


A Civilised Facade

by ButteryBagel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Friendships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Denial of Feelings, Disgustingly slow burn, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eustass Kid has zero experience with romance, Group of murderous pirates attempting to be gentle and some handling it better than others, Keelhauling, Kid reacting poorly to foreign emotions, Killer being the sole reason anything gets done according to schedule, Kissing wounds better, Marines once again being worse than the pirates they hunt, Multi, Objectification, Obligatory awkward hotspring moment, Public Humiliation, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slow Burn, Unapologetic execution of abusers, Unconventional Families, Will add more tags as needed/as they become relevant, lashing, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 123,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButteryBagel/pseuds/ButteryBagel
Summary: A freak storm damages the Victoria Punk, leaving a portion of her crew to the mercy of the seas and landing an injured Eustass Kid and his first mate on the shores of an unassuming little mountainous island. With no way to know the fate of their crew, the pair must rely on the kindness of local strangers to heal, while trying to uncover the island's more sinister purpose.
Comments: 62
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God I haven't written in forever.
> 
> This is entirely self indulgent, but I figured I could post it up on here just in case it scratches some weird specific itch for anyone else besides myself. I have nothing to say for myself other than I'm sorry mom, I'm sure this isn't what you think of when you call me a functional adult.

There's a tale that old men like to tell. Old men who spend most of their waking hours in dimly lit bars, prattling off their entire life's symphony to anyone who will listen and only pausing to soothe their throats with cheap liquor and greasy food; A tale of the seas, of battle, of how under certain conditions the roar of the sea and the roars of men can combine into something new- Something both harmonious and turbulent, with the clash of steel on steel as a stand in for percussion, and steady cannon fire replacing the beat of a drum. It becomes impossible to tell if the constant whooshing in one's ears is the sound of the sea, or the sound of their own blood rushing from the thrill of it all.

Eustass Kid wasn't one for the tales of drunk old men, but if he considered any of them to be true, it was this one, his face plastered with a manic grin as he relished the encounter with a navy vessel.

His moment of contemplation is short lived however, scowling as dark clouds approached the warring ships. Cursing the new world's bizarre weather patterns, Kid quickly and graphically dispatched of the young marine standing before him, and bounded towards his first mate as the wind picked up.

"Oi! Killer! Let's sink these fuckers and get out of here!" He hollered out, booming voice more than a match for the loud whistling of storm winds.

Killer turned to his captain, but before he could voice a reply, a deafening roar split the skies followed immediately by a blinding flash of light. The marine ship had been struck by lightning. Their opponents' vessel seemed prepared for such an event however, as a strange machination atop their main mast was sparking with life. None of the pirates were given a chance to question it, as another violent bolt of lightning assaulted the battlefield, decimating a portion of the Victoria Punk's main deck, and sending several members of her crew overboard, alongside several of their assailants.

Cold. Shock. Helplessness. Rage. These were the fleeting thoughts running through Kid's mind as he sank like a stone below the waves. He was barely conscious enough to notice someone grasping the back of his coat and lifting him back towards the surface, finally fading into unconsciousness as his body was draped over a large floating piece of the ruined deck. Killer, meanwhile, was busy using his captain's coat to haphazardly fasten Kid to the wood he'd managed to haul him onto, before clinging onto it himself and surrendering to the fact that their fate was now in the ocean's hands.

Waking up with a start, Killer found himself scrambling to his knees from beneath a small mound of wet sand. Fixing himself into a seated position, the massacre soldier took stock of his surroundings. Several dead recruits dotted the shoreline beside him, their bodies already beginning to bloat under the sun as small ocean creatures welcomed the feast. Among this sea of decay, a large, furred lump stood out atop a partially buried hunk of wood. Killer stumbled to his feet and rushed- or more accurately, limped his way towards what he feared would be Kid's dead body, his fears only gaining validation at the sight of the steady trickle of blood being washed away into the tide.

Swallowing down his fears, killer made quick work of the salt ruined coat with his scythe, noting that one of his blades had been lost to the sea, and revealed his captain's pale form laying still upon the driftwood. A large splinter of wood was present in his abdomen, the culprit behind the trail of blood, and killer feared the worst had really happened. Pressing two fingers to the large man's neck soon eased those fears, as a weak but still present pulse greeted his touch.

"Looks like even the sea kings would rather spit you back up, huh Kid?..." He sighed, standing back to full height and turning his gaze in towards land. Noting several smoke stacks rising into the sky, Killer decided that there were two ways his captain could survive this ordeal.

One, they wait for the ship to find them, assuming her and the rest of the crew including Doc Smock had survived the maelstrom.

Or two, they head inland and ask- or if necessary demand- that the resident medical practitioner tend to Kid's injuries.

Quickly realizing that there was only one proper choice to make, Killer positioned himself on Kid's uninjured side and slid his shoulders under his friend's arm, wrapping one of his own arms around his back and under his armpit in order to awkwardly hoist him upwards and drag him towards civilization.

The walk took less time than Killer had expected, a blessing of planning for the worst case scenario, however most of the houses they'd come across seemed to be completely locked up. Some chimneys puffed out smoke, indicating the inhabitants were in fact still present, and yet no one walked the streets or even peeked out from behind their curtains to take a look at the two pirates struggling their way down the streets. Bakeries and grocers had their signs flipped to "Closed", and all outdoor seating seemed to be abandoned.

Finally, Killer noticed the familiar symbol of a cross above a building's awning and, though it seemed to be some strange fusion of medical practice and beverage shop, he was relieved to find the sign behind the glass door set to "Open". As soon as he shouldered his way past the swinging door, a small voice piped up from the back of the room.

"Welcome to the Sip of Health, how may Beau serve you today?"

The rehearsed greeting came from a small woman who stood bowing behind the counter in a simple server's dress, a pair of large brown beast ears poking out from the top of her head. At first Killer thought they may have been part of some costume, but quickly realized they were a functional part of her body when one of them twitched slightly, its owner remaining bowed towards her new customer. Pushing the matter of her unusual appearance aside, Killer cleared his throat and moved to set Kid down onto a nearby table.

"Medical assistance, please. I'm afraid my friend is badly hurt."

A gasp left the employee as she witnessed the scene, and she quickly scurried off into the back somewhere without another word while Killer sighed in resignation. It appeared this wouldn't be going in their favor either.

Barely a minute had passed when the young woman returned carrying a hefty yellow case of some kind. Killer mentally thanked the stars when she opened it on the table to reveal various salves, bandages and medical implements. With practiced precision, she began to ready herself with gloves and whatever supplies she deemed necessary, before biting her bottom lip and carefully removing the hunk of wood embedded within Kid's torso. The pain seemed to stir him back to life, as a snarl crossed his features, and Killer prepared himself for the possibility of needing to hold Kid back. The poor woman working on him shot his face a nervous glance, before finally freeing his torso of the several inch long intrusion.

With the splinter out of the way, Beau gently cleaned the wound before retrieving a glass jar with some kind of green paste inside. She opened it, but hesitated before applying it.

"For... For the bleeding, and infection. It's very painful, but Beau promises it works" She explained.

"I see. Please do what you must, we aren't in any state to disagree..." Killer conceded, moving to hold his friend's upper arms down to the table in anticipation of a blind, pain fueled rage.

Nibbling her lower lip once again, Beau removed a wad of paste from the jar using a couple of cotton swabs as a scoop, and began packing it deep into Kid's wound. The effect was almost immediate. His eyes snapped open, bloodshot and confused, and a growl vibrated low in his chest, growing stronger as his muscles tensed under the pain. Killer held him down the best he could, as the dazed man began desperately to try and shake him off, kicking his legs wildly, digging his fingers into the table and yelling obscenities until fatigue and blood loss caught up with him again, and he was left a panting mess on the table by the time Beau had finished treating and dressing the wound.

She packed the jar away, and produced another one filled with a pale green ointment of some kind, setting it aside and beginning to gently clean all the other wounds present on Kid's body, including things they normally wouldn't bother with on the ship such as small nicks and scrapes. Kid's breathing slowed as she silently tended to him, delirious gaze trained on the stranger, and Killer relaxed his hold. Once Beau was satisfied that the wounds were clean, she scooped out a small amount of the light green ointment and began to slowly run it across them.

"Th-this one is good for smaller wounds. It only stings a little bit"

Killer simply nodded and allowed her to work in peace, watching Kid carefully just in case he needed to hold him back again. By the time she had finished applying the ointment to and then covering each of Kid's wounds, he had fallen into an uneasy slumber, and Killer found himself running on empty. He finally pulled up a chair to sit down and breathe. Noticing Beau moving towards him with a fresh cloth, Killer didn't resist as she began to silently clean all of his own exposed injuries, instead he simply watched her work, her small hands shaking the whole time.

"Are you afraid of us?"

Beau paused for a moment, eyes trained on her work, but her beastly ears took on more of a flattened stance.

"Yes" She replied, resuming administering ointment to the larger wound along Killer's outer calf.

"Then why assist us?"

"Because B-Beau is in charge of supplying teas and m-medicines"

Her answer made little sense, but he wouldn't throw their luck away over it, and so he allowed her to continue tending to him in silence. He had expected their best case scenario to be a reluctant doctor, only willing to patch Kid up in order to get them to leave and take their stench of death with them, not for someone to properly treat the both of them.

Once she was satisfied, she quickly packed up the kit and scurried off into the back, presumably to place it where it belonged, and returned to the main storefront with arms laden with blankets and pillows.

"Moving him m-may make things worse, so Beau is sorry he can't have a bed yet, but th-these might help" She stuttered out, Placing the heap of bedding onto a nearby chair and moving to prop a pillow under Kid's head, doing her best to avoid stirring the beast. She then set about covering him in a downy blanket when Killer rose to help her.

"It's alright, it won't be his first night sleeping on a hard surface, I'm sure he'll cope" Killer chuckled, musing that it'd been a long time since he'd had to help tuck Kid in like a child. "Besides, It's very kind of you to go this far for a pair of strangers who have nothing to offer in return. Speaking of which, how much will we owe you? I can't promise you payment until our comrades find us here, but once they arrive I'm sure we can cover it"

Beau simply blinked in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

"Payment? Beau never receives payment, no one does, we exchange things the way Master tells us to"

No forms of payment? Master? Killer pondered her response for a moment, finding himself more suspicious of this little island paradise by the minute, but his haki would warn him of any ill will from the woman in front of him, and so far he'd sensed none.

"Well, be that as it may... Thank you. At the very least, I owe you for saving my friend's life" He said, draping a blanket around his own shoulders before sitting back down.

"Ah- There are beds for patients i-in the back room, if you'd like to rest" Beau offered, hands clasped in front of her and gaze firmly planted on Killer's hands.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll be more than alright here. I'd rather stay close, just in case" He replied, crossing his injured leg over the surviving one and leaning back in his seat. Beau shuffled over towards the door and flipped the sign to "Closed", not bothering to lock it before offering a short bow to Killer and making her way back behind the counter, retaking the same spot she'd held when they'd first entered her shop.

The last thought that crossed through Killer's mind as he finally allowed himself to rest was how strange it was for Beau to retake her place behind the counter in a store that she'd just closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to wash your hands.

Stirring back into awareness, Kid groaned. Lifting a hand to rub at his face, he was surprised to find himself covered up to his neck by a soft, white blanket, and struggled with the edge of it momentarily before being able to free his torso.

Turning his head to the side, he saw Killer sat back in a chair next to him, arms crossed and wearing a blanket over his shoulders, chest rising and falling evenly to indicate he was asleep. Good, he was alive. Movement caught Kid's attention, and he willed his body to sit, just in time to watch a small brown haired woman approaching him with a tray.

"Who the fuck are you?" Despite his throat being scratched and dry, palpable menace dripped from his words.

Beau froze, shoulders shaking and gaze planted firmly on the platter of goods she carried.

"B-Beau makes drinks and medicines" She replied,ears flattened, before resuming her walk towards Kid's makeshift bed and offering the tray up to him with a bow.

Kid eyed her offering, seeing a steaming bowl of soup with a bread roll nestled in next to it, as well as an orange she'd already peeled and segmented, and a pitcher of what he could only assume was some kind of tea. He wasn't sure how long it'd been since either him or Killer had eaten, but he knew better than to just take what was willingly offered to people like him, even if his haki hadn't warned him of any danger.

"You first." He commanded.

Beau's head shot back up, wide green eyes full of fear as she met his piercing gaze for the first time, before looking away just as fast and stammering over her reply.

"Ah- B-Beau isn't allowed- These kinds of things aren't for Beau!" She blurted out, eyes moving frantically from the tray to Kid's clenched fists, not knowing what to do.

Before either of them could utter another word, the tray was gently taken by Killer, now wide awake. Kid opened his mouth to speak, but closed it with a snarl when he felt Killer place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze.

"Thank you, young miss. Please don't mind him, he's just on edge, I'll make sure he eats" He promised, sliding the tray onto Kid's lap while maintaining a firm grasp on the redhead's shoulder.

With the meal delivered, a frightened Beau scurried back behind the counter and off to the side, where the gentle clinking of utensils could barely be made out.

"Oi, Killer..." Kid started, picking up the pitcher of tea and taking a long swig, "Is it just us?"

"I don't know" His first mate sighed, relaxing his grip on Kid's shoulder and allowing his hands to fall to his lap as his friend began to eat, "There was no sight of the ship when I came to, no excess of debris other than a handful of dead recruits and your own half dead carcass, so I'd say there's a chance she made it through. But this place is strange, you feel it too don't you?"

"Yeah, I don't like it. My haki ain't warning me about anything, but this place gives me the creeps" He muttered, Downing half of the scalding soup with a couple of large gulps, spoon laying abandoned on the tray. He held the remaining half out for Killer to take, tearing the bread roll in half and stuffing some into his face hole, "Take your own advice blondie" He all but spat, mouthful of half chewed bread not stopping him from talking.

Sharing wasn't uncommon between the two of them, and even though they could be greedy and downright selfish in other ways, the basic necessities were always split evenly, an unspoken rule of mutual support that had formed over the years they spent together scrambling for scraps and struggling to survive. Killer reached for the offered bowl, before seeing Beau reappearing from behind the counter with a second tray containing his own portion.

"Sorry for making you wait" She offered, holding the tray out towards Killer in the same bowed posture as she had with Kid, scampering off through the back door once the meal was delivered, nodding her head at his thanks.

Killer sighed, unclicking the back of his mask and tilting it upwards to grant himself enough space to eat. The rest of the meal passed in total silence, save for the noise of their eating, and once both of their trays were wiped clean of food, an uneasy silence set in. Both of them knew they needed to find a way back to their crew and vessel- or whatever remained of it, but they were injured, and even though both of them healed relatively quickly once they were able to get some food in their systems, it would still take them a couple of days to be back at full potential. Until then, they would just have to make the most of their free hospitality and keep their guards up. If enough of the crew had survived, they could follow Kid or Killer's vivre cards straight to them, but they would most likely need some time to get back on their feet as well.

The silence was finally interrupted when Beau returned to the front of the store carrying a bucket and a mop, Kid deciding to speak up again moments after she'd begun to clean.

"What's your deal." It came out sounding almost like a demand, and Beau paused her mopping to turn and face the terrifying man addressing her.

"D-deal?"

"Why do you look like that, like your ma shagged an alleycat while you were in the oven?"

"An alleycat? In the oven?"

"And why're you going out of your way to do stuff for us? You know who we are right?" Kid demanded, fed up with the unease he felt over the whole situation.

"You're customers" Came the honest reply, setting Kid off before Killer could defuse.

"Customers? Customers? We're _pirates_ , girlie, we travel the oceans taking anything we like and slaughtering anything or anyone we don't, you really think we'd come here for a happy little _tea party_?!"

"B-Beau is sorry fo-"

"And why the fuck do you talk like that?! What, are you too good to refer to yourself like everyone else?!"

"Kid That's enough!" Killer interjected, fastening his mask back into place and jostling his impulsive captain by the shoulder, receiving a growl in response.

"Beau isn't-" She bit at her lower lip, hands grasping the mop handle tightly as her knuckles turning white, "Master will be u-upset if Beau talks like a person, that's not allowed"

Neither of the men knew how to respond to this, but some things about Beau began to click into place. The little woman really did behave like a machine, unable to defy the purpose given to it by its master.

"So you're a slave, huh" Kid muttered, running a hand through his salt slicked hair. Beau nodded and slowly resumed mopping the store.

"We all are. Everyone here belongs to m-master"

"The entire town?" Killer asked.

"And th-the island. We're very grateful though, master gave us p-places to stay and jobs to do, a-and we won't be taken by crueler masters because he rescued us. We just have to b-behave and do things how he tells us"

"The whole island, huh... So where is he then? This perfect master of yours" Kid spat, but the sarcasm was lost on Beau.

"He works a lot, but we keep everything the w-way he likes it so he won't be angry when he returns" She explained, finishing her chore and opening the door of her shop to pour the dirtied water into a storm drain outside, "Sometimes he comes back with ships full of people that want to see us, a-and see how well we're doing under his care, so we do our best to keep e-everything tidy for him"

"So what, you're some kinda tourist attraction? A fucking zoo?"

"M-maybe... Beau doesn't really know much other than what Master lets her know... But it's ok, Beau is useful to Master, and that's all Beau is supposed to be" With the mopping done, she began properly assembling the chairs and tables around the large front room.

"So none of you ever disobey him, or do things your own way even when he's not here?" Killer asked, standing up and taking both his own tray and Kid's over to the counter. Beau responded to his question by dropping the chair she had been positioning, before quickly fumbling to fix it back in place.

"Oh! N-no of course not, n-never! None of us would b-break the r-rules, it's n-not allowed" She stammered. Killer walked over to an unprepared table and began setting up the chairs by emulating those she'd already prepared.

"Why not?" Killer asked, as Kid watched the nervous woman with a deep frown on his face.

Beau stopped arranging furniture for a moment, her face a picture of past terrors as green eyes grew distant.

"We get punished."

The words seemed to shudder out of her, voice growing quiet as she stood still. An all too familiar air of dread bathed the room's three inhabitants- for one the memories fresh, and for the others distant echoes.

"Oi," Kid started, after a few long seconds of uncomfortable silence, "No one else was open when we got here. You're gonna get in trouble for helping us, aren't you?" Killer shot his captain a glance of apprehension, but Kid's gaze remained on Beau's back as she gripped onto the back of the last chair she'd moved.

"M-maybe...This hasn't h-happened before"

"Then why do it." The question was followed by another uncomfortable pause, before Beau finally answered.

"Because you're h-hurt." Something about the sincerity in her response struck another nerve in Kid, threatening to anger him again.

"So what, you _pitied_ us?" He asked, voice beginning to raise in tone. Beau whipped around on the spot and waved her hands out in front of herself.

"N-no! Not at all! Beau just..." She trailed off for a moment, biting at her lip, "Pain is horrible for everyone".

Seeing his captain struggle with the situation, Killer decided to move the conversation in a different direction to try and keep things civil. Beau had fed, sheltered and tended to them so far, and they couldn't risk losing it over a tantrum in their current state.

"Miss Beau, you mentioned beds last night- Would it be possible to move through to the back room now that my friend here is awake and lively again?"

"Ah- Of course!" Beau scurried towards the back door, propping it open and heading towards the second door on the right down the hallway, "I-in here are our patient beds, and the r-room next to it is the bathroom. There's a laundry basket in there as well as some plain clothes, i-if you'd like to shower. Beau will wash whatever gets placed in the basket and h-have it ready for you by tomorrow"

Killer offered to help Kid over to one of the beds, only for his hand to get slapped away as the redhead stubbornly made it to the room on his own two feet. With the door shut behind them and Beau returning to her storefront, the two finally had a proper moment to themselves. Before anything could be said, however, Kid made his way towards the bathroom, a tight frown set across his face.

"I'm showering."

"Alright"

"Check the room over for weapons and Den Den Mushi."

And with that, Kid angrily stumbled his way towards the showers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry brute confused by gentle stranger, more at 11.

Kid watched as swirls of sand and blood disappeared down the shower drain, transfixed on the motions of the water as his mind wandered over the past 24 hours. Over the deep amount of shit they were in, the uneasiness this weird town-like zoo full of slaves stirred in him, and the furious impulses Beau seemed to draw out of him.

It wasn't like slavery was a new concept to him. He'd even considered adding slaves to his crew at Sabaody's auction house, but no one managed to catch his eye. As far as he was concerned, the weak were doomed to be stepped on by the strong, and you could either lay down and accept it or try to fight your fate, and maybe you'd die as nothing more than a weakling, face trampled into the mud alongside the rest of your kind.

Or maybe you'd break free, and fight to be strong. Maybe you'd make a name for yourself and get back at the shitty government that forced the world to be this way. Maybe you'd stop feeling sorry for yourself, and start channeling your rage towards a goal while beating down any other weaklings that tried to get in your way.

At least, that's how Kid normally saw the world.

He couldn't fit Beau into that equation, and it enraged him. She was a slave, yet she spoke of nothing but gratitude and reverence towards a master that clearly wouldn't hesitate to hurt his slaves. The little beast woman didn't seem to have any knowledge of the outside world either, restricted to her fake island community full of slaves following a scripted lifestyle. It wasn't the fact that this place existed that upset him- He'd seen plenty of examples of world nobles and other such people abusing their power for the sake of entertainment, if anything he saw it as just another truth of the world; No, what angered him was the fact that despite all of these factors, Beau had still helped them.

If she'd simply patched him up under Killer's insistence and sent them on their way, he wouldn't be having so much trouble understanding. Instead, she'd tended to the both of them despite her fear of them and of potentially causing trouble for herself, and was continuing to care for them, going so far as to feed and house them while they recovered. They weren't locals, or even guests for that matter- They were pirates. It wasn't normal for someone to offer them a free roof or a meal, especially without asking for anything in return. It was too suspicious for his tastes, and yet his haki hadn't warned him of a single danger so far.

Kid pressed a hand to the pressure dressing on his torso, feeling the neat outline of her work. That was the other part that made him irrationally angry- She was gentle with him. On the Victoria Punk, no one had time for that kind of rubbish, the doc would simply patch you back together and slap you on the back to send you on your way, and if you couldn't handle it then you weren't cut out for life on the seas. Choppy images flashed through his mind of the night before, of Beau's face lightly scrunched in concentration with lower lip between her teeth as she tenderly cleaned and cared for his wounds, of her quietly explaining the purpose of each medicine to Killer, of her continuing to work on his deeper wound despite the terror on her face as he flailed and growled due to the unprecedented pain. He shut his eyes and lent his forehead against the cool tile of the shower cubicle, allowing the water to cascade down his back.

One part of him was angry at the idea of being pitied. Of this tiny little stranger seeing him as weak, as someone who couldn't care for or handle himself enough to make it on his own. In his experience, the only use for softness was to avoid harming the weak, and every fiber of his being refused to be seen that way. Another part of him, the part currently driving him wild in ways he couldn't understand, felt good about receiving that kind of attention from someone he could easily crush, about being treated softly by someone who probably couldn't hurt him even if they tried. He knew it wasn't necessarily to do with her being a woman, either- He'd taken plenty of ladies of the night in his time island hopping, all of them fast and rough and without the meaningless sentimentality so many people tack onto the act, and both he and the working girls preferred it that way.

The internal conflict dug at his chest. It made him want to reach out and squash her, grab her by the neck and squeeze until the terror in her eyes showed that she finally understood her actions were a mistake; At the same time he wanted to abolish that thought, to keep her away from his own fury and just leave her be. To let her continue helping him in her own soft way without lashing out in return.

With a clean body but a muddled mind, Kid stepped out of the shower and dried himself, tossing on a pair of plain sweatpants from the provided clothes and stepping out of the shower room with his towel draped around his neck. He saw Killer sat upon one of the beds flipping through an old magazine, and roughly plopped himself down on the bed next to his. The massacre soldier placed the magazine back on its stack under the nightstand and rose to his feet, intent on taking his own shower next.

"The room's clear, no hidden weapons or surveillance anywhere" He said, making his way towards the bathroom.

"Mm" Was the only response he received from his captain, as he laid back on the slightly angled medical bed and draped an arm over his eyes.

The silence was pleasant but short lived, as Beau knocked and entered barely a minute after Killer had left, carrying her yellow box of medical supplies. Kid lifted his arm enough to stare her down with one amber eye, too tense to weaken the glare for anyone's sake.

"What" He growled.

"Oh- Beau was hoping to re-dress y-your wounds" She explained, eyes already scanning the various healing injuries along his arms and torso. Kid let his head fall back again and huffed out through his nose, shutting his eyes.

"Fine."

At first Kid was intent on ignoring her while she worked, but he soon found himself cocking an eye open again to stare as she carefully checked over every scratch and cut, gently coating them with the same ointment she'd used the night before. Despite the sting of the mixture on his wounds, his skin tingled under softest touch and he tensed to try and erase the sensation.

"B-Beau is sorry that it stings" She all but whispered, pausing momentarily in her task.

"Doesn't bother me." He dryly offered back, not intending to correct her judgement of the situation.

"E-even if you get used to pain, it still doesn't feel nice..."

He wasn't sure why, but her statement caused him to turn his head towards her fully and frown. She was sincere, in everything she did and said, and he hated it. He hated that she was right, and wanted to lash out with the arm nearest her and smother her mouth and nose with his palm, digging painted nails into her cheeks and jaw before throwing her away from him. He wanted to erase her from his sight, but all he ended up doing was twitching the arm in question and digging his fingers into the white fabric beneath him, and he simply allowed her to finish her work in silence.

Once Beau was satisfied, she gently ran her fingers around the edge of his pressure dressing, checking its integrity.

"Th-this one will have to stay as it is for another day, to m-make sure all of the ointment has been absorbed" She explained, as Kid fought not to shove her away each time her fingers gently stroked his suddenly sensitive skin, "Are there any other wounds o-on your body, Mister?"

"Kid." He huffed, "My name's Kid, my friend's is Killer."

"Oh- A-are there any other wounds on your body, M-mister Kid?" She repeated, causing Kid to groan at hearing she hadn't dropped the 'Mister' part.

"No." He grunted, and Beau nodded before moving herself and her kit of supplies to sit on a chair beside Killer's chosen bed, waiting for her chance to tend to him as well, "Don't you have a store to go take care of?"

"There won't be any more customers for a f-few days," She explained, "Everyone's busy... M-Master is coming home." Despite Beau's best efforts to remain calm and neutral on the outside, Kid easily picked up on the quiver of her voice. Fear. Even with all the praises she sang for him, her first instinct towards the man that owned this place was to fear him. He felt he should laugh, but no such expression came.

At the very least, it had given him a time-frame to work with. They had a couple of days to rest here before they needed to be on their way off of this island, whether that involved the remnants of their crew finding them, or the hijacking of a local vessel, he wasn't sure. All he knew for certain was that in their current state, neither him nor Killer could afford to be caught up in the mess this island's master was likely to deliver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me. Hope the rest of you are also being the baddest bitches you can be, and flexing on La Rona.

Over the next two days, Kid and Killer made the most of their available respite. Once both of them felt well enough to walk substantial distances, the two of them left Beau's establishment to familiarize themselves with the layout of the small town, memorizing its shape, before moving onto surveying the layout of the island itself. They learned from a local boy with the misfortune of running into them, that the land's name was 'Three Point Island', due to the three forested peaks of varying height that formed the island's center. Each of these peaks connected to the body of the next, and at the spot where the second peak met the third incline rested a castle, the Master's residence.

Good, that meant he wasn't likely to take up residence among his slaves when he returned, and meant they could still inhabit this area once he'd retired to his own for the evening. They didn't yet have a plan for how to get off of this island, but so long as Beau was willing to continue feeding and housing them throughout the night, they could make a full recovery while figuring out their next step. Of course, they were prepared for the possibility of Beau or another slave who'd noticed their presence choosing to sell them out to their master, so they each explored a portion of the surrounding woods on their own, with Killer finding an adequate spot to hide a small shelter should they need to take refuge there instead.

The pair ventured out a total of twice, spending most of the day outside after Beau prepared their morning meal and tended to their wounds; And both evenings upon their return, they found warm meals waiting on the table Kid first rested on, as well as Beau waiting behind her counter, yellow medical case resting in front of her as she waited for their return. Kid almost swore the first time they returned to this sight, watching Beau's brown ears perk up as she scurried over with her supplies and began tending to them while they ate. Killer silently observed his captain's mood, well aware at this point that their little host turned Kid sour and tense, even if she couldn't tell and blamed it on the pain of freshly tended injuries; The second evening they returned, she had greeted them much the same way, with the addition of a nervous "W-welcome back!"

It was during these evening meals that the pair began learning more about Beau herself. Kid would've been content to just eat in silence and grit his teeth to resist lashing out every time she touched him, but Killer seemed intent on knowing as much as he could about her. Kid promised himself that once this was all over, he'd punch him in the gut for it. Hard. Even if he understood that knowledge was power in this situation. Inner turbulence aside, the two of them learned that Beau didn't have a room of her own at the store, nor did she ever actually sleep or eat- a rule set by her Master that she refused to break. She explained that her body would heal, so it would be a waste for her to consume food and drink that others could have, or for her to sleep when she could be manning the counter or doing other chores that needed tending to. At first Kid rolled his eyes at the thought, but a proper look at the deepened bags under her eyes and the way the shaking of her hands had worsened since their arrival caused him to reconsider.

Killer asked her if she knew how her body could heal so well by itself despite the lack of food or sleep, and Beau explained that when she was younger, her previous master had fed her something special that held a power inside of it, intending to make a slave he could play with and hurt without worrying about the consequences. One day her parents, who were also slaves to the same Master, did something to anger him, and Beau was sent away to be sold as their punishment. That's when her current master had "Rescued" Her and the other slaves on this island, by purchasing them and bringing them to their paradise. Beau herself admitted she didn't remember any of this, however, but that it was the story her Master had told her, and she was grateful for his kindness. Her earliest memories involved the island she'd lived on for seventeen years now, she knew of nothing else.

On the second night of this routine, as Killer helped Beau with the day's dishes despite her insistence it wasn't necessary, the little beast woman finished drying her soup pot before turning and asking him an interesting question.

"Mister Killer? A-are there any foods you'd like me to make for dinner tomorrow?"

He pondered his answer with a hum, scrubbing at a flour caked baking tray as he thought.

"Cabbage rolls are Kid's favorite. Particularly ones filled with spiced meat"

"Ah, B-Beau can make that!" She replied, ears perked as she returned to drying dishes.

The following day played out mostly the same, with the two of them learning what they could about the island and preparing their emergency shelter to be able to fit the both of them as soon as it was necessary. As the afternoon set in, both men felt their haki flare up in alarm, and upon reaching a high enough point to view the shoreline from, were clearly able to see a large Navy ship preparing to dock.

"So the island is Navy affiliated..." Killer commented, surprised to see the lone ship positioning itself along the island's main dock, "I would've expected a noble to be in charge of all of this".

Kid scowled down at the vessel from their vantage point on the first peak. Looks like it's time to lay low for the next few hours. Without sparing another glance towards the little town below, he turned back towards their forest shelter. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he looked forward to a shower and a hot meal after spending half the day working on that damn cave.

The shelter itself wasn't too bad- A rocky outcropping, covered in enough dirt for trees to have grown all across the top of it, blending it in with the rest of the forest. They'd spent most of their time earlier that day clearing dirt out from underneath it using discarded branches as makeshift shovels, and carefully rearranging the shrubbery surrounding it enough to conceal the entrance. A few purposefully arranged piles of branches and spare foliage later, their slap job "Man cave" was finished, with a sleeping area raised a few inches off of the ground to preserve bodily warmth.

"You've been tense." Killer commented, an hour or so into their vigil.

"Fuck off." Was the only reply.

"Is it because of Beau?" It was a pointless question, they both knew the answer.

"She pisses me off."

"She let us stay in her home and eat food that she won't even prepare for herself, not to mention saving your life, you know..." Killer offered, hoping to get to the root of his friend's issue with the harmless girl they'd relied on these past few days.

"Tch, we could've just moved in by force" Kid argued. He knew what Killer would say before he'd even opened his mouth to reply.

"But we didn't have to. That's a rather rare occurrence"

Rather than bother with the conversation any longer, Kid resigned himself to rolling over and facing the rocky wall with a grumble, leaving Killer to sigh and keep watch over the sky.

When the cover of night finally came, the duo departed from their makeshift shelter and began the trek back to Beau's store. Their walk was silent, and both men kept their senses honed in order to avoid any unnecessary encounters. There was no guarantee the streets would truly be empty by now, and if they caught wind that trouble was still present, they'd simply re-trace their steps and wait it out a while longer. It didn't sit well with Kid- the idea of hiding and sneaking around like a coward, but it wouldn't be the first time either he or Killer had to rely on such tactics to get by.

As they reached the little town, things seemed perfectly still. No marines or slaves walked the streets, and all establishments had their storefront signs flipped to "Closed"... Including Beau's. Knowing she never locked the door, Killer reached out and opened it, the creak of its hinges deafening in the silence.

The first and last thing either of them had time to notice were the two broken plates on the floor, the shards of white ceramic interspersed with various cold, trampled cabbage rolls.

FssssshhhhhhWHAP!

A silenced bullet hit Kid in the shoulder, his haki warning him of the attack just as he stepped into its line of fire. His powers told him it was a regular lead bullet, but before he could even begin to repel it from his body, he collapsed to the ground and let out a wild howl, curling in on himself as every muscle in his body tensed. Killer watched helplessly as Kid spasmed in agony on the pavement, something he'd never witnessed before in all the time they'd spent together. The blonde pirate's own haki warned him of another shot, and he quickly pressed himself up against the wall of Beau's store, extending his left arm to begin spinning the one remaining blade he had.

"Kid!" He yelled, panic evident in his usually calm voice, "Get a hold of yourself! Get that thing out of your body!"

Another shot sped towards the massacre soldier, but he blocked it with the spin of his blade. By the time he realized his haki was still warning him, it was too late, and a bullet hit him square in his injured leg from the opposite direction. Immediately, he crumpled to the ground in much the same way as his captain, screaming out in pain despite his best efforts to swallow it and carry on.

After several agonizing seconds of Killer's body burning and pulsing, he felt his consciousness haze over, and the last thing he knew before the world faded around him was that both him and Kid were being dragged in the same direction by separate individuals in striking white uniforms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy Howdy.
> 
> Trigger warnings in this chapter for:
> 
> -Mentions and discussion of Rape/NonCon, as well as its aftermath
> 
> -Torture
> 
> -Physical and psychological abuse
> 
> Fiction is for funsies (and for projecting trauma onto characters that deserve absolutely none of it) so make sure you look after yourself.

A low rumble echoed through Kid's chest as he slowly came to. His whole body felt drained, arms aching under the weight of his whole body, legs unwilling to move beneath him.

"How nice of you to join me, boy"

Kid's eyes snapped open at the revelation he wasn't alone, yellow gaze honing in on the tall, green haired man leaning against the back wall of the grey bricked room, pinstripe suit dotted with dried patches of blood, stark white coat hanging lazily over his shoulders. Stepping forward, the stranger made his way closer to Kid, picking up a lone chair along the way and placing it backwards in front of his captive before straddling it, arms crossed over the back of his seat.

"So why don't we talk a little bit about what's going on here, hm?" He asked in an almost disinterested tone, brown eyes staring back into Kid's own with a twinkle of amusement in them.

The pirate's only response was to spit a mixture of saliva and blood at the man, marring his spotless coat. Immediately Kid saw the look in his captor's eyes change, and before he had a chance to blink the man was in front of him, launching his fist straight into Kid's diaphragm.

"Look what you made me do..." He sighed, shaking his hand to loosen up his fingers again, "What a waste, I just can't help it, ya know? I always resort to brute force first when I get angry. It's just _instinctual_ , ya know?" He explained, despite his captive audience's inability to respond, gasping for air and trying to cough out the blood that had been forcibly pushed into his lungs and throat.

Once Kid's breathing had calmed to rasped wheezing, his assailant faced him again, removing the coat from his shoulders and turning it to show the "Justice" symbol emblazoned on the back before folding it up gently.

"You see, this here is what gives me the right to have fun with people like _you_ ," He quipped, moving to carefully place the folded coat in the corner furthest away from Kid, "I worked hard to get this kind of power, so when someone disrespects me or my things I get really worked up, ya know?"

The marine spent an extra moment re-adjusting the cuffs of his suit jacket before sitting back down, right hand moving to twirl one end of his elegantly curled mustache.

"This whole island, these toys, they're all my things too, and you went and played with them when I wasn't even home. That's really rude, ya know?"

"What the-," Kid interrupted himself with a cough, clearing his throat with a growl before trying again, "What the _fuck_ are you talking about, mopface?"

"Beau never cooks supper before I've come home to greet her, let alone _two_ individual plates of hot food. Besides, it's hard to lie about things when there's hard evidence of betrayal," He jeered, reaching into the front pocket of his pants and pulling out Kid's sky blue waist sash, "Not that the little one would ever lie to me. She wouldn't dare, not after everything I've done for her and the rest of these worthless dogs, ya know?"

Shit.

"So what, you come here to play house with your slaves?" Kid sneered, condescending smirk tugging at his lips.

With another sigh, the marine once again rose to his feet, left hand fiddling aimlessly with the end of Kid's waist sash, the rest of it wrapped around his right palm.

"I guess I really do need to beat into you what kind of situation you're in, don't I?" He asked, before gently flicking the loose end of the sash towards Kid's chest. The redhead scowled in confusion as the fabric fluttered gently towards him, before howling out in pain as it gently grazed his chest. The sensation was gone as soon as it lost contact with his skin, but the experience left him shaking in his restraints, eyes wide and struggling to refocus on a single point.

"How does it taste? My special brand of discipline, I mean," He asked, reaching his left hand towards Kid's face, a wide grin splitting his own at the sight of his captive instinctively trying to flinch away, "What's wrong? scared of something so gentle? That's really pathetic, ya know?" He mocked, running a single knuckle gently down Kid's cheek, the redhead's eyes locked on his captive's hand as it moved.

With a satisfied hum, the unnamed marine retreated from his prisoner's personal space to retrieve his coat. After patting it down and slinging it back over his shoulders, he turned to give Kid one last nonchalant look.

"I think I'll let you stew in it for a while, so you can properly memorize the lesson, ya know?"

And with that, he left Kid alone in the barren room.

Now that he was on his own, Kid slowly forced the tension to leave his aching muscles, regulating his breathing as best he could in his current situation. So this bastard was the one responsible for the bullets that took him and Killer down so easily. If he ever saw Beau again, he would no longer be able to look down on her for being so afraid.

Once his body felt like it was back under his own control, Kid started to think. His restraints were clearly seastone, sapping him of all physical strength and devil fruit powers, so that was a bad start. His injuries could be worse, he'd healed well in the days spent under Beau's care, and it took more than a single gut punch to topple him even at the worst of times. Alright, he could work with this. He'd have to.

First order of business, find a way down. It strained his neck to do so, but Kid managed to twist his head back and around enough to look up at the bindings holding him in the air. The cuffs themselves were visibly made of seastone, but the actual clasp and chain holding his arms together and lifting him off the floor were nothing more than regular old metal. With this new information, he set to work, straining his upper body in order to slowly rub the clasp from side to side against the rough bricks.

Half an hour or so into his task, Kid was interrupted by the faint echoes of feminine screams from somewhere else in the building. Eyes darkening, he returned to his task with renewed vigor, the quiet scraping continuing long after the screams had been silenced. Finally, the clasp's hinge looked truly worn, and Kid summoned whatever strength he could muster to slam the clasp back against the brick. It shattered open, and he fell to the floor in a heap. Drenched in sweat and thoroughly exhausted, but free to move his arms into a more natural position, rotating his shoulders and wrists a few times to ease their stiffness.

Next, he needed to find a way out of here. With all four limbs individually cuffed with seastone, there was no way for him to fight at full strength, but at the very least he had his basic mobility back. After spending several precious minutes allowing his muscles to rest, Kid forced himself to his feet and walked as quietly as possible towards the door. His haki flared up to warn him, but it couldn't lock onto an enemy's presence, and so he proceeded with trying to open the door despite the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight to attention.

He let out a yeowl of agony the instant his fingertips touched the doorknob.

A firm slap jolted him back to consciousness, eyes searching his surroundings manically for any indication of what happened, only to land on that same prissy marine's face again as an angry growl rose from his throat. His captor, satisfied with Kid's level of alertness, retreated to his now properly turned seat and gingerly crossed one leg over the other. With the pest no longer blocking his field of view, Kid's eyes fell on the small battered woman kneeling beside the chair in nothing but her plain white undergarments, head hung and shoulders shaking, brown beast ears drooped low.

"Alright, let's try this again. Maybe I should set an example for you by being polite and introducing myself this time," He spoke, offering Kid a condescending smile, "Rear Admiral Pomade Tallow, at your service," He mocked, waving his arm in front of himself and giving his captive a short bow from where he sat, "And this little lady here is Beau, though I'm sure you were already aware of that. Beau, dearest, be a good girl and take a hard look at the mess you've made for me, won't you?"

Slowly, Beau did as she was told, uncurling herself and raising her face to look at Kid. Drying tear streaks ran down her cheeks, and a multitude of healing bruises and patches of dried blood covered her neck, chest, face, hips, and wrists, with a particularly large amount littering what was visible of her plush thighs. As soon as she met his rage filled gaze, she returned her eyes to the floor, face contorted with guilt. A fluffy tail the same colour as her hair and ears curled its way around her lap for comfort, a feature neither Kid nor Killer had previously been able to see due to her uniform.

"Did I _tell you_ to look away?" Tallow snarled, burying his fist in her waved locks and pulling her head back up. Fresh tears sprung forth as Beau cried out in pain- a sound somewhere between a woman's scream and the whine of an injured animal. Kid's first impulse was to lunge for the man responsible, an enraged grimace on his face, only to do nothing more than lurch pathetically on the spot. Frustrated, the redhead tugged at his disobedient limbs, only to find that each of them had been individually fastened into a wall mounted frame.

"That's better, good girl..." He whispered, removing his hand from the tangle of locks and lovingly patting the top of her head as if his previous actions were nonexistant, "Look away again and I'll make you serve me right here in front of your new friend like the cocksleeve you are, ya know?"

"Oi." Kid growled out, glaring wildly at the Rear Admiral. The man in question simply turned his head back around to face him, brow raised questioningly.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to _fucking kill you_ , old man." It wasn't a threat, but a promise, each word dripping with murderous intent.

Tallow took a moment to process his prisoner's words, slowly rising to his feet and ambling closer until he stood right in front of Kid.

"Over what? disciplining my own property? Look at her, bred of man and mink- she can't even be considered a _human being_ , let alone be worth this much fuss. Or is it because you're shackled to my wall like a slave yourself? Hmh. You have no one but yourself to blame for that," He huffed, puffing his chest out towards Kid defiantly, "You say you'll kill me? Then do it. I'm right here, aren't I?"

Kid grit his teeth, a furious scowl set on his face as he stared the man down with clenched fists. His eyes darted to Beau, who remained kneeling beside the chair, terrified gaze locked on him, and made up his mind. He'd play along.

"What do you want."

"Oh? That's quite a sudden change in tone, _boy_ , makes one sound quite suspicious, ya know?"

"You want something. If you didn't, I'd be dead already."

Kid's reply earned him a hearty laugh from the Rear Admiral, much to his own irritation. Once he was done with his outburst, he wiped away a stray tear before roughly grabbing at Kid's jaw and squeezing, pumping his signature brand of pain through the younger man's teeth and skull and causing him to groan at the sensation.

"What I _want_ , is to watch your dreams crumble as you descend into helplessness, before I kill you and claim the pretty bounty you and your first mate have on your heads. Is that enough of an answer for you, _Eustass 'Captain' Kid_?" He sneered, throwing Kid's face to the side.

Kid remained silent, frustrated by his current lack of options, and Tallow took this as a sign of submission. Pleased with the state of his captive, he turned and headed for the door, calling for Beau to follow, and the beast woman struggled up onto uneasy feet, revealing the extend of the damage on her inner thighs, knees and ankles. She snuck one final apologetic glance at Kid, before bowing her head and following her master out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Mom
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter:
> 
> -Rape aftermath
> 
> -Torture aftermath
> 
> -Objectification

It wasn't like Kid to wallow in self pity. Living a life of high risk meant you either learned to use your time wisely, or you fell behind and became just another casualty of the lifestyle. With no viable means of escape, he decided the best use of his time would be to rest as much as his current position would allow in order to prepare for whatever was in store next.

An unknown amount of time later, Kid's ears picked up on the creaking of door hinges, eyes snapping open as he immediately abandoned his dazed attempts at sleep. Unexpectedly, it was Beau who stepped into the cold room, a brown doctor's briefcase clutched in front of her. Without a word, she closed the distance between them and set the bag down, wincing as she bent to open it and retrieve a cloth and a bottle of water.

With the bag out of the way, Kid was able to get a good look at his silent companion as she shakily used her supplies to clean the blood from his chest. Unlike her usual uniform, the outfit she'd been pushed into could hardly count as 'clothing', looking more like a silly housemaid's costume with the short frilly skirt and dipping neckline. Laced stockings stopped at mid thigh, squeezing into already bruised flesh, and the ensemble was completed by two grainy blue cuffs clinging tightly to her wrists. The outfit barely helped to hide any injured flesh, looking more like a cruel joke than a uniform.

Kid tried to remain silent as she cleaned him, restricting his twitching to a minimum as she lavished old and reopened wounds with the same care as she had on the days before. He saw her hesitate part way through her ministrations, chewing her lip as she pondered something unknown to the redhead, before finally saying something in a shaky whisper.

"M-Mister Killer is alive too"

With those five words, Kid felt an unimaginable weight lifted off his shoulders. He'd spent his time so far trying to push thoughts of his lifelong friend to the back of his mind, resolving that he could worry about other things after he'd made his escape from this shitty room, but Beau had just solved that problem for him. He eyed her face for a moment, before nodding in acknowledgement, understanding she was probably breaking her own orders by telling him. Instead, he decided to speak up about something else.

"Why the seastone?" He asked, flicking his gaze to her cuffs. Beau swallowed the lump in her throat, picking up another clean cloth before answering.

"Master w-wanted Beau's punishment to scar," She explained, wetting the new cloth and gently wiping at the blood on Kid's face, "S-so Beau wouldn't forget."

Not having a response, Kid decided to remain quiet and allow her to continue her work. She could barely reach his chin while on the tips of her toes, and he found himself tilting his head forward and downward to give her better access despite the strain it put on his neck and shoulders, and despite the uncomfortable feeling it stirred in him whenever she touched his skin. Once she was done, Beau glanced back towards the door nervously, ears alert and seemingly listening for something that proved not to be there. With this reassurance, the little woman did something Kid hadn't expected her to do.

She held the half empty bottle up to his mouth.

It was awkward, as she had to gently squeeze the bottle so that the water would meet Kid's lips and allow him to sip due to her height making it impossible to tilt it up for him, but she did it none the less. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to enjoy the sweet relief brought to his parched throat, not knowing exactly how many days he'd been without at this point. The bottle was empty far too soon for his liking, but he was grateful for the drink regardless, frowning as he watched Beau store the empty bottle in her bag, considering saying something but unsure of what.

"Hey." His scrambling brain settled on.

Beau turned her head to the side, giving him her attention as she closed the bag and held it in front of herself once more.

"...This doesn't mean anything." He mumbled out, having genuinely no experience with humility or meekness. Beau simply tilted her head to the side, confusion evident on her features.

"Sorry, Beau doesn't really u-understand"

Her reply caused Kid to let out a growl of frustration, at which his fellow captive visibly flinched. After a moment of awkward silence from the both of them, Beau turned her gaze back to the floor and offered him a bow, retreating from the room now that her job was done.

Kid thumped his head back against the wall once she'd left. He never liked sentimental shit, never learned how to work with it and preferred to avoid it altogether, but his inability to handle situations like this may have just cost him the much needed kindness of his only other ally on this island. He hated that, hated admitting that she'd genuinely helped him out and that he now felt the debt was in her favor not once but twice since washing up on the shores of this particular version of hell.

After chastising himself thoroughly, Kid returned to his fitful attempts at rest. Unsure if it was hours, or even days later, Kid was again interrupted by the creaking of his prison door. Fully expecting to see his captor this time, he was unable to help the noise of surprise that escaped him as he laid eyes on a prepubescent boy with a shock of orange hair, presently sneaking into the room.

"Ha?-"

 _"SHHHH,"_ The boy whispered, slamming a finger against his lips dramatically. Before Kid could ask any questions, the lanky boy began scaling his aching body like a monkey would a tree, despite various grunts of protest. Once he'd planted his ass firmly on Kid's head, despite the latter's attempts to shake him off while spitting various insults, the stranger pulled something out of his shirt pocket that made Kid stop cold upon hearing the familiar clinking. Keys.

With quick work, Kid was free from the wall, dropping gracelessly into a heap with several days worth of stiff muscles, while the boy held onto the rack in order to better choreograph his own landing. The pirate scrambled to his feet as fast as worn out limbs would allow, dusting himself off before rotating his shoulders.

 _"So can I come with you?"_ whispered his rescuer.

"What?"

The boy huffed out through his nose, placing both hands on his hips and glaring up in indignation.

_"To your pirate ship! Come on, I just proved I'm useful right? Bet you'd rather take me with you than still be stuck up there"_

It was then that something clicked for Kid, and he recognized who this little brat was. The same child he and Killer had learned about the island from several days ago. Kid thought he'd scared the little snot by telling him who they were. He was wrong. He should've known better.

"How did you even get in here? Bobbie, was it? How'd you know where to look?"

 _"It's BENJAMIN! Bobbie is a little boy's name!"_ He huffed out, still attempting to whisper-yell everything, _"And my family clean the Master's house for him, so we know where everything is around here. So when do we leave?"_ He explained, all too eager to hop on a stranger's ship and sail off into the sunset.

"Yeah, no. Get these cuffs off me first and then we'll talk" Kid grumbled, clicking his neck to relieve the built up tension.

_"I can do that! Probably. Maybe. Follow me!"_

Benjamin led Kid down a long hallway, lined with various doors of identical design to the one he'd spent the past couple of days staring at. At the very end of the row, the boy opened a door on the right to reveal a bedroom, made of the same materials as the rest of the building of course, but furnished to fit a different purpose. While his guide busied himself looking for the right set of keys, Kid scanned the room for anything useful, eyes landing on a large wardrobe in the back corner of the room. Thinking he might as well, the pirate opened both doors to reveal a plethora of coats and suit pieces, eyes drawn to a particularly standoffish looking burgundy fur coat. Perfect.

Slinging it across his shoulders without a spare thought for the possible protests of its owner, Kid turned to continue surveying the room. His eyes moved across the bed's bloodstained sheets, and landed on a particular heap of scrapped clothing discarded to the floor beside it. Beau's storefront uniform. A growl vibrated in his chest, fists curling tight until his nails dug into the flesh of his palms, images of Beau's injured body pulling a bloodthirsty scowl onto his face. He couldn't quite explain it- He'd wanted to hurt that woman almost every time he looked at her, badly. He'd wanted to crush her and make her scream, show her he didn't need her weakness and that housing them so willingly was nothing but an ignorant mistake. But that didn't line up with what he'd seen during his stay here. She was more like an injured puppy than a battered woman, and it didn't fit in with how he'd pictured hurting her, it made him feel... Something. Something he didn't like. It made him want to string up that marine bastard and gut him, slowly, painfully.

The sudden return of his strength helped snap him back to reality, and he turned his head to see see Benjamin twirling a key around his finger triumphantly, seastone shackles laying open on the floor.

"Ok, so now I'm one of you right?" The boy asked, an excited twinkle in his eyes. Kid rolled his own.

"Yeah, sure, whatever squirt. Got a few more stops to make first. Wouldn't happen to know where my friend is being held, would ya?"

"You mean the mask guy? He's not on this floor, I already checked it out. That means he's probably..." Benjamin frowned, an uncomfortable look on his face. Kid raised a brow and made a motion with his arms for the boy to spit it out already, "Probably down near Beau's room? Uhh- Just a guess! I mean, I'd rather not go down there- But if that's where we gotta go, that's where we gotta go! Right Captain?" He looked flustered, awkwardly shifting weight between his feet. Kid frowned.

"Beau doesn't have a room, brat."

"Huh? Yeah she does, it's where-" He grimaced, young mind unsure how to explain, "Uhh, the Master keeps her there when she's not... y'know..."

Kid scowled.

"What the fuck makes you think Killer would be down there?"

"Well- Woah wait, did you say his name is _Killer_? That's so metal! I want a name like that too, like, maybe _eviscerator_! Or-" Kid narrowed his eyes at the boy, patience growing thinner by the minute, "Right- Umm, Beau's room is down with the actual jail cells, so if he's not up here, he's probably down there instead"

"Can you get us in?"

"Yeah! so long as we're quiet. Just in case the Master's down there too"

Once again, Kid followed Benjamin's lead through the castle, quietly descending a set of servant's stairs for much longer than he expected they'd need to. Finally, they came to the end of the road, and his guide pressed an ear to the door. Registering silence, he slowly pushed it open and ushered Kid through after him, silently making his way down the rows of properly established cells. It didn't take long to spot Killer hanging in one of them, and upon noticing their approach, the massacre soldier let out a sigh of relief.

"It's alright, Tallow's gone. We can talk"

Kid grunted in response, before using his newly regained powers to free his friend's arms without touching any of the metal, cell door bending and breaking to provide him a way out. Wanting to leave all of this behind them as soon as possible, Kid wasted no time on pleasantries and began walking back towards the stairs as soon as he saw his friend was stable on his feet. Benjamin was too busy pulling his jaw up from the floor after witnessing the Captain's powers, but Killer had other reasons for lagging behind.

"Kid"

"Yeah?"

"Beau is here too."

Kid's jaw tensed, but he kept walking.

"And?"

"Tallow was summoned back to base. We could take her, he can't stop us."

His first mate's suggestion gave him pause. He trusted him completely, and if he was willing to claim specifics about Tallow leaving then he must have overheard something important. It definitely bought them more time to figure things out, but that wasn't what Kid's mind was willing to focus on right now.

"Why bother?" He told himself he was asking Killer for a reason to leave her. Part of him wanted the opposite. Kid didn't like that.

"Why not?" Killer offered. Far from either kind of answer his Captain wanted, but the only one he was willing to give, "It's up to you."

With an angry snarl, Kid lashed out and punched at the nearest wall, masonry spraying in all directions as if it urgently wanted to escape his wrath. It stung, and he thought that would be a good thing, that it would help him center himself and let him focus on what needed to be done.

Instead it reminded him of Beau, and the sting of her medicine.

Kid's arm dropped back to his side and, without another word, he turned back to walk further down the block of cells.

Beau's 'room' looked more like something out of a nightmare than an area one would willingly inhabit. Walls lined with rack upon rack of pain inflicting implements, various sets of differently positioned shackles, stockades and other such set pieces arranged off to one side. For a man who's powers allowed him to cause unimaginable pain with a simple touch, this seemed like an overkill. In the center of the room was Beau herself, hanging limp and lifeless from the ceiling via a rope surrounding her waist, legs dangling uselessly and arms secured behind her back. A makeshift cloth gag chafed the corners of her mouth, and a small amount of drying blood pooled below toes that barely hovered off the floor.

He wasn't sure how he expected to find her, but it wasn't like this. With no clothing to shield her, every wound showed itself in angry shades of purple and red as if demanding attention for themselves. Kid could see the scars Tallow wanted to imprint on her had also formed successfully, and something about the sight of them angered him more than the fresher injuries he could see from the front. Channeling fresh rage into his powers, he contorted the bars of her cell away from their foundations and threw them aside.

Stepping over what remained of the room's front wall, Kid eyed her restraints, calling a blade to his hand from one of the many on display as he thought over how best to remove the offending rope from her body. He decided on freeing her hands first, before supporting her weight with his shoulder and working on the rope that held her off the floor. A pained whimper escaped from behind Beau's gag and he quickly sliced it away from her face, discarding it to the floor alongside the other evidence of her torture. If Kid hadn't seen her as fragile before, then he definitely would now as he eased her body off of his shoulder and held her up with an arm against her back, one knee on the floor to make the height difference more manageable.

He didn't feel entirely in control of his actions at this point, refusing to face the internal argument he knew it would rekindle if he spent too long thinking about it. That could wait.

A shiver ran through his tiny charge, and without hesitation he pulled the recently acquired fur from his shoulders, swaddling her in it before rising to his feet. With the most fragile creature he'd ever been acquainted with cradled in one of his arms, Kid left the cell and, without a word to either Killer or the boy, slowly made his way back up the stairs, out of Tallow's pompous torture castle, and back to Beau's shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll slap an extra line break in once Beau's scene catches up with the present.
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter:
> 
> -Graphic depiction of rape and physical abuse.  
> -Abuse as seen from a slave's warped point of view.  
> -Kidnapping. Technically. It's complicated

Beau quietly left the pirate Captain's holding room, head hung as she made her way back to her Master's quarters. He remained silent at his desk as she entered, and without sparing the girl a glance he gave his next mundane order. The next couple of days passed without much incident, Beau falling into the usual routine of caring for the man's every whim and need despite the disgust it made her feel. It wasn't until he'd decided to check what remained of his medical supplies that he discovered Beau's betrayal.

There, among the mostly empty jars of ointment and a few clean cloths, lay an empty water bottle. Expected, she'd had to clean his captive's wounds before dressing them after all, but it was the faintest smear of dark red lipstick along the bottle's mouth that had him crushing the plastic in his fist.

"Go wait downstairs." He ordered, tone full of cold fury. The slave kneeling in wait quickly got to her feet, breath uneven as she realized what the mistake would cost her.

After carefully bowing in acknowledgement, Beau began her descent into the cell block on shaky legs. Vision tunneling to the floor in front of her as she walked, it was natural for Killer's greeting to cause the woman to jump as she stumbled past his cell.

"It's good to see you Beau, everything alright?" His voice was calm, as if the man was unbothered by several days of hanging from his arms in isolation.

"... Beau is sorry, f-for later" She replied, unable to turn her face and look at him fully out of shame for what she knew came next. Walking the rest of the way to her own 'room', Beau took the barred door's handle in her small shaking hands and stepped inside, moving to kneel in the spot she knew to wait in. She didn't have to wait long.

Tallow sauntered his way down the row of cells, white coat trailing behind, taking great delight in the fact that his steps echoed loudly through the area and announced his presence. Ignoring Killer as he passed, the Marine headed straight for his traitor's room, slamming the door behind himself to startle her. It worked.

"Stand up. _Look_ at me."

She did so, and with jittery hands clasped in front of queasy belly, slowly turned her head up to meet her Master's gaze. He was livid. She fought the urge to take a step back as he took one forwards, and soon found herself being violently robbed of the sorry excuse for clothing she'd been made to wear, an involuntary yelp escaping her as the fabric was torn away by powerful hands.

Reaching for a length of rope that hung in the middle of the room, Tallow hastily tied Beau into his desired position, securing the rope around her waist before using the run off to tie back her arms. Satisfied that his knots would hold, he unhooked the other end from its anchor on the wall, and pulled. An almost breathless whine was forced from Beau as the force of the pulled rope formed fresh friction burns across her skin and knocked the wind from her lungs. The rope's end was retied, and as the slave tried desperately to catch her breath, the Master circled his prey and assessed his work.

Whap!

A pained yelp echoed through the cell-block alongside the crack of a sudden slap laid upon her rear. Beau whimpered and took her lower lip between her teeth, the pain only heightened by the shame of knowing that even if Killer couldn't see what was happening, he could certainly hear it. Roughly massaging the reddened area caused by his own hand, Tallow scrutinized her attempts at silence with a raised brow, before a wicked idea came to mind.

"It's one thing for you to house and care for _pirate scum_ like you would any other slave here," He growled, releasing the bruised flesh and making his way around to her front, "But to go out of your way and give water to a prisoner? And then to think I _wouldn't notice_? You've made a fool of me, ya know?"

Beau attempted to hang her head, but her Master wouldn't allow it, instead grabbing hold of one of her soft ears and tugging her face back up to meet his own.

"So why did you do it?" His hard brown eyes bore into her misted green ones, and the beast woman's lips trembled.

"B-because he'd lost a lot of blood a-and... Beau didn't w-want him to die" It was the truth, she didn't dare lie to him.

"Didn't want him to die?" Tallow asked, "After all the time you've been with me, you still think you get to _want_ for things?" He spat, slowly tugging Beau's ear back and forth as she whimpered, "Alright then, how about we make a game out of this. Would be a waste not to have a bit of fun, ya know? Especially if you're brave enough to _demand_ things from me now, ya know?"

He released her ear, only to grab at her chin. Making sure her gaze was locked with his, the despicable man laid out his terms. Beau's ears hung low, tail curled between her legs.

"I'm going to help myself to your worthless little body, as _many_ times as I want, _however_ I want, and if you're still fully conscious by the time I'm satisfied? I'll allow your new companions a _chance_ to escape. And seeing as you're so mindful of disturbing our lone audience member with your repulsive noises, I'll even provide you with a gag to bite down on. I am, after all, still a very kind master, ya know?" he mocked, retrieving a scrap of her previous clothing and tying it tightly around her mouth.

Once he was sure it sat securely in place, Tallow selected a lash from those displayed along the walls, and began to administer his own twisted sense of justice to Beau's back, rear, and legs. Unable to shrink away from the blows, there was nothing for her to do besides try to suppress rippling screams. Pleased with the state of her lower half, the Rear Admiral took his weapon to her bent torso, leaving more undeserved gashes and bruises along tender flesh.

As the number of wounds increased, the maddened man became frantic, less accurate with his hits, simply throwing his arm in the correct motion and allowing the lash to land wherever it pleased on the insubordinate woman. Just as he'd begun to truly enjoy himself, he was interrupted by the echo of rushed steps, and forced himself to pause his game momentarily, running a hand through messed hair to slick it back into place.

"R-Rear Admiral Tallow, Sir!" It was one of his men, a rather heavy set fellow who had finished his light jog and was now saluting his superior officer.

" _What?!_ " It was harsher than intended, but all of his men knew he despised being interrupted, especially when indulging himself, "I've made it very clear that if _any of you_ interrupted me without a good reason, _none of you_ would get a turn with her before we set sail again, _no exceptions_." He glared, fist clenched tightly around the end of the lash.

"That's just it, Sir! Headquarters called, w-we're to sail for the nearest base immediately and inform Inspector General Sengoku of our arrival no more than three hours after docking!" The messenger gulped, watching his superior's face pale at the order as he held his salute for far longer than necessary.

Tallow slowed his breathing, jaw clenched under unimaginable pressure as he processed the news. Discarding the lash, he loosened his tie and turned back to Beau.

"Prepare my ship, _boy._ I'll be on deck in an hour."

"Sir, yes Sir!"

With his distraction gone but a new time limit set, Tallow wasted no time ridding himself of his belt, hurling it at Beau and storming up behind her with the intent of working away his newly acquired stress. Digging tense fingers into the scared slave's hips, he positioned himself at her entrance and leaned down close to her ear.

"I've got a lot more to get out of my system now, think you can handle it? Their lives might depend on it, ya know?" He mocked, relishing the feel of her trembling in his grasp before activating his abilities to amplify the pain and jerking bruised hips towards himself, until her rear was flush against his navel and he'd buried himself deep in unprepared folds.

There were many sounds Killer had grown accustomed to throughout his life. The cries of hungry children as they tried to sleep through the ache, the desperate chokes of men wh'os bowels piled on the floor before them, the storm of noise created by the chaos of an all out conflict, among many other such things. There were very few sounds that could cause discomfort for the massacre soldier and unfortunately, the sound of someone he was mildly fond of being brutally raped seemed to be one of them. Beau's muffled cries bore their way into his mind alongside the disgusting wet sound of flesh slapping against flesh. The way her assailant spoke to her during the act did nothing to lessen the blow, simply adding to the sourness of it all as Killer shut his eyes in an attempted to ignore the sounds that echoed around him.

Once most of the excruciatingly long hour had passed, Beau grew limp as her voice fell silent, worn out and overwhelmed by her abuser's use of his powers as well as the act with which he applied them. In that moment she honestly, truly hoped to die. Taking Beau's inability to respond as a sign of victory, and knowing he was almost out of time, Tallow allowed himself to be done with the deed, spilling inside of her as a final act of defilement before tidying himself up and gently caressing Beau's head, fingers running through tangled hair.

"Sweet little lady... I _really_ hope you've learned," He said, voice soft as if he were talking to a sleeping lover, "I'll be leaving you like this until I'm next able to visit. Just to make sure you never betray me again. I'm sorry my Beau, but you left me with no choice, ya know?"

And Beau did know. Beau knew no one would come to untie her or allow her to feel clean, that here on this island her Master's will was absolute. With a final pang of guilt over her failure to help a single person, Beau finally slipped into unconsciousness as the man that tormented her strode away from the scene of his crime, mocking one of the very people she'd wanted to spare as her Master left him to die.

"Enjoy the rest of your stay, massacre soldier."

* * *

Kid tapped a foot on the floor impatiently, elbow resting on the bedside table and cheek resting against closed fist. It'd been three days since they bought Beau back to her shop and set her up in one of the spare medical beds, and for three days now she'd remained unconscious. It was starting to drive him up the wall, especially with Killer asking him to sit and watch her whenever he was busy cooking, since Kid couldn't be trusted in a kitchen and his friend had Benjamin peeling and chopping vegetables while tailing him like a lost dog.

The day they'd returned to the Sip of Health, Killer made it a point to catch his captain up to speed on exactly what he'd overheard- Including Tallow's barbaric treatment of Beau, and the game he forced her to play. As Benjamin's mother tended to Beau, Kid had abruptly left the establishment, storming off towards the woods without a word. He was aware of Killer's presence, but paid him no mind as his fists clenched and forced several nearby trees to take the brunt of his rage. It was only after he'd begun to slow down from fatigue that Killer spoke up.

"Do you know why women always squeeze and pinch at children's cheeks, or try to suffocate their stuffed animals?" He asked, sitting on one of the many unfortunate tree trunks Kid had just felled.

Kid shot him an indignant glare, confused and annoyed by the seemingly dumb question. Before he could snarl out an answer though, Killer continued.

"They see something so cute, and they don't know how to deal with it. So the first thing they want to do is destroy it, force it to stop existing. It's a natural response."

"I'm not a fucking woman, Killer." he spat.

"It's not just women that react that way" The blonde corrected, sliding to the ground in front of his seat and leaning back against it.

"So what- You think I wanna bash her fucking head in because she's _cute_?" Kid growled, already growing frustrated by the conversation.

"No, I think you can't understand why she's been kind to us, and your natural way of dealing with it is to lash out until there's nothing left to frustrate you. You're confused- because she's not a threat, but that's how you respond to someone like her, and it makes you feel like you've lost control of yourself." He explained, leaving Kid snarling and sputtering as he searched for an excuse, "It's just a guess."

Several seconds of silence passed before Kid turned to walk back into town, confident demeanor somewhat bruised.

" _Fuck_ you, man."

Since then, there hadn't been another word spoken about it, nor had there really been much for them to do besides wait. Killer insisted on tidying the mess left in the storefront, and Kid wasn't about to stop him, eventually meandering over to help due to complete and utter boredom. The lanky child that insisted he was one of them now was another thing on his nerves, asking him stupid questions about life on the sea every time he opened his mouth, eventually getting the hint that Killer was more likely to give him an answer other than a snarled 'Piss off, squirt', but that didn't mean the brat was completely out of his hair. With no other boats on the island, they were stuck waiting around for either the remnants of their crew to find them, or for a ship they could hijack to stop by.

At first, he'd actually preferred sitting in the med bay than out in the storefront, as it was one of the only Benjamin free zones after his mother banned him from disturbing Beau. That preference soon disappeared as Beau began to whimper in her sleep. Still swaddled in his newly plundered coat despite the presence of additional blankets to keep her warm, she would often quiver and let out pained whines, even as he watched the wounds on her face and neck heal into fresh, healthy skin. Occasionally, a louder yelp escaped her instead, each one reminding him of what Killer heard, and of the fact that she was treated that way due to something she'd done to help him. It dragged his mind back to what Killer said in the forest, and he'd found himself with a new internal struggle to deal with as he fought with himself over what to do.

And now here he sat, reduced to tapping his foot impatiently and staring daggers into the wall, with the occasional glance thrown over Beau's sleeping form if she let out a particularly noticeable cry. Kid felt his muscles beginning to protest their current position, and just as he began to stretch his arms, Beau screamed. Startled, the redhead leapt to his feet, eyes glued to the panicking woman as she woke in a frenzy, babbling out apologies and crying to no one in particular.

"Oi! Get a hold of yourself woman, It was just a shitty dream!" He snarled, taking hold of Beau's shoulders and giving her a shake that was a little on the rough side. Her terrified eyes immediately snapped to him, widening as she registered his presence. Suddenly, her expression changed from one of terror to one of... Relief?

And there it was again. That desire to stick his fist through her face.

_["I think you can't understand why she's been kind to us, and your natural way of dealing with it is to lash out until there's nothing left to frustrate you."]_

Kid snatched his hands away from her shoulders as if touching her stung him, just as Killer poked his head through the door, one of Beau's aprons hanging off his chest.

"Everything alright in here?" He asked, properly entering the room once he saw Beau was fully awake. As soon as she saw him, her face contorted before being buried in her hands as she began to openly sob.

"B-Beau thought you were g-going to die!" She squeaked out among sobs, curling her knees to her chest, "Beau is s-sorry she couldn't he-help you, her b-body stopped listening a-and Master said you were gonna d-d-die there!"

Killer moved past Kid and sat at the foot of Beau's bed, slowly reaching out a hand to pat the top of her head. She flinched instinctively, but didn't stop him- Not that he thought she'd dare to try.

"It's alright, you don't have to cry for us, it'd take a lot more than one Marine to take us out for good, right?" He said, directing the last part towards Kid as he continued to simply stand there.

"Huh? Yeah. We're not _that_ weak." He said, folding his arms to try and squash the weird feeling that bloomed in the palms of his hands, and sat back down.

"You should cry for _yourself_ , you've been through a lot" Killer offered, pulling his hand back as Beau un-hid her face and looked up at Killer's mask.

"H-huh?...Sorry, B-Beau doesn't u-understand, it's a-always been like this" she explained, pulling the coat further around herself for comfort until she noticed exactly what it was, "Oh... Oh n-no, no no _no_ why is Beau u-using Master's coat? H-he's going to be angry again a-and, _and_ -"

"It ain't his coat anymore, it's fine." Kid said, not wanting to watch her work herself up again.

"B-but isn't this from M-Master's wardrobe?" She asked, trembling as she thought of the consequences. Kid suppressed a growl and settled for a huff instead.

"Fuck him! it's mine now, and so're you" He spat, irritated scowl falling from his face as he realized what he'd actually said, "Uh-"

"H-huh?" Beau stammered, confusion evident on her face as hics and sniffles still shook her body.

" _Kid_..." His first mate warned, realizing Kid hadn't intended to vocalize the last part of his declaration.

"No, Fuck it! I've made up my mind. You're coming with us, and I'm going to kill that old mopface for having the _balls_ to mess with us just because we landed on his _shitty little island_! Any complaints?" He all but yelled, hunching into a posture that almost looked like a sulking child.

"Would you want that?" Killer asked Beau, completely disregarding the finality of his Captain's outburst.

Beau looked frantically around the room, fear once more tainting her features as if she expected Tallow to suddenly appear and reprimand her for further betrayal. Killer reached a hand towards her once more, placing it gently on her shoulder to direct her focus back to the present, and sighed.

"We're not good people. We get into fights, we kill, and we show little mercy to anyone that gets in our way. We couldn't ask you to do the same, but if you're willing to help tend to our wounded I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. That aside though, even if we're notorious for being ruthless criminals, I think you'd be treated more humanely by us than you _ever_ were by your current Master."

Beau lowered her gaze, stressed brain doing its best to process the situation. Eventually, she pulled the coat close around herself once more, and raised her eyes back to Killer's mask.

"But... Isn't this n-normal for a slave?" She asked, confused by the offer of fairer treatment.

"I suppose it might be, but so much as _owning_ a slave is supposed to be outlawed. The only reason your Master gets away with it is he can throw his weight around within the government enough that the way he treats you doesn't get him into trouble. You only feel this is normal because you've never known any other way. Of course, as pirates we don't abide by the law either, but we don't go out of our way to capture and torment people who can't even put up a fight. That's the coward's way." Killer allowed her a moment to take his words in, before continuing with a question, "Do you happen to have a brand anywhere on your body?"

"No, M-Master's never used a branding iron on Beau before" She answered.

"Then legally speaking, there's nothing to physically classify you as a slave, even if you've lived your whole life as one. He would have no stake in claiming you back even if it weren't supposed to be an illegal practice" He explained. Beau spent a moment mulling things over in her head, before turning to Kid with a meek, almost apprehensive expression.

"Does that mean... Y-you'd be my new Master?"

Kid tensed for a moment, unsure how to answer. Even if that _had_ been the implication of what he'd blurted earlier, he didn't necessarily intend to keep her as a slave. He had no reason to.

"Don't have to be." He settled on. Beau's ears began to droop.

"Then... Wouldn't a-anyone else just be allowed to take Beau away i-if they wanted to? Couldn't Master f-find Beau and- and-" She squeaked out, gripping the fur coat tightly around herself.

Kid let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing at the back of his neck to ease some of the tension. She wasn't going to just snap out of a slave's mindset over night, so he'd roll with it for the sake of convenience.

"Then yes, I would be. It's my crew, so if anyone would be the Master, it's me." He said, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Beau isn't- Beau doesn't know how to-" She stumbled, too afraid to make her own decision after a lifetime of the same treatment.

"I'm deciding then. You're ours. First rule, you're allowed to sleep just like everyone else. Second rule, you're allowed to eat. Third rule, anyone tries to hurt you? Fight back. Got it?"

Beau simply stared at him, mouth slightly parted as green eyes stared into hard yellows.

A moment of peaceful quiet passed, before Benjamin burst his way into the room in a panic.

"Killer! The sauce is Burning! I stirred it like you said but then it stopped bubbling so I started stirring _less_ often and now its-"

Ever the passionate cook, Killer immediately got to his feet, pausing quickly to turn back to Beau.

"You should get some more rest, don't worry about anything else for now, alright?"

Once the med bay door was shut, Beau sheepishly turned to face Kid again, who was presently scowling in the direction of the kitchen in the hopes Benjamin would set himself on fire and stop sticking his nose into everything. He caught her look, raising a brow at the hesitant look on her face.

"What?"

"M-may Beau do what Mister Killer suggested?" She asked quietly, shoulders hunched in anticipation of denial.

"Knock yourself out."

Beau's eyes widened, but as always fear drove obedience, and so she scooched herself up to where the wall met the head of the bed, and prepared to launch her head against it. Kid realized what she was about to do just as her eyes squeezed shut in preparation, and he quickly shot an arm out to catch her headbutt.

"Wha- _hey!_ What the fuck are you doing?!" He asked, Beau looking horrified at the realization she'd done something incorrectly.

"Beau thought- Master said Beau should knock h-herself out so-" She blabbered, already shrinking away from him and the expected punishment. Instead, she heard him let out an exasperated sigh, pulling his hand back and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"'Knock yourself out' usually means 'yes', alright? You can sleep." Beau opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "Don't thank me. Don't thank anyone for letting you do basic shit like that."

After a gentle nod of understanding, Beau carefully re-positioned herself to rest, laying on her side and taking a moment to appreciate the feeling of comfort provided by a bed. Pulling part of Kid's coat up to her face, she nuzzled into it, rubbing her face against the red fur as she shut her eyes. Moments passed and already she was fast asleep, Kid noticing with relief the distinct lack of twitching or whimpering. Whether it was relief for his return to silence or for her seemingly peaceful sleep, he didn't want to know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that it's absolutely ok to skim or even skip parts that make you uncomfortable. I'm writing this story entirely for myself, to work out some of my own stresses and to provide characters with the comfort and aftercare that they deserve once the groundwork or root cause of their trauma has been explained. Bad things don't just stop happening at some special point in life though, so instead of creating a scenario of importance after which a character is "magically healthy and happy", I wanted to focus on the gradual strengthening of self worth and inner stability that can come from several consecutive positive events that each have their own impact, giving them the tools needed to better handle future adversity and showing their growth that way. I started posting it here on the off chance that there might be a handful of people who also found some comfort or interest in it, and it's important to be mindful that not everyone wants or needs to see the same content I do in order to feel satisfied with their experience, hence the warnings at the start of each chapter where applicable. You're not spitting on my work by skipping parts you'd rather omit, you're doing me an honor by reading any of it in the first place.
> 
> As for why I chose someone like Kid rather than a more accepting and well meaning crew such as the strawhats, I didn't want to simply write an OC centric comfort fic, and would prefer to write this as a story exploring all of the main characters involved and their own adventure of growth, even if I take some creative liberties with it. Kid's crew is perfect for what I wanted in this regard, as their whole presentation is the exact opposite of what 'comfort' looks like, and there's plenty of opportunity for conflict to move things along.

If Kid had known just how much responsibility 'owning' Beau would come with, he might've avoided it at all costs, or swallowed enough of his ego to let Killer take charge of the situation.

The first problem was, she took anything he told her far too literally. This meant that Kid, someone used to spewing whatever garbage he felt like at any given time, now had to watch his words around her. The last straw came when he casually mentioned being willing to kill for a stiff drink, only for Beau to quickly scurry off and return with a dusty old bottle of whiskey from her old Master's stash. Kid's victory was short lived however, as she proceeded to disappear again, returning moments later with a small seastone shackle and a knife, seemingly content with the idea of dying by his hand. He'd given her an incredulous look, before putting two and two together and informing her- much to her apparent disappointment- that he hadn't meant it literally and wasn't about to take her life.

The second problem was Beau's complete and utter lack of independence. Despite her seemingly acting on her own behest before Tallow had arrived, it turned out this couldn't be further from the truth, and Beau had an incredibly detailed agenda of daily activities that she would follow, describing ridiculously specific things such as where to stand behind the counter when idle, how to greet customers, which way to swirl her mop while cleaning the floor, and filing back any regrown sharpness on her canines. Kid asked her what her usual list of priorities was, quickly realizing his mistake as she'd begun to prattle off a fully memorized list of by the minute activities starting with preparing the storefront at 7:00 AM on the dot. After struggling through listening to a complete twenty four hour itinerary, he noted out loud that she'd acted on her own by cooking for them, to which Beau responded that it counted under caring for a customer's needs, as she had still been in the process of tending to them.

After the second day of having to constantly tell her what to do, Kid grew irate enough with the situation to demand a pen and paper, scrawling something down before slapping it on the bedside table nearest Beau's sleeping spot.

"There's your shitty schedule." He'd grumbled, leaving Beau to reach over and retrieve it.

"1- Get up when you're awake  
2- Eat when you're hungry  
3- Sleep when you're tired  
4- Do whatever the fuck else you need to do"

It was far from perfect, but it meant Beau at least stopped asking permission for things such as going to bed or taking a shower. She still tailed him when he left the house to exercise or get away from Benjamin, and that led to his third issue.

She was a lot more sheltered than he realized.

The first time she followed him out of the house, he'd noticed her terrified face as she toddled along behind him. Eventually he grew bothered enough to stop, turning to her and crossing his arms, scowl already present.

"Spit it out, why do you keep looking at me like that?"

She daintily spat some saliva onto the dirt and Kid groaned internally, unfolding his arms and rubbing closed eyelids with his thumb and index finger. It didn't make her reply any less confusing.

"W-why are we going back to Mop Face's castle?" As funny as it was that she willingly used his insult as Tallow's new name, he couldn't help but frown at her.

"What? Why the fuck would I be going there?"

"Where else would we go, Master?"

He groaned, out loud this time.

"Don't you ever just go out? Walk around?"

Beau shook her head no. Kid remembered the ridiculous schedule she'd previously followed, of course she never went out.

"I'm not going to that shitty place, I'm just walking. You afraid of walking?" He asked, half expecting her to answer with a yes. Thankfully she'd shook her head a second time, and they continued walking up the hill and into the trees in silence.

Slowing his pace and falling into step beside her, Kid saw that almost everything in the forested area fascinated her- from different plants and fungi to small animals, occasionally startling to unexpected bird calls or falling foliage. Without realizing he'd begun to stare, Kid allowed their roles to reverse, following Beau as she slowly made her way around while looking eager to absorb every single thing she laid eyes on. A particularly sunny patch broke open before them, and Beau scurried forwards with a surprised 'oh!' before crouching down to pick at something, bushy tail swishing peacefully in the undergrowth as she did so.

"Master! This is what Beau's bleeding medicine is made out of!" She called, fascination playing across her face as she looked over the plump stems and nubile, spine covered leaves, "Beau's only ever seen it dry before- but she's sure! The little spines on the leaves look the same when they're dry a-and the general shape and color match!" She rose and turned to show him her collected samples, craning her neck up to meet his gaze.

Kid stared at the plants in her grasp, the same kind of plant that saved his life when they'd first met. They weren't particularly interesting to look at, but Beau seemed over the moon at the opportunity to see them fresh.

"Good find," He offered, glancing over at the mostly untouched patch of still living plants, "You gonna grab the rest?"

"If they all die at once, they won't be able to make more..." She said, taking her lower lip between her teeth as he'd observed her do countless times now, "Do you want Beau to take them all?"

"Nah. Let's just go." He'd said, Turning to re-tread their path out of the forest, Beau hot on his heels with herbs in hand.

Subsequent outings had almost exclusively involved the forest, and always ended with Beau finding something useful to bring back to the Sip of Health. Different kinds of flowers to brew tea from, the herbs required to create her ointment, and on one occasion a small colony of edible mushrooms. Kid found himself beginning to enjoy these treks through the forest, despite having to watch his mouth and tempter.

It was strangely calming to spend time alone with someone other than Killer, there was no one to lecture him, and he was too preoccupied keeping tabs on whatever Beau was doing to overthink anything. Eventually he came to realize that even if his mood was poor as they left, it always mellowed out by the time they returned. They never really spoke about much- Occasionally Beau would say something about whatever she collected and he would briefly acknowledge it, but most of their time was spent in comfortable silence.

Meals were a different story though, and had in fact become quite stressful for everyone involved. Although Beau was 'allowed' to eat now, it'd been a long time since her body performed the task, and the first offering of a gentle broth Killer prepared was quickly expunged into the porcelain throne among sobs and apologies, a mixture of fear and her own body's rejection to blame for the wasted soup. Kid stayed back and allowed his friend to handle it, poorly equipped to deal with something so delicate on his own as he watched Killer stroke her back and wipe at her tears. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kid remembered himself in a similar position, though through drastically different circumstances.

Dialing things back to a more manageable pace, Killer began providing her with portions smaller than a child's. They seemed ridiculous, almost pointless, but their purpose became that of training her body to accept food rather than forcing it to be full. He succeeded more times than not, though too heavy a meal would still be rejected among wept apologies and trembling gasps as Beau waited for punishment that never came.

Despite her devil fruit doing its best to keep her body in a functioning state, the fatigue of constant vigilance and the ache of starvation were things it couldn't protect her from. Now that neither of these constant stresses were present, Beau was able to heal in ways previously not prioritized. The fur of her ears and tail took on a less dried out appearance, finally provided with the oils needed to remain healthy and strong, and color slowly returned to previously pale cheeks.

At first Beau tried to continue with tasks such as cooking or cleaning the store, but Killer would quickly take over and send her back to rest, until Kid grew sick of the constant back and forth and outright ordered her to abandon the housework. That didn't leave Killer completely helpless though, as Benjamin's assistance in the kitchen soon attracted the attention of his mother, who quickly joined the two of them in their cooking and began assisting Killer with other tasks around the house. The woman, who introduced herself as Chris, possessed the same color hair as her son, though it fell in unruly curls that seemed to take up more space than she did. A sprinkling of freckles and piercing blue eyes set her apart from her son, though the family resemblance was still undeniable.

Chris quickly formed a kinship of sorts with Killer, both being the 'mother hen' of their respective units, while still possessing the ability to be pant soilingly terrifying. Killer had thought her a passive woman at first, only to choke down his laughter while watching her verbally destroy her son for pointing a knife at her and showing off his new 'sword'. After sending Benjamin out to collect a specific kind of wild vegetable as punishment, peace returned to the busy kitchen.

"What do you have planned for the squashroot?" Killer asked, sneaking a taste of simmering stew to assess its readiness.

"What? Oh no they're not ready this time of year, even if we _are_ a spring island, they're months away from harvest. I hope he likes looking for stalks that don't exist yet!" She declared, handing him a shaker of something that he added to the food without question.

Killer snorted, she'd sent her son on a wild goose chase just to get him out of everyone's hair, and though he didn't mind Benjamin's presence, it was nice to be free of him for a little while.

"Are you aware he's insisting on joining us?" Killer asked. The woman sighed.

"Every single person on this island knows by now, he won't shut up about it," She lamented, clearing away various types of scrap and emptying them into a bag to feed to the island's chickens, "You don't really mean to take him with you, do you?"

"Absolutely not. He may be eager, but he's _far_ too young for this kind of lifestyle. Do you have any idea why he's so enamored with it?"

Chris sighed, setting up a pot of coffee and leaving it to steep, before taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

"You know, it's kind of my fault Beau lives the way she does..."

Killer raised hidden brows, before lowering the stews lid and taking a seat next to her. He reached for the coffee and pushed down the strainer, pouring two mugs as they spoke and placing a straw in his own.

"How so?"

"I used to be Mop Face's 'favorite'." She said, words lined with distaste which she quickly washed away with a sip of scalding unsweetened coffee, "Beau was far too young when we were first brought here, couldn't have been more than five or six. All of us were 'confiscated' from the same amateur auction, even if we came from different places. Some of us at least had one or two familiar faces to cling to- Like my brother and I"

Killer simply listened to her explanation. Perhaps she wasn't willing to answer his question, and that was fine, but he had an inkling the answer may actually require this background information to make any sort of sense. Regardless of her intentions, he remained silent.

"He said he wanted the two of us to 'add some visual diversity to the island', but that was a fat load of crap. He bought us because he's a control freak, and wanted someone he could take advantage of and easily manipulate. We were both fifteen at the time, all we had was each other, so of course it was easy to use that against us. Beau was just a pet to him back then, and I remember them calling her a freak of nature at the auction- Saying she was unnatural and should never have been born, and could never have children of her own because of this. They compared her to a mule..." Chris paused, glaring down into her innocent beverage before taking a long swig.

"That's unfortunate..." Killer offered, cradling his own mug.

"That's life," She continued, "Eventually, Mop Face made one too many mistakes, and created a permanent one. I guess he felt at least some kind of pride in his work though, because he refused to get rid of the issue and had me keep him instead. He didn't want to repeat the same mistake twice though, so once I became 'useless' to him he simply turned his urges into Beau's problem. He already treated her like dirt as a pet, but whatever sense of self she'd managed to keep after those five years was quickly snuffed out by the bastard and his disgusting tastes..."

"He's the boy's father?"

"And he's never let anyone forget it. Don't get me wrong though- Benji is my whole world, it's not his fault he has his father's eyes... But he's convinced himself things would be better for us if he just disappeared. That's why he's so in love with the idea of becoming a pirate and sailing away from here when you do eventually leave- He thinks it'll make my life easier, but it won't, it'll just make me feel like I've lost everything a second time..."

Sitting in the storefront while Beau showered, Kid unintentionally eavesdropped on the whole conversation. He didn't think Chris would be talking so freely if she cared that he could hear, but he kept his mouth shut regardless. It was a lot of new information to take in though- Their little parasite wasn't as dumb or senseless as he looked, and Beau couldn't have been older than ten or eleven when Tallow started laying his sick hands all over the girl. That made her... What, early twenties if he judged by the boy's age? She was certainly an adult, but her height denied the fact rather starkly, top of her head reaching the bottom of his pecs at what he guesstimated to be a two foot difference between them.

"Master?" Came her little voice from behind, freshly emerged from the shower with hair and fur still damp, wicker basket in hand for collecting whatever prize she spotted in the forest. Kid refocused on the present and shot her a glance over his shoulder.

"How many times do I gotta tell you my name is _Kid_?" He grizzled.

"S-sorry, Master Kid?"

He stood with a sigh, giving up for the time being and stomping his way towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

Back in the kitchen, Chris downed the last of her drink and placed it in the sink alongside the coffee plunger. She paused for a moment, resting her hands on its edge and addressing Killer again.

"Your loud friend seems to like her," She said, almost cautiously, "She may still look miserable, but this is the happiest and healthiest any of us have seen Beau in years. I just hope he doesn't shatter the trust he's earned..." Chris murmured, beginning to wash the small pile of dishes in the sink.

Killer remained silent for a moment, finger idly tapping the side of his mug before finishing the last of its contents. Placing it on the bench next to the sink, he moved to begin drying things as Chris washed them, and finally gave her an answer.

"I won't lie to you, it's Kid, there's a _high_ likelihood he's going to snap and do or say something hurtful. But I'll do what I can to minimize the damage when it does happen, if that's any consolation."

"If that's the best I can hope for, then yes. yes It is. At the very least it's better than things staying the way they currently are..."

Killer let out a thoughtful hum of agreement, and the two silently returned to their chore.

Hours later, Kid found himself idly thinking about the eavesdropped conversation as he exited the forest, Beau at his side with her basket-full of some miscellaneous type of berry she explained would keep well as a preserve. As they turned to descend the slope towards town, he heard the clatter of wicker on dirt, but had no need to guess why. There, dwarfing the island's tiny dock was a marine warship, 'G-5' printed in bold across the lower sail.

"That's not Mop Face's ship." Kid announced, using his haki to look ahead and recognizing a man with several cigars hanging from his mouth. Smoker? Yeah- that was his name. Looks like he got a promotion. Behind him walked Tallow himself, smug face nervously eyeing the island as they prepared to descend, Smoker's assistant at his rear in a bright pink coat.

He looked back to Beau, wide eyes glued on the ship as she shook, basket abandoned on the ground. He knew hiding her wouldn't be an option and hardened his gaze back on the ship.

"Stay behind me. Stick close." He ordered, and Beau did so without a second glance towards the abandoned basket of berries as Kid made his way back to town.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify/elaborate on last chapter's note, even though I've put a lot of thought into it this is still absolutely a load of self indulgent garbage.

Rear Admiral Pomade Tallow was a man that took pride in his authority. Not enough to be relied upon for earth shattering events, but _just_ enough to be untouchable by those beneath him. After holding his position for the past 21 years, it was clear as day that the man had no higher ambitions within the Navy, and was simply content to get by on cleaning up whatever mess his superiors needed him to tend to, spending the rest of it on his little pet project. As far as the books were concerned, Three Point Island was simply a safe haven for those Tallow had saved after raiding an illegal auction house, an island to call their own and a community of people who could understand each other's struggles. The books did _not_ include the fact that only purchasers were apprehended that day, and only once payment had been delivered in full to the establishment's proprietors. He painted himself a hero draped in a coat of stolen glory, when in reality he wasn't a single step above the scum he claimed dominion over.

All of this 'hard work', however, was currently at risk, as he watched the elderly man before him messily slurping broth soaked noodles from a large white bowl. Satisfied with the end of his meal, Chief Inspector Sengoku set the empty bowl aside with a breathy sigh, before finally addressing the man sat before him.

"Aah- Now where were we... That's right. Sorry to call in on you like this Tallow, but I'm afraid we've been hearing some concerning reports surrounding that island of yours, the one near the entrance to the grand line? What was it called again..." He grumbled, quickly shuffling through a file on the rustic looking coffee table between them, only for Tallow to interrupt.

"Three Point Island." He reminded, face drawn into a taught, thin smile.

"Right yes, yes... Twice now we've received troubling information surrounding its inhabitants. Might you have any idea what these reports could be about?"

Tallow felt his jaw clench. Whether the former Fleet Admiral noticed or not, he couldn't tell. In an effort to preserve the status quo, there was an attempt at feigned concern on his face.

"None at all, Sir. What kind of reports are we talking here? Are the townsfolk conducting illegal activities in my absence?"

"On the contrary- It seems at least two separate people had enough reason to believe that the townspeople themselves are being taken advantage of. Reports of things such as involuntary financial dependence and, more troubling still, some _other_ forms of abuse." Sengoku explained, gazing at his colleague over the rim of his glasses. "You're absolutely _sure_ that all of this is news to you?"

"Of _course_! Who even reported such nonsense?" He demanded. Whoever among his small, hand selected crew of underlings had opened their mouths would be brought to justice. Swiftly. He'd done them a kindness by allowing them a taste of his personal paradise, only for two of them- or more- to betray him.

"That isn't up for discussion I'm afraid, it's above your head."

There it was- the one phrase Tallow disliked the most. He didn't hear it often, but the times it did assault his ears were times where he struggled in keeping a professional appearance. Luckily, Sengoku continued before he was forced to spit out a hasty reply.

"Rear Admiral, can you be _absolutely positive_ that there's no truth to these reports?" He questioned, stare unblinking as he gazed hard and long across the short distance between them.

"N-no sir, it wouldn't be true to say that I can... I'll investigate the matter at once" He relented, hoping to re-gain control of the situation with as little fuss as possible.

"Excellent, I'm glad you agree. Due to the location of the island itself, I'll be requesting Vice Admiral Smoker act as the overseer for this investigation. His current outpost is G-5, it's the closest we have"

" _Sir_?"

"Is there a problem, Tallow?"

"No... None at all. The assistance is much appreciated."

Retreating from the meeting room with supplementary documents in hand, Tallow made sure he was alone within the stairwell before lashing out with the slam of a fist against innocent wall.

Why couldn't people just _keep their mouths shut_.

He needed to find a way around this situation- A way to discourage Smoker from following through with the orders, a way to convince him it wasn't worth the effort, or perhaps...

A way to bring him around to a shared point of view.

Smirking with renewed purpose, Tallow straightened his attire back into a presentable condition, and calmly began to plot.

It wasn't until he stood aboard the deck of Smoker's warship with his own personal paradise in sight that he realized- There was no straight way to manipulate this man. At first he'd tried the justice approach, offering friendship while appealing to the Vice Admiral's well known hatred for piracy by mentioning his two captives. All this achieved was a questioning from the man about why Tallow had chosen to leave that _very_ important detail out during his discussion with the Chief Inspector. Following this, he'd resorted to the timeless act of snooping, hoping to dig up even a morsel of dirt he could use to bargain for a falsified report. Unfortunately, Smoker's damn assistant tailed him everywhere, and constantly kept her eye on Tallow's whereabouts, going so far as to engage in what he believed for certain to be a falsely friendly conversation about his history as a Marine, her wide and innocent smile doing nothing to hide her true motivation. From the moment he'd entered their presence and set sail for Three Point Island, Tallow had tried every tactic he could think of to find leverage, and found himself short of both results and patience by the time they finally docked.

As he stood now, facing a dockyard full of nervous looking slaves congregated due to the ship's foreign spectacle, he felt true desperation tug at his innards. Scanning the crowd for any sign of Beau, he was relieved at the lack of her presence- until his eyes landed on a familiar blue and white mask. Rage boiled hot in his chest, and he found himself spitting venom before Smoker could announce the purpose of their visit.

"Step away from the civilians, _pirate_."

Killer stared back at the trio of Marine officials, uneased by his lack of weaponry. A hand placed itself upon his back, and it was Chris that stepped forwards from the crowd, frown planted firmly on her freckled face.

"Oh, so we're _civilians_ now? Since when? Last _I_ can remember, we owed you the very clothes off our backs and the air that we breathe. Did you bring these people with you to threaten us? Or are they here to take part in your shitty game as well?" She sneered, fed up with long suffering silence. The click of a gun safety was Tallow's first reply, flintlock aimed at her as a fierce snarl split his face.

"Not. Another. Word. _Woman_." He warned, as Smoker and Tashigi each took hold of their weapons.

"That's enough Tallow. Stand down." The Vice Admiral warned, loud puffs of cigar smoke billowing alongside each word.

With all senses trained on the traitorous woman before him, the incriminated man failed to notice a stone whistling towards his head. It connected with a 'Crack!', and Tallow felt his fury unleash beyond what could possibly be controlled. Above the stone wall enclosing the dockyard stood his own son, pile of small rocks in one arm as he glared hatred at the man that sired him.

"Go away!" The boy yelled, visibly red in the face, "That's my Mother, you asshole! You've already done enough to her!"

 _Bang_!

Chris screamed her son's name, watching the boy fall backwards and rushing to his side as previously collected stones scattered to the ground.

" _Repel_."

A crackle of purple electricity seemed to launch itself into Tallow's arm, but those that knew better realized it was the man's own bullet. Commotion erupted as the sea of slaves parted, revealing Eustass Kid's almost casual approach as he strode forwards to face the man who's head he'd sworn to collect.

Uninterested for the time being in whatever history the two might have, Smoker made quick work of stabbing his jitte into Tallow's shoulder, seastone coating weakening the man and easily driving him to the ground as the ageing man snarled. Tashigi took the opportunity to rush for Benjamin and his mother, helping the crying woman to check over her startled son, before calling out that he was uninjured. Once seastone cuffs were safely in their appropriate place, Smoker removed himself from Tallow's back and returned to full height.

From his disgraced position on the floor, Tallow noticed Beau in Kid's shadow, and couldn't help the primal rage that erupted forth as he realized not only were his captives both alive and well, but his plaything had been prematurely freed from her restraints.

"You little _shit_! After everything I've done for you, you couldn't just _behave_!" He spat, pleased at the tremble his words caused. "Get over here! Tell them to release me, that you owe me! _Tell them_!"

Beau held her breath, eyes locked on the grounded man that- though restrained and weakened- still struck her with enough conditioned fear for her legs to begin moving towards him on instinct. Merely two steps into her approach, a large hand rested itself on the top of her head, and she turned her gaze to Kid as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Do what you gotta do." He said, removing his hand and allowing her the chance to respond freely to the situation despite his burning urge to spill blood.

Smoker watched with raised brow as the visibly trembling victim of Tallow's demands chose to, of all things, shorten the remaining distance between herself and the red headed pirate, gripping feebly at the fur of his coat and meeting his gaze once more, before finally speaking.

"B-Beau has a different M-Master now and- And he's very kind to Beau! And t-to everyone e-else here... He doesn't m-make Beau stay inside forever a-and he lets Beau sleep, and w-walk in the forest with him, and have h-hot showers! And he lets Beau eat b-but it doesn't a-always stay inside, and, he n-never punishes Beau for it! Beau knows she doesn't deserve it but... _but_ -" She stopped, train of thought grinding to a halt as she ran out of hard earned courage. Kid crossed strong arms across his chest and allowed her to bury her face into the fur at his side once her small speech was delivered, shaking hands grasping the coat tightly as her fingers laced into the burgundy locks.

Narrowing his eyes at the girl, Smoker turned sights on the man who's coat she clung so desperately to, hard brown eyes sizing up the pirate with the highest bounty among the worst generation. Eustass 'Captain' Kid, notorious for his insatiable bloodlust and the tendency to rampage over the slightest inconvenience, Captain of the only crew beside the Strawhats to possess a _second_ Supernova among their ranks, who also happened to be present.

Yet this little town stood undamaged, her people rallying beside and interacting with the two Pirates as if they too were locals. Memories of Alabasta bubbled their way to the surface, and Smoker forced his posture to relax with a large draw of tobacco filled smoke.

"Alright, settle down." He started, gruff voice projecting itself across the crowd, "Now, who do I gotta talk to for some answers?"

"I believe the boy and his mother would be a good place to start" Offered Killer, earning another raised brow from the Vice Admiral. He looked to the fiery haired woman as she returned to the group hand in hand with her son, a man of almost identical appearance supporting her with a hand at her back. As they re-took their position near the Massacre Soldier, the man he presumed to be a relative retrieved his hand before using both to perform several gestures at Chris. Seemingly able to understand, the woman sighed before responding aloud.

"Jack, we don't really have a choice. Either we talk to them or- I don't know what the alternative is but I'd rather not find out at this point..." She answered, watching her brother gesture out another message, "Ok, yeah, you take Benji. I'd rather keep him as far away from this as possible. If all goes well I'll come find you, ok? Usual spot."

Jack nodded, placing a kiss on his sister's forehead and taking his nephew's free hand. Though reluctant to release his mother's, the boy eventually relented and allowed himself to be silently led away from the commotion, other children soon following as their own families saw the merit in removing them from the equation.

"That wasn't standard sign language..." Smoker pointed out, eyes still trained on the gaggle of children and their caretaker as they grew smaller against the horizon.

"He wasn't born mute. He tried to stand up for me, it's _Mop Face_ down there that ruined his vocal chords to silence him. We've had enough time to adapt by now, so we came up with our own way to communicate" She explained, hard stare directed at the huffing man on the floor. Smoker considered her words for a moment, before offering a nod of understanding.

"Can I count on you to tell me the full story behind this place?"

"You could ask anyone around my age or older, but frankly, I don't see why we should trust you to begin with. The only thing _your_ type have done is make our life hell and admire that bastard's handiwork." She spat. Smoker sighed.

"You're right. But I can't report back on the awful things happening here unless I have some answers. You want this scumbag to face consequences for his actions? Then give me the ammo to do it with. It's your call."

Chris considered his words for a moment, before finally relenting. She walked forward a few paces and turned to the gathered crowd, inhaling a large lungful of air before yelling out over the crowd.

"Alright you lot! Get back to whatever the hell it is you're supposed to be doing. And if the big guy here comes asking questions, you tell him the truth!" She announced, inciting murmurs of fearful agreement among the community, "Well? Chop chop! Get to it!" She commanded with the tone of authority one learns through motherhood, watching with hands on her hips as everyone dispersed back into town.

With the crowd taken care of, she turned gaze over her shoulder and spoke to man in charge again.

"Alright, I'll let you into my home. Ask whatever you want, but don't get upset with us if you don't like what we have to say." She said, beginning her trek back home. Smoker took a moment to catch Tashigi's attention, nodding to their grounded captive before following after Chris. "Keep an eye on him for me." He ordered, passing the two Supernovas without a single word.

Once Smoker was out of sight, Tallow began to hurl insults again, berating both the Navy and his slaves alike, only stopping at the sound of Tashigi's voice.

"Be quiet, please" She asked, knocking the man out with a swift strike from her still sheathed blade. With the nuisance taken care of, she sat herself down on one of the dock's support pillars, and finally voiced the question she'd been biting back.

"What exactly are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on my target." Came Kid's quick reply, eyes un-moving from Tallow's unconscious form.

"We're stranded," Killer followed with, seeing the Marine's brows furrow in frustration at his Captain's answer, "We're waiting to reunite with our crew, and got caught up in this island's business. I'm sure it's not the first time you've come across something like this."

"No, it's not... But I'd rather hold my judgement until Smoker finishes investigating, if you don't mind." It was clear she didn't care whether or not they minded, and was simply being polite as she held her post. Tashigi's gaze fell on Beau, and after a moment of consideration, proceeded to ask, "So what's your story?"

A moment of silence passed, before it became clear Beau didn't realize the question was directed at her. Kid glanced down at her, face still buried in fur, and decided to answer in her stead.

"Mop Face fucked her up pretty bad, but she saved our sorry asses so we owe her." He said, causing the Marine Captain to shoot him a look.

"I'd rather hear it from her, if that's alright."

Kid bit back the urge to snarl in response, unfolding his arms and pulling Beau away from himself without much resistance.

"Blue haired chick wants to talk" He said, noting hesitance in her eyes as she turned to face yet another stranger.

With ears flattened against her crown, Beau took several steps forward, nerves unaffected by the gentle smile offered to her. Once she was close enough, the blue haired woman offered out her hand as a greeting.

"My name's Tashigi, and I'm a subordinate of Vice Admiral Smoker. It's nice to meet you"

"B-Beau used to be a s-subord-dinate of Mop Face, but M-Master Kid said Beau could be his i-instead" She explained, unsure of what to do in response to the extended hand which Tashigi chose to withdraw. Kid grit his teeth, more than willing to take on the annoying woman if she stuck her nose in too far, but aware enough of the situation to hold himself back for now as Killer silently thanked the heavens.

"That's a nice name, is it one your parents chose?"

"Beau d-doesn't know, she's never m-met them"

"I'm sorry to hear that... Do you at least know how old you are?"

"Mop F-Face said Beau was t-twenty two a little while ago"

Well, that's at least one thing both pirates now knew for sure. Tashigi let out a sigh through her nose, pushing her glasses up to rest on her forehead as she leaned forward.

"I know I'm a stranger to you, and that it's scary, but could I please ask you to hear me out for a moment? There's something I'd like to ask."

Killer carefully made his way to stand at Kid's side, ready to hold the man back if Tashigi's question set him off. Both friends watched Beau's back as she gave a slight nod of consent towards the Marine.

"I can't say I know everything you've been through, but it sounds like a lot. Believe it or not, we really do care about people in positions like yours- That's why Smoker and I are here in the first place. What I'm trying to say is, we could help you... would you be willing to come with us?"

Kid tensed, but feeling Killer's hand land forcefully on his shoulder kept him in place. He knew what his friend was thinking- Beau had to start making decisions for herself if they wanted to even _pretend_ debt was the only reason to humor her.

"B-Beau has to... G-go with M-Mop Face's people?" She asked, fur noticeably bristling at the thought.

"Not at all! I- We're not here to force you to do anything, I just thought-"

"Thought what- That she'd be better off with people like you?" Kid cut in, despite feeling fingers dig into his shoulder.

" _Pardon_?"

"Listen lady, it's people like _you_ that caused this shit in the first place. What, can't handle the fact someone doesn't want your help? You that insecure?" He mocked, face somewhere between grin and scowl.

"Will you at _least_ let her decide for herself?!" Tashigi snapped, face red with a mixture of embarrassment and indignation at the current predicament.

"She can do whatever the _fuck_ she wants, We're not stopping her."

Tashigi pried her eyes away from the imposing figure glaring her down, and returned her gaze to Beau, noting with discomfort that the smaller woman appeared genuinely frightened of her. With a sigh, she lifted her gaze to the evening skies, taking a moment to calm down before speaking again.

"It's up to you. If you'd like to stay, you're free to make that choice. I just want to be sure that it's _your_ choice, and nobody else's" She explained, hands folded neatly on her lap as she watched Beau chew at her lip.

"B-Beau likes Master Kid. Can... Can she s-stay with him?" She asked, much to the dismay of the woman in front of her.

"If that's what you chose to do, then yes, I won't stop you from staying with them."

Beau's shoulders slowly lowered as she released anxious tension, the little herbalist looking over her shoulder for confirmation she could stay. Kid gestured to his side with a nod, and she quickly made her way back over, positioning herself at his back and gently taking hold of his fur once more as if it solidified her decision. Shrugging the coat from his shoulders, the redhead tossed it over Beau's head, leaving her to struggle with it momentarily in order to free her face.

"Keep it warm for me, yeah? I'll see you two back at the store."

Killer knew what his Captain was asking, that he get Beau away from her former Master and the Marine that guarded him. With one final squeeze of warning to Kid's shoulder, the Massacre Soldier did as ordered, stepping away and gaining Beau's attention.

"Would you like to help with dinner?" He asked, knowing she hadn't cooked since Kid ordered her to abandon the housework. It worked surprisingly well, and the two began to quietly converse over what to make as they left the scene.

Upon returning to the Sip of Health, the pair found Chris tending to the few scrapes Benjamin had earned himself with his grand act of bravery, scolding him all the while for not staying with his Uncle. Noticing the new arrivals, she paused in her task to greet them.

"Sorry, this _little shit_ ran away from where he was _supposed_ to be and came home instead. I knew you wouldn't mind if I helped myself to some antiseptic, so we popped over once Smoker moved on to harass someone else." She explained, before doing something that caught Beau's attention. "Mwah! There, good as gold. No more throwing stones at people with lethal weapons, you got that?" She scolded, lopsided smile on her face as her son grimaced in the way only pre-teens can when faced with public parental affection.

"W-what was that?" Beau asked, curiosity claiming her face as she witnessed the display of affection.

"Hm? What was what? Oh- you mean what I did with my lips? I was kissing his scrapes to help them heal better" She joked, ruffling her son's hair as he grizzled in response. Beau simply responded with an 'oooh' before joining Killer in the kitchen to plan that night's meal.

Cooking while insisting on being swaddled in Kid's coat proved to be a challenge, but Killer quickly realized she wouldn't be removing it any time soon, intending to do as she was told by keeping it warm until the Captain returned. Instead, he made things easier by asking she assist him with simpler tasks such as retrieving ingredients and utensils, to keep her engaged in the activity without causing too many difficulties. Regardless, the task was completed, and the four of them shared a meal of noodles and broth. With nothing to do but wait for her Master's return, Beau simply curled herself fully into his fur coat and fell into a light sleep at her seat.

Remaining vigilant of his intended prey, Kid felt several hours go by as he and the Marine Captain waited by the docks. Not a single word was shared between them, and both individuals preferred it that way. Finally, a tired looking Smoker made his reappearance, and ordered Tashigi back onto the ship.

"Sir? What are we doing about Tallow?" She asked, rising from her seat and stretching to ease sore muscles.

"Throw him in a room on board for now, I'll talk to the town tomorrow but I've got a pretty good idea of what they want at this point." He said, moving his eyes to Kid as the pirate opened his mouth to argue, "Calm down tough guy. We're not leaving, just calling it a night. If you want to keep things peaceful here, I'd suggest you turn in too."

Kid simply glared at the Vice Admiral a moment longer, before turning his back on them to return to the store, middle finger raised in the air behind him as he left and earning an unimpressed eye-roll from Smoker

Upon stepping through the door, Kid noticed Beau's huddled form in one of the storefront chairs, wrapped snugly in his coat. She woke to the noise, and the look of relief that washed her face at the sight of him gave the red head pause, standing awkwardly inside the door as it swung shut behind him.

"Welcome back" She offered, yawning into his burgundy fur as he regained control of his limbs and stepped towards the kitchen.

"Hey." He replied, sorting out his own meal from the left overs and filling Killer in on what little he knew.

Once sat at the same table as Beau in order to eat, Kid watched the beast woman rise from her place of comfort and shed his oversized coat, clearly intending on returning it to him. Her eyes landed on the now prominent bruise decorating his bare shoulder, and a little gasp escaped her, prompting Kid to turn his gaze and inspect it.

"It's just a bruise" He shrugged, shoveling noodles into his face. Kid's own nonchalant attitude towards it didn't deter Beau though, and he soon found himself being tended to as she gently pressed a clothful of wrapped ice to the affected area.

Content with the fact that she wasn't overly fussing or poking at him, Kid simply let her hold the ice in place and focused on his meal, mind clouded by thoughts of what waited for them the next day. He vaguely registered her removing half melted ice after several minutes, assuming her to be done, but his mind slowed to a halt as she once again did the unexpected.

Beau leaned forward and placed a quiet, tender kiss to the chilled bruise, warm lips searingly hot against cooled skin.

"Ah- Master Kid! Th-the fork!" Beau cried, snapping him back to partial attention as he looked to the disfigured implement in his hand, prongs violently bent in separate directions and handle curled angrily against itself.

He couldn't care less for the fate of the fork however, skin on his shoulder itching at the point of innocent contact. He turned his gaze to Beau and assessed her for a moment, green eyes carefully looking over the cutlery that he'd since discarded to the table, and considered just how big of a mistake it could be for him to bring her on board.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter:
> 
> -Imagined scenarios of abuse
> 
> -Torture and death of a man that absolutely deserves it

Uneasiness followed Kid to bed that night, fury bubbling low at the thought of those Marine dogs absconding with his prey. Despite eventually managing to doze off, troubling dreams prevented him from resting more than a trifling amount before he was wound up again, frustrated at the lack of sleep. A quick glance to his right confirmed Killer's better luck, while a glance to his left revealed Beau's empty bed. The room was silent, no trickle of water or crack of light indicating she'd simply gone to the bathroom.

Frowning, Kid lumbered his way out of the shared room, registering the faint presence of light peeking through the storefront's end of the hallway. It wasn't long before he found Beau standing in the kitchen, Hair slightly messed from previous sleep. Kid considered simply leaving her be, but found himself walking forwards and pulling the back door to a close behind him, cursing his limbs for supposedly acting against his will. Brown ears twitched at the noise, and Beau snapped to attention before quickly relaxing at the sight of her sleep deprived Master.

"How long've you been up?" Kid muttered out, sleep still clinging to his mind as he attempted to blink it away.

"Only a few minutes. Did- did Beau wake you?" She asked, nibbling at her bottom lip in the usual manner. It caught Kid's attention, bombarding him with the memory of what she'd done before bed as he quickly lifted his gaze to the window.

"Nah, just couldn't sleep. What're you doing out here, anyways?" He asked, burying hands under armpits to defend against the early morning chill.

"Oh- Beau couldn't really sleep much either, so she's steeping some tea... Would you like some?" She admitted, picking up a green ceramic teapot and moving it to the couched area near the store's front left corner.

Kid wasn't exactly a tea person, finding more comfort in heavier drinks such as coffee or a stiff ale, but the idea of having a warm mug in his hands was more than compelling enough for him to tolerate the weaker drink. Accepting the offer, he watched her quickly retrieve two mugs of matching design to the pot's before they settled down side by side on the cushioned couch.

The drink was sweet, almost candy-like with a gentle after-note of bitterness, and though he really couldn't care less for it, Beau sipped it so gently she almost seemed hesitant to drink. Maybe she didn't like it that much, either.

"It'll go cold if you don't drink it, y'know" He offered, placing his now empty mug on the low coffee table before them.

"Maybe, but Beau found these anise flowers in the forest w-with Master Kid so, once they're gone she won't be able to make more"

"Can't you just get more of them?"

"Mm, but then they wouldn't be the first ones we found together" She explained, taking another small sip.

Beau's answers left the man at her side baffled, confused why she thought such details would effect the taste. Annoyed by the part of himself that felt a swell of pride over his presence meaning so much to someone. The urge to smash her head against the table surfaced as base response, and instead of the frustration it usually called forth as he resisted, Kid felt sickened. The thought of her left crying among the remains of a broken table as shattered porcelain cut her skin, of her defaulting to apologies for angering him, of his hands being the ones to crush her bones along with the small amount of strength she'd gained back... It tightened his stomach and left him with an unpleasant feeling that he wished he could violently squash down.

As if to prove he wouldn't give into urges most violent, Kid carefully lifted the arm nearest Beau and placed it atop her head, judging her face all the while as he began running thick fingers along the creases where fur met scalp. She seemed surprised at first, the flinch at initial touch ever present to remind Kid of past treatment, but she soon let out a relaxed sigh and leaned into her Master's hand.

"May Beau do the same for you?" She asked after several minutes of quiet indulgence. Kid stopped his fingers and considered it, a large part of himself highly against the idea for fear it tarnished his image and left him open. But it was Beau- she already seemed to hold him in nothing but the highest regard, and he doubted allowing her to touch his head as he'd done to her would somehow cause a loss of face.

With one last, cautious glance at a face that held no malice, Kid leaned down towards his smaller companion and allowed her to lace dainty fingers through blood red hair. It was... soothing. Before his mind ever had a chance to protest the shift in position, Kid found himself laid across the couch, head resting in Beau's lap as she gently massaged his scalp with both hands. Finally, troubled thoughts of what the day would bring faded to comfortable silence, and sleep was able to pull him into its restful hold.

Four hours later, Killer awoke to an empty med bay. Carefully making his way down the hall, he was surprised to hear Kid's deep snores traveling from somewhere in the store's front, and slowly made his way towards the familiar noise with a questioning frown behind ever present mask. With the pair finally in sight, Killer ceased his approach, taking a moment to look both sleeping figures over before quietly making his way towards the kitchen instead, high hopes of appeasing his sure to be cranky Captain with caffeine upon waking. With prepared brew in hand, Killer stalked back towards the sleeping duo and placed the strainer on the small table before them with the addition of another mug for himself, taking a seat in the adjacent couch as he began to pour.

"Good morning" He offered, placing a straw in his drink before reaching for the mug he deduced Kid last drank from.

The redhead groaned, turning his face to bury against soft thighs in defiance, only to quickly realize he wasn't in bed as yellow eyes snapped open. The feeling of weight still present against his scalp brought early morning's activities back to mind, and Kid carefully slid himself back into a seated position as Beau herself began to stir. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she saw Killer's communal offering of fresh coffee and was struck with the urge to help.

"Oh- Beau will bring over the milk and sugar" She announced mid yawn, the pitter patter of bare feat disappearing towards the kitchen momentarily.

With his accidental couch partner out of earshot, Kid took hold of his newly filled mug before staring Killer down across its rim.

"Not. A . _Fucking_. Word." He grumbled, before shocking his body awake with a swig of scalding, bitter coffee.

"Never planned on it." Killer replied, swirling his own mug while his mask hid betrayal. Kid simply scowled.

Returning with a small tray containing a bowl of sugar and two small pitchers of milk, Beau re-took her previous spot on the couch beside Kid, and began editing the coffee to her own tastes. Or at least, what she guessed her preference might be, as the aroma of sweet milky coffee was always gentler on the nose than the bitterness of a black brew. Both men watched the small woman cautiously hold the mug up to her face, nose twitching as she judged its aroma before finally taking a sip.

"It's... strong, but not painful? Beau isn't really sure what to think..." She said, fur bristled as she squinted into the new beverage.

"Not much of a coffee person?" Killer asked, adding a dribble of milk to his own.

"Maybe? Beau only ever smelled it before, and it's always so bitter, even when you add other things to it..." She mused, braving another sip, "But it does feel... Warm? Different to the kind of warm tea feels like, umm... it's thicker warmth? Like a soup?"

"Well it _is_ a thicker liquid than most teas, so you're not wrong. I'm sorry if it's not to your liking though"

"N-not at all! Beau doesn't mind, it's so kind of you to always let her try new things..." She desperately clarified, holding the mug closer to herself as if afraid it would be taken.

With the bottom of his mug found, Kid placed it beside the plunger before abruptly rising to his feet.

"I'm showering." He announced, leaving Killer and Beau to idly discuss hot beverages in his absence.

With the morning necessities taken care of, the trio reconvened with Chris and her family unit of three, before returning en masse to the docks as other townsfolk gathered behind. A large plume of white announced Smoker's presence long before the man himself was in view, standing at the very end of the boarding platform for his imposing vessel with Tallow bound in seastone on the dock below, hair disheveled and gaze planted firmly on the ageing wood. Once the size of the crowd looked about right, the white haired man cleared his throat in preparation.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen. We're leaving. Understandably, none of you seem to want anything to do with the World Government so the moment we leave, Three Point Island is on it's own. That means the Navy won't protect you, but it also means you can do whatever the _hell_ you want with the place, and if that means you want to harbor a couple of stranded pirates? Go right ahead. Not that I've seen any here, but keep your eyes open. The maggots tend to wash up all over the place on this half of the Grand Line." He explained, seeing the red haired pirate's face scrunch up in what appeared to be confusion and mild offense, with his companion as unreadable as ever.

"As for _this_ son of a bitch, after everything you lot had to say last night, and all of the _disgusting_ evidence photographed in his dusty old 'house', I'm exercising my disciplinary rights as his superior officer and sentencing Rear Admiral Pomade Tallow to death. Your long standing reputation as a martyr for the weak is over, and this island will no longer be referred to as your greatest work but rather one of the most vile charades to ever happen under our noses. If you want any kind of mercy, beg them for it and see what happens." The Vice Admiral spat, drawing his jitte and pushing Tallow to his front with a quick jab before turning to board his ship.

Silence befell the small island once more as the G-5 battleship slowly disappeared across the horizon.

Silence, and the rush of Kid's blood through his ears as he stared down the helpless man who'd made a fool of Killer and himself because they happened to land on this shithole of an island. Finally.

"ALRIGHT SHITBAGS! BRING OUT ANY SCRAP METAL YOU GOT LYING AROUND, I DON'T CARE _WHAT_ IT IS, JUST GET IT OUT HERE!" He roared, more than ready to shed some blood- but first, a spectacle was needed.

Whether it was from fear or shared enthusiasm, Kid didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that people obeyed, and soon enough there was plenty of material for him to work with lining the dusty streets. Calling it all into one mass with his devil fruit powers, he fashioned it into a crude stage before dragging a cursing Tallow atop his creation and securing limbs within the metal so the man was forced to kneel.

"THIS _FUCKER_ HERE DECIDED TO MAKE HIMSELF KING OF THE SLAVES! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT HIS FACE JUST PISSES ME OFF!" Kid howled, decking the restrained man hard across the face, "HOW 'BOUT IT FOLKS?! HE'S SPENT THE PAST SEVENTEEN YEARS THROWING NOTHING BUT GARBAGE AT THE LOT OF YOU, AIN'T IT TIME TO PAY HIM BACK?!"

Stepping down and allowing the townspeople to take over, Kid rejoined Killer and Beau under the Sip of Health's awning. A grin split his face as he watched the people begin their punishment, taking hold of anything they could find to throw at the man, from old expired produce to worn out boots and even soup bones who's nutrition had been fully boiled clean.

"Does it bother you?" Killer asked the trembling beastwoman, green eyes glued to her prior Master as his form became smeared with household wastes.

"Beau thinks... This is k-kinder than how anyone here was punished. She just doesn't want to make Master Kid a-angry, he's terrifying w-when he yells..."

Kid tore his eyes away from the object of his fury, and watched as Beau's shoulders shook lightly despite the spring island's warmth. He felt no guilt for the man he fully intended to kill, but a small pang of it arose when realizing his display frightened their small... Friend? Acquaintance? Lifting the same hand he'd just used to beat Tallow's face, Kid placed it atop Beau's head and returned his eyes to the show.

"Little runt like you couldn't make me angry." He said, almost as if it were some kind of promise not to hurt her. Her trembling didn't cease, but he wouldn't blame her, after all she wasn't wrong. This _was_ kinder than what Tallow had put them through.

Once there was no more waste to throw, and the townsfolk grew bored, the old man in charge of the bakery voiced a rather brilliant idea.

"Hey, someone get him a broom and a trashcan! Let _him_ clean up this mess!"

And so it was done, with Kid releasing the man's legs so he could be returned to the ground and forced to tidy the remains of his own humiliation. He did so in silence, despite the large gaggle of onlookers feasting on the sweet sight of revenge. With the mess cleaned up, Kid finally decided to end the show, the screech of metal against metal echoing through the island as he fashioned a large stake out of scrap and hurled it towards the beach.

"Tie the fucker up to it, I'll be back." He barked, turning to Beau and holding a hand in front of himself, "Not this time short stuff, stick with Killer for now yeah?" Though hesitant, Beau obeyed, and for once Kid was glad for it as his destination was the place of her prior torment.

Returning shortly after with a scrap of old cloth and the very same lash he'd found discarded in Beau's cell, Kid smirked to the look of fear his captive wore. Holding the cloth out to one of his seemingly eager assistants among the crowd, he directed them to fasten it between the man's teeth and step back, Tallow reduced to a heavy breathing mess as he fruitlessly attempted to jerk himself down from the slapjob metal stake that now protruded from the sand.

With no sign of Beau or Killer among the remaining crowd, Kid allowed himself to let loose on the disheveled man, wailing on him violently with the same weapon he'd used to harm Beau. The man who found so much strength in causing pain to others was reduced to a whimpering, squealing mess as flesh tore from limb. To the man's credit, Kid hadn't expected him to survive as long as he had- But then again, he _was_ a high ranking Marine, and even if Kid saw the lot of them as raving pigs, they did have some tough bastards among them.

Remembering his own time under Tallow's heel, Kid opted to drop the lash and finish the wheezing excuse of a man with his own two fists, yellow eyes staring gleefully into terrified brown as his first hit connected with a wet 'thwump'. Once the assault became up close and personal, Tallow's afternoon of torment was bludgeoned to an abrupt end as Kid lost all semblance of self restraint.

With their tormentor well and truly dead, the last remnants of a crowd finally made their way back into town, leaving Kid alone to unwind as blood crusted itself up to his elbows and painted his chest. Once calm enough to tear bleary eyes from perished victim, Kid let out a long held breath and began his walk back to the Sip of Health, craving for his second shower that day despite his fancy of the color that coated him.

Killer had Beau occupied enough in the kitchen to stall her at Kid's return, aware of the morbid state his Captain had arrived in once the smell of iron permeated its way through the kitchen. With a few simple suggestions on what to make for dinner that night, Killer left the beastwoman to the task and stepped back to monitor the hall door- Just in case his old friend required a few good punches to aid in grounding himself. Thankfully no such beating would be necessary, and Kid emerged some time later to the smell of spiced meat and steamed cabbage.

The meal was consumed in awkward silence, Beau averting her eyes from Kid's each time an accidental glance was caught, gaze more often glued to her Master's bruised and split knuckles. Despite inhaling his favorite food at great speed, he had little chance to enjoy it, aware of the tense atmosphere but unable to do anything about it as Killer provided no input of his own. It was Beau herself that finally broke the silence, her smaller meal long since finished.

"M-may Beau tend to your hands?" The question was quiet, fearful even.

Kid paused mid chew, caught off guard by the question as the current state of his knuckles was nothing new, several lines of thin scars already decorating the backs of large hands. The fear in her tone didn't go unnoticed however, and Kid eyed her cautiously while swallowing.

"You're scared of me. Why keep patching me up?" It was an accusation as much as a question, and he regretted it almost the instant the words left his mouth.

"B-Beau is always scared, but you hurt M-Mop Face because he hurt the people h-here, right?"

After first wanting to deny her statement, Kid realized she was right. Every stroke of the lash he dealt that day was fueled with rage over pain besides his own. He'd even retrieved the weapon specifically due to its use when Tallow last tore Beau to shreds. Admitting internal defeat, he sighed.

"You don't gotta patch me up if you're scared. We're not gonna punish you for it" He conceded, hoping to free her from obligation.

"What if... What if Beau w-wanted to do it?"

"Why."

"You're a-always gentle with your hands"

That gave him pause. Kid sighed again, closing his eyes and pinching at the bridge of his nose for a moment, before opening them to analyze the woman across from him with a hard stare.

"They're split because I beat a man to death, Beau. I killed him with these hands. I've killed _many_ people with these hands, and I don't regret a single one." He laid out, watching her face closely as green eyes once again dipped to wounded flesh.

"You're always gentle with Beau." She said, nervously nibbling at lower lip.

Again, she was right. He'd been almost exclusively gentle with the tiny woman, going so far as to softly pet her head and prove to _himself_ that he wouldn't lash out violently without provocation. This morning was proof enough of that, and he still felt a twinge of... _something_ unfamiliar at the memory of being soothed to sleep. He wouldn't hurt her. The attachment was foreign and he feared the onset of weakness, but he wouldn't hurt her. Not after she'd cared for them at risk to herself, not after he'd been the cause of her cruel treatment, and especially not after he'd witnessed the aftermath himself.

"Ok."

With that one word of consent, Beau scurried away to find her signature yellow medkit, and her absence allowed Kid to finally snarl at Killer's hidden yet palpable stare.

" _What_."

The older man sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck as he considered his words carefully.

"Kid... I want you to promise me you won't take advantage of her."

"Ha-?" Killer immediately cut his Captain off.

"Listen to me. We both know that neither us nor the rest of the crew can be considered good people. We care for our own and seldom for anyone else. People say that we're cruel because we _are_ cruel, but to Beau you're the gentlest person to ever lay hands on her. She looks at you and she sees a _good_ man, she sees someone she can trust despite the fear ingrained in her from living this way. If you get too loose around her and push, I haven't got a single doubt in my mind that she'd put up no resistance and would allow you to do something we both know you'd regret."

"Why should I care?" He growled defiantly, aware his friend spoke nothing but the truth, yet too stubborn to admit it without a fight.

"Drop the act. I'm the only other person you've ever fallen asleep on before and that's when we were children. Not once have I seen you allow another person's hands that close to your head outside of a medical emergency, let alone for you to let your guard down and _fall asleep_. You're comfortable with her, and that's fine, all I'm asking is you promise me this one thing, Kid. I can't accept you bringing her with us unless you can do that for me." Killer demanded with hushed whispers, aware of Beau's imminent return. He watched Kid become visibly irritated, before letting out a loud, almost groan-like sigh and relaxing into his seat.

"Fine. It's a promise." He relented, somewhat wounded by the implications. He'd considered arguing further about the need for such a thing, but thoughts of a drunken night at sea ending in an abused Beau quickly enlightened him to the reality of his friend's demand.

As Beau returned none the wiser and began soothing Kid's abused knuckles, he observed the gentle way her hands applied their medicine, wondering how she could compare his actions to her own in any way. He almost laughed at the thought that his wounds seemed to hurt her more than they did him, but when the soft kiss she gifted each knuckle upon completion stung more than the injury itself, he rescinded that notion entirely.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked, unable to help himself by the time she'd started on his second hand.

"The kisses? Miss Chris said if you kiss it better, it helps wounds heal faster... Why? D-do they hurt?"

"No." He lied, "Just wondering, don't worry about it."

And so she didn't.


	11. Chapter 11

With Tallow's corpse decorating the shore and Three Point Island left to its own devices, it wasn't long before things began to change. The very day after their former Master's execution, several of the townsfolk could be seen dragging logs Kid previously uprooted with his rage, bringing them just outside of town in order to work them into manageable size. Newly freed men roamed the streets more often, visiting people and places often forbidden to them for trivial reasons, and lighting the atmosphere with a more natural sounding civilized bustle. Suddenly the quiet, fearful town felt far less isolated from the rest of the world.

The Sip of Health was no exception, with different people stopping by daily to check in on Beau and the town's unconventional 'heroes'. Kid allowed his first mate to handle most of these interactions, far too brash and bullheaded to be engaging in small talk with up to five separate groups of people throughout any given day. He'd grown somewhat used to the presence of Chris and her family by now, but having the attention of a whole town was exhausting. Beau seemed equally overwhelmed by the attention, and Kid often used his intimidating presence to assist- After all, a good number of them had watched him savagely beat a man to death, so sitting beside her while she pressed fresh herbs and flowers for drying helped to lessen both of their social struggles.

One young man, however, refused to be deterred. With stormy grey eyes full of excitement, he'd approached them at their smaller table, mop of chocolate brown hair blocking Beau's light as he leaned down to examine her work.

"Oh hey! You pick them yourself now, too? That's so cool, I didn't know you were allowed" He said, earning himself a pointed stare from Kid as Beau simply shifted in her seat.

"Umm- Beau is a-allowed, Master Kid takes her to the forest sometimes" She corrected, glancing nervously at the young man.

"Hm? Oh, right sorry, I guess we're all allowed to do the things we want now, huh?" He offered with a grin, several strands of hair falling loose from a short, messy ponytail. He offered a hand out to Beau in attempted greeting, "I'm Colt by the way, Mas- Uh, Mop Face said we weren't allowed to talk to you unless we were injured or had permission to act as customers, but I'm one of the guys that usually finds and dries this stuff for you"

Beau stared between his hand and his face, unsure of what to do, before the lad caught on and reached out to take one of her hands in his; An act that caused Kid's jaw to clench.

"We're supposed to shake hands to greet- like this" He explained, appearing disheartened at the sag of Beau's ears.

"Oi, Curt. She's scared, give her some space." Kid advised, the tone of cold restraint sending a jolt up Colt's spine as he released Beau's hand and took a step back, visibly embarrassed.

"Ah- Sorry. It's just exciting to finally meet all the people we were never allowed to talk to... And uhh, it's Colt, not Curt" He corrected, fixing up his ponytail as an excuse to do something with anxious hands, "Hey, actually, I could show you some of the really good spots out in the forest if you want! There's a whole heap of sunspots up on the third peak- It's a bit of a walk, but, there's a lot of neat stuff up there!"

The redhead almost scoffed to the idea, but seeing Beau's ears perk at the offer despite visible anxiety, he opted to swallow it. As if to search for permission, Beau turned and looked at him meekly, hesitant to ask, seemingly aware that this new person soured her Master's mood.

"You can go, it's fine"

But she simply nibbled at lower lip, true question unanswered. At the raise of Kid's brow, she finally asked-

"W-won't you come too?"

She... wanted his presence. When presented with the opportunity for an excursion without him, she was instead asking he be included. His company was wanted- no, _preferred_. Kid blinked at his tiny friend for a second, before reaching across the table to ruffle light brown hair, not missing the way Beau lightly leaned into his hand.

"Sure, I could use a walk."

With a large glass flask of chamomile tea and some of Killer's scones from the day prior packed in a satchel, the newly formed party of three began making their way up towards the third peak. Recognizing the path towards her old Master's abode, Beau slowed her steps as dread laid limbs heavy, and at her fade from Kid's peripheral view, he stopped to wait for her.

"Don't wanna go this way?" He asked, well aware of their current direction. Beau answered with the shake of her head, "Oi, we're cutting through the forest instead" He informed their guide, long since stopped to passively observe.

"Uhh, that'll just make it harder, but I guess-" The look Kid gave him said he didn't intend to argue, so with a sigh, Colt relented, "Yeah, we can go that way. It'll just take a bit longer, no big deal" He said, flashing another wide grin to try alleviate the tension.

Route finally settled, Colt began to lead his two companions through the forest they'd slowly become familiar with, ascending at a sideways angle until finally coming across a thin, trickling creek.

"Alright, now from here we just follow it upstream. Watch your step though, the grounds a little less stable the closer you get to the water-"

As if on queue, Beau lost footing on a thoroughly rotten piece of wood, a high pitched yip of surprise escaping her as she fell forwards. Reacting almost reflexively, Kid grabbed at the back of her shirt and lifted her back to her feet, the frightened woman scrambling to take hold of his arm as she lost trust in lower limbs.

"-Umm, yeah, exactly like that..." Grimaced their guide.

"You good?" Kid asked, surprised as two small hands encompassed one of his own for support, but gently curling his fingers in acceptance none the less.

"Beau didn't realize the floor could be so dangerous..." She sighed, eyes now firmly trained to the ground.

"Wait till you see quicksand. Next time we land on a summer island with a jungle, I'll show you" Kid mused, smirk curling his lips, "That shit nearly swallowed half the crew"

"Quick sand? Does it move?" Beau asked, imagining a flowing river of sand surrounded by trees.

"Nah, but you sink in it real fast if you panic. You gotta lay back in it and swim out"

"That sounds uncomfortable... Are there oceans of it? Like the ocean around this island?"

"Ha, that'd be fun to see, but no- nothing that big. Same size as a lake if you've got shitty luck, though"

"How big is a lake?"

"Tough question. Bigger than a pond but smaller than the sea, I guess" He explained, unaware of the contented smile their guide wore as Kid spoke of the outside world.

The next couple of hours glanced past them, too wrapped up in their discussion to notice Colt's pause. Catching up with him brought the trio to the final edge of the forest, and Beau gasped at the sight of a paddock sized clearing, cut through by a stream yet to split apart, swaying grass littered with all manner of colorful plant life. Grip tightening around his hand, Kid looked down to see her staring in awe at what he thought a rather average sight, mouth hanging lightly open as her eyes scanned the area from side to side, trying to take in everything at once.

That's when he realized, he _really_ wanted to show her what amazing sights the New World had to offer. If this was impressive, then he'd show her amazing.

Cautiously, Beau made her way into the clearing at Colt's behest, her guardian allowing himself to be led by the hand as she carefully navigated towards a series of large, somewhat flat rocks that the local gatherers reportedly used as seating. Finally freed from Beau's grasp, Kid watched her carefully climb on top to gain a better top-down view of the now substantially sized stream, ears trained towards rushing water as the sight of fish captured her attention.

Sitting himself down on the rock below, Kid took a moment to stretch back and look at the sky. Spring islands always had relatively nice weather, even if the morning chills told him this was likely one of the island's cooler seasons. Beau's bushy brown tail flicked into view above him, neatly groomed fur almost enticing to curious touch and for a split second he thought he'd actually reached for it uninvited, only to realize the skinny hand wasn't his own as the tail's owner squealed at sudden grasp. Turning rapidly to face the culprit as Kid sat up to do the same, a very embarrassed Colt began to stumble over apologies.

"Ah- Sorry! The boys and I- I mean the other gathering guys, we didn't know if you had one? I mean we always wondered since we knew the ears were real but we never got to talk to you so we couldn't ask and now it's right there and I kinda just wanted to know if it was actually attached and not just part of a costume and I could've asked bu-"

His breathless ramble was cut short as Kid lunged a hand forward, smothering the young man's entire mouth with a firm grip on either side of his jaw.

"Don't _fucking_ touch her without asking. Blink twice if you understand."

Breathing erratically through his nose, Colt quickly blinked twice.

"Good. Beau, do you want him to touch you?"

The frightened beastwoman, still stood atop the sitting rock, quickly gripped onto Kid's coat at the shoulder.

"Beau only l-likes it when Master Kid t-touches her, and s-sometimes Mister Killer too" She answered, unaccustomed to even having the choice.

"There's your answer. Keep your hands to yourself, got it?" He growled, the victim of his ire blinking twice with such speed he almost missed it, before letting him go with a shove.

Colt quickly scrambled to his knees before pressing his forehead into the foliage in a subservient bow.

"S-sorry Sir! I-it won't happen a-again, Sir!" He apologized, shoulders shaking.

"What- Don't apologize to _me_ shithead, apologize to her!"

"Y-yes Sir! I-I'm sorry Beau, I w-won't touch you again!"

The audible sigh of relief from the woman cowering behind Kid's shoulder was followed by the sudden lack of her presence, and he turned to see her sitting down atop the large rock.

"Master Kid? Does he have to stay down there?... He already said he was sorry"

The chocolate haired lad lifted his eyes as if to ask the same question, and Kid let out a grunt as he followed Beau's lead and retook his seat.

"Alright, beat it." Kid finally decided, motioning back towards the forest with a nod of his head.

Colt rose to obey, only for Beau to hastily ask that he wait. Quickly rummaging through the satchel, she procured one of Killer's scones and held it out towards their guide in offering.

"H-here, it's your share, a-and thank you for bringing us to this place, too"

After a pause of uncertainty, a half smile worked its way onto Colt's face, and he graciously accepted the baked good before heading on his way. Once he'd well and truly disappeared beyond the treeline, Beau became anxious, fiddling with the satchel's fabric as she worked up the courage to speak.

"You're not a-angry with Beau for doing that?" She asked, gaze firmly focused on her own hands.

"What? No. I think you're too soft on people that don't deserve it, but if you weren't like that I'd be dead." He said, much to visible relief. A short silence followed before he voiced his own question, "Do you actually like it when I touch you?" It sounded almost needy, and he wished he could take the question back immediately.

Beau seemed to ponder her answer far longer than he'd expected, seconds stretching themselves to torment him while facing internal scrutiny over even thinking such a thing. Her answer first came as a gesture, Kid sucking in a breath as the beastwoman leaned forward to rub her cheek and jaw against bare upper arm.

"Beau likes... The gentle head touches, a-and when you let her wear your coat because it smells like you, and that you don't punish Beau for b-being scared of touching..." She answered, turning shy gaze to meet Kid's conflicted stare, "Beau also likes that you're so w-warm, like there's fire in your belly but y-you don't use it to burn Beau even though you could..." She added, cheek still flush to triceps as she shut her eyes to enjoy said warmth.

Kid stared as if observing a foreign creature, almost offended by her response and yet elated all the same. With eyes shut and tiny body leaning against him, she was entirely at his mercy and she knew it, she accepted it. He couldn't comprehend how hands such as his, hands most often used for the thrill of violence and bloodshed, hands that held no hesitation when taking a life, could provide a person with even a morsel of comfort- let alone comfort someone so thoroughly abused by another's touch. Perhaps it was because Beau couldn't see herself as a person yet?

Memories of the month or so since they'd met assaulted him as he tried to find an answer. He'd caused her pain indirectly, he'd caused it by being weak and needing her help. Caused it by being careless of the new world's weather and washing up here to begin with. If he'd found this island like any other, would they have even met? Would he have simply found her annoying and wiped her existence away along with the rest of his casualties? Could he have handled Tallow and his men with the aid of good health and his own crew?

Would he have even bothered? Or would Beau still be standing behind that same counter, following her routine of misery as she waited for the source of her nightmares to return?

The thought of her continuing to waste away as Tallow repeatedly trampled her soul into the ground was enough to draw back Kid's focus, yellow eyes scanning over rosy cheeks and silken fur to make sure those awful sights were no longer true. He told himself it would be so easy to simply remove her from the equation and save himself this foreign conflict, only to scowl at the poor lie for what it was. He could ask Killer to be rid of her, but would his friend even do it? Kid was aware the man would follow him wherever he chose to go, but he wasn't above keeping his Captain in line and more often than not the scolding aided him. Would he see the good in cutting out this weakness before it fully festered? Would he be willing to put an end to their benefactor in order to spare his Captain? No- his family?

It would be a mercy to them both. Kid would be free of the incomprehensible burden that repeatedly tore at his chest, and Beau would be freed from a lifetime of anguish, her last days spent free of pain and full of nothing but peace and gentle touches. He wouldn't be leaving her behind, nor dragging her out to sea where her presence left him weak and the New World put her in danger. It was kinder.

He watched as she stretched stiff limbs and rose to begin foraging, carefully scrutinizing her selection before wrapping each specimen within a cloth so as to avoid being crushed by the satchel's other contents. With focus ever present on her task, Beau remained unaware of the death her current guardian planned. He wanted it to be as painless as possible, merciful even, and considered it may be ideal for Killer to snap her neck as he gently stroked her head. The thought sent a shock of nausea through him but the man swallowed it down. He'd made up his mind, it had to be done.

By the time Beau was content with her findings, Kid had steeled himself to her fate. He watched the damned re-take her seat with a sigh, small sips of tea soothing dry throat as she consumed half a scone. She'd attempted to share with him, but he simply stated he wasn't hungry or thirsty and she accepted without question. Noting the sky's yellow hue, Beau asked if they should begin the long trek back, to which her Master obliged and began the torturous task of helping her through the forest one final time.

Killer couldn't say how exactly, but he knew something was wrong the instant they returned, hairs standing along his arms and at the nape of blonde neck. Beau immediately set about arranging the day's prizes, carefully binding them between layers of cloth in a simple frame to achieve drying press. As he laid eyes on Kid, the redhead simply motioned for him to follow back out the door as Beau became engrossed with her work, and eager for answers he obeyed.

Past the docks, the crude effigy of Tallow's remains, and finally to a cold and empty area along the shore that no man made light appeared to reach.

"Kid?" Killer asked, eyes trained on his friend's back as large fists shook with unspoken stress while the man's pace slowed to a stop.

"I need you to kill her." He requested, breath forced into a steady rhythm as he wrestled with the sourness in his gut.

"Hold on- What?" His first mate interjected, taken back by the sudden request.

"Kill Beau. I need you to do it." Kid repeated, teeth ground together as he stared out towards moonlit depths, " _Please_."


	12. Chapter 12

There were very few times in his life that Kid had uttered the word 'please'.

As children, when asking Killer not to leave him behind. As young adults, again to Killer, requesting they set sail together, to find the One Piece and never look back. And now as men, begging that same friend to kill an innocent person they'd both grown soft for. Both times prior, a short silence would end with Killer agreeing, nothing more than a quiet 'ok'. Kid desperately hoped this time would be the same.

"Why?" His tone was calm, lacking any form of accusation or spite.

Kid's knuckles crackled under the pressure, molars ground together as he fought the pain of an invisible wound. Didn't he already know why? Didn't he understand? Killer was always the more observant between them, hadn't he already seen the problem?

"Because it needs to be done." He finally replied, voice lowered.

"Why not do it yourself?"

" _Dammit_ Killer!" He erupted, whirling around to face his friend, "Why do you have to fucking argue with me all the time?! Just do it!"

Killer sighed, sitting himself down in the sand and nodding for Kid to do the same. His Captain dumped himself down on his rear like a dropped sack of potatoes, arms and legs crossed defensively, face contorting with shock at the click of Killer's mask.

"Look at me, Kid."

"Oh don't you fucking dar-"

"Kid. _Look_. At. _Me_." He demanded, strengthening the tone of his voice as striped mask lay on his lap.

Begrudgingly, the redhead met his companion's gaze, almost flinching under the hard stare of his best friend. Once sure he'd properly captured Kid's attention, Killer spoke again.

"You're my friend first, Captain second. You know that. As a crew-mate I could simply follow the order and let you deal with the consequences by yourself, but as your friend? I can't and _won't_ let you do something so self destructive. So tell me, why are we having this argument?"

"She's like a cancer, Killer..." Came wounded reply, "Either we cut her out now or I'm going to keep losing everything I've worked for- Everything _we've_ worked for. It can't be helped. She has to go."

"Then why not simply leave her?"

Kid averted his gaze, fingers digging at the sand hap-haphazardly.

"You can't, can you. She's given you a taste of something new, and you're afraid it's going to ruin you."

"It _is_ ruining me," Kid snarled, balling sand in his fists, "It's making me soft, making me _weak_ , I can't let that happen, I can't-"

"Can't let yourself enjoy the attention?" Killer interjected, earning a scowl as the man-child before him tossed fisted sand towards his legs, "Does that mean you'd rather kill me, too?"

"What? No that's different-"

"Is it? We've cared for each other our whole lives. When I caught the pestilence as a child, you robbed richer households and brought me the cure, despite death or slavery being the risk. When your scrawny ass caught chills on our first winter island, I stripped and wrapped us under the same covers, despite the possibility of us both dying to the cold before the storm passed. Are you trying to say we should've left each other behind every time one of us was vulnerable? Because if I remember correctly- Which I do, before you argue otherwise- _you_ were the one that begged me not to leave town without you."

Kid let out a frustrated growl, tugging at his hair with sand crusted fingers.

"It's _not_ the same, neither of us are weak! We look after ourselves as _well_ as each other, we don't go around doing charity work for whatever weakling we happen to come across on any shitty old island, we crush them!"

"We only fight weaklings when they attack us first or get in our way, Kid. What are you so afraid of?"

"What's the crew going to think if we bring on board this tiny little runt of a woman? And when she starts acting all cute and cozies up to us, huh? What're they gonna say then?"

"Those close to us will deal with it, and you've never cared for what the rest thought."

"I care about them thinking I'm _weak_." He spat.

"Kid, if they're stupid enough to think you're weak, they're not likely to live long enough to regret it. All of us know that. I've seen you drown recruits for insulting my mask, so what's stopping you now?"

He'd run out of excuses.

"Killer. If we bring her, the world's gonna use her against us. She can't protect herself like we can, and the New World ain't a place for little shrimps like her, but if we leave her behind? The next ship full of pigheaded idiots that lands here is going to eat this whole place up. She's fucked no matter what we do, this is the best way. The _nicer_ way. It's the least we can do to pay her back."

"Rare for you to act like you're not strong enough to protect the crew"

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, Kid's jaw aching from constant pressure he refused to release. Eventually, Killer hit the final nail in the coffin of Kid's argument.

"If you can't bring yourself to kill a friend, what makes you think I can?"

Head lowering slowly in defeat, Kid gave in. He hated this, hated the nausea flipping his stomach and the pressure building against his ribs. Rising to his feet once more, he began an almost zombie-like shamble back towards the Sip of Health, Killer close behind with mask swiftly reattached.

Trudging his way through the door, a man of bruised spirits laid eyes on the woman he'd just tried to execute, comfortably nestled on a couch with another sweet smelling tea, barely distinguishable over the strong aroma of ginger and lemongrass emanating from the kitchen. Stomach far too filled with guilt to entertain food, Kid sank himself into the couch beside her, unable to vocalize a response to her greeting as he hunched forward with slumped shoulders. Seeing the usual fire missing from his eyes, Beau scooched legs below herself on the couch.

"Beau doesn't have any medicine for sadness, but, a-at least she can still kiss it better?"

She rested small hands on his shoulder and rose to her knees, leaning forward to place an undeserved kiss to Kid's temple. Her hair smelled of the forest, her exhale sweet like the tea she'd yet to finish drinking. With trembling arms, the ashamed encircled her middle and awkwardly pulled her onto his lap. Confused, she searched his face for answers, finding none as he buried his nose in her hair. Initial apprehension left her as she remained unharmed, and so Beau simply rested cheek against bare chest, the agitated strumming of his heart booming loudly in her ears.

Though Beau found safety in such a position, Kid had never felt so weak as he did while clinging to her like a child would. He felt her head turn, flinching as she placed a kiss to his chest before settling her cheek against him once more.

"If it's your heart that's hurting, hopefully that helps it heal soon... Are you sad because you miss your friends?" She asked, oblivious still to what he'd tried so hard to do.

"Yeah... Something like that." He muttered, nose tickled by loose locks as he inhaled. Neither he nor Killer could bring themselves to willingly snuff out what little strength they'd seen her gain, and it was only feeling her warmth and weight against himself that allowed Kid to believe he'd chosen to spare her. To be sure he hadn't fallen to a blind rage out of desperation and simply torn her to shreds. She sighed, warm breath fanning his chest and further proving life still swam through her veins.

"Beau thinks she likes this kind of touch, too" She mumbled, gently pressing back against the face buried in her hair.

It made Kid feel like absolute garbage. He was being selfish, childish, and pathetic all at once, holding her like some kind of stuffed animal. She should be pushing him away and glaring back at him in disgust, not cozying up closer and trying to comfort him.

"Hey, Beau..."

"Mm?"

"... Your tea's getting cold." He pointed out, punishing himself by giving her reason to leave.

"That's ok, Beau likes it cold too, and Master Kid's chest is warm" She said, unknowingly twisting the knife in his chest.

He wanted to tell her the truth, that he'd thought it best if she died and that he'd pushed that burden onto his friend like a coward. That he couldn't properly understand things like gentle touches and softness, that they made him feel weak and frustrated him in ways he could hardly handle. That he was latched to her so desperately now for his own benefit, to quell the anxiety over prior cowardice.

He couldn't.

But that's how he always solved his problems, right? By tearing down anything or any _one_ that stood in his way? Conflicted and desperate, he sought one final surge of strength to go through with original intent, but as shaking fingers curled against her side, she laughed. She was ticklish. Nose still buried in her hair, he felt her whole body shake with giggles as she curled against him, instinctively wriggling for escape while sounds of joy filled the storefront.

Beau had never so much as smiled for them, let alone had reason to laugh, and Kid's chest tightened yet again at the realization he enjoyed hearing it. Unlike the booming laughter of drunk men he often surrounded himself with, hers was innocent and fluttery, carefree despite Beau herself being anything but. He curled his fingers again, and again, until the small woman was spared further tickling, face hidden in the crook of his neck as breathless lungs sighed.

"Master Kid?" She asked, puffing lightly as steady breath remained out of reach, "What- what was that?"

"You're ticklish," He began, leaning back to see her face as she settled to prior position, "It's when parts of you are sensitive and make you laugh if someone... touches them..." He trailed off.

On his lap, surrounded by strong arms, sat a little woman with bright eyes staring up at him in adoration with a blush of exertion dusting pink cheeks, hair messed from their antics as the light trace of a smile still curled her lips. The stark contrast between her and the image of Beau he was used to hit him full force, and now it was his turn to do the unexpected.

Freeing one arm from soft middle, Kid cupped her cheek as gently as brutish hand could manage, before tilting her head up to place a hesitant kiss on her brow, yellow eyes squeezing shut to hold back moisture.

She'd become important somehow, despite his best efforts to not form meaningless attachments, and he couldn't punish her for it. He couldn't let himself treat her like some every day problem that could be squashed with raw strength.

"A kiss for Beau?" She asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Rather than answer, Kid simply raised his hand further and began running fingers through soft hair. The occasional small twig or leaf was present as evidence of the day's excursion, and guilt continued to drive him as he berated himself.

_'That's where you decided to kill her, asshole. Don't act like you're such a nice guy now because you couldn't go through with it. You're weak. You're fucking WEAK, Eustass. She should've let you die.'_

Seeing his face scrunched up in pain, it was Beau's turn to reach for Kid's face, adjusting herself on his lap to reach goggled forehead.

"If you're still sore because you're sad, then, Beau will give as many kisses as you need until it feels better" She announced with a nod, before peppering the man's brow with chaste little kisses.

Kid didn't know how to react. Her touches no longer caused him the urge to lash out, but they still stirred something foreign within him, and being showered in attention this way made him feel... Wanted. Adored. It was like being worshiped in the most innocent way, with gestures he didn't deserve. He knew she lacked even the slightest hint of malice or the desire to manipulate him, and was simply grateful for not being abused. Somehow, that made him feel even worse.

With the interruption of Beau's kitchen timer, the small woman wriggled off of his lap with an apology and disappeared behind the counter. Killer cleared his throat, having witnessed everything from one of the storefront tables, only speaking once Kid's eyes rested on his mask.

"Have you finished freaking out?" He asked quietly, ears trained on the noises of Beau's cooking to ensure she couldn't eavesdrop.

Kid let out a long, frustrated growl as he leaned back against the couch and pressed the balls of his palms onto eyes scrunched shut.

"Fuck you."

After a supper of spring duck with ginger sauce, Beau lay her head against smooth tablecloth with a sigh. It still felt strange to have food in her system, but the strangeness was better than hunger and the heaviness she felt wasn't unpleasant.

"Is something bothering you?" Killer asked, readjusting his mask post meal.

"Hmm? No, not at all. Beau was just wondering... What are your friends like?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Well, they must be special if you miss them this much, so Beau keeps wondering what they might be like" She explained, pink tinge of embarrassment on her cheeks for voicing such things.

"They're a bunch of bastards, but they can fight." Kid said, chin resting in the palm of his hand.

"They're friends that've been with us for a long time now," Killer added, needing to fill in for his Captain's lackluster explanations as usual, "We've traveled one half of the grand line already, with some of them joining us rather early on. We've had plenty of time to grow close to one another"

"Grand line?" Beau asked, lifting her head from the table and leaning forward to offer full attention.

"Do you not know of it? It's the long stretch of ocean within the calm belt, littered with seasonal islands like this one. Were you never told about the world?" Killer asked, and seeing the shake of her head, decided to rectify this.

With newly acquired pencil and paper, he drew a crude map of the world with nothing more than a few lines, before explaining the basics to Beau. She'd known that other islands existed, and that the sea was vast, but Killer's explanation was beyond anything she could've imagined. A giant line of land that cut through the whole ocean? A line of wild and dangerous waters intersecting it, littered with islands of varying climate and design? Four separate seas, bordered by calm waters that spawned giant monsters of the deep? It was like a storybook, and the little beastwoman expressed nothing but awe.

"I know Miss Chris says we're a spring island, does that mean we're in the grand line right now?" She asked, eyes trained on the paper.

"Exactly. Kid and I came from all the way over here," He tapped his pencil to the South Blue, "Entered the grand line here," A tap to Reverse Mountain, "And made it all the way across this first half of the Grand Line by sailing from one island to the next, landing us somewhere around here" He explained, circling the pencil on an area barely past half way.

"How did you get your ship over the Red Line?" She asked, squinting in confusion at what appeared to be a dead end.

Killer watched a proud grin appeared on his Captain's face, pushing the paper towards him as encouragement to take over. It worked.

"Nah, we went _under_ it."

" _Huh_?"

And so Kid spent the next few hours regaling Beau with every detail of their antics at Sabaody Archipelago, how the other rookies with high bounties had all gathered in one place- but that his was of course the highest. How one particularly crazy motherfucker decided to punch a world noble in the face and started a wild scramble as the navy descended upon them. He expressed outrage at the two Captains that rivaled him, refusing to let him handle it on his own and showing off their weird powers, but admitted he was excited to meet them again in the New World. Fighting Pacifistas was the next subject of gloating, and when he finally reached the part about yarukiman resin and how it could allow for underwater travel, Beau had forgotten her original question entirely.

Satisfied that Kid had calmed down enough to be out of his sight, Killer excused himself from the table, carrying soiled dishes to the sink and beginning the evening clean up. It didn't take long, only a few plates and assorted cutlery to take care of as Beau often cleaned while cooking to minimize future mess. A craving for the ocean pulled him towards the door once the chore was done, and he announced his departure to the dismissive wave of Kid's hand, still busy recounting past escapades as Beau bathed him in attention.

At first he'd thought to wander the dockyard, but quickly changed his mind upon arrival as the sway of orange hair caught his eye further down. On the slope of greenery behind Tallow's bloated remains sat Chris, one leg stretched in front of herself while the other bent to support forward lean. Bright blue eyes shifted from the open ocean as Killer approached, and she offered him a tired smile in greeting.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to the ground beside her, taking a seat once she gave it a pat of acceptance.

"Not babysitting tonight?" She quipped, by now well aware of his dynamic with Kid. Killer let out a humored huff.

"No, not tonight. They're entertaining themselves for once"

Chris gave him the side eye, brow raised in silent judgement as he raced to correct the implication.

" _Not_ like that. He's already sworn not to, and if there's one thing I can count on with him, it's that he has too much pride to go back on his word"

"Then what are little Miss Beau and her big mean pirate guard up to while Mother goes for a stroll?"

"Kids telling her about our travels. And your own ankle biter?"

"Oh, you know. Probably reading by candlelight despite being put to bed hours ago" She mused, rolling her eyes though curled lips showed joy at such antics.

"And what brings you to this particular spot? Corpses aren't exactly a popular attraction..." Killer asked, gaze turning to pungent remains.

"The first time he hurt me, I told him I'd piss on his grave one day. So I came to keep that promise" The ginger explained, pleased smirk on her face as streams of orange hair bounced lightly in the breeze.

"I see... Worth his weight in golden showers" Killer joked, and the woman beside him snorted in approval.

The gentle lapping of waves serenaded the evening for some time, both spectators enjoying silent company until Chris spoke again.

"Do you reckon your crew will ever show up?" She asked, switching the position of her legs.

"If they're still alive? I don't think they'll stop looking. We just have to wait, and trust in them to hunt us down eventually"

It would take another week for him to be proven right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a couple of unnamed but commonly recognized Kid pirates within the series, so hopefully they're recognizable enough via description alone. When Oda won't give you enough information on a crew to properly characterize them, you make do with what you have, oops.

In the week that followed Kid's desperate moment of weakness with Beau, he'd tried to regain some dignity for his bruised ego by avoiding her touch. Pats to the head became less common despite his urge to reach out, as did their walks through the forest. The pain in his ass known as Colt had poked his nose through the door several times to apologize and try to make amends, bringing gifts of fresh flowers which Beau would carefully set up in vases throughout the storefront- Much to Kid's disgust. Eventually the lad grew bold again, offering to show Beau a pond tucked between the first two peaks as he knew she'd gained an interest in fish; Much like the first time such an offer was made, Beau had asked him to join the excursion, but in a fit of petty self punishment the redhead denied her request.

Kid berated himself as she'd left with palpable anxiety, growing irate as the sky slowly grew orange with no sign of their return. That grey eyed asshole had already grabbed her out of the blue once, what if he did it again? What if his previous warning hadn't been enough? What if he tried to drag her past the castle again? What if he'd been planning revenge over the initial scare Kid had given him?

None of these scenarios proved to be true however, as a tired but unharmed Beau stumbled in through the door at the onset of dusk, her prospective suitor following in behind as his mouth moved a million miles an hour on some topic or another. Kid nodded in greeting, and leaned back into the couch as he watched Colt wince and take a seat at the table their findings now occupied. An injury? With a frown, he watched Beau gently tend to the side of Colt's arm, bottom lip between teeth when she wasn't bathing her patient in apologies as the lad himself laughed over his own reckless slip. Once the skin deep lesion was properly treated, Kid balled tight fists at the sight of Beau providing a gentle kiss to the wound, watching the brat's face redden as he stammered out his gratitude before swiftly saying his goodbyes for the evening.

Once the day's pickings were organized and Beau's yellow medkit returned to its proper place, the little woman took a seat beside the man secretly avoiding her behind some old book he'd pulled from Tallow's study, tired sigh escaping her as she closed her eyes and leaned back.

"It's kind of him to show Beau these things, but he walks so much faster..." She lamented, leaning against Kid as he pretended to be engrossed in the meaningless gaggle of words before him.

Allowing himself a glance as soft cheek met his arm, he noticed several twigs and leaves had made their home within her hair, and reached out to remove them before he could stop himself. With the arm supporting her suddenly missing, Beau found herself settling against Kid's side, contentedly nuzzling at warmth she'd missed; And which he'd sorely missed too, not having the heart nor desire to move her, simply resting raised arm against her waist while abandoning the book to his other side. He reasoned it was alright if the girl sought him out first, he was simply humoring her... And yet the pirate beamed to the idea of being the only one she would approach for this. He'd like to see the look on that dumb gatherer's face as Beau rested against his chest.

His smugness was short lived, as barely half an hour later a distressed Benjamin came crashing through the door, face red from a steady sprint.

"A SHIP! THERE'S A SHIP!"

Before Kid could question the boy for details, he felt Beau shake against him and realized no ship had ever arrived without forcing her to face prior Master.

"Hey... He's dead. Whoever it is, at least ain't gonna be that stuck up old geezer, yeah?" He offered quietly, aware his words were never flowery but attempting to soothe none the less, "Bennie, what's it look like?"

" _Benjamin!_ ," He cried indignantly, "And it's big! W-with some kind of dinosaur skull on the front! An-"

The boy was cut off as Kid leapt to his feet, jostling Beau in the process as he dashed for the door. Sure enough- Approaching the island's dockyard at a steady pace was old Vickie herself, proud yellow skull swimming menacingly towards them as if she'd come to swallow the island whole. With boundless excitement building in his belly, he poked his head back through the door and barked for Benji to fetch Killer from his mother's house, before turning to see a startled Beau.

"Oh- Are your friends finally here?" She asked, patting down the wrinkles napping had pressed to her clothing. Familiar nervousness creased her face, but she voiced none of it.

"Yeah, you coming to meet them or what?" Kid asked, far too wrapped up in his crew's return to notice the hesitation in her eyes as she nodded.

With the commotion of yet another ship preparing to settle into their small dockyard, the townsfolk slowly began to gather as curiosity got the better of them despite daylight's quick fade. Front and center stood Kid himself, arms crossed as broad grin split his face, Killer at his side as they both surveyed the ship for damages. A chunk of the deck remained in charred tatters, but she seemed to be sailing just fine. With the ship properly secured, a rag tag group of men began to yell their greetings towards the docks below, visibly overjoyed to see their friends alive and well.

"Oi boss! Long time no see! You done hiding out in the middle of fucking _nowhere_ yet?!" Yelled a somewhat scrawny man as he monkeyed his way down from the boat before the actual boardwalk could be placed, sunglasses seemingly glued to his mostly bald head as a dull orange mohawk split it in half.

" _Ha?!_ You're the pack of _bastards_ that took over a month to find us, how's that _our_ fault?!" Kid yelled back, immediately butting heads with the first crew member to step foot on shore as Killer sighed.

The loud 'clunk' of their boardwalk connecting with the docks interrupted the premature scuffle, and one by one, the majority of them disembarked. As soon as Kid laid eyes on the tall, almost voodoo doll esque looking man leading the pack, he scowled.

" _Stars_ Heat you look like _shit!_ Where the fuck is Smock?" He demanded, craning his neck in search of a familiar mop of mustard among them.

"Smock uhh... Smocks dead, boss..."

" _Oi, Sunnie,_ " Kid rumbled, face darkening, "You think it's funny to mess with me like that? Where's. Smock."

"It's the truth, boss," Heat began, eyes lowered, "Marines got him square in the neck. Took us this long to find you because we didn't have him to put us back together. Honestly... I was scared the same thing might've happened to you two" The burly man admitted as he watched his Captain's face contort with a mixture of rage and anguish.

Taking a proper look at his gathering crew, Kid could see most of them weren't in the best of health. With bags under their eyes and various poorly healed injuries, it killed him to think that they'd spent this whole time teetering between life and death while he, their _Captain_ , essentially enjoyed an island vacation by comparison. A gentle tug to the back of his coat interrupted that train of thought, and in turning he found Beau's questioning stare, that familiar look she gave when there was something on her mind but she couldn't find her voice to ask. She could help.

"Yeah, go grab your kit short stuff, looks like you got some work to do."

With the gaggle of pirates awkwardly herded towards the Sip of Health, the crowd returned to minding their own business, well aware at this point that their two guests had been waiting for such an arrival. Upon ushering everyone inside, Kid saw Beau's posture shift, the small woman disappearing into herself as she often would when they first met, hands firmly clasping the handle of her yellow kit.

"Alright you bastards, who's got it the worst? Go sit up front so the little lady can patch you up. Pick any fights in here and I'll reopen those wounds myself." He ordered, watching as Wire slowly shuffled forwards and sat down.

Beau looked over the impossibly tall man, gasping with concern as he silently revealed an angry infection across his chest with the removal of hooded cloak. Uncomfortable silence accompanied her work, as all eyes stared pointedly at the tiny creature their Captain had commissioned to help them. Luckily, the cut itself seemed shallow, and so Beau was able to clean, disinfect and cover the wound without too much fuss. Until it came time to kiss it better.

Before anyone could register what was happening, Wire reacted violently to Beau's innocent yet intimate approach, grasping her roughly by the neck and leaping to his feet as the chair clattered behind him. Beau's yelp was cut off by the pressure, throat bruising as he squeezed.

"WIRE! _DROP HER!_ " Killer yelled, static filling the air as Kid's abilities flared causing nearly every piece of metal present to either rattle or levitate. Times like these made him grateful Kid learned to refrained from targeting his mask.

Doing as ordered, Beau's assailant dropped her to the floor, confused frown trained on his Captain as the man's face reddened with rage. Before any more could be said or done, violent coughing caught his attention instead, and he immediately dropped all the items he'd snared in his magnetic hold. Beau sat on her knees where Wire dropped her, hacking and struggling to regain her breath as she shook.

"Nobody touches her. Nobody fucking _breathes_ on her." Kid growled through grit teeth as the main core of his crew all stared as if he'd gone mad. He slowly approached Beau as she sat on the floor of her shop, ragged breathing interrupted by quiet sobs as social inexperience and fear rendered her immobile. With one knee on the ground, he reached a hand forward and placed it on her head, cursing inward at the flinch she'd only recently broken free of, "It's ok. It's not your fault. I should've told you more about them before they got here. Do you want to stop?"

It wasn't gentle, or very well thought out, but for Kid's crew to see their captain behave this way with a stranger was entirely unheard of. There were quiet moments among those that grew close, talks of childhood and of dreams, promises of protection and mutual support, but those came long after the bond first formed, and usually required a few drinks for looser tongues. The little woman squeaked something out through pained throat and Kid nodded, returned to his feet while helping her back to her own.

"Go sit the fuck down." He grumbled at Wire, pointing towards the couches, "Who's next?"

This time Heat stumbled forward, apprehension creasing his brow as Beau tended to him with shaking hands, the Captain looming two steps behind to watch her work. Once she was satisfied with her work, damp green eyes rose to his face.

"W-Will you hurt B-Beau if she k-kisses it better?" She asked through raspy chords, biting at her lower lip as her patient considered it.

"I won't." He answered, voice considerably softer than most of his companions.

With the promise made, Beau slowly leaned forwards to kiss each wound and bruise as Heat averted embarrassed gaze. This was... unconventional. But it wasn't unpleasant.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind a little kiss myself actually" Sunnie quipped, cheeky grin on his face as he leaned against the counter.

"Where d-does it hurt?" Beau asked, missing his jest entirely.

"Oh, right about here actually..." He lied, scratching at his cheek.

As Beau moved with intent to deliver promised kiss, Kid placed a hand on her shoulder to steel her, glare set on one of his closer friends.

"Wait your fucking turn."

And so it continued, with an anxious Beau doing her best to piece the group of worn out men back together, presenting them with the gentle kisses she truly believed would help heal their wounds, until it was Sunnie's turn in the chair and he received his coveted kiss on the cheek. With her work done, Beau tidied everything back into her kit, before disappearing into the back with nothing more than a bow.

"Aaah~ The sweet kiss of a maiden... What a prize" Sunnie cooed, rubbing at his cheek with an open palm while blushing shamelessly.

Kid's scowl at the mohawked man confused his crew further, until finally, Wire spoke up.

"No offense Captain, but why exactly do you care?"

The redhead opened his mouth to snap something crude in response, but quickly shut it again as nothing came to mind. He'd had plenty of time to think this through, hadn't he? But the truth was he'd planned absolutely nothing. Somewhere during the past week, his brain had simply decided she would join the crew and all would be fine. Any attempts to think on it further led to a spiral of guilt and self hatred as he remembered his futile plans to kill her and save himself the trouble. While their Captain struggled like a fish out of water, Killer stepped in, placing a hand on Kid's shoulder to refocus him on the present.

"Kid? Why don't you show Beau the ship." It was a command disguised as suggestion, and Killer was grateful that he obeyed, calling for Beau to follow him once she re-entered the storefront.

Once the pair were out of sight, Killer threw himself down in the nearest chair, head tilted back to stare absently at the ceiling as he sighed. Aware that all eyes were now on him and that an explanation was desperately needed, he began recounting all the details of their stay so far, starting with the first night spent in that very same storefront, their unfortunate encounters with Tallow and his treatment of the island's inhabitants, and ending with Kid's desperate attempts to be rid of the tiny woman. By the time he was finished, a heavy silence hung in the air.

"Man... Now I kinda feel like trash for squeezing a kiss out of her" Sunnie eventually mumbled, adjusting his shades despite their place indoors.

"It was a trashy thing to do" Jabbed a rather heavy-set man with a puff of blonde hair atop his head.

"Hey _fuck you_ Fletch, I didn't _know_ she'd been treated like shit, neither did Wire when he grabbed her by the neck like a fucking goose!"

"So the Boss wants to bring her with us?" Heat asked, redirecting the conversation as his two crew-mates began to squabble.

"He does. We weren't counting on needing a new Doctor, though we don't have to worry about that vacancy anymore. The only thing I _am_ worried about is her complete lack of self defense, but at the very least her devil fruit makes her less vulnerable to any damage she takes in an emergency."

"If the Captain's already made up his mind, then there's nothing any of us can do about it," Wire sighed, "Let's just leave it be, she's likely to die once we encounter another fight."

"Yeah, but then we have to deal with him being mad about it, and that ain't fun..." Fletch added, frown disfiguring the two lines running down his face.

"Stars you guys are morbid, can't you just be happy that we get to have a woman around for once?" Sunnie scoffed.

As the rest of the crew bickered among themselves in the Sip of Health's storefront, Beau and Kid made their way to the docks, stopping to admire the ship's unique design. Unable to fight off the proud grin brought on by the sight of his vessel, Kid took a moment to admire her, enjoying the familiar sound of waves lapping at her sides as she rested near the docks.

"This old girl is the Victoria Punk. She's not just a ship though- We're pirates, so she's our home," Kid explained, eyes trailing over the detailed bone inlays decorating her lower half, "Come on, it's too dark to show her off right now, but you can still check out my room"

Unaware of how much he sounded like a young boy inviting a friend into his home, Kid led Beau up the boardwalk and onto the ship's main deck, feet moving on their own through familiar territory as he led her below and towards the back of the ship. A single door was present to greet them, and Kid took a moment to rest his hand against the smooth wood before turning the handle and stepping inside. With the flick of a light switch, all the homesickness he'd built through the past month and a half simply melted away, and without even thinking about it Kid kicked off his boots and fell backwards onto his bed.

Beau took a moment to scan the room with curious eyes, taking in the various bookshelves full of complex mechanical manuals and diagram books, little metallic models and trinkets filling the spaces where books were scarce. A small collection of empty alcohol bottles were piled off into one corner, while several unopened bottles of various kinds of liquor lay protected in the cabinet above. A chest of drawers and a closet nestled into another corner while his bed took up the third, large desk acting as a nightstand and littered with unfinished sketches and scribbles that Beau couldn't comprehend. Completed diagrams and various miscellaneous notes covered the walls as a final touch, alongside the occasional poster with colors faded to time. Closing her eyes, the little beastwoman took a deep breath in through her nose, before deciding that she very much liked this room, for the same reasons she liked wearing her Master's coat. Even if there was only ever one reason in her mind for him to bring her here, the smell was at least comforting.

"Does it hurt?" Kid asked, finally breaking the silence as he remained laying back on his bed, legs dangling off the side.

"It does, b-but it's already healing" She answered, nervously moving to kneel by the foot of Kid's bed.

Sitting up to give her a questioning look, Kid took in her appearance. A dark green bruise marred her throat, as eyes of a brighter shade fell to the floor. With ears sagged and tail twitching nervously behind her, Kid began to consider she'd grown fearful of his presence again, the thought once more bombarding him with a month's worth of guilt.

"Hey, why're you on the floor?" He asked, frowning as timid eyes fell on his face.

"D-doesn't Beau h-have to serve you n-now?" The shake in her voice and curl of raised shoulders hit him like a punch to the lungs.

Realizing what she thought he'd brought her here for, Kid paled. His first instinct was to place a hand on her head, but he stopped himself half way and pulled it back into a fist at his lap, unsure if touch would just convince her further. He knew words weren't his strength, but they would have to do.

"Beau, I'm not going to use you like that."

"Did B-Beau do something wrong?" She asked, panic immediately settling in her gut at the thought of a different form of punishment, "B-Beau is sorry i-if she messed u-up with your friends she d-didn't mean to-"

"No- Hey. You're not in trouble, I mean that I'm not going to-" He let out a frustrated sigh, unsure how to explain without making the situation worse. Killer was better at this.

"You don't- No one's allowed to use your body like that, got it? Not even me." Amber eyes stared unwavering into wide green, intending to drive his point home.

Stress and confusion mixed across her face. She couldn't understand having the right to deny him, the idea causing her to fear the consequences of such a mistake. Kid watched helplessly as she tried to wrap her head around it before fear and frustration spilled further tears down reddened face.

"Hey, look. I don't want to do that to you, so you're not doing anything wrong in the first place. You're not making anyone angry. Mop face was a sick bastard, that kind of stuff should only be done when both people want it." He explained, to the best of his limited ability.

"But... Beau n-never wanted it, i-it hurt! W-why would anyone w-want to?" She confessed, growing more agitated the more Kid explained the unfairness of prior treatment.

There was no more words could do, and so Kid slowly pulled his weeping friend onto the bed despite fearful shakes, sitting her between crossed legs as he mimicked Killer's way of rubbing her back.

"I know. He treated you like shit, it ain't alright. I'm not gonna do that." He promised, pulling wet face towards warm chest as squeaked sobs grew louder.

Finally, Thanks to the safety provided by one of the most dangerous men in the world, Beau was able to cry for herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dreamed that it was revealed Kid took other people's memories of good things (like eating sweets or happy childhood memories) and basically digested them in his brain to use their happiness for himself, so that he wouldn't have to do sappy stuff and could avoid the need to cry when upsetting things happened. What the fuck?

For Killer, the following morning was chaos. With a storefront full of loud, squabbling crew-mates and no sign of Beau or their Captain, he was stuck trying to keep the peace as frequent spats threatened the furniture's integrity. The arrival of Chris and her family unit caused momentary pause, and Killer almost laughed at the sight of Benjamin growing shy when faced with the rest of the crew. A few crude jokes later and the noise returned, Sunnie taking great delight in gushing over past adventures to the equally excited boy. With a stern warning for her son to not get any mischievous ideas, Chris led Jack through to the kitchen as Killer ferried breakfast's remains into the sink.

"Well they're an interesting bunch" She commented, her brother raising a single brow as if to call out the understatement.

"They do keep things lively, though it's usually more bearable when they're damaging each other above deck rather than a friend's furniture in closed quarters. We're not exactly known for leaving things as tidy as we found them..."

"So what you're saying is, you have _five_ adult children. How do you survive?"

"Oh, I wouldn't necessarily class all of them as adults" Killer hummed, settling into the usual routine of shared dish-work as Chris picked up a dish towel. At the sight of a single morning's dishes from his crew, the masked man feared for the state of his on-board kitchen...

"To be fair, your Captain's name is _literally_ 'Kid', I don't think you could be more on the nose about it if you tried" She chuckled, registering a tap from Jack followed by a few quick gestures, "Oh- Speaking of, where's he at? Jack wanted to ask him about that big old chunk missing from your deck"

"If I had to guess? Still on the ship. It's where he feels most at home, so I'd assume he simply threw himself into his room and fell asleep. I just hope he set Beau up in the infirmary first," He sighed, picturing Kid face down on his mattress while Beau sat awkwardly at his desk, "Why the sudden interest in our damages?"

"He was wondering if you wanted a hand with repairs, actually," She beamed, "Him and the rest of the carpenters here managed to get some good lumber out of those trees Mr. Tantrum tore up, and it's been a long time since some of the old coots got to work on a ship"

Killer hummed in thought for a moment, pausing his chore to tilt masked head. It sounded like a great idea, this island's trees were thick and solid, not yielding easily despite savage abuse from his Captain, the earth sooner releasing it's grip on thick roots than the trunk splitting apart. He doubted Kid would disagree, but it was still custom to clear it with the Captain before anything was done to the ship.

"I'll run it by him when he stumbles back here, but I don't think he'd have an issue with it. Besides, it's kind of them to offer skilled hands in the first place"

Jack quickly conveyed another message to his sister, acting as his personal translator.

"He says it's the least they can do in exchange for our freedom, even if you weren't explicitly trying to help us. It doesn't change the fact that we're free now because of the things you two did."

Things were much less chaotic on Kid's end. The Captain woke mid afternoon, spread on his back like a starfish, lacking the uncomfortable stiffness usually present after sleeping on one of the shop's slender medical beds. He let a relaxed groan slip past his lips after the first night spent back in his own bed, and at the slightest of movements, noticed a foreign weight against his middle, cracking yellow eyes open to glance down at himself before promptly inhaling in surprise. Beau lay fast asleep on top of him, loose fists curled on either side of the muscled belly her cheek lay upon, lower body falling between his legs.

He thought back to the night before, how she'd cried for hours over previous treatment, eventually being wrapped in his coat for further comfort as she exhausted herself. He remembered her falling into a light doze, but didn't remember laying himself back to rest and reasoned he'd simply fallen asleep after her, much to private embarrassment. Though her eyes and cheeks remained reddened, she seemed peaceful, almost comfortable as steady breathing fanned his abs. With no one to judge him for staring, Kid continued to watch her sleep, noting the occasional twitch of an ear or her fingers and wondering if she might be dreaming. It was strange to allow someone this much physical contact, never having the time nor interest in gentler relationships as they were pointless, and when the woman you're bedding charges you for every few minutes spent in her chambers? It's best not to dawdle once the deed is over- Not that he'd want to stay in the first place. But Beau was a friend, not company for hire, and watching her resting at ease against his skin filled him with his own form of peace, a sense of pride over the safety she felt he provided.

And she was right to feel that way. This was his ship and these were his quarters, no one would dare to harm one of his own while tucked away in his inner sanctum, let alone someone presently snuggled against him and wearing his clothes as a blanket. The light smirk he wore faded as memory of past betrayal crept up on him again, and he averted his eyes from the sleeping woman. The world may be rough, but the person he needed to protect her from most was himself. So long as he could do that, everything would be fine. He could kill anyone else that dared pose a threat, just as he would for the rest of his crew.

Beau mumbled something against him, and without thought he raised a hand to run fingers through tousled hair. The sleepy woman hummed in appreciation, stretching frail arms out until they rested either side of her living mattress in a pseudo hug. The mental fog of sleep kept Beau relaxed, and with physical warmth comforting her from below as gentle touch did from above, Kid felt a light vibration begin to radiate through his abdomen. It took him a moment to understand what was happening, brow raised in a mixture of confusion and surprise as he realized she was, in fact, purring. That was a good thing... Right? He wasn't entirely sure, nor was he even remotely aware it was something her body could do. The light rumble seemed to emanate from her throat, but he felt it just as clearly at the tips of fingers that massaged tender scalp.

A knock to Kid's door startled her awake, and he felt murder in his blood at the sudden reappearance of fear across previously peaceful features. Swallowing it down, Kid cleared his throat before acknowledging the intrusion in his usual manner.

" _What_."

The door was opened, despite not receiving express permission or prior identification. A tall man with sun-kissed skin took up residence in his doorway, multitude of brown braids acting as a curtain to muscled shoulders and back.

"Uhh, hey. So-"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing on my ship." Kid interrupted, glaring hard at unfamiliar face.

"What? We're part of the damn crew, picked all six of our asses up on pitcher's burrow before docking here. I'm-"

"No- Make it through the first month at sea, _then_ I'll bother with a name. The fuck do you want." He dismissed.

"I've been _tryna_ say, there's a buncha folks here to repair the ship, some mute dude and a bunch of old guys, said we had to ask you first" He grumbled out, eyes wandering over the woman laying atop his Captain.

Mute? That must be Jack. He was vaguely aware that the man worked with wood, and with a large charred hole marring his top deck, he wasn't about to turn down the labor required to repair it.

"Sure, lettem up. And learn some fucking manners while you're at it, aye? Announce yourself before you open my damn door next time or you can take a dive off the back mast and pray you land in the ocean." He snarled, eyes trained on the man until he'd made his exit.

With an eye-roll, the new recruit turned to follow orders, swinging the door shut behind him as he muttered about manners and Kid's own lack thereof. Once the unwelcome guest was gone, Kid dropped his head back down with a grunt, removing the hand in Beau's hair and using it to ruffle his own. He registered the sudden lack of weight as Beau sat up, coat gripped tightly around herself as she relaxed once more.

"Beau didn't mean to fall asleep like that, she's very sorry" The small woman apologized, eyeing Kid for potential backlash. But there was none, as he simply swung his legs over the side of the bed and wandered over to his closet, absentmindedly digging through his options.

"Don't sweat it, I fell asleep too. You hungry? I'm fucking _starving_ " He said, pulling out a simple leather vest and sliding his arms through it. Normally he was fine with just the coat, but if Beau was going to end up under it all the time, he'd rather have another layer underneath.

"Ah- Would you like Beau to make something?" She asked, sliding herself to the edge of the bed with burgundy fur still engulfing her form.

"I'm not sure what exactly we've got in stock, but sure" He agreed, enjoying the idea of breakfast on deck as Beau returned furred warmth to its owner.

The kitchen was an absolute nightmare. Dishes strewn all over the space, caked in half eaten meals of unrecognizable contents. Supplies left hap-haphazardly around the kitchen, some knocked to their sides as contents spilled to the floor. Pots and pans lay about the cooking space, blackened with failed creations that no one had bothered to dispose of. Not once had Kid seen the place this disorganized or _disgusting_ , and part of him no longer enjoyed the idea of a meal. He heard Beau's gasp of shock at the sight, before watching the poor woman immediately begin to clean his crew's mess, battling with himself internally over whether or not he should lend a hand. By the time she'd finished scraping rotten food into the waste bin, he'd begun to fill both sinks for dish-washing despite Beau's insistence he needn't raise a finger.

There was a reason Kid wasn't to be trusted in a kitchen, beside the obvious concentration of sharp objects and his insatiable appetite. With hands more suited to delicate mechanical work or beating people senseless, he often dropped whatever slippery implement he tried to wash, temper flaring as more plates and bowls shattered the angrier he became. This time was no different, and he found himself helplessly losing his grip on the mug he'd tried to scrub clean from whatever fungal culture grew within its depths. Beau startled to the shatter, nearly dropping the partially empty sack of flour she'd been carting to the pantry as Kid grizzled in frustration. He looked to Beau's puzzled expression and an embarrassed warmth flooded pale cheeks.

"I'm shit at this, alright?"

Without a word, Beau offered him the sack of flour she'd been holding, and took over washing dishes in his stead. He blinked down at the sack in his hands, before realizing she'd intended to swap chores, understanding his desire to help without questioning Kid's inability to perform his initial chosen task. With ego buffed rather than bruised, he set about putting things away as Beau tended to the myriad of dishes, the two of them slowly returning the kitchen to a more respectable state. Finally, once all had been straightened and placed in the appropriate drawers, Beau began to cook a simple meal of eggs and bacon, seemingly two of the only things still viable that didn't require a myriad of ingredients they presently lacked.

Smelling breakfast though it was well past lunchtime, Killer finally gave up waiting and boarded the ship to find his missing Captain, crew in tow behind him as they stepped around carpenters working to fix charred deck. With a cautionary glance inside the kitchen, masked brows raised in surprise at the sight of a tidy room and two people eating at the small table within.

"Well, this is a nice surprise. I thought they would've left the kitchen destroyed in my absence" He remarked, pulling up a seat for himself as Kid slid the rest of his plate towards old friend.

"No, they did. It was fucking disgusting in here" Kid complained, watching as Sunnie tried to turn tail and escape.

Fletch grabbed for the back of his crew-mate's shirt, hauling him back in amid cusses and whines, much to Beau's surprise as he lifted the other man with ease.

"Hey! Just because _you_ think milk has an expiration date doesn't mean _I_ have to agree!" He complained, earning a grimace from Kid at the thought.

Killer crossed his arms and leaned back, face unreadable yet unnecessary as the crew understood his body-language well enough. The kitchen was his domain, and he'd have to knock a few skulls together if these morons thought they could get away with trashing it.

"I think the lady cleaned up our mess, Sunnie" Heat pointed out, rubbing at the back of his neck as Killer's stare set his hairs on end.

"M-Master Kid helped too!" Beau chimed in, causing all eyes to fall on their stunned Captain as he froze.

"Well are you gonna thank her or what?!" He barked after swallowing awkward silence, Killer biting his tongue to stifle laughter at the thought of Kid cleaning such a mess.

Having been returned to his feet, Sunnie sauntered forwards and held a hand out to ruffle Beau's hair, pausing momentarily at fearful flinch before awkwardly placing his palm atop her head.

"Hey, thanks short stuff" He offered with a grin, removing his hand as the girl nodded in response.

With her head craned up to face new arrivals, Wire glanced over her neck for signs of previous reflex. Seeing nothing but healthy skin in place of prior bruise, he hummed.

"Your neck," He said, gesturing with a nod of his head, "It looks alright."

"Ah- It d-doesn't hurt anymore" She answered, ears folding lightly. A simple hum was given in response.

"How's the log pose?" Killer interjected, relaxing from ominous position into a more comfortable one as he accepted a share of Kid's meal without fuss.

"We can leave as soon as we re-stock, but I don't know how long the deck repairs are going to take..." Heat admitted.

"That's alright. I'll talk to Chris about re-stocking the pantry. Kid, think you and Beau could talk to Colt about getting our infirmary re-stocked?"

"What? Why _him_?"

"Because he's the only gatherer you're familiar enough with to be asking. Besides, I'm sure if Beau asks, he won't say no."

Killer was right, but that didn't mean Kid had to like it. With a defeated grizzle, he leaned chin against palm and glared at the table.

"Sure, whatever. You cool with that?" He asked, glancing at the woman seated across from him. Beau nodded, and he'd half hoped she wouldn't want to go.

"So is anyone going to say who those people are? Or are we supposed to just know..." Fletch prodded, eyes still glancing around the clean kitchen in astonishment.

"Chris is the ginger chick that hangs at the store, the brat's Mother. Colt's a skeeving little prick." Kid spat.

"He's a gatherer. Rather friendly, though he seems to be hitting on Beau" Killer added.

"Huh? But Colt's n-never hit Beau before, he's quite helpful" She clarified, confused.

Kid's forehead hit the table in frustration, causing her to leap to her feet and check abused skin. Feeling soft hands on his face, Kid didn't have time to prevent a kiss from landing atop his brow right in front of his men, gritting his teeth to swallow further embarrassment. Standing abruptly, he hooked an arm around the little woman's waist and placed her over his shoulder like a sack despite surprised wail, storming off his ship like a child who's Mother embarrassed him. A moment of silence followed in the kitchen before Sunnie coughed.

"So no one's gonna say how weird that is? No one." He mumbled, brows raised as the sight of Beau gripping Kid's coat for stability vanished from view.

"The rest of us are too big for the Boss to carry around like that" Heat answered, dry tone hiding an otherwise obvious joke.

"What? _No_ you big oaf- I mean him letting her get all touchy like that! Ain't this the same guy that gets into drunken fistfights with us over losing a card game and then tries to punch Killer under the chin for fluffing his hair? I don't get it" He whined.

"He doesn't have to show her that he's tough," Killer explained, "There's nothing to prove, she sees him for the true threat that he is and she's grateful he chooses not to harm her. Kid gets to interact with someone who couldn't hurt him if she tried, who showers him in attention and responds positively to his presence. People don't usually behave that way with us, they see us for what we are and hold us in contempt, but Beau sees us for what we are and yet she adores Kid simply for treating her as a person. I suppose you could compare it to receiving affection from a small animal- Incapable of passing judgement."

"You know he'd throw a fit if he heard this, right? Captain hates it when you pick at his brain..." Fletch sighed, moving to dig through the fridge in search of anything he could swindle.

"Oh I know, he's thrown plenty in our time stranded here. Now get your face out of my fridge before I lock you in there." Killer threatened, watching his friend back off with a dejected scowl etched to large, scarred face.

Once the docks were barely a speck in the distance, Kid slowed his stomping to the realization he hadn't a clue where Colt lived.

"Hey, you know where to find the guy?" He asked Beau, the little beastwoman having settled over his shoulder.

"Beau knows where he lives, he- he said she could visit whenever"

Of course he did. Kid placed a knee to the ground and allowed her to slip off of solid shoulder, following her lead as they moved to a different residential area of the small town. With the correct door in front of them, Kid watched his guide hesitate to knock, before giving the door a few 'whaps' with his own knuckles. A flurry of footsteps could be heard inside, before Colt's familiar mop of chocolate greeted them in the doorway, bright grin splitting his face as he saw Beau, quickly falling into more of a nervous grimace at the sight of Kid behind her.

"Uhh h-hey, what's up?" He asked, leaning against wooden doorway in an attempt to seem casual.

"Mister Killer said we should talk to you a-about re-stocking the ship's infirmary" Beau explained, nervously picking at the hem of white blouse.

"Oh, come on in!" Colt offered, stepping aside to allow them entry to his humble home.

And humble it was, with a space the size of Beau's storefront containing everything from tiny kitchen to sleeping area. A couple of extra doors that presumably led to either a bathroom or some form of storage, but otherwise fully contained within this one open room. Colt fussed about for a moment, throwing covers back over unmade bed and fluffing cushions on two small armchairs that faced each other across a worn out coffee table.

"Take a seat, if you want. I'll go heat some water" He said, scurrying over to his somewhat messy kitchen and clearing space for the kettle.

With nothing better to do, Kid sunk into one of the offered single person couches. He'd assumed Beau would do the same opposite him, but the woman instead attempted to kneel on the floor. Kid stared questioningly, and upon her answer that there would be nowhere for Colt himself to sit, he sighed.

"Alright, c'mere then shrimp" He said, giving his leg a light slap.

Returning to the sight of Beau sat happily with her back pressed against Kid's chest, Colt refocused embarrassed eyes to the tray in his hands, three steaming mugs of tea as attempted hospitality. With the offering placed, he took his own seat as Beau thanked him, watching her offer Kid the first mug she collected before reaching for her own.

"So..." He started, eyes focusing on the drink in his hands, "What exactly do you need?"

A quick discussion about the ship's infirmary followed, with Kid demonstrating his minimal first aid knowledge as he explained their usual stock of supplies. Colt hummed in thought, seemingly unimpressed.

"What about the supplies Beau is used to working with? That's most of what we were allowed here to begin with. Mop Face didn't exactly provide us with anything from outside the island, though... Well now that he's dead it's not like he can complain right?"

"Complain about what?" Kid asked, brows raised at the lad's seemingly nonsensical rambling.

"We usually only work with a small amount of what's really available here. Mop Face had strict rules against the mixing of painkillers or anesthesia, but there's plenty of varieties to work with! My Gram taught me a lot before she passed- I should still have her book actually" He explained, hopping to his feet and moving to one of two extra doors.

Revealing a storage closet of some kind, Colt began to furiously dig through boxes of miscellaneous books and old clothes, things his Grandmother must have left behind by the style of them. With a triumphant cry, he returned to his guests with a dusty old bible of some sort. Kid scoffed.

"What's that gonna do for us?"

"Oh- It's not what it looks like, here" He clarified, holding the old book out to Beau while beaming with pride.

The book was heavy, and the little woman had to rest it in her own lap for stability as she opened its pages. With a gasp, she traced fingers over detailed drawings of various plants, paragraphs of notes filling the spaces that drawings did not, with references to different pages one could find additional relevant information on.

"Gram was a nurse on a Marine ship before she became a slave, and this book is the only possession she managed to keep with her over the years. Said she had to disguise it like this so no one would laugh at her for it on her ship, but it's also the only reason anyone ever let her keep it. They thought it would be full of nonsense. Any time she got to mess with new plants, she'd add her findings here, so there's stuff on all kinds of weird plants from the outside world. Her dream was to fill it from cover to cover, an encyclopedia of her own making, and she finally finished it with this island's flora before she left it to me," He explained, usual cheesy grin replaced with a fond, loving smile, "The pages after that little wedge of cloth are the ones relevant to Three Point Island- I'll go fetch a pencil and paper so we can write down what you need!"

Thus the remainder of the afternoon passed, with Beau pouring through Colt's tome of botanical information and suggesting various salves and tinctures to Kid, requesting their host add them to the list once they'd earned her Master's approval. By the time heavy book lay closed on aching lap, Colt had several pages worth of ingredients written down for collection. Kid eyed the amount of paper used, frowning at the thought of having to wait for it all.

"Oi, how long do you reckon it'll take to get all of that?"

"Don't worry about it! I'll get the rest of the gang to do me a favor and help out. Give us a day or so? You still have to dry lots of them for pulverizing and whatnot- But we can set you up with the proper stuff for it in your infirmary if you want! Then you don't have to stick around to wait for a few hawthorn leaves to dry, haha..."

Kid eyed the young man suspiciously. He seemed enticed by the idea of the crew leaving as soon as humanly possible, and they could agree on that. Kid itched to get back into the thick of things, it was only natural, this whole ordeal had been nothing but a massive setback and a painful bruise to his ego. That didn't explain why Colt wanted them gone though- Most of the islanders seemed pretty content to have them around, heralding them as the catalyst that brought their freedom.

"That would be w-wonderful, thank you!" Beau replied, "That way Beau can dry more if she ever comes across a fresh supply!"

Colt's face dropped, brows creased and raising to combine concern with distress.

"Y-you know you don't _have_ to go with them, right?"

So _that_ was it. The fucker thought Beau could be convinced to stay, and the sooner Kid was out of his way, the better. Partially painted nails dug themselves into the arms of innocent seating at the audacity of it all.

"Ah- But..." The little woman hesitated, before cautiously pulling one of Kid's arms across her own lap to encircle squishy waist, "B-Beau wouldn't be safe, i-if she stayed"

The sight of Colt's expression falling to defeat was a boost for Kid's own mood, complying with Beau's silent request as he tucked strong arm against her soft tum. He watched the rejected open his mouth to say something else, before deciding against it with an empty sigh. Something in the back of the redhead's mind told him Colt _was_ a good person, that he'd probably be a good friend for Beau to have if she _had_ preferred to stay, but he crushed that thought under the pride swelling in his chest. She'd immediately dismissed the idea of being left behind. First with the Marines and now here, she continued to desire his presence before anything else.

Their dejected host was gracious enough to force a smile at departure, unfortunate enough to have already made promises of favors and hard work, despite making them based on incorrect assumptions. He'd still pull through, after all, a promise was a promise, and he didn't intend to give Gram a reason to haunt him at night.

With their mission accomplished, the pair of them made their way towards the docks, shifting destination to the Sip of Health as Beau voiced reminder of the daily tending Kid's crew still required. Luckily Killer had the same idea, having ferried everyone back to the store hours ago. With his own goal of securing supplies achieved, the Massacre Soldier and Captain exchanged details of their separate successes as Beau re-tended the crew's wounds.

A lively dinner followed, rowdy men talking over each other as food, forks and the occasional fist flew in all directions, Killer and Beau finding solidarity in trying to keep up with both the mess and their appetites, with Killer eventually dragging Sunnie into cleaning a plateful of spilled stew off the floor as the only other uninjured pair of hands available that could be trusted with a mop. While the rest of the ensemble laughed and joked boisterously over Sunnie's misfortune, Kid felt a pang of sentimentality over this being the first meal they'd all shared together since falling into the sea... And a good meal it was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacing? Never heard of it.

Just because Colt managed to provide the labor needed in collect ingredients for Beau's chosen remedies, didn't mean to say Killer had experienced the same fortune. The townsfolk were more than willing to part with various different goods, so long as they spend the next couple of days assisting with the manual labor of harvesting fields on rotation. With separate groupings of the same kind of produce planted weeks apart from each other, there was always a fresh supply just around the corner, but that didn't make fieldwork any less backbreaking for the island's small group of gardeners. With nothing else to do while waiting for Colt's results, the crew had no excuse not to lend a hand- Especially with their deck receiving a fully fresh replacement of planks as opposed to a simple patch up.

And thus, Eustass 'Captain' Kid found himself swearing loudly as he ripped large white radishes from the ground, cursing their very existence as he struggled with tearing off stalks before managing to expose the edible root. He wasn't alone in his suffering however, as their total gaggle of ten 'recruits' were roped into the task, only four of their faces triggering any sense of familiarity in their Captain, alongside Killer and Sunnie as the remaining healthy members of the crew. The regular gaggle of gardeners were present too of course, aiming to harvest their longer lasting produce as quickly as possible to conserve energy for more temperamental and time sensitive crops. The remaining three pirates sat lounging around the Sip of Health's storefront, sipping hot drinks provided by Beau and chewing the fat on whatever topic came to mind. This mostly consisted of Fletch voicing his distaste for whatever piece of decor he'd last laid eyes on, while Heat and Wire both argued in favor of the store's combined aesthetic.

When not running around after her boisterous patients, Beau herself sat in an armchair tucked snugly into the corner between couches, Kid's fur in her care as he lacked need of it during hard labor, though truth be told he'd left it with her as an assurance of safety among his men. With the store's sign flipped to 'shut', no customers would demand her attention, and gentle pencil scratchings could be heard from the form obscured by beloved Master's coat, alongside the occasional sigh as she became displeased with her efforts. It was Heat that first mentioned it, curious to know the root of her frustrations as she seldom seemed willing to express such a thing.

"What are you up to?" He asked, directing his posture towards the small woman as brown ears perked to attention.

"Oh- w-well, Colt has a book full of information on plants, a-and every page has these lovely illustrations to show the specimens..." She frowned down at whatever object she held just out of sight, "Miss Chris taught Beau how to stitch pages together, so she thought m-maybe she could record her own information in a book too w-while seeing different islands, but Beau never really tried to draw before..." She explained. It was the longest they'd heard her speak.

"Can I take a look?" Wire asked.

Beau raised her eyes to the tallest man in the room, leaning casually into one of the couches with a leg crossed gingerly over his other, half finished cup of coffee nestled in the hand he hadn't draped over cushioned backing. The initiate artist blushed at the thought, seemingly embarrassed by the creations she'd been pouring herself over but not confident enough to deny his request. Shuffling off of her seat with burgundy fur bundled around small shoulders, Beau closed the distance and offered out her thread-bound book.

Allowing basic book to fall open where the pencil still lay, Wire was met with a small selection of pressed flowers between pages covered in attempted recreations. They were no better than a child's work, but at the very least recognizable with their subject matter placed next to them. With a hum, the man placed his mug down on the table and used newly freed hand to scratch at his stubble in thought, before picking up the pencil and setting the booklet down on the table before him for support. Gesturing with his head for Beau to sit, he began the impromptu tutorial.

"Let's see... You've got the overall shape correct, but when you draw something, don't expect to simply place lines on your page in the correct shape without building a structure first," He explained, selecting the small blue hydrangea as his subject and beginning to build its form from lightly sketched shapes, "This way you can block out individual parts at a time, and give yourself more headspace to figure out the details rather than trying to remember the entire image at once. The shapes are your guide, and the details that follow will bring it all together"

Beau watched intently as he followed his own instructions, pressing firmer lines for the final shape so the lighter scaffolding below faded from focus. With a few more details filled in, the simple yet effective illustration was complete, and Wire slid the book to Beau's front before retaking long cooled drink.

"Give it another try"

With careful concentration, Beau began to block out the shapes present in a dried pansy she fancied, taking her time to really stare at the little flower in an attempt to imagine what patterns it could be broken into. Slowly, her scaffolding took shape and details began to appear, until an image that was recognizable as a pansy without the aid of original muse lay etched onto the page. Despite her more successful attempt, she let out an unimpressed sigh, causing Wire to chuckle lightly. He knew that feeling, nothing one draws is ever as good as originally imagined.

"It's a visible improvement. The more you practice, the more natural it starts to feel, until breaking things down into shapes becomes second nature. Don't be so harsh on yourself, it's a good attempt"

Round eyes lit up at what were perceived to be the kindest of words, and she remained on shared couch for continued practice until there were no more flowers to draw.

If Kid thought radishes were a pain to harvest, peanuts were agony. At first he'd thought the gardeners were making the mistake of messing with him, claiming the bounty to be below the soil in a field of sprightly green plants as if he would believe them like an absolute fool- But a fool he was, Killer quickly clarifying it as the truth while watching his friend struggle with the mental gymnastics. Unlike the stubborn radishes that he could simply yank from the earth and be done with, each peanut plant required him to carefully loosen and pluck each seeding pod from among tangled roots, a task not easily accomplished with brutish strength. Colorful expletives filled the otherwise peaceful field, as the local gardeners felt vindicated in previous post-harvest complaints.

With the sight of their Captain angrily struggling through such a task, four of the Pitcher's Burrow recruits began to mutter among themselves, far enough from dangerous ears to complain without fear. Whispers of disappointment and weakness, of a lack of fear, of how much of a joke this crew was turning out to be despite the rumors and the wanted posters. The two top dogs had spent more than a month on this worthless hunk of land, and yet the only sign of bloodshed was a single bloated corpse festering above the sand. No prisoners hung by broken limbs to die, no families torn apart for mere spectacle, a far cry from what they'd all been led to expect.

Their malicious musings were interrupted by a pair of new arrivals, a ginger haired boy scurrying towards them while struggling with a large cloth covered basket, a young woman following close behind with her own. Quick whispers were exchanged to indicate that it was _her_ , the previously unknown animal woman one of them had seen sprawled across their Captain, despite being informed the crew's only woman was the ship herself. Several pairs of eyes assessed her at approach, short stature countered by round bust and wide hips, clothed in innocent white blouse and ruffled green skirt. The quartets self appointed leader mused surprise to his possey at her ability to walk and apparent lack of injury, she was so small, how had the Captain not broken her already? The rumors really _were_ nothing but garbage...

With all farm-hands reconvening to break for delivered lunch, arrogant assumptions were put on hold. A large basket of gently stacked sandwiches provided relief for empty stomachs, while the other contained various bottles of chilled herbal tea to parch dry throats. At Killer's promise to return both baskets come shift's end, the pair re-tread their steps towards town, giving hard brown eyes a glance at plump thighs with the passing of a swift breeze. Feeling unsettled but unable to comprehend why, Beau paused in her step, green gaze turning to lock with her oglers before meekly lowering once more as soft ears flattened. Shy, _submissive_ , he held the tea she'd brewed up to his lips and took a long, indulgent drink. To men recruited from a prison colony that sorely lacked in ladies, she looked delectably vulnerable.

By the following afternoon, everything was finally in order. Colt had pulled through, delivering various wicker baskets full of clearly labelled ingredients as well as a folder of the recipes needed to use them. The infirmary had been fitted with the necessary equipment for drying and storing such things, an instruction manual on proper usage left behind for Beau alongside a letter Colt hoped for her to find once they'd already left. The pantry and walk in refrigerator were all stocked with what supplies the island could spare, and though various members of the crew complained to a lack of alcohol, they were still grateful for the return of fresh foodstuffs. With everyone accounted for at the docks, and Beau's few possessions packed into the bag Chris helped her make, Kid was ready and eager to finally get the fuck off of this god forsaken piece of shit island.

Though, could he really still call it that? The beginnings of their stay had been rough, and Mop Face was a right fucking bastard, but the island itself was full of fantastic resources, and her people had grown open and welcoming towards the crew. It was strange to have a small population of people treat their presence not as in unavoidable inconvenience, but as a welcome surprise. To be treated like regular, everyday members of a community. Shaking loathed sentimentality from his mind, Kid turned to the small gaggle of people here to send them off. Truth be told, Killer had said to expect the whole town's presence if past gatherings were anything to go by, but the only ones present were the trio of gingers that hounded them on a daily basis. Before a single word could pass his lips, Chris closed the distance between them and smugly slapped several pieces of paper against the taller man's chest, yellow eyes glaring down at her in confusion before moving to look over what appeared to be several pages worth of... Names?

"The fuck is this?"

"Signatures. Every adult on the island wrote their name down." She barely explained, expression serious all of a sudden.

Kids brain struggled to comprehend what she was doing, what she wanted from him. So they were all literate and could jot their names onto a piece of paper, good for them? Why the fuck should he care? Before he could wind himself up any further, she voiced the communal demand.

"Make us your territory." She more so demanded than asked, "Pirates do it all the time, right? Claim places they discover as their own and use them as footholds or bases? Do that."

" _Ha?!_ " Was the only response he could muster at first, frowning between her and the small stack of signatures in his hands with an almost lost expression on his face.

"I'm not asking by the way, I'm just doing the courtesy of letting you know. All of us want this, so even if you pull another tantrum out of your ass we're just going to wait for you to leave and then hang your jolly roger off the roof of the castle anyways."

Somewhere beneath indignant rage, Kid realized this was a golden opportunity. An island of his own, willingly under the crew's control and full of renewable resources, a place to firmly plant their first few steps into the New World. Somewhere they could come back to in an emergency, their flag more than likely enough to keep most other ships away even without their immediate presence. Willing to accept the offer though pissed off by her nonchalant attitude, Kid turned to stomp up the boardwalk.

"Someone get the woman a damn snail already!" He snapped over his shoulder, "And then get all your asses on board! Anyone not here in the next five minutes can fucking swim!"

Chest puffed up in victory, Chris tauntingly waved him off, before saying her proper goodbyes to the other crew-members she'd grown to appreciate, accepting a spare denden mushi from Killer in the process. With a final word of encouragement for Beau to be careful, she rejoined her small family to watch as the Victoria Punk finally carried her crew away from Three Point Island, course set for whichever new island their log pose had locked onto.

Kid retrieved a bottle of whiskey from his personal cabinet, taking several angry swigs as the last month and a half crashed down on him. It was over, they'd left, their journey was back underway even if there were a few new faces on board while one was sorely missing. Smock was a bastard, a shitty back alley Doctor they'd picked up while still wet behind the ears in the South Blue. It took Kid well over six months to trust the man, let alone properly befriend him, but he'd be damned to deny loyalty from a man who constantly stuck his neck out for him and the rest of their rag tag bunch. More alcohol poured down his throat in memory of friendship lost, large hand almost strangling the bottle by its neck as he lumbered out to the main deck.

The sight of open ocean filled his view, men milling about the deck as they tended to various tasks. He'd never say it out loud, but stars he'd missed this little slice of normalcy. A quick blur of motion caught his eye, and he refocused yellow eyes in time to see Beau reach the other side of the railing, neck craned as she looked out over the edge and down into the ocean below, ears perked and turned forward to attention. A few seconds passed, and then she was scurrying back the other way, repeating the same back and forth several times for no obvious reason.

" _What_ are you doing?" He asked with voice perplexed, striding over to the railing she'd currently stopped at and turning to lean against it with his back to the ocean.

"Oh! Mister Sunnie said there's lots of fish in the ocean, but that they only show up when you're not looking! So Beau thought maybe she could sneak up on them i-if she went back and forth!" She explained with earnest excitement.

Kid was unable to hold in the loud, raucous laughter that erupted from his chest at the tiny woman's response. He wasn't sure what exactly tickled him so much- The fact that she'd come up with this solution, or the fact that he'd actually seen her doing it. Taking another swig of dark liquid, Kid moved the bottle to his other hand and used previously occupied fingers to ruffle her hair.

"Fish don't come this close to the side of a moving ship, runt. Give it another go once we reach land, you'll have more luck after the anchor drops"

A pout crossed her face, before disappointment turned to curiosity as she eyed his drink.

"Master Kid? Why do people like those drinks so much?" She asked.

"Never had alcohol?"

She shook her head no, and he held the bottle out towards her face.

"Here, give that a whiff"

Complying with inner curiosity, Beau's nose twitched near glass mouth, immediately recoiling as the smell of strong alcohol assaulted sensitive sniffer. Kid chuckled as she shook her head and seemingly attempted to push the fumes back out with small huffs through scrunched nose, before stepping closer to him and burying flushed face in the fur at his side.

"You good?" He asked, brow raised as she dug slim fingers into his coat.

A deep inhale was her first response, replacing the foul scent of whiskey with a smell she knew to be pleasant. Stepping back again, she sighed the large breath free, before lightly pouting at the offending bottle as if it were at fault for existing.

"That smelled... Painful. How can you enjoy it?" She questioned, thoroughly unconvinced.

"It's a good kind of burn, really warms the insides and makes you feel alive" He explained. Ironic then, to be drinking for a deceased friend.

"But you're already really warm, won't you burn up if you get hotter?"

It was an innocent thing to ask, rooted in her care for his well-being. Kid knew that. And maybe it was the alcohol in his system after almost a month with none to upkeep ongoing tolerance, but part of him wanted to read her words as a challenge, as a sneaky attempt to flirt. A sly smirk curled his lips and, fiery gaze never leaving her own, he took a nice, large gulp of chosen poison.

"Doesn't sound like much of a problem to me" He teased with devilish grin.

"Wouldn't that mean... No more touches?" She asked, visibly disappointed by the idea.

For someone who knew enough about the human body to treat some rather nasty injuries, Beau sure did fall for jests such as this one without much thought. But besides that, the fact that she genuinely _wanted_ him to touch her still amazed Kid, not used to extended physical contact that wasn't either entirely self serving, or horrifically violent.

"Nah, it just feels like a burn on the inside. I ain't gonna hurt ya" came gruff reassurance, followed swiftly by another gulp.

As if to test his admission, Beau carefully held a hand out towards his chest, palm pressed against the area above his pecs as he swallowed. With perked surprise and what Kid swore was almost a smile, she removed her hand and relaxed.

"That's a relief, Beau was worried!" She admitted.

An arm slung itself around Kid's shoulder as Sunnie approached from behind, pointlessly pawing at the bottle of booze guarded in his Captain's iron grip.

"Naaah don't worry about him, he's ugly enough to take care of himself" The ginger prodded, sly smile tugging on his lips as he leapt out of the way before Kid could land angered kick.

"Why do you think he's ugly?" Beau asked, a mild frown on her face as if she'd taken offense in his stead.

"Pff, _look_ at him short stuff! Boy's made up like a clown!"

"Miss Chris said people wear make up to be pretty, o-or to feel prettier for themselves because they like how it looks. If he's ugly with make up on, then... Doesn't that mean you're m-more ugly because you're wearing none?" She reasoned, using the little knowledge she possessed of the subject to defend against harmless insult.

Sunnie stood with his jaw on the floor, ego bruised and unable to argue as Kid slapped the railing to punctuate laughter. This was probably the ballsiest thing to ever come out of her mouth, and the innocent logic behind it shot Sunnie through the heart like an arrow of coldest ice.

"Yeesh, there goes _my_ self esteem" He mumbled, turning to stagger away as Kid relished the victory by proxy.

A glance down at valiant defender revealed the slight pout of her lips, mild frown trained on Sunnie's back as he returned below deck. As the humor of the situation wore off, Kid realized to silent surprise that he wasn't angry. He fought his own battles, big or small, and he didn't take kindly to being treated as incapable unless it was a genuine emergency, but even then it would surely bruise his ego. And yet, he'd just watched Beau stand up for him over the most inconsequential of rude remarks, a joke so common between closer crew-mates it often preceded morning's first greetings, and instead of feeling looked down on he felt... Vindicated. Proud. She knew he could handle it himself, but still chose to speak at his defense because- Well, he didn't know why. All he knew was that she'd be too afraid to stand up for her own self in that manner, and yet still did it for him. In her own little way, she was putting herself at risk to help him, regardless of whether or not she'd misunderstood the severity of his friend's jest.

Seeing the small amount of courage slowly empty out of her system at a return to more submissive posture, Kid swiftly decided now was the appropriate time to show her the rest of the ship, poking at rounded nose to re-gain lost attention before beckoning her to follow. First up, the portion of deck nestled inside Victoria's mouth.

After a few days at sea, things seemed to settle into a new kind of 'normal' for the crew. Beau took care to help Killer in the kitchen as one of the few people who wouldn't utterly destroy it with her mere presence, and they'd even run into their first bit of excitement as an unmarked trader's vessel had the misfortune to cross their path. The cowards on board may have surrendered immediately, but that couldn't dampen the excitement brought on by several barrels of ale. With everything hauled on board, the crew were rather eager to throw back with their new supply of alcohol, and dragged the necessary tables and chairs out from the dining room as thoroughly trashed merchant ship limped away through the open ocean.

As fermented drink flowed freely, so too did various off tune sea shanties, drunkenly belted out in groups of two or three among men who were suddenly more than comfortable flinging arms around each other's shoulders. All with the current exception of Killer and Beau, busy preparing food for the unruly scoundrels assaulting their ears with myriad songs of the sea. With dinner finally served, Kid and a more relaxed version of Wire beckoned Beau over to sit with them, lack of a nearby chair leading her to be pulled without complaint onto the Captain's lap instead. A large wooden tankard was slid in front of her, frothy ale dribbling down the side as contents sloshed.

"Here, give that a good old swig" Offered Sunnie, having slid the drinking vessel across from between Wire and Heat.

Beau hefted large drink with small hands, curiously twitching her nose over it as she often did with new food or drink, uncertain on whether she found the strong malty scent pleasant or not. A cautionary first sip did nothing to answer this question, as the taste was bitter yet also somehow... fruity? There was a hidden sweetness to it that faded fast behind bitter tang.

"It tastes better the more you drink" Came Heat's encouragement, before half a plate of pasta disappeared into his void-like mouth.

And so began Beau's second attempt, braving the taste for several larger sips, a small grimace on her face as she did so. The alcohol hit her inexperienced system like a truck, cheeks reddening beyond the usual rosy hue as warmth seeped through from stomach to skin. She tilted her head to stare critically at the half emptied tankard as a haze set in, feeling the drink to be responsible as the edges of her vision blurred. Heat wasn't *wrong* per say, the drink never tasted better but it was certainly getting easier to tolerate. With the tankard finally empty, a full table cheer startled her as she realized half of the crew were watching her efforts.

"There you go, girlie! Someone get her a refill!" Sunnie cried out, raising a fork laden with several squashed meatballs into the air.

A second round had been poured in what felt like a single blink, and Beau simply stared at it for what could've been seconds or minutes, she wasn't sure. A large, familiar hand landed upon her head, and she vaguely registered its owners voice as Kid asked if she was still with them. Opening her mouth to try and respond, Beau felt uneasiness settling in her stomach, nausea making itself known as she quickly slid from Kids lap and bolted for the railing, miraculously managing to stick her head over the side before her body violently rejected willingly swallowed poison.

"Which one of you made her drink." The eerie demand came from Killer, setting foot on main deck after slipping away for a shower post cook-up.

"Uhh- I mean-" Heat began, eyes darting nervously between Killer and the small woman now slumped against the railing.

"You know what? Never mind. You're all guilty. She can't even handle _a full meal_ and you thought it was fine to give her _alcohol?!_ " He scolded, storming his way over to the victim of reckless partying and kneeling down to check her state.

She was definitely already drunk, struggling immensely to focus herself on a single swirl in the wood as if it would grant her stability. Killer placed a hand to her back and attempted to help her stand. One failure at this task was enough to convince him, and the blonde swiftly swept his downed crew-mate up like a bride, unsteady head nestled against his shoulder as her body drained of strength. Without another word, he strode towards the infirmary door, disappearing inside to place Beau in her chosen bed. Re-emerging a moment later, Killer simply stood outside the door and pointed harsh finger in Kid's direction.

"You. _A word._ "

The Captain rose with a grumble, trudging into the infirmary after his friend as irritation set in, only to stop cold at the sight of Beau, laid on her side and panting lightly. Her face was fully flushed, with brown bangs beginning to stick as sweat drenched shaky form. She looked to have a fever, eyes unfocused and half lidded as they gazed into nothing. Kid spent a moment somewhere between confusion and concern, before realizing something painfully obvious.

"Ugh, fucking... _dammit_ , alcohol is a _poison_ " He groaned, rubbing his hands down his face as Killer prepared several wash cloths and a bucket of water.

"Yes, it is. So now not only did it upset her stomach, but it looks like her body is trying to forcefully 'heal' itself by sweating out what's already in her blood." Killer explained, removing a cloth from the water before gently draping it across searing forehead, "I'm going to brew her something to drink for once she wakes up. Sit here and watch her. Swap the cloth for a cool one every few minutes."

"Wha- Why am _I_ being dragged into this?!" He argued.

"You had her sat on _your_ lap, under _your_ watch while this happened. I don't care who gave her the damn drink to begin with, _you_ let it happen. Take responsibility." Killer scolded, leaving towards the kitchen without another word as Kid was left to gawk after him.

With his party buzz thoroughly killed, Kid simply scowled at the bucket by Beau's bed, watching the wet cloths settle slowly to the bottom after prior disturbance. Letting out an aggravated growl, he stomped over to the seat Killer vacated and plopped himself down, arms crossed as he turned his gaze to the little bundle of trouble he'd been tasked with watching over yet again. Guilt warred with frustration as he carried out his task, until a pitiful whine of discomfort provided guilt with the ammunition it needed to win and left him feeling like utter crap.

"Hey... You even conscious right now?" He eventually asked, elbow placed on the set of drawers by her bedside as fisted hand supported his cheek, "I guess not, huh... Hey. I'm sorry. I kinda feel like shit for not telling you what booze actually is, you probably would've realized it'd hurt you... Then again you probably would've drunk it anyways, huh? Don't think I've ever seen you say 'no' to anything folks give you to eat or drink, guess you're still scared we'd hurt you for it..." He muttered to no one, receiving no response beyond Beau's labored breathing, "You're real tiny, y'know that? But... I kinda like it. I ain't into all that soft shit like hugging your friends or talking about each other's feelings, but, letting you curl up on my lap or lean on me? It's kinda nice. Idunno. I don't get why you lean into my hand like that, either. These ain't gentle hands, you know that. And then you're always sayin I smell nice... I smell like booze and blood and gunpowder, not sure how you'd find that nice, but maybe it's some kinda animal thing. Not like I'd know..." He trailed off, pausing his half drunken ramble to swap warmed cloth for a cooler one, "You always smell kinda nice though. Like- idunno, herby or some shit. A little sweet. I can smell it on my coat every time I get it back, but, it ain't half bad. Makes me feel kinda empty though, but I ain't got time to think about shit like that. You're so fucking frustrating sometimes because I don't know _why_ I'm always sticking my fingers in your hair or dragging you onto my lap, I don't _do_ that shit, but then you fucking look at me with your big dumb eyes or slap a kiss on some tiny cut and all I wanna do is- is- _ugh_ , Idunno. Idunno what the fuck I want and I don't got the time or patience to think about it." He huffed, finally done with his accidental self reflection and silently returning to the task at hand.

Eventually Killer returned, with a glass jug full of some kind of strong smelling tea, a banana from the trade ship's loot, and a mug nestled onto a small tray that he left on the infirmary's desk.

"I can take over now, go get some sleep" He offered, glad to see Beau's fevered state slightly lessened in his absence.

"Nah, I got this." Kids face was stoic, eyes trained on Beau as he kept his post.

It wasn't the reply Killer expected, but he wasn't about to question it. With a simple 'alright', he excused himself from the infirmary and began to clear that night's array of soiled dishes.

Another couple of hours passed by in the infirmary, before Beau's fever finally settled back to a normal temperature. Removing the cloth from her forehead, Kid let out a tired sigh, leaning forward to rest his head on folded arms at the side of her bed. He'd simply intended to relax his eyes for a moment, but daylight came in the blink of an eye, and he found himself waking up in the same position with the addition of Beau's fingers in his hair. She must've woken up at some point while he was out. Carefully sliding himself to his feet, he stretched out aching back and retrieved the tray Killer left for her, nudging at her shoulder with free hand.

"Hey, you gotta drink something."

With a pained groan, Beau's eyes cracked open, squeezing shut again at daylight's assault. Mustering what strength she could in order to sit up, she wrestled through her first ever hang over to drink and eat as she was told, squeaking out a thank you in-between. Once the task was complete, Kid requested she lay back down and continue to rest, offering a final pat to messed hair before leaving in search of a nice, strong coffee to drown in.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've slept before editing the last chapter, and yet here we are...
> 
> Hope everyone's doing alright in these awful times. Keep your heads high, don't let yourselves be silenced.
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter:
> 
> -Sexual assault/Attempted rape  
> -Graphic execution of men who absolutely deserve it

"You can stop sulking now" Killer commented, back to his Captain as he dried clean breakfast dishes.

"I'm not." Came contradictory huff as Kid slowly took another sip of morning brew.

Getting nowhere with the situation, Killer sighed. Abandoning the remainder of his task to dry on their own, he pulled up a chair across from childhood friend and simply folded his hands together on the table.

" _What_."

"I'm just wondering if you're ready to start talking yet. That's your third cup, and all you've done is sit there and scowl over it."

A grumble of disagreement was washed down with more coffee, Kid averting his eyes from the prominent stare he felt behind his friend's mask. After another sip taken in awkward silence, he finally reached the part of their little ritual where irritation compelled complaint, and he released half empty mug to instead bury thick fingers in his hair.

" _What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ " He groaned, tightening his grip on red locks as if pain would spark insight.

"I could name a few things, but I don't think any of them are what's got you threatening my kitchen with your presence. So humor me, what _exactly_ are you upset about?"

"The _runt_ ," He grizzled, moving hands from scalp to face and rubbing roughly with his palms, "Why the fuck am I acting like- Like _this?!_ "

"You're upset because you looked after a friend?" Killer questioned, masked head tilted lightly to the side.

"I'm _pissed off_ because I don't know what the _fuck_ I want. I don't have _time_ for sappy bullshit, we're more than a month behind all those other assholes already, I've gotta focus on what's ahead." He explained, almost as if he were attempting to reason with himself.

"Are you annoyed at yourself because she likes your company?" His first mate asked, well aware of how Kid's mind worked after years of mutual trust, "Or because you like _her_ company?"

Kid flinched lightly as Killer nailed a large part of the issue with an educated guess, before swearing into his cup of coffee once more and looking away.

"Kid, why are you so insistent on rejecting it? You're not _incapable_ of positive emotions, just incredibly stubborn when it comes to letting people in. We've made a new friend, we enjoy her company, she enjoys ours in return, why is that something to sulk over?"

Another frustrated groan escaped the larger man, aware that hearing this was his own fault for seeking Killer's council, but displeased with it none the less. Even if it was for the eyes of his oldest friend, he _despised_ showing emotional vulnerability like this. It's what made people weak, made them falter when new challenges arose, made them doubt themselves. And yet here he was, doubting himself none the less, while his best friend simply reasoned it wasn't a problem to begin with.

"Are you bothered by inexperience?" Killer continued.

Kid spat coffee. What the fuck was he implying? That he'd never spent time around a woman before? He'd spent _plenty_ of time around them, hearing all their needless nagging and whining and watching them coo over expensive items while stuck to an older guys arm. He'd spent plenty of time in their beds too, not that it was currently relevant, but the idea that Killer thought him a greenhorn was somehow _incredibly_ embarrassing.

"Yes yes I know, you think with your dick and your wallet pays the price for it. Stop spitting everywhere. I meant you have no experience with wanting to treat someone gently." Killer corrected, exasperated tone obvious as he reluctantly patched wounded pride.

And that was exactly it. He'd never needed to be gentle, from growing up in the rough and tumble with Killer at his side, both of them roughhousing and shoving each other over every little thing, to sailing the seas together, killing anyone that stood in their way. None of it had required tender touch or been sullied by his rough nature, but Beau was entirely too delicate for that. Sure, he hadn't hurt her so far, and surprised himself with how gentle his awkward and clumsy attempts at contact had been, but he craved more and had no knowledge of how to interact with someone that way beyond the few sluggish methods he'd already tried. He felt as though he wanted to tussle with her in good fun like he would any other member of the crew, but whatever the gentle equivalent to that was, if there even was one. It frustrated him to no end, craving something he couldn't even imagine or name, unable to scratch an itch in his chest that he failed to identify.

His silent inner turmoil told Killer everything the man needed to know, sighing once more as he leaned forward. Kid wasn't the softest person, but it didn't make him incapable, and it wasn't as though his Captain would start applying such ideas to their foes. It didn't make him weak, but it definitely made him look like a fool, awkwardly fumbling about while trying to get a grip on his unruly feelings.

"Kid, I know you like to be in control of yourself but emotions _don't_ work like that. That's why you're such a disaster when you get angry. You can't hold yourself accountable for the way you feel, only the way you act, and so long as you're not breaking your word? I don't see anything wrong with craving gentler interactions. I get that you're not sure _how_ to handle someone softly, and the best advice I can give you is to relax- Don't hold yourself as tensely as you would when interacting with the rest of us, let your muscles loosen and _keep_ them that way. It's not as hard as it seems, you're just... Not used to it, I guess"

"I ain't _like_ that. That's not _me_." Kid insisted, hard frown aimed at innocent tabletop.

"Suffer then. I've said all I can." Killer relented, returning to prior task as if the conversation had never happened.

Muttering curses as he finished third drink, Kid stomped his way out of the kitchen and took up mindless task for distraction's sake. Beri from the prior days conquest still needed to be counted, and so the Captain sat about the lower store-room counting everything out and recording the total split. Arms laden with cloth pouches, he made his way around the ship, mindlessly throwing individual shares at crew-mates as he encountered them.

With few pouches left, he made his way to main deck, hurling bagged shares at the recruits currently cleaning it. Eyes landing on the infirmary door, Kid pouted, before swallowing down bitter tantrum and quietly opening the door. Beau was already awake, sitting up carefully to greet him as the red head thoughtlessly entered without knocking. A cloth pouch was gently tossed to the foot of her bed, its contents clinking together upon landing while she stared at it in confusion.

"It's money. Your share- From yesterday." He clarified, awkwardly looming in the doorway.

"But- Beau doesn't-" She sputtered, unable to string together intended question as she squinted at first allowance.

"Shit like food and supplies go to the ship as a whole, I get first pick of any weapons, and everything else we bring on board gets shared out equally. Helps keep the peace." He explained, leaving with closed door behind him before she could voice unnecessary gratitude or attempt to argue. It was only a few thousand, but considering she'd grown up completely isolated from the economy, he had no doubt it was more than she'd know what to do with.

Hard brown eyes observed the scene, mop resting in one hand as personal share was lightly tossed up and down in the other. The announcement of land in sight from the crow's nest snapped him from extended stare, attaching the pouch to his belt before resuming menial task. Two hours of barked orders and scrambling preparations came and left, with the week long voyage finally culminating in the small islands dockyard.

Kid made his way in front of the gaggle of men currently clumped near the boardwalk, eager to hear how their Captain intended to proceed. One chilled breeze in the afternoon warmth was enough for Kid to know they'd landed on an Autumn island, and at the sight of Beau carefully staggering out of the infirmary with weight supported by the door handle, he knew this wasn't the right climate for her to be out in.

"Oi, get back to bed, Shrimp. You still look like shit and I'm not letting you run around out here just so you can get sick on my ass again." He ordered, pointing back towards the room from whence she came.

She obeyed without fuss, though slumped shoulders denoted obvious disappointment. He tried to tell himself he didn't feel guilty for excluding her, but it was the first island she'd ever seen besides Three Point, and he swallowed reluctant guilt with the compromise that he'd bring her back a potted plant or something of that nature, should he come across any.

"Captaaain! They got a brothel!" Came an excited cry from the docks below, Sunnie having already scampered down the side of the ship like an insect and found a map of the island displayed for new arrivals.

"Who the fuck said you could get down?!" Kid yelled back over the railing, scowling at the wave of dismissal he received.

"We've got a relatively short wait on this one, don't we Heat?" Killer asked, undisturbed by the usual song and dance of Sunnies disobedience.

"Mm. About five hours" Came short reply.

"Kid, how do you want to handle this place? We do have a list of things we couldn't re-stock on Three Point, so we can't just skip the island entirely. Not to mention the tantrum I'm sure _some of us_ would throw if they don't get some company"

Kid turned broad back on the middle finger his friend currently presented from the docks, and took a second to look over the six faces he was still unfamiliar with. Fuck it, they could handle the shopping.

"You lot, get a list of shit we need from Killer and sort it out. You can do whatever the fuck you want when you're done. The rest of you, with me!"

Despite strong urge to argue, the six Pitchers Burrow recruits followed the given order, receiving the two lists Killer procured and splitting into separate groups in order to accomplish given task. With the possey of four insisting on working together, the remaining two were forced to handle a third person's load of work between them, much to disgruntled reluctance. It merely took an hour for larger group to purchase what was needed from the sleepy Autumn town, lugging crates full of various supplies up the boardwalk and dumping them down in their appropriate places.

"Hey, cuz, we gonna head back into town for some fun now?" Asked the quartets shortest, bulging eyes the same shade as those of the man he addressed.

A moment of silence followed, as their tallest glanced towards the infirmary door, a foolish idea forming in his spoiled mind. If they weren't invited to the party, they could simply host their own.

"Why go all the way into town and _pay_ for it?" He smirked, making his way towards unguarded door as his trio of followers brought up the rear, "Captain _did_ say we could do whatever the fuck we wanted once we got back, right?"

Curling back up in her own personal bed, Beau felt exhaustion pull her to sleep once more as the crew descended without her. She didn't overly mind being told to rest, aware her limbs lacked the strength to walk about the island they'd come across without slowing everyone else down- Not to mention the cool breeze sending chills up her spine the moment she'd set foot outside. Fast asleep in the confines of warm blankets, the careful opening and closing of infirmary door went unheard, footsteps shuffling forward unnoticed until small wrists were roughly yanked away from curled position.

With a startled screech, the beastwoman woke to the sight of three men looming over her bed, while a fourth fastened her hands to the headboard with rough cordage. Panicked and confused, her eyes darted between them as she searched for an explanation.

"Hey there sweetheart," The one securing her wrists greeted, "You don't mind if we have a bit of fun, do you? We've been watching you kiss up to the Captain and the rest of the crew all week, ain't it time we get a taste?"

Dread pooled in her stomach as she understood their intention, brain racing through her past month or so with Kid to try and find a way out of once again being made nothing more than a plaything.

"B-but he t-t-told B-Beau tha-" She tried, hoping that if she recalled Kid's promise of choice on such matters, they'd realize their mistake and let her go.

"Yeah, you heard him. Everything brought on board gets shared out equally- So it's only _fair_ we get our turn now, right boys?!"

Communal cheers of approval struck Beau with the urge to run, but calloused hands quickly held her ankles down and prevented their prey from curling inwards.

"B-Beau d-doesn't want to!" She squeaked out, volume raised further than she'd ever willingly projected.

Bulky knuckles delivered pain in the form of a forceful backhand, leaving the little woman lost for breath after instinctual yelp, bruise sure to form on wounded cheek. That same hand then reached for her chin, forcing her to look her assailant in the eye as tears finally made tracks down her face.

" _Good_." Was his only reply to defiant cry.

Something inside of her snapped, the reality of their words crushed her chest like a vice. Was this why Kid had brought her along? Not just to tend to their wounds, but also to serve his crew? He'd told her she could choose, had it been no more than a joke? Had she misunderstood? Beau sagged against her bed, limp in defeat as she realized her mistake. Things like safety and choices, those were for _people_ , not for slaves like herself, and she'd been a fool to even consider otherwise. With her sudden lack of struggle providing a less than entertaining show, one of the three witnesses to this assault began to rummage through various drawers and cupboards in search of anything interesting he could either use or steal. A single piece of paper caught his attention in an otherwise unused drawer, folded in thirds and with Beau's name written neatly across front-most flap, it seemed to be a letter addressed to the girl, hidden away by an unknown sender.

"Hey cuz, check this shit out" He called, unfolding the piece of paper to reveal neatest handwriting, along with pressed flower petals which promptly fell to the ground.

"Hm? What's that? Some kinda love letter?" The taller man asked, releasing victim's chin and offering the item a glance.

"I think so- Looks like some real cheesy shit, too" Was his reply after a quick skim.

"Read it." Their leader commanded, returning to current crime and running cold hands along squeamish stomach.

Beau had yet to find Colt's letter, unaware he'd left it for her before saying goodbye, and hearing it read in the most mocking tone possible pressed her pained heart till she swore it might fail.

" _Dear Beau,_ " The reader began, pulling his best mockery of your stereotypical gentlemans voice, " _It's me, Colt. I'm sorry that I can't see you off in person._

_Chris told me what happened to you, and I didn't think I could bring myself to look you in the eye and say goodbye without yelling out a bunch of apologies first._

_I didn't know Mop Face treated you like that. I guess it was obvious to some people, and maybe I was just lucky to grow up sheltered by Gram, but I always thought you were like a daughter to our old Master, and that he kept you separated from the rest of us so that we wouldn't try anything suspicious while he wasn't around._

_When you said all that stuff to the Marines about Kid letting you do things like eat and go outside, and that he didn't punish you for being sick, I realized I didn't really know anything about you at all. But I never thought it was anywhere near as bad as the truth._

_She pulled me aside, you know- Chris I mean. She made me sit down with her the same evening you asked me for help, and told me not to ask you to stay. I thought she was being ridiculous and unfair, I wouldn't shut up and eventually she just told me the truth. I didn't understand why you were so scared all the time until then, and I feel like I really made things worse for you by being so pushy and touchy and forcing you to be around me whenever I had an excuse to show up._

_I get why Kid looks after you now, too. I thought he was just a dumb old brute that wanted you all to himself, but really he just wanted to keep you safe from people like me who don't know when to mind their own business. He's rough and grouchy, but so was Gram, and people like that show love by keeping us safe._

_I don't know if Chris can get Kid to accept us as a territory like she says she will, but just in case she can't and you never come back, I wanted to leave this for you so I could at least say sorry, and tell you that I wish I'd been a bit more patient with everyone instead of hounding you all the time._

_I'm sorry I grabbed your tail, and that I dragged you out into the forest without Kid when he didn't want to come along. I'm sorry that I got the wrong idea when you kissed my cut better, you were just trying to help me and I kept being selfish and thinking about what I wanted it to mean instead of what you wanted._

_If you guys do eventually come back, then, I'll find a way to make it up to you. Somehow. I'll swallow my pride and ask Kid how, if I have to. Then maybe we can be proper friends- Unless you don't want to, which is also fine._

_Hoping the outside world is as amazing as Gram said it was,_

_Colt._ "

It stung. Her eyes stung, her cheek stung, her heart stung. It stung to hear such things and know she didn't deserve them. It stung to hear that everyone else mistakenly thought she would be treated kindly, too. She could feel the hands that tore up her pajamas, that roamed her legs and sides while kneading easily bruised flesh. What a damn fool she was for thinking she could find safety in a bed, she was only ever allowed to use them when serving her prior Master, so why would they mean anything different with her new one?

On the docks below, the remaining two shoppers finally finished their task, hauling everything up the boardwalk only to pause at the sound of bellowing laughter and sobs from the infirmary. They gave each other a look, before leaving purchased cargo on the side of the deck and sprinting back into town. There were two of them, and four of the others- If they tried to intervene and failed, they wouldn't accomplish anything to begin with. If one of them stayed to intervene while the other ran to alert the crew, it was probably suicide for whoever stayed behind. So they both ran, pausing only to check various town maps for directions as they hoped the Captain remained in one place.

Kid strode his way through the quiet Autumn town with two purposes in mind- Boobs and booze. It wasn't uncommon for dockside towns to have brothels and bars as one establishment for this very reason, each benefiting off of the business brought in by the other. Unfortunately for him and the others in his midst who'd hoped for a helping hand, a lone woman stood outside the establishment, quietly crying as she pasted a notice to the front door.

' _No company for hire at present. Please inquire at bar for further details._ '

"What?! No! _Why?!_ " Cried Sunnie, gesturing towards the piece of paper in alarm as the woman stepped aside.

"Oh- I'm sorry," She sniffed, wiping at wet eyes with the back of a hand, "Our M-Matron passed away this morning. The bar is still open if you want a drink, but, none of us are in the mood to pretend for coin. Excuse me-" She explained, cutting herself off abruptly to rush back inside and presumably continue weeping.

With various sets of muscled shoulders deflating around him, Killer simply pushed his way into the establishment, reasoning they may as well fulfill the drinking part of their initial plan. About an hour into drowning their sorrows in all manner of stiff drinks, the closer members of the crew were too busy squabbling, gambling or singing their sanity away to still be bothered by a lack of eye candy. Kid himself was busy arguing with Heat over the logistics of adding a flamethrower to the front of their ship, the idea being for her to 'Literally breathe fire on anyone that crosses us, like a real fucking dragon', and while Heat insisted a forward facing flame would be ineffective while sailing at speeds above snails pace, Kid insisted they could simply shoot it harder... Somehow. He'd figure that part out later. He was giddy on the poison in his belly and manic with the thought of his pride and joy setting the world ablaze.

" _CAPTAIN!_ " Came a loud cry as two men he barely recognized burst into the bar, patrons shushing slightly while curiously watching for signs of drama or a fight.

" _Ugh,_ The fuck do you lot wa-"

"It's the rest of'em, Captain!" Yelled the second one, bent over and gasping while his friend slid to the floor, "They're messin' with the gal!"

Kid was out of his seat before the bartender could yell about payment, most of the crew pouring out to follow their Captain back to the ship while Wire motioned for the employee's attention, retrieving a rather attractive sum of Beri and assuring them the tab would be covered.

Beau's eyes were squeezed shut, tears pooling along their crease before falling as her skin was continually marked by the pinching and prodding of rough hands. Teeth were their next weapon, her first assailant cupping the side of soft breast in a squeeze before biting down on perked nub, ripping a scream from her throat among continued sobs. Pleased with the mark it left, he repeated the process along softer flesh as he crossed to the opposite side of her chest, covering her in marks of both bruise and bite. Climbing fully onto the bed now, a knee was forced harshly against her core and she choked out a yelp, unable to prevent herself from shaking in terror as several pairs of arms forced shuddering legs up and apart.

As soon as weight pressed against her navel, it was gone, a series of loud crashes and shouts filling the room as the imposing man and his fellows were ripped off of her. Terrified eyes flew open to see Kid, face contorted with rage as he kicked the fourth and final man in his large stomach, sending him flying into the desk before crumbling in a winded heap. Trusting those closest to him would restrain downed offenders, Kid turned to Beau, the sight nearly painting his vision red- Tied to her own bed with chafed wrists, pink pajamas hap-haphazardly torn open to expose light green panties and bare chest, bruises dotting her flesh from legs to face alongside bite ridden breasts, green eyes wide with fear and full of tears as she shook like a leaf. He tore fur coat away from broad shoulders and quickly draped it over her, calling the nearest scalpel to himself to begin freeing her wrists. She flinched away from him.

Kid watched her, frozen. She'd scrunched her eyes shut again and flinched at approach of his hands- Did she not want him to help her? He didn't understand, but resumed his task anyways and earned a look of cautious confusion as Beau realized he was freeing her.

"Y-you're n-not going to h-have your t-turn?" She squeaked out, wasn't that why he was here? Why else would he kick the others away from her?

" _What?_ No. I already said I wasn't gonna do that to you, didn't I?" He growled, making quick work of freeing tender wrists from the coarse material that bound them.

"B-but they said i-it was o-only f-fair because you said th-that everything i-is sh-shared equally" She sobbed, afraid and confused as Kid properly bundled her beneath burgundy fur.

Fury clenched tight jaw, yellow eyes hardening to the hell Kid wished to unleash. They'd told her she was property to be shared around. She'd believed them, why wouldn't she? He'd been too fucking careless.

"Kid?" Killer prodded, all four offenders fully restrained despite unending kicking and curses, "What do you want to do with them?"

"Set'em up for a keelhauling." He ordered through grit teeth, voice dripping with malice as he watched Beau curl into herself tightly.

With the room empty save for himself and his fearful friend, Kid looked her over once more. He'd never seen her so terrified, staring up at him as if he would continue prior assault any moment now. Uncurling tense fists, he slowly tried to reach for her face, stopping at flinch and whimper before retracting his hand. He didn't know what to do. He knew shredding the traitors alive would bring him his own peace, but Kid found himself at a complete loss for how to give Beau the same, combing through his brain for any kind of answer as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Tell me how to help you." He eventually pleaded, though tone labelled it a demand.

"H-how to... Help?" She repeated.

"I ain't gonna hurt you. How do I get you to believe me?"

She was silent for a moment, save for the sounds of continued crying, before finally responding.

"Y-you really don't w-want to u-use Beau? O-or hurt her?" She asked, a tinge of hope to fearful tone.

"No, I don't. And neither should anyone else here. I told you no one was allowed to touch you unless you wanted it, didn't I? You ain't some _thing_ to be shared around, it's the fuckers that did this to you that're in the shit. Not you."

"B-Beau tried to s-say that, sh-she tried to say she d-didn't w-want to and a-all they said was 'g-good', th-they didn't listen!" She cried, slowly coming to understand that they'd been in the wrong from the start.

"They'll only live long enough to regret it." Kid growled, wrestling with the inner urge to simply gut them and be done with it. No, they'd suffer. They had to.

Eyes lingering on the prominent bruise marring her cheek, Kid tentatively extended a hand towards her once more, noting with relief that though her eyes remained glued to his hand, she didn't flinch away. Cupping the back of her head as carefully as he could manage, he slowly turned her head to the side, giving him a better view of mottled flesh as he steeled himself to attempted comfort.

"Can I kiss it better?" He asked, glad the rest of his crew weren't here to bear witness.

"H-huh?" Beau asked in return, taken aback by kindest offer.

"The bruise on your cheek. Is it alright if I kiss it better?" Kid clarified, fearing failure at choked sob until her response removed false assumption.

" _Yes please_ " She squeaked out, fresh tears falling in response to such a gesture.

With permission granted, he slowly leaned in close, bringing his free hand up to cup opposing cheek as his lips pursed against bruised skin. Another sob shook her, and he feared the press too rough until he felt trembling frame leaning against his chest. She was accepting his touch, searching for comfort. Happy to oblige, Kid removed his hand from her cheek and instead wrapped said arm around her back, burying his face in hair messed from prior struggle as he allowed the small woman to cry into his vest. Freeing her arms from burgundy fur, she all but clawed at him until shaking fingers found their grip in black fabric, clinging desperately.

"Hey- Hey I gotcha. They're gonna die for hurting you, alright? I'll kill them, like I killed Mop Face, like I'll kill anyone else that tries to treat you this way. I don't care what kinda right they think they have, I'll gut _any_ fucker that tries to lay a hand on you without permission, you got that?" Despite hushed voice, he knew his words were harsh. It was the only way he could get his message across, and he hoped it wouldn't cause her further fear.

Luckily, it seemed to have the desired effect, Beau pulling back just enough to look up at him with hope in her eyes and ask,

" _R-really?_ "

"I'll prove it." He promised, removing himself from the bed and re-affixing his coat around her, scooping precious friend up slowly as she settled sideways against solid chest.

Beau freed one of her hands again despite the threat of Autumn's chill, gripping his vest once more as if afraid to completely let go. With a swift kick to the infirmary door, Kid strode out onto the main deck with Beau nestled in one arm, using his other to point towards the kitchen.

"Someone get me a fucking chair!" He barked, striding forward until the sorry excuses marring his ship hung before them.

Each of the four recruits responsible for Beau's plight were bound by their wrists and ankles to the same length of rope, enough space between them for steel weights to be tied onto the extra length. The rope itself looped below the ship from one side of the deck to the other, both ends meeting in the middle where Fletch had pulled them taught with monstrous strength. Suspended above the deck with their backs to the wood below, all four of them were left to snarl and spit in protest, untreated injuries from their apprehension radiating with pain at forcefully stretched position.

As requested, a chair was placed nearby for Kid, and he gingerly threw himself down in it, arm still wrapped around Beau as she settled on his lap, fearful whimper assaulting Kids ears as her main attacker spit foulest venom. Enough was enough, time for them to pay.

"Right! Here's how this is gonna work. We're gonna have a bit of fun. See, you lot thought it was acceptable to try and _rape a fellow crew-member_ , on _my_ fucking ship, in _her_ bed. This crew ain't got room for cowards, especially ones who don't even have the balls to pay a willing woman to fuck them. So we're gonna show everyone what happens to rapists on this crew, and we're gonna see which one of you has the guts to last the longest. Get lucky, and I might even let the last one off the hook!" He explained, sadistic glee splitting blood red lips to show teeth like a snarling animal.

Raising free hand, Kid willed his powers to life, purple static crackling around the attached weights as they began to drag the taught rope clockwise around the ship. What, did he intend to drown them? All four men resolved to brace against the frigid ocean, holding their breath to survive being plunged beneath the ship. Their plan lasted as long as it took to reach the first line of barnacles, screaming precious lungfuls of air into the open ocean as sharp molluscs shredded their flesh. It felt as though the ship herself was punishing them for the miss-dead, siding with her Captains thoughts on the matter and helping to deliver slow, agonizing justice.

By the time the first round was over, the shortest among them had already perished, his final taste of the ocean dribbling from open mouth to mix with pooling blood on the deck below. The other three spent their precious moment of respite coughing the salty burn from their lungs, desperately gasping for oxygen as their systems fought shock. Screams began as the rope moved once more, pleas for mercy and forgiveness receiving either silence or laughter in response as they soon resumed their sentence.

The second round took no casualties, but the guilty quickly resorted to sobbing along with their pleas. Kid spared a glance at Beau, noting the nervousness on her face as wide eyes remained glued to the scene before them. For a moment, he wondered if maybe this was too much, but reminded himself that a pirates life was bloody no matter what, and she'd no doubt see more horrible things the longer she stayed with them. If anything, this was preparing her for it.

After the third trip along the ships keel, two more victims were claimed, their backs shredded to the bone as scrapes of flesh chummed the waters below. The 'victor' of this macabre contest wept like a child, crying out that he'd won and for someone to stop the bleeding. Kid felt a fresh grin tug at his lips as he realized this was the same man he'd found on top of Beau, the ring leader of this little group of mutineers. Good, if anyone were to suffer the longest, it should definitely be him.

Kid rose to his feet once more, setting Beau upright in his chair before slowly stalking towards blubbering prey. A sneer set across his features as the man dared to beg, the red head leaning down till their faces were a breath apart.

"What's your name?"

"J-Jasper" Came fearful whisper.

"Do you wanna die, Jasper?"

"N-no, Captain" He wept, thoroughly broken by the experience.

Kid targeted one of the guns in Sunnies waistband, pulling it to his hand in an instant. Smirking down at what remained of an arrogant, entitled man, Kid removed the safety and shoved metal barrel into his mouth.

"Sorry, think I forgot what that word means. Guess you shoulda thought of that first, huh?" He mocked, Jaspers scream interrupted by a bullet through the head.

The weapon was tossed back to irate owner, and Kid barked out an order for corpses to be dumped and bloodied deck to be cleaned. Lowering himself to one knee, he met Beaus gaze and assessed her expression, frowning at the sight of further tears until she voiced their reason.

"W-was that really b-because they hurt Beau?" She asked amid hics and small sobs.

"Told you I'd prove it, didn't I? Anyone tries to hurt you like that, I'll tear them to bloodied shreds. Ain't no one left on this ship that'd even _think_ of trying that shit" He promised, in full view of the crew as Beau leaned forwards to once more cling at his vest, desperate for reassurance that his word was true.

Scooping her back up into the crook of strong arm, Kid carried trembling charge to his quarters, setting her bundled form down on his bed before digging through his storage for an old T-shirt. Giving the fabric a once-over to be sure it was clean, he handed it to Beau and turned his back.

"We can get you new Pajamas on the next island with shops, but you can wear that for now." He explained, hearing the shiff of sliding fabrics as Beau slid into offered shirt. It was grey cotton, with the faded logo of some band plastered across the front.

With a small tug to the back of his vest, Kid turned back around to face her, oversized shirt hanging slightly off of one shoulder with the hem reaching her thighs. Visible wounds had already begun to heal, and a strange sense of... _something_ crawled through his chest at the sight of her draped in old memento. Shrugging off his boots, he tossed fur coat over his desk chair and lay down with his back to the wall, patting the space beside him in invitation. Though apprehensive, Beau obeyed, allowing him to tuck her against his chest as he pulled heavy covers over chilled body.

"I got your front, but my eyes are on the door so I can watch your back. Now get some sleep." He said, repeating the old childhood mantra Killer and himself would trade in times of sleepless stress.

Beau blinked up at him, unable to understand why he went to such lengths to care for her, in awe of his ability to guarantee the safety he spoke of. With adrenaline fully drained from her system, and the promise of Kids vigil as she rested, the exhausted beastwoman curled herself against her protector, snuggling her crown against the underside of his jaw before allowing herself to finally feel safe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized a lot of people like reader insert stories these days, and it's fascinating to me because the user-base used to shun them when I first wrote fanfiction years ago. I feel like it's a nice change, since fanfiction will never be canon to begin with and we might as well let people enjoy whatever the hell they want. On that note, if anyone reading this would rather treat it as an insert story and mentally replace things like names or features on the OC characters, I really don't mind- It doesn't change my own experience, and if it betters yours? More power to you. If I'm allowed to write my self indulgent garbage, then you're allowed to read it in the most self indulgent way possible.
> 
> Time for some disgustingly sappy shit.

Kids distinct scent was the first thing Beau registered as she began to stir, sensitive nose nestled close to his neck as angular jaw rested atop her head. The rub of her cheek against muscled shoulder roused him in turn, and he groaned into her hair as relaxed arms drowsily tightened their hold on smaller companion. Consciousness fully returning, Kid awoke with a sharp inhale, taking in his current position via moonlight before glaring at darkened porthole. The distinctive rock of a ship in choppy waters told him they'd departed as scheduled despite unplanned absence, something he was sure Killer arranged after his Captain had retired with weeping friend. A sigh drew his attention back to the bed, and he became increasingly aware of the fact that, for the third time now, he'd allowed himself to fall asleep during physical contact with the little shrimp. Twice in his own damn bed.

Despite the luxury of private quarters, Kid had never been enticed by the idea of sharing them with hired company, far too guarded to invite a stranger into his bed, let alone to sleep beside them after the deed. He'd never really thought much of it, despite the occasional complaints overheard as his men yearned to awaken with company. Ridiculous, he'd thought. Why anyone would share without necessity was beyond him- Or at least, it had been, for as he felt Beau's warmth against his chest and in the arms that promised safety, a swell of pride filled his belly. Kid felt wanted, relied upon, _strong_. It surprised him, staring down at her peaceful face as she teetered on the edge of sleep, occasionally sighing to take in the familiar scent she always claimed as her favorite. If he had the desire to do so, he could simply squeeze and there was no doubt she would be crushed, and yet for some reason, the act of using said strength to prevent others from causing similar harm made him feel _more_ powerful than the brutish act ever could.

This was the moment Kid realized- Protecting her weakness made him feel stronger. He still blamed himself for earlier assault, feeling like a fool for assuming all recruits would simply know better than to behave in such a way- But here, in his bed, in his arms, there wasn't a thing in the world that could harm her without somehow making it past him first. She stirred again, and without thought he pressed his lips to her brow, surprising himself with how the gesture seemed to provide comfort for him as much as it did for her.

"A-another kiss for Beau, Master Kid?" She mumbled out, words still heavy with sleep.

"You know you don't have to call me that, right?" He muttered, voice still rough at evenings first use.

"Hmm?" came confused reply.

Kid nudged her forehead with crooked nose in a silent bid for Beau to look up, locking softened amber with eyes that still blinked away peaceful dreams.

"You don't have to call me 'Master', just 'Kid' is fine."

Her expression shifted to serious, anxious eyes searching his own for hint of a jest as she pondered appropriate response.

"B-but, even the others all call you 'Boss' o-or 'Captain'..." She pointed out.

"If you'd rather call me one of those, that's fine." He relented, hoping that even if she couldn't use his name, she would at least fit in with how the crew addressed him.

"You won't be angry if Beau calls you 'Captain'?" She asked, seeking reassurance over fear she'd misunderstand his preference.

"No, I won't." He assured. Temptation to address her manner of speaking arose, but he set it aside for the moment. One thing at a time.

A short silence followed as fresh tension was released, Beau nuzzling affectionately at the underside of his jaw while lacking awareness of Kids internal battle. It felt strange to enjoy this, foreign even, but he couldn't deny it was soothing to feel her weight against him as she lavished attention on the undeserving. He should reciprocate, right? But how? He already had her guarded in his arms, but beyond that? He wasn't sure how to interact. Things like kisses were embarrassing, he was sure she lacked knowledge of their wider meaning, and the few he _had_ given her were either spontaneous or with urgent purpose. He supposed the spontinuity also bothered him, well aware of the weight pressed lips often carried, stonewalling himself against even considering such feelings in order to preserve his limited sanity.

"Beau used to wish for death quite often, b-before you took her from Mop Face," She quietly whispered, lack of distance between them aiding Kids hearing, "But lately, when Beau gets to feel how warm you are a-and when you remind her she's safe with you, well... she feels so happy it's like she could die. Like- If she suddenly died here, it would be so peaceful and warm, she could be happy forever..."

Oh what cruel irony.

He tightened his grip in response, and rather than fear the stronger press, Beau simply sighed against him. This tiny little creature was just utterly content to be held safe in his arms, wanting nothing more than to stay there and bask in his bodily warmth. Again, Kid found himself strongly opposing the notion that she could be carving a place in his heart, refusing the futility of such relationships, especially when he was sure Beau had no understanding of such things due to the nature of her upbringing. A deep breath told him she was finding comfort in personal scent again, and curiosity compelled him to inquire.

"Hey, what exactly _do_ I smell like?"

Beau hummed in thought, a small pout on moonlit face as she tried to find appropriate comparison, pressing her nose to flushed neck for a more purposeful sniff.

"There isn't really anything to compare it to, it's just... You. The other smells on your skin or clothes, they change almost every day, but your own smell is always the same" She explained, still hoping to remember similar scent for comparison's sake.

"Hm. So everyone has one, then? Some kinda personal smell?" Kid inferred, finally giving in to long standing curiosities.

"Mhm, though some really strong smells can make them harder to notice, l-like that drink you let Beau sniff once"

"Anyone ever smell bad? As their own smell, I mean. I know half these fuckers smell like ass on the regular"

A light giggle graced his ears, gone as soon as it arrived, the gentle shake of a body in his arms confirming he hadn't imagined it. With a placid smile on her face, and eyes glancing to the side in thought, Kid couldn't help but appreciate that this was the first real laugh he'd managed to pull from her, the only other time he'd heard such a thing being his accidental discovery of ticklishness.

"Well... A smell is just a smell, but some are nicer than others. Beau isn't sure why, but maybe it depends on who it belongs to? L-like if they're someone who makes you feel good, then it's a smell that makes you feel good?" She attempted to explain, drawing on limited personal examples, "Mop Face's smell was... Sour? Suffocating? Beau never really thought about whether she liked it or not, she was too scared..." A hand curled against his chest, clinging to black fabric once more as if to reassure herself of present safety.

"You smell pretty good, yourself" Kid muttered, eager to dispel memory of former Master.

"Y-you can smell like Beau too, Captain?"

"Nah, I guess I mean the smells on your clothes and in your hair. They're not bad" He admitted, swallowing fresh embarrassment.

"What does Beau smell like?" It was her turn to be curious.

"Mm, whatever plants you've been mixing up lately? Like some kinda herby tea? Hard to say. It's alright, though."

Kid was met with a more pronounced smile as reward for his honesty, the little woman seemingly moved by the idea that she herself also carried pleasant smells. He couldn't really understand it, but again, maybe it was some kind of animal thing he wasn't aware of. Fuck if he knew. His stomach growled to interrupt sweetest moment, protesting loudly against lack of evening meal as Kid glanced towards his clock. A little after one in the morning.

"Ah- Would you like Beau to make some food?" She asked, sharp ears easily catching the noise.

"Killer probably saved us the leftovers. Better get to'em before Fletch does" He groaned, begrudgingly releasing her from his grip as he moved to sit up.

With the light now on, Kid could see Beau's injuries had all but vanished as she sat herself up, skin no longer marred by unwanted touch. Good, they had no right to such marks. Still wearing faded shirt, she slid her way under his arm for warmth against late night chill, and he kicked himself for not bringing abandoned fur. With the kitchen door in sight, light chatter entered focus as it became clear the small room was still occupied.

"That better not be my fucking dinner" Kid grizzled upon entry, noting Fletch in one of four available seats with a plate of reheated food.

Two sets of eyes and a mask turned first to their Captain, and then to the little lady shivering at his side, with Sunnie first to offer a greeting.

"Hey there short stuff, you doing alright?" He asked, a half smile on his face as he checked her over from his seat.

"Mhm, Captain kissed Beau better" She offered in response, warm smile on flushed face.

Fletch choked on his food as Sunnie bit his tongue, Kids tensed face reddening to the distinct shade of embarrassment while Killer simply portioned the remaining left overs in silence.

"Ahem. Well. I'm glad you're alright then." Came cobbled reply, gaze quickly averted as he took a distracting sip of amber liquid.

Glare set on the instigating crew-mate, Kid placed himself down across from Fletch, unsurprised by Beau's immediate and unashamed appearance on warmest lap. With food placed before them, carbonara was chewed in silence after initial words of thanks, Killer leaving the pot to soak before sliding into the remaining seat and retrieving something from his pocket.

"Cards, anyone?"

With the awkward silence finally broken, it fell on Kid to juggle eating with teaching Beau how to play their own variation of 'Go Fish', the title of which perked her interest immediately. With cards in one hand and fork in the other, Kid pointed the implement towards his hand as he spoke.

"Alright, pay attention to these five fuckers, cause we're gonna want to get rid of them. Don't say them out loud- We gotta keep'em secret until it's our turn. You'll see why in a second." He explained, shoving another bundle of cheesy pasta into his mouth as the game began.

The round ended with it being their turn, Beau watching the back and forth banter of the game as everyone traded cards and swore at each other, occasionally picking one from the pile at center table instead.

"Alright shrimp, who do you wanna pick on?" Kid deferred, watching her think for a moment before final choice.

"Mmm, Fletch? D-do you have any nines?" She asked. A grumble was his response as he handed the previously revealed card over, "What about... A seven?"

"Ah for _fucks_ sake," He complained, handing over a second card much to Beau's delight, "Anything _else?_ "

"Maybe a Queen?"

"Nope, go fish you little thief."

And so it continued, with piles of paired cards growing in front of each player until the 'ocean' of loose ones had been emptied. With Sunnie as an obvious winner, the lightly inebriated man punched at the air and sung his own praises while Killer repossessed his deck.

"Sorry folks, I'm unshakeable. It's not your fault you all suck~" He gloated, downing the last of his drink and offering buzzed jazz hands as he left for bed.

"Is it a rule for the winner to act so silly?" Beau asked, head tilted back to address her source of warmth.

"What? No, he's just an ass" Came chuckled reply.

Fletch also rose to excuse himself for the night, and Killer finally allowed himself to hum in amusement as he eyed the shirt Beau wore.

"Haven't seen that old thing in a while" He mentioned, jaw resting on closed fists as his elbows found support on the table.

"Yeah, well, at least it's being used for once" Kid chided, certain his friend was mentally picking the situation apart. Again.

"Beau can change if you'd like it back!" She announced, unaware it was an item of sentimental value. A warm arm crossed her middle to prevent unnecessary exit, and she gladly slid back into place.

"Nah, keep it."

From that point onward, it became clear that Beau could no longer sleep in the infirmary. She'd remained with Kid that first night, but grew visibly exhausted and skittish during the following days, a familiar shake accompanying her actions as she tended to daily chores. On the fourth night, Kid elected to feel midnights chill, only to find Beau in the hallway outside his door. Dressed in that same borrowed shirt, she knelt on the ground beside wooden wall, head resting against it in attempted sleep despite unpleasant cold. The sound of his door opening brought green eyes towards him, and she was quick to apologize for the potential disturbance.

"What? Why the fuck are you out here?" He'd growled out, half asleep and confused by pointless action.

"B-Beau just- She didn't w-want to bother you s-so this was the only place she thought, m-maybe she could sleep" Came stuttered explanation, shivers to blame as opposed to fear.

With a gravelly sigh, Kid quickly scooped up the icy woman and placed her on his bed, dumping messed covers over her to lend their residual warmth.

"Why haven't you been sleeping? I killed those fucks in front of you, didn't I?" He asked, confused by recent behavior.

"You did, Beau knows that, it's-," She nibbled at her bottom lip, seemingly afraid to voice root cause, "Beau was a-asleep when they came, so falling asleep in there feels like- like waiting to be punished..."

So that was why. Once again feeling like an absolute asshole, Kid tilted his head back to face the ceiling, weighing his options before settling on final solution- Though he told himself it would only be a temporary one.

"You scared of sleeping in here for now?" He asked, though he already knew she wasn't.

"N-not at all, but, wouldn't Beau be taking up your space?"

"Pff, you're _tiny_ , you take up piss all space to begin with," He jabbed, climbing back over to the wall-most side of his bed, "Now get over here before you freeze."

They'd burned her old bed the following day, Kid using his powers to hold metal frame above the ocean until Heat torched all flammable parts to mere ash and smoke, the remains dropping unceremoniously into the depths once the deed was done. It seemed to help, allowing the little woman to work on continued plant drying and mixing without the visual reminder there to weigh her down.

That same morning, Kid had cornered the two recruits responsible for raising the alarm nearly a week ago, staring them down with crossed arms for a beat before finally speaking.

"Names?"

The shorter of the two answered first, patchy brown hair sticking out on top and to the sides of his mostly bald head.

"J-Jonathan Calvin, Sir!" He croaked out, rubbing yellow scarf against sweat soaked cheek.

"I'm Rocco- J.C. And I share a hometown" The second one explained, flipping a lock of neatly groomed blonde back out of his face.

"So you already knew each other." Kid more-so stated than asked.

"Both got shipped off to Pitchers Burrow for the same crime, actually- Set the local Sheriff's house on fire after blocking him in" Came nonchalant explanation as Rocco adjusted the folds of frilled purple collar.

"He turned over a buncha our towns women for the nobles, he did. Burned'im to a crisp once we found out," Added his friend, rocking on his heels as thumbs looped behind black suspenders, "No regrets 'course, we knews where we'd end up"

"Mm." Was the only response they received as their Captain turned on his heel, leaving both men to look at each other in confusion.

When Kid yelled at them that evening, calling them by name to park their asses down for poker, the pair finally understood. He'd accepted them as a permanent part of his crew for what they'd done. With the Captains acceptance came that of those close to him, the trust they held in his judgement obvious as previously unwelcoming individuals suddenly made the effort to include them in their antics. Initially the pair had planned to join as nothing more than temporary recruits, working on-board until they came across a promising island to settle on with pirated funds, but soon agreed with each others change of heart and vowed to stay. The crew weren't 'good' people- And neither were they, but these were _their_ people now, and it felt good to belong.

Almost two more weeks passed them by without any sign of land, following the route laid out by the Log Pose religiously despite Sunnie suggesting it must be broken, or that the unpredictable weather must've set them off course. The occasional clash with other crews did keep them on their toes however, with Beau waiting at her desk in the infirmary for her friends to present any injuries at skirmishes end. Despite her dislike of pain, it didn't bother her, really- As far as she understood, anyone who set sail in these waters did so while accepting battle as an inevitability, and those who attacked first more than deserved what they got. She'd worry for their safety of course, but quickly grew to trust in the crews ability to win as no major wounds fell under her care.

The one exception to this was, understandably, the Marines. The sight of their uniforms and ships still paralyzed the little woman, fear forcing her to relive events she would rather die than remember. Kid had quickly tossed her into the infirmary at first sighting, only to later find her standing behind her desk with shaking hands clasped at her front, head bowed while eyes focused on images rooted in the past. She yelped at the sudden sensation of Kids hand atop her head, eyes wide and fearful as they met his own hard stare. Grateful that awful memories weren't true in the present, she'd quickly attached herself to the large man in front of her, desperately taking in deep, shaky breaths as favored scent reassured her this sight was the truth.

Finally, their next stop crested the seemingly endless blue horizon, a lush Summer island coming into view as everyone scrambled to prepare the ship. They weren't low on supplies per-say, but fresher produce could only last so long at sea, and Summer islands were almost always an excellent source of such things regardless of whether or not they were presently inhabited. A large, active dockyard took care of that question, with ships of all classes lining the islands main port of entry, various crews and vendors hard at work to either stock or offload their respective goods.

With everyone gathered by the boardwalk at anchor's drop, Kid stepped forward to once again address his crew. Noting a frown on Heat's face as he poked at wrist-bound compass, the Captain could already guess they wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"How bad is it?" He asked, earning a drawn out sigh from the tired looking man.

"Mmh, little over three weeks, Boss" Heat murmured, scratching at the back of his neck.

A growl of irritation worked its way out of their leader, but there wasn't much that could be done about the Log Poses reset timer. At the very least, this place looked heavily populated- Plenty of opportunity to stock up and maybe kick back a bit. A familiar cry came from the docks below, and Kid pinched the bridge of his nose upon realizing Sunnie had once _again_ gone ahead and climbed down the side of the ship.

"Yooo! This place is friekin' _sweet!_ " He yelled back, gawking over the large island map with 'Welcome to Lago Dedalera' plastered in bright purple above it.

He wasn't wrong, as the rest of the crew discovered with a look at aforementioned map. The island was massive, with three interconnected 'Towns' leading from North to South, a large freshwater lake surrounded by tropical woodlands to the West, and to the East a publicly run orchard. As far as tropical paradises went, the island as a whole seemed to be _very_ tourist friendly, and probably relied on passing traders and pirates alike to maintain a steady flow of business. With Fletch agreeing to watch the ship alongside two of their four current recruits, the rest of the crew followed after their Captain for a first look through the nearest town.

With land in sight and his crew preparing to land, a slender, pallid man settled himself before familiar table, deck of cards laid out before him in a fan like pattern. With the sting of strong incense in his nose, he raised well manicured palm above his chosen tools, hovering delicate fingers over each card until one began to slip from splayed companions.

"Tell me then... What fate does this island hold for us?"

The card flipped to reveal itself, and the barest hint of a scowl graced mute features at the sight of 'The Tower'.

"And _why_ exactly is this the case?" He questioned, returning his hand to face down cards until another one rose.

'The Moon' Stared at him from its flipped position, titular artwork distorted as it hung upside down. A misunderstanding would lead them to disaster? How strange. It's not as if he intended to make small talk with possible locals.

"Then, how shall we avoid such an issue?"

His third card was chosen, 'Five of Cups' providing further confusion as he mulled over its meaning. Did someone on his crew have history here? Was it _their_ grief that could steer him towards disaster? How was that supposed to be the solution?

"Very well. If I follow your advice?"

Yet another card joined its peers in the air, revealing itself as the 'Ten of Wands'. The magician raised his brow in surprise, would the appropriate response to potential disaster really end in acquiring an unwanted burden? Or would that burden be falling to someone else? Potential feelings of accomplishment aside, he would prefer to leave this island lightly, opposed to carrying an additional weight.

"And if I disregard these warnings entirely?" He dared, curious for failure's future.

One final card was chosen, and as the 'Three of Pentacles' revealed itself to be upside down, a disinterested sigh escaped the man who held it in the air. It seemed the conflict really did have a direct tie to his crew, though he was in the dark as to how. He'd have to be vigilant as they made their way around after disembarking, after all- Basil Hawkins had no time to spare on potential mutiny.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It genuinely took me this long to think about cross posting on Ao3, last time I wrote a substantial amount of fanfiction the site didn't even exist, so I think it just honestly slipped my mind. Everything's under the same name, of course. Also apparently half of my apostrophes have been vanishing? Maybe it's a formatting issue...

Lago Dedaleras' first town was, rather unimaginatively, named 'Root Town' despite being more akin to a city in size and bustle. It seemed to posses all the trappings of a tourist heavy locale, with everything from guided tours of the nearby wilderness or surrounding waters, to specialty shops markets full of local produce and knickknacks, and even a red light district lined with bars and brothels, all well equipped for the flow of business no matter what thirst needed quenching; And thirst of the mouth was guaranteed, with the local climate in Summer's Spring, leaving the air hot, humid, and heavy on the lungs.

For Beau to deal with the cold was one thing- She would simply seek Kid out for warmth or burrow under shared blankets, occasionally curling up beside Killer if the first mate had time to lounge about. This heat, however, was entirely new to the little woman, body protesting against the searing sun as sensitive skin gradually absorbed damaging rays. With their smallest visibly wilting, Killer was quick to suggest they call the exploratory walk to an end, bringing the day to a close with a trip to the nearest watering hole. Of course this meant alcohol as opposed to hydrating drink, the gaggle of pirates quick to voice their preference as they argued over which venue to park themselves in despite having no information besides each bar's name.

After eventually narrowing it down between the place named 'Sea-Whores' with a seahorse mermaid in neon lights above the awning, and another named 'Whiskey Cream' with a neon animation of two bottles being poured into the same glass, Kid decided against taking Beau to an establishment with the word 'whore' in it's name, and loudly herded everyone towards Whiskey Cream instead. The drinking floor itself seemed rather neat and tidy, despite various groups of drunkards littering the large open space, with a staircase either side of the long bar counter that the Captain immediately strode for. Ever vigilant of her Master's actions, Beau quickly sat herself beside him, with Killer at his other flank as the rest of the crew either joined them at the counter or set themselves up at the table nearest their leader.

"Hey there fellas, what can I get you?" Came the nearest bartender's chipper greeting, blonde tresses pulled back into two long pigtails that seemed to bounce with as much energy as she did.

" _Oof_ , you please, if you wouldn't mind" Sunnie replied, not giving anyone a chance to place proper orders before voicing his appreciation for their tender's looks.

The bubbly woman simply giggled, retrieving a dark purple pamphlet with various photos and short descriptions and sliding it towards the failure of a flirt.

"That's mighty sweet of you, but I'm not on the menu tonight. These girls are, though! Now, anyone fancy a drink while your horndog friend makes up his mind?"

With drink orders placed, the pirates either side of Sunnie turned inwards to glimpse the pamphlet, Kid all but laying on top of Killer and shoving him forwards in order to get a good look at offered company. With the blonde man below him protesting to such treatment, the slight squabble of flesh deprived men attempting to all pick from the same piece of paper provided needed distraction for unnamed watcher, slender man quickly slipping into the seat beside Beau and flashing her a gentle smile as she sipped at purchased juice.

"Hey there Ma'am, are you with these fellows?" He asked quietly, leaning back against the bar as a long leg idly rotated his stool.

When Beau simply nodded in reply, he turned to face her fully, retrieving something from his suit pocket though he held it in closed fist.

"So you're a member of the crew?" He inquired, confused when she shook her head no.

"Beau is just the Captain's slave" she answered, seemingly unaware that such an admission was dreadful.

Once recovered from the initial shock of her statement, the chatty stranger lifted free hand to reach for a lock of Beau's hair, allowing it to run through forefinger and thumb as he slowly pulled his hand back.

"Beau, huh? What a lovely name" He complimented, finally revealing hidden item as a small snail stared into Beau's face.

Before the little woman could blink in surprise, the snail let out a clicking sound, and her unknown companion slipped back into the crowd from whence he came, leaving her confused and with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Finally making up their minds, a large portion of the crew poured up the nearest set of stairs with great urgency, leaving no one behind but Killer and Wire as they were finally freed from the frantic pile of sweaty squabbling.

"Wha- Where is everyone going?" Beau asked her two remaining friends.

Both men faced each other for a moment, Wire slowly shaking his head to indicate an unwillingness to explain as his friend sighed. Once again, it fell on Killer to fill the sheltered woman in on how the outside world worked.

"It's alright, they're just... Hiring assistance for some personal matters" He settled on, glad for his mask as a blush of discomfort dusted hidden face.

"Oh... It's not something Beau can help with?"

" _Absolutely not,_ " Came Killer's harsh refusal, somewhat rougher than intended. The sight of ears drooping had him backpedaling to explain, "They're ah- Partaking in the bodies of others for the sake of pleasure. Not by force, I should've probably led with that... The women upstairs are all willing participants, and we wouldn't have it any other way"

"B-but- Why would- How can they be ok with being hurt?" She stammered back, a whimper in her voice at the thought.

An awkward pause followed, Wire furrowing his brows in confusion as he finished his drink and began to crunch an ice cube.

"Mmm, I think you're misunderstanding something here," He began, tilting his glass as remaining ice slowly melted, "It's not _supposed_ to hurt"

It was Beau's turn to furrow her brow, confusion setting in at Wire's words. Of _course_ it hurt, she'd spent her whole life being used that way and couldn't recall a time where it hadn't felt awful. Seeing her mentally struggle with the topic at hand, Killer finished his own drink and waved for their bubbly bartender, settling the current tab after Wire ordered himself another round.

"Shall we head back to the ship? It's been a pretty long day for someone who isn't used to this kind of climate" He offered, sliding out of his stool.

Beau followed suit, awkwardly sliding off of the tall seat until her toes found purchase on the ground. With Wire agreeing to wait for the rest of their group, who he was _sure_ would insist on getting absolutely wasted before staggering back, the pair bid him good luck and began their slow walk back towards the Victoria Punk. Meanwhile, another horde of pirates made their way towards the establishment from the same street's opposing end, one of their own stopped just outside the door and turned, eyes trained further down the path as he sniffed at the air with heightened senses.

"Is something the matter, Faust?" Came exhausted query.

"Not at all Captain, I simply caught a familiar scent on the wind. I fail to place it, though..." Replied his feline subordinate, black tail swishing behind his lean frame.

Hawkins simply hummed in reply, earlier prediction fresh on his mind as he took note of the cat Mink's disposition. Without another word, he led his crew inside the Whiskey Cream and let the odd bunch loose for the afternoon, sliding himself into a corner booth to get as far away from the common bustle as possible. One by one, members of a separate crew began to descend the stairs and join up by the bar's counter, their various distinctive members making it obvious who's crew this was well before the Captain himself descended the stairs. Obnoxious as always, they polluted the air with loud squabbling and off key shouting that he refused to label as song. The occasional glance at Faust revealed continued annoyance, his companion still sniffing the air every few minutes and eyeing the recently returned crowd of men as if attempting to identify someone specific. No matter- So long as he remained vigilant over the situation, he could keep things under control.

By the time Beau and Killer set foot on deck, he noticed with alarm that his companion's skin was painfully red, sunburn well and truly revealing itself after a day spent roasting. Knowing the discomfort such inflammation caused, the mother hen was quick to fill Kid's tub with cool water, placing a folded towel across one edge so that Beau could comfortably lay her head against it while soaking damaged skin. He left her to the task, and though colder water gave her pause at first, she soon found sweet relief as burning skin was shushed, resting unburned chin against the towel as she sunk belly first. A combination of fatigue from the day's heat and her own weakness to water rendered her fast asleep in no time, head tilted slightly as the underside of her jaw rested upon folded towel.

Evening's arrival brought a crowd of staggering drunkards with it, dragging themselves back up the boardwalk as their good mood brought the deck to life. Kid strode off to his quarters, intent on showering the day away as he ditched all clothing and pushed his bathroom door open, revealing Beau's sleeping form laying bare in his tub. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen her undressed before, and with her back to the ceiling there wasn't much in sight, but prior times he'd been witness to bared flesh were emergencies- He'd simply expunged the thought from his mind and focused on the task at hand; And now here she lay, head supported on tub's edge via a folded towel, tail soaked except for the tip twitching gently over the side. Evidence of mostly healed sunburn still pinked her cheeks, and he found his drunken mind arguing with him to kiss it better.

Shaking the thought away, he retreated from the bathroom to at least re-acquire his underwear, before carefully placing a hand atop her head in an attempt to wake her.

"Hey, y'shouldn't sleep in the bath" He slurred, speech mildly impacted by the copious amounts of alcohol he'd recently guzzled.

Her first instinct upon stirring was to press back against the hand in her hair, before utter shock and embarrassment crossed her face at realization of current predicament. A frantic squeak escaped her as Beau thrashed for a moment, pruned hands finding the side of the tub and clinging to it for dear life. A towel was tossed over her head as Kid pulled the plug, stepping out of his boxers while she struggled to free her face. With the shower curtain closed behind him, he cranked the nozzle on and listened to the sounds of gurgling water as the tub was emptied, the pitter patter of wet feet on tile warning of her approach, but stopping in front of the cabinet instead to retrieve something. What, had he expected she would join him? Wash his back? Ask him to wash her hair? How idiotic, his drunken brain was concocting such sappy scenarios out of thin air and then had the _gall_ to be disappointed at their falsehood. Switching the shower to cold, he furiously scrubbed the sweat from red locks, hissing at the sting as warmed skin met freezing downpour. Good, that'd sober his ass up.

With his head clear and body clean, Kid closed off the shower head and reached for a towel to cover himself with. With the sound of running water no longer demanding his attention, the sound of quiet humming drew curious gaze towards the door, and he carefully nudged it open so as to not startle. It was one of the many nonsensical shanties his crew would drunkenly belt from time to time, hummed through closed lips as she sat at the edge of his bed, dressed in gifted shirt as she brushed out dampened tresses. Her eyes were shut, and Kid thanked the stars for it allowed him a moment to gawk. Finishing her task, she moved to stand, Kid quickly fumbling to act as though he'd just opened the door. She quickly turned her back and placed the brush on his desk, giving him the privacy to change as was often done now that they shared a bed. Once more given the opportunity to stare, the sight of pinked shoulder sticking through the top of her shirt- Of _his_ shirt- Reignited the urge to kiss her burned skin better, fists tightening in frustration as he stomped from the room wearing nought but pants.

The instant Fletch came into view, the Captain demanded a sparring match, earning a shrug in response from his sober friend as fists began to fly. What he'd thought to be a good distraction instead became a spectacular failure, Fletch calling it off after Kid's distracted ass failed to dodge basic blows for the third consecutive time, landing himself with a few sore ribs and a split lip.

"Captain, you're _waaaaay_ too drunk for this" Fletch claimed, rolling his shoulders to relax as he stepped away.

Despite the alcohol not being his problem, Kid didn't intend to correct him, simply growling out in frustration before storming off to his workshop. He had nothing to tinker with at the moment, too busy catching up on the race for Pirate King to be dedicating his attention to side projects, but at the very least he could use this space to escape the rest of the crew- Beau included. He poured himself into revisiting old ideas, scrambling for something his brain could hook into in the hopes of pushing foreign sensations to the back of his mind. Eventual success allowed the evening to pass him by, skipping supper on accident and only turning himself in for the night once four in the morning rolled around.

Exhausted from hours of focus, Kid staggered thoughtlessly back to his room, finding the light still on and his roommate asleep with her legs dangled over the side of shared bed. Did she try to wait up for him? The door's telltale creak roused the small woman, quickly sitting herself up and rubbing at her eyes to wipe away sleep. A small gasp left her as wide eyes landed on his face, and she quickly stood to retrieve personal ointments from the bathroom cupboard. Right, he roped Fletch into a fist fight... He'd honestly forgotten. Dumping himself down at the edge of the bed, he turned to sit sideways and grant Beau access to bruised skin, sighing under soft touch as she dabbed recently concocted pain relief on purple skin. The kiss that followed brought a different relief, until she began tending to busted lip. Oh. He'd forgotten about that, too.

Watching her nibble her own bottom lip while she carefully worked on his, Kid felt anxiety bubbling in his chest, aware she wouldn't know better than to kiss this wound like any other. Sure enough, the source of his frustration leaned forward, tilting her head up to press soft lips against his lower one, giving him a taste of the mint on her breath from lingering toothpaste. His mind went blank, never having been much of a kisser, now struggling with the urge to press back and reciprocate, body tensed to resist most inappropriate urge. He should have stopped her. Should have explained what such things meant. Shouldn't have taken advantage of well meaning innocence. A kiss to his temple snapped him back to reality, amber eyes wide as he stared at the little woman that knelt beside him on the bed.

"Is your head okay now?" She asked, scrutinizing his face for sign of further fade.

"Uh-" He started, head empty and unable to form proper response, "Yeah, just- I'm tired." Was the excuse eventually chosen.

Accepting his word at face value once more, Beau rose to turn off the light, giving Kid a chance to flop gracelessly onto his side of the bed, goggles tossed towards his desk and landing somewhere on the floor. Grateful that the island's naturally hot climate kept her from seeking him out, he turned towards the wall and bid his muscles relax for sleep. The mattress dipped lightly at roommate's return, and a contented sigh left her as she stretched out on her belly, finding no trouble of her own in returning to sleep.

Three grueling hours later, he'd given up, carefully making his way around the foot of the bed to avoid jostling Beau, and stumbling off to the kitchen for precious caffeine. Killer's presence came as no surprise, the blonde already pouring a mug of tar-like coffee for his friend before taking the seat across from him.

"Is this going to become a common occurrence?" He asked, poking bent straw through a hole in his mask to sip at strengthened brew.

"What, I can't drink fucking coffee now?" Kid spat in reply, scowling at the taste of offered beverage.

"You can. You just don't sit here and scowl into it unless you want something from me" Killer observed, swirling his partially empty mug.

Kid's brow twitched, irritated by his friend's immediate assault, but swallowed it down with another gulp of disgusting sludge. What was he supposed to say? That he kept fighting the urge to behave like a sap? That he'd taken advantage of their mutual friend's kindness? That he couldn't sleep because of the tightness in his chest? How was he supposed to put any of that into words?

"So, what do you think of her now?" Asked his masked friend, beating him to the punch.

"What?"

"She's been with us at sea for about a month. What do you think of her presence?" He clarified. Kid frowned.

"Crew seems to like her." He answered dryly, taking another swig.

"You're avoiding the question"

"Oh don't give me that shit- The fuck do you _want_ me to say?!" Kid spat, slamming his mug down on the table in frustration.

"How about starting with why you're here at seven in the morning without sleeping a wink?"

Kid opened his mouth to curse, closing it again with a snarl as he realized there was no way to avoid this. The Captain ran a hand down his face before sinking into his seat.

"I think something's wrong with me..." He grizzled, resting his head in his hands, "I don't know what I _want_ , I keep thinking about all this soft shit, and I _can't get away from it_ "

"Like what?" Killer prodded.

"Shit like- I don't fucking _know_ , ok? I saw all the sunburn on her skin and I just wanted to- _Ugh_ never-mind this is fucking stupid" He babbled, attempting to clam himself up again as he downed the rest of his drink. Killer simply poured him a refill, much to the red head's annoyance.

"What did you want to do?" Came calm reply.

"I- I wanted to grab her face and just- Kiss it better. Like she does for the rest of us" He admitted, shame tinting his cheeks. Killer remained silent, but his stare was obvious as he waited for Kid to continue, "I just- She walked towards the shower and I kept thinking- I wanted her in there too. I don't wanna fuck her I just- I thought about washing her hair or asking her to wash my back, or maybe she could wash my hair too- I-" He stopped himself, molars grinding into another snarl as he wrestled with that familiar ache in his chest.

"What aren't you telling me, Kid?"

The silence that followed was tense, Kid's heartbeat thrumming in his ears as he struggled with admitting his guilt out loud. Finally, with tightened muscles and a glare set on innocent table, he rasped out overdue confession.

"I let her kiss me. I- She saw my lip was fucked up and I knew she'd want to kiss it better, she's got _no idea what that means_. I should've stopped her. I should've- I'm not supposed to take advantage of shit like this, I should've explained it to her first but I just- I _fucking sat there_ and it felt _good_." He snarled out, annoyed with himself as nails dug into the palms of tense hands.

" _Oh._ " Was Killer's only response.

"And you know what makes it all _worse?_ I had to beat down the urge to push back- To fucking, slam my mouth down on hers like I'm goddamn _starving_ for it. It's _pathetic_ " He snarled, unable to meet his friend's gaze as he tore himself to shreds.

A long silence followed, interrupted almost comically by the loud slurping of Killer's straw as he reached the end of his drink. Pushing the mug away from himself, he sighed, scratching at his chin in thought as he pondered how to reply.

"Alright, well... You definitely didn't do the _right_ thing, but... How do I put this... I don't think it's as bad as you're making it out to be. Allowing her, I mean. It's still a fuck up, but you held yourself back from reciprocating and for someone with poor self control? I'd say it's your best case scenario," He explained, earning a grumble from Kid at perceived insult, "As for everything else, well... I think you may need to admit a few things to yourself, first. Though I'm fairly sure she has no concept of such things to begin with- Wire and I had to explain _why_ the rest of you raced upstairs at the bar, and she was horrified at the thought that you were up there taking a bunch of women against their will. She couldn't understand that pain isn't the norm. If you want to start by setting things right, explain the truth. Tell her what such gestures usually mean, and allow her to be informed about the impression her actions may give before you end up in an even bigger mess"

"What- You think I have a fucking _crush_ or something?!" Kid snarled in reply, fighting tooth and nail against everything his friend was saying.

"That wasn't so hard"

" _I didn't admit SHIT!_ "

"You don't have to, it's painfully obvious. _You're_ the one struggling to accept it" Killer said, a slight airiness to his voice as he watched Kid mentally convulse.

"Wh- You _fucking_ \- I don't- _Hnnnnn_ AAAAAAAGH!" Kid sputtered, erupting in frustration as he flipped the small table between them.

Quickly catching the table by it's sides, Killer placed it back down and bent forward to grab at Kid's shoulder with one hand, holding an index finger to his nose with the other.

"If you can't accept something as simple as being interested in another person, someone who's kind to you _despite_ what you are, that's your own fucking problem. _Not_ my kitchen's. Now go back to bed, get your _shit_ together, and handle your problem like a fucking man." He scolded, tone flat as his own patience wore thin.

Rising from his seat at the release of his shoulder, Kid stomped away indignantly, slamming the kitchen door behind himself as he went. Despite the rage that bubbled under his skin as base response, he found himself obeying Killer's advice, erupting back into his room and startling Beau awake in the process. He watched her panic quickly settle at the sight of him, and felt his anger settle as guilt and denial began to overtake him once more. Staggering back to the bed, he sat at it's edge and faced his friend with a tensed jaw, the little woman lifting to sit beside him as she gave her full attention.

"Hey... Look. I don't want you to just let me do things because you're scared, alright?" He began, struggling to voice proper concerns as pride's wound was still fresh.

"But- You're Beau's Master, y-you can do anything you like a-and she wouldn't say no" Beau responded, hoping to say what he wished to hear.

"No. Listen. There's a lot of things you don't understand, and I can't just figure them all out at once and spit out some kind of guidebook- But you gotta believe me when I say you're _not a slave_ anymore. You're a person, just like the rest of us. You gotta understand that before you can understand anything else"

Kid felt his stomach sink as he watched her shrink into herself, ears flattening as she began to panic at her own long standing falsehoods.

"Y-you don't want B-Beau anymore? Are- Are you going to sell he-"

" _No._ " He interrupted, cupping her cheeks to make sure their eyes would meet, "No. I'm not throwing you out or handing you off to someone else. I'm tryna get you to understand that you're _free_ , you own _yourself_ now, I'm in charge of this crew, but everyone is in charge of themselves as a person. You're not our property you're our _friend_ "

Shaky hands rose to cup his own as Beau's fears spawned fresh tears, and he found himself wiping them away with calloused thumbs.

"W-what if Beau w-wants to be yours? She d-doesn't want to b-be a-alone, y-you don't hurt Beau a-and you always keep her safe" She wept, struggling with his proposal.

"I'm not gonna stop looking after you just because I don't own you, alright? I'm not gonna hurt you or toss you out on your own, either. Everyone here's been treating you like you owned yourself from the start, the only thing that's gonna change is how you see yourself" He promised, speaking slowly as he took the time to carefully pick his words.

"W-wouldn't anyone else b-be able to take B-Beau instead?" She squeaked, shaking in fear at the thought.

"Not a fucking chance, I'll kill anyone that tries. Anyone treats you like shit? I'll make a show out of them, just like I did with Mop Face and those dipshits that touched you"

A choked sob escaped her throat as all manner of apologies flowed from her lips, afraid that she'd messed any number of things up and caused him to no longer want her. Kid pressed his lips to her brow for several moments, hoping to quell the building panic that shook her despite Summer's warmth.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm not punishing you or trying to trick you into fucking up, I'm trying to get you to understand that you're the same as everyone else. You ain't somehow worth less than the rest of us, that's just a shitty lie they made you believe growing up. You're only 'mine' as far as this crew goes, you own _yourself_ as a person" He stressed, bothered by his inexperience with words as he searched for a way to convince her.

"S-so Beau is s-still y-yours? I-in a way?"

"Yeah, kinda. Just like everyone else on this ship. That ok with you?" He relented with a sigh.

Frantic nodding was Beau's only response, tears of relief replacing those of fear's making. The idea of being in charge of herself felt much less daunting with the promise that as part of Kid's crew, she still belonged to him.

"Beau n-never ever _ever_ w-wants to be sent a-away, or to l-leave, you're Beau's f-favorite person in the world" She cried, glistening green eyes conveying nothing but sincerity as she held his gaze.

Unable to formulate a proper response, Kid simply pulled her onto his lap and buried his face in sleep-tossed hair, surprised when she moved to wrap thin arms around his shoulders and granted access to her neck instead. Another innocent gesture in search of comfort, and though he was determined to reveal more truths to her, he realized now wasn't the appropriate time to do so, conflicted friend clinging to him for fear he'd change his mind. Deciding then and there to take a guard shift for the day, Kid simply buried his nose against Beau's pulse and took in that ever present herbal scent.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this has been like three chapters of the same couple of in-story days, but I'd rather pack it in and make it content chonky than skip shit and be unsatisfied with it. Still gotta dig back through everything to add the missing apostrophes, though...

With the ship mostly to themselves, Kid commandeered the kitchen table he'd earlier attempted to destroy, shouting for Heat to keep out and mind his own business after shuffling Beau towards an empty seat. Awkwardly fumbling with the kettle as he put it on to boil, he kept his back turned to curious gaze, returning to the table with two mugs of slap-chop instant tea, bagged leaves still bobbing within. A cringe-worthy gesture, he thought, but he'd attempted it none the less. His ego was spared as Beau accepted it giddily, gently swinging bare feet below the table as she sipped. Taking an uninterested sip from his own mug, Kid finally gained the courage to speak.

"Hey, listen..." He began, searching for the right words as Beau perked to attention, "How much do you know about, uhh... People, I guess?- No, never mind that doesn't make any fucking sense _ugh_ "

Really, how did Killer expect him to explain any of this? Kid wasn't good with words, hell it was a miracle his friend could pick his brain apart to begin with. How was he supposed to work this out on his own? On some level he knew what Killer was saying, 'Put in the effort to do it yourself, she saved your life so the least you can do is help her with this', Or some shit like that. Really, his first mate _did_ mean well, but right now Kid was particularly pissed at being left to handle it himself. A glance at Beau revealed he still had her undivided attention, and renewed guilt pressed him to try again.

"You know people tend to... _Get together_ , right?" He settled on.

"Oh, like when there's a party?"

"Well- Yeah, but I mean only two people- Sometimes more than two but that's not the point- Shit where was I going with this..." He grizzled, quick to lose his train of thought as a mixture of embarrassment and inexperience muddled his mind, " Do you know what a couple is?"

"Do you mean like- 'A couple of mugs', Captain?" She asked, pointing to their two drinking vessels.

"Kinda. It means something different for people"

"It does?" The little woman seemed curious, head tilted slightly as she pondered his meaning.

"It's uhh- Sometimes people figure out that they like each other in a way that's just- Different. They might be friends and figure out that they wanna be _more_ than friends, so if both of them want it enough then they kinda 'choose' each other and become a couple. Making sense so far?" He explained, the gears in his brain working overtime to put it all together.

"Beau thinks so... It's like w-when birds pair off to build a nest and have chicks, isn't it?" She offered, much to Kid's relief.

"Yeah, exactly. There's things people do to show that they're a couple, or to show that they're interested in becoming one. It's different for everyone I think, but, a lot of people see kisses that way, especially ones on the lips..." He admitted, averting his gaze to stare at cooling tea.

" _O-oh, Beau didn't- d-did she mess up?_ " She stammered, realizing now that she'd done such a thing after tending to split lip.

"No, I did. I should've stopped you and explained it, but I didn't. That's _my_ fuck up"

Much to Kid's surprise, instead of asking him why he'd neglected to stop her, a simple sigh of relief left her lips before she asked a different question entirely.

"How do people know that they want to be more than friends? Is it like when you feel thirsty, so you know you need to drink something?"

"That's... Actually not a bad example. It starts out small and they might agree to go do shit together like going out to eat or whatever else they're into, then if they like it and they haven't gotten sick of each other, they make it official," Another sip of tea washed down his words, tension leaving him as the main admission hadn't caused disaster, "It ain't always that simple, sometimes people can't sort their feelings out so there's a lotta arguing or avoiding each other, so sometimes it doesn't work out"

"So is Killer your couple?" She asked, not knowing the word for an individual member of said arrangement and causing Kid to choke on his drink.

" _No_ , No we're more like brothers I guess. And 'couple' is just the name of the relationship, there's different words for the people actually in it. Usually shit like 'boyfriend and girlfriend' or 'husband and wife' if they're married. It ain't always a girl and a guy though- Two dudes can be a couple. Pretty much anyone that wants to be together can make it a thing"

A pause followed as Beau let everything sink in, thoughtful hum echoing out of her mug as she sipped.

"Captain?"

"Hm?"

"Does that mean all the girls at the bar are your girlfriends?"

"N-No, that's uhh, that's different," Came embarrassed reply, "Sex isn't just something couples like to do, some people just do it 'cause it feels good, so places like that hire people that'll do it for money"

"Oh... So you don't kiss them?" She asked, seemingly curious.

"Uhh- Some people do. It depends. I don't."

"You don't like kisses?" It seemed like such an absurd thing to dislike for someone who viewed them as comforting touch.

"Not usually. I don't look for relationships like that, they're- I'm too busy." He frowned at the sight of drooping ears, unsure what he'd done to upset her.

"Do Beau's kisses bother you?" Came timid question, and it was time for Kid to swallow his pride and be honest.

"They used to... but it ain't your fault, it's 'cause I'm not used to gentle stuff like that. It doesn't bother me any more, though. You don't gotta stop. I uhh- They're nice." He explained, chest clenching at the look of relief she wore.

"Beau likes your kisses, too" She admitted in turn, relieved smile gracing her lips as drooped ears returned to proper stance.

Her admission caused him to avert his eyes again, inner conflict wreaking havoc as he told himself she meant it innocently. He'd only _just_ explained romance to her in the simplest of terms, and he doubted she was making a move by saying such things. Besides, she still struggled to see herself as a person, let alone as someone with the agency of choice. Regardless, he felt the heat on his cheeks at the thought of his lips bringing her joy, validated in the handful of spontaneous presses he'd left on her skin. The increased frequency of such softened emotions bothered him, but he could no longer deny that he craved her company and wished for a cooler island where precious contact was comfortable.

With urgent explanation taken care of, Kid spent the rest of the day on watch while Beau continued her work in the infirmary, mindlessly scanning his eyes over the horizon as his shift dragged on, occasionally plagued with myriad foreign thoughts and feelings as he struggled to adjust. He'd really never cared for such relationships, and he still didn't desire one despite suffering from what could only be described as severe indigestion each time he thought of sweeter gestures. He was used to finding women attractive at a mere glance, assessing their appearance and, if applicable, deciding whether or not to hire them. He hadn't felt the softer kind of attraction since he was a boy, and it confused him greatly to feel such a draw towards someone that didn't immediately trigger a lustful response. Some part of him was glad for that, as Beau had been put through enough suffering due to the thirsting of selfish men, and he'd dread being added to that count. He understood the ritual of human courtship about as well as anyone else his age, but he sorely lacked in any kind of experience, the closest he'd ever come to a 'date' ending with childhood crush beating the snot out of both himself and Killer simultaneously. He'd watched his crew struggle with their own fair share of romantic misadventures over the years, usually ending with an argument and a slap as prospective partners stormed away when faced with the reality of their lifestyle. The eventual sight of his crew returning signaled his vigil's end, and he made his way down from the crow's nest to meet up with them as they all poured onto the main deck with the day's souvenirs in hand.

"Did you talk to her?" Came Killer's voice, barely above a whisper as he stood beside younger friend along the ship's railing.

"Yeah. She gets it now... I think"

"And you?"

There was a pause as Kid closed his eyes and leaned back, feeling the salty wind in his hair before answering with the only truth he could find.

"I don't know"

"Well, it's better than being in denial. Just- Think before you act, alright? You made a promise back on Three Point. Don't forget that"

Dinner's accompanying liquor helped to loosen him up as worries faded to the background, gingerly pulling Beau onto his lap once her smaller meal was finished, the red head resting his chin on her crown as they listened to Rocco and J.C.'s recount of how they'd burned a corrupt official alive. Cheery as the mood was, Rocco jokingly asked if the crowd had any questions, humoring Beau when she raised her hand.

"Yes, mon chaton?" He addressed with a wave towards smaller crew-mate.

"A-are you and J.C. a couple?" She asked, earning a round of chokes and coughs at the unexpected query before the whole dining room roared with laughter.

"Not exactly, we's more like partners in crime than anythin' else!" Chortled J.C., knocking back the remainder of his ale before wiping foam from upper lip, "How's about you'n the Captain though? What with sharin' a room 'nd all"

Kid all but flinched when the question was flipped back their way, realizing that even though Killer had explained Beau's situation to most of the crew, Rocco and J.C. were still recruits at the time. They had no idea what the dynamic was, and he didn't doubt that from the outside, it really _did_ look like there was something going on. Not that he should care for outside opinions- Life as a pirate had taught him that years ago- But these were members of his crew, and he'd rather not give them the wrong idea.

"Ah, Captain lets Beau share his bed to help her feel safe, he's too busy to be in a couple with someone" She replied as he panicked, her wording strange as she was still learning the proper terms.

" _D'aww_ , come on Cap'n, ya can't just keep a lass in yer bed 'nd not giver a second look" Came playful taunt, Beau tilting her head in confusion as she misunderstood his words.

"But he looks at Beau all the time, she's not _that_ small"

"Alright, that's enough you old heart-throb, the poor man's going to implode if you keep prodding him like that" Scolded Rocco, thunking the bottom of his own tankard atop his friend's head.

Kid remained silent, stunned to stiffness at the scene that unfolded before him. Was his frustration really so obvious? He was grateful it seemed to go over Beau's head, but everyone else had already caught onto the possible depths of his fondness. Growling out some generic expletives, he rose for bed, hoisting smaller roommate over his shoulder in the process. She waved goodnight to the rest of the crew as he did so, trusting him not to send her tumbling towards the ground as his 'tantrum grabs' had become a common evening occurrence.

As everyone else began to settle for the evening, Killer made a point of asking their two newest companions to stay behind, taking on the task of filling both men in about Three Point Island's truth and Beau's fragile state of mind. Silence followed their lengthy catch up, Rocco's fingers interlaced with each other and tightened into a white knuckle grip, while his dearest friend held his face in large calloused palms.

"Ah shite. Shouldn't've opened me fat drunk mouth..." J.C. finally grizzled, shaking his head.

"No- I'm actually glad you did. So long as she's safe, it's good for her to be treated like any other person, and it's good for her to see Kid as the butt of a joke from time to time as well. Eventually, it should help her understand that we're all just people- Herself included" He corrected, pleased with how the evening had played out, "Besides, it's about time someone slap him upside the head for pining like a teenager. We've all watched him relish the gore of a good fight, and yet he handles a crush as if he were dying"

Both men before him relaxed, laughing at the way their first mate spoke of the Captain like an exasperated mother. One thing Killer couldn't fault him for, these two were an excellent addition to the crew, quickly fitting in with the usual dynamic while still adding their own madness to the mix. Neither of them were afraid to face the consequences of their actions, and knowledge of said consequences didn't deter them from staying true to themselves- They were free men at heart, no matter the obstacle. On this journey people were bound to die, and while there was no way of replacing friends they'd lost, making new ones helped to ease that lingering ache.

Down in Kid's quarters, the large grump of a man kicked off pants and shoes, sliding Beau off of his shoulder until her feet could reach the bed, and tossed his coat to it's usual spot across the back of wooden chair. Seeing the little beastwoman reach for the gifted shirt she wore each night, curiosity got the better of him, and as he turned his back to allow her to change with dignity, he asked-

"Don't you wanna get something nicer than that? Plenty of shops in town that'd carry pajamas"

"Nicer? How would they be nicer?" She asked, pulling her hair through the overly large collar and allowing the hem to fall past her hips.

"It's a ratty old Tee, don't you want like, idunno, a nightgown or some shit?" He guessed, not overly familiar with the kind of thing she might want to wear.

A palm to his lower back conveyed that she was done, and he pulled studded goggles from his forehead as she stepped towards the bathroom.

"Mm, Beau doesn't really know what she'd choose to buy, but she likes your shirt the most" She replied, beginning evening's task of brushing her teeth. Kid waited for her to spit out residual paste before continuing with another question.

"Why's that?"

"Because it's a precious gift from Beau's favorite person, and she treasures it more than any of her other clothes" Was her reason, sincerest smile on her face as she made her way to the bed.

Kid simply stared at her, clothed in his 'precious gift' as she quickly ran a brush through the day's tangles, and he once again found himself baffled by the fact that his existence could mean so much to someone so soft, despite never having to prove himself worthy. The amount of adoration she showed to his every gesture, whether it be a crudely made cup of musty tea or an old shirt given for convenience, to her they were treasures and she accepted them with nothing but love. She spoke no ill of the patches where shirt had worn thin, or of the bitterness in poorly brewed tea, didn't complain about the awkwardness with which his attempts at softness often stalled, or the brashness in how he spoke. She only saw the good in what he gave her, and either didn't care about or simply accepted the flaws. Simply accepted _him_. With brown waves neatly brushed for the night, she moved to switch off the light and joined him on shared mattress, oblivious to the marveled stare that followed her.

As she settled on her side, Kid propped himself up by the elbow and tentatively moved his free hand towards her face, fingertips carefully moving a few strands of hair behind exposed shoulder as she smiled to gentle touch. Weaving thick fingers through the hair at her scalp, he earned a contented sigh for his efforts, Beau stretching her arms out in front of herself and brushing up his chest, wriggling closer to form proper embrace as allowed by the evening's cooler air. He knew they weren't likely to stay this way for long, the local humidity making it impossible to bear such contact for more than a few moments at a time, but at this point he was determined to enjoy it for however long it deigned to last. A light kiss to the underside of his jaw sealed the deal, and he relinquished the arm that held him up in order to slide it under Beau's pillow, free arm tucking itself around her waist as she hummed in delight for safest enclosure. The weather turned merciful, and Springtime showers brought Summer's heat to a refreshing low, allowing them both to indulge in sought out comfort until sleep laid it's claim.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory exposition time.

At completion of their cursory glance over Root Town's offerings, the crew were free to do as they pleased when not rostered on the look-out. Most daily excursions ended with an agreed meet up at Whiskey Cream, the establishment quickly becoming their bar of choice thanks to the rotating staff of working girls and the pleasant atmosphere of the open floor. Most of them ventured out to various locales in twos or threes, Beau often acting as the third for whoever's plan she fancied more that day. It was good to see her branch out a little, removing herself from Kid's shadow for a few hours despite her obvious preference, and gaining trust towards her other crew-members as they continued to treat her appropriately despite Kid's absence.

Returning once more to Whiskey Cream after another day of assorted recreation, the rowdy crowd of men went about their usual hormonal squabble, fussing over the day's available escorts before knocking back whatever drink they'd purchased and ascending their so-called stairway to heaven, Killer being first in line as the only one with enough foresight to simply ask for a second pamphlet to flip through. Left behind as the usual pair of non-participants, Beau and Wire engaged in idle chatter over the contents of their separate days, the smaller of them chipper as she showed her friend the colored pencils acquired from one of the ever changing market stalls. Feline eyes stared with palpable intensity, Wire eventually shooting a cursory glance their way in silent recognition of their presence.

"Captain, may I mingle for a while?" The cat Mink asked, leaning towards his Captain so lowered voice could reach.

"Fraternize however you wish" Came the disinterested reply, present predictions holding more importance than his crew's recreational affairs.

With permission granted, Faust rose to his full height, gracefully closing the distance between himself and the remainder of Kid's crew.

"Pardon such rudeness, but, would you be willing to indulge me for a moment?" He asked, addressing the pair without taking uninvited seat.

"She doesn't work here." Wire replied, hard stare set on the stranger before them. It wasn't the first time someone had assumed the single woman among them was an employee.

"No, I don't mean to infer such a thing- I was wondering if you would be so kind as to answer a couple of questions? Truly, I mean neither of you any harm"

The taller man gestured for him to sit between them, smaller companion quickly clearing away her day's purchase so as to not clutter the counter.

"I believe it is only polite to introduce myself first. My name is Faust, I serve as Captain Hawkins' personal magician," He explained, earning a squint from Wire at the admission, "To put it simply, I'd like to know what your standing is with this crew, if you don't mind me asking"

"Are you trying to recruit someone out from under our Captain's nose?" Wire asked, voice lowered though his tone tickled Faust's spine like nails on a chalkboard.

"Huh?- But she belongs to the Captain!" Beau stressed, immediately displeased with the idea that the dark furred stranger would try to take her.

"I'm sorry, did you say _belongs_ to?" Came bristled reply, Wire's accusation all but forgotten in the face of heinous admission.

"Mhm, he said that even if she's a person, she can still belong to him in a way- So please don't try to steal her, Captain promised to kill anyone that tried" She informed him, unaware of how heartless such a thing might sound without further context, sipping at half drunk juice through a colorful straw.

"Verily, then. I would like to see him _try_ " Faust half yeowled in response, lip curled at the thought of slavery as he assessed the threat her current companion might pose.

Beau shrunk into herself at the display, eyes darting between Wire and the seemingly enraged stranger as both men sized each other up from their seats. A sigh announced the return of fellow crew-mate behind her, Heat placing a series of soft pats atop her head for reassurance before clearing his throat.

"Do I need to go get the Boss?" He asked Wire, muted tone denoting a reluctance to do so despite willing offer.

"Mm, he _hates_ being interrupted, I wouldn't be surprised if he ignores the knock" He pointed out. Heat turned to trod back up the stares while offering back-

"I'll bring Killer instead"

Tensions were high as the trio waited, Faust's eyes focused to slits on the innocent counter before them, the rival crew were bringing their first mate to deal with his apparent insolence. He wouldn't involve his own Captain unless he absolutely had to- This was a personal matter, and Hawkins always opposed participation as he found them rather distasteful. Five grueling minutes later, Killer jogged down the stairs as he re-buttoned crumpled shirt, Heat lumbering along behind him.

"Alright, I have to ask- Why _exactly_ are you trying to pick a fight with us?" He demanded, slightly breathless and very obviously flustered at untimely interruption.

"I'm sorry, but I simply can't accept that you keep Flambeau as a _slave_. It's _despicable_ " Spat the Mink.

An awkward pause accompanied his statement, before he nervously turned his eyes to the girl in question.

"It... _Is_ you, isn't it? I'm _certain_ I'd recognize your father's scent"

"Beau doesn't know who you're talking about, she's really sorry, but, she's not the person you're looking for"

Another awkward silence followed, Faust furrowing furred brows in confusion as he sniffed at the air.

"No, you're definitely a relative of Wembly's. May I ask bout your parentage?"

"Ah, she doesn't know them, o-or their names, Beau grew up on her old Master's island" She explained.

As the pair exchanged their quick back and forth, it dawned on Killer that the name Hawkins' subordinate used was still similar to the name they knew her by, and that she may simply be unaware of her original name.

"What was that name again? The one you called her a moment ago?"

"Flambeau, I do believe her Mother chose it"

"Flam _beau_ " Killer enunciated, realization widening the stranger's eyes.

"Truly, they took everything from you? Even your own name?" He asked, hand clasped at the front of his ruffled collar.

"I think you're misunderstanding her situation-" Killer tried to clarify, Faust cutting him off with sharply hissed words.

"Oh I think I understand it _well enough_ , Massacre Soldier. I will _not_ allow you to put her through any more of this- This _utter misery_ " He spat, standing from his stool to face the masked man before him.

The stomp of heavy boots hitting wooden floor demanded their attention, Kid finishing his descent down carpeted stairs, visible sneer worn as he strode towards the cat Mink with murder in his eyes.

"And what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing." He growled out, fingers flexing as they ached to form fists.

"Rescuing my kin from your clutches, _cur_ "

" _Faust_." Came aggravated call, stalling the Mink as yellow eyes shot to his Captain.

As the scene unfolded before him, Hawkins knew it was his initial prediction finally coming to pass. Captain Kid's reappearance was enough of a risk for him to willingly intervene, aware that if he simply left things as they were it would bring disaster upon his crew as the cards had so kindly foretold. Approaching his rival with almost silent steps, he turned emotionless eyes towards the taller man.

"I apologize for his behavior. Faust, explain." He commanded, seeing the Massacre Soldier move a hand over his own Captain's shoulder for the sake of restraint.

"Captain, this young woman is the daughter of my Father's dearest friend, I'm sure of it. She must have simply been too young to remember her family at their separation. Now these _brutes_ are keeping her as a slave, she says that their Captain owns her and threatens to kill anyone who interferes" He explained, slit pupils glaring fury at Kid near monologue's end.

"And is that the truth? Or are you simply inferring it from the short exchanged I watched you have with them?"

"I-" Faust faltered. He hadn't spoken to them for long, quickly riled up by the notion of Wembly's daughter remaining a slave after the rest of them had been freed, "I do not know the whole truth, Captain. You are correct, I'm sorry." He sighed, forcefully relaxing his posture though fur remained bristled.

Beau cautiously slipped from her own stool, squeezing her way past Killer to hide at Kid's side. With fingers tightly digging into his leather vest, she peeked out from behind to say-

"B-Beau didn't say she was a slave, she only said she belongs to the Captain- He told her she _wasn't_ a slave anymore"

"Then how can you say you belong to him? Flambeau, are you kept as their prisoner?"

"That's not Beau's name!" She squeaked, agitated by the repeated use of a name she didn't recognize despite the familiarity with which he spoke it.

Kid's hand upon her head settled slightest tremble, though his eyes remained on it's source, both sets of yellow clashing dangerously to convey mutual distrust.

"The Runt's our doctor. You got a problem with that?" He asked, working his fingers into her hair both for his own benefit as well as Beau's.

"Is that what you meant by 'belonging' to him? As a member of his crew?" Faust asked, face softening at Beau's nod, "Oh dear... I really do apologize. It seems I've made a blunder of things... Captain? May I stay to explain shared history?"

Hawkins took a moment to pull various cards from his deck, all three of them hovering before him for a moment as he scrutinized their message, returning them to their brethren once satisfied and turning to slink away.

"My involvement with this is over, finish this as you see fit."

The cat Mink stepped back from the small group, winding an arm in front of himself as he offered a deep, humbled bow.

"My sincerest apologies, Sirs and Madam. I am Faust, son of Ramses, hailing from the North Blue alongside my Captain. Please, allow me to purchase you a round of drinks as recompense while I divulge what I know"

With everyone seated at the nearest empty table, Faust watched in fascination as Flambeau shot Eustass a meek look, the Captain gazing down at her with a stern, almost awkward stare before hooking an arm around her middle to lift the little woman onto his lap, allowing her to settle against him in apparent comfort as muscled arm remained tucked at her belly. Drinks were ordered as Sunnie and Rocco returned, visibly confused by everyone's focus on the cat-like stranger as their Captain gestured with a nod for them to sit.

"Alright fur-face, spit it out already" Kid grumbled into his free drink, brash as always despite Faust's attempt at peace.

"Have any of you heard of a man named 'Fisher Tiger'?" Their feline companion asked, earning raised brows of confusion and a few shaken heads.

"Vaguely, he waged war on the Celestial Dragons' homeland in order to free their slaves- Or so I heard" Killer replied, once again proving his almost eerie level of knowledge on world events.

"Correct, thirteen years ago he rampaged through Mariejoise, freeing a large number of slaves in the process. My Father and I were fortunate enough to be among them, as was Father's most cherished companion, Wembly. The three of us spent much time together in the North Blue after our rescue, a family of our own I suppose" He mused, distant look in his eyes as they searched for fondest memory, "Wembly is a Civet Mink, while my Father is the same as myself. They initially bonded over the loss of their Significant others, and though I never met my Mother, Wembly and Father spoke of them both often enough to form intimate familiarity. He spoke of you too, of course- Of how you were simply discarded when our old Master died and left us all to his son, though I suppose you may not remember that"

"Beau's old Master said th-that she'd been sold to punish her parents" Came confused correction, light frown on round face.

"Mm, I don't see how he could have known that. Perhaps it was a lie he concocted? Slave owners dislike being seen as flawed by those beneath them, and an inability to answer such a question may have been a sore spot for him," Faust theorized, taking a moment to scratch at furred chin, "Regardless, I know for a fact that our new Master simply threw all half blooded children to the trash- Finicky man, he was. Had some very archaic ideas about the mixing of races. It wouldn't surprise me if those carrying out the order simply sold you instead of tossing you out, particularly for children force fed with fruits of the devil. Ability users are guaranteed to sell well, though such amounts are still trivial to the world's richest"

Rather than respond straight away, Beau wrapped her arms atop Kid's own, as if bidding him to squeeze. He did, feeling shaky fingers grip at the arm that held her steady as ears and shoulders drooped.

"So... Beau is only supposed to be r-rubbish" She stated, obviously wounded by the thought that being raised a slave was somehow _more_ than what she'd actually deserved.

"Absolutely _not_ ," Faust was quick to object, before any of her own crew-mates could voice their disagreement, "Every year I watched your Father grieve the loss of both you and your Mother, and every year he would tell us the same story, how you were Delphine's greatest gift as you shared her birthday, and that she'd chosen your name because having you brought light into their lives despite crueler circumstances. 'Flambeau', their beacon in the dark, a torch to light the way. He would sit down at our little table once heavily drunk and say 'I have a gorgeous Wife and such a cheeky little daughter, come have a drink and I'll tell you about them', and so we'd sit with him and listen"

Kid felt hot tears splat against occupied arm, a sniff confirming suspicions that Beau had begun to cry quietly at the Mink's story. Squashing down the urge to intervene and make it stop whichever way proved most effective, he simply brought his free arm into the equation, resting it across her lap and completing the hug as Faust continued.

"I understand that to you, I am naught but a stranger, and our relationship may never grow beyond that, however... Please do not think for a _moment_ that your parents did not love you. You were born from their own forbidden adoration for each other, and they cherished you more than anything, doing their best to protect and care for you despite our harsh lives as slaves. You are and always will be a product of genuine love, and it would be a crime to treat you with anything less than an abundance of it," He paused for a moment, mulling over whether or not it was appropriate to continue as intended, "I can see that you place great trust in the men around you, are they truly good to you?" He asked, earning hard looks from several of the crew around him, including their Captain.

"Th-they're more than g-good to Beau!" She babbled out over sobs, quick to defend the people that protected her, "The C-Captain killed Beau's o-old Master because he h-hurt everyone on the i-island a-and then he killed others that t-t-tried to hurt Beau on the ship, and the r-rest of the crew agreed and helped. W-Wire teaches Beau how to make b-better drawings, and Killer l-lets her try sweet things that he makes, a-and teaches her how to make them too, and th-they all treat Beau like a p-person, a-always, Beau loves them v-very _very_ much!"

Up until this point, the crew hadn't thought much about how Beau might see them. They mostly assumed she respected them out of fear, polite through years of conditioning and meek out of necessity. Yet here she was, babbling through tears about how well they treated her and the things they all did for her, that they were good to her, that she _loved_ them. She wasn't just tolerant of them, or mildly fond of them for lack of abuse- She claimed love. It was their first indication that she was actually, genuinely happy to be along for the Victoria Punk's wild ride.

The furred man across from her relaxed his posture entirely, running clawed fingers through plush blackness atop his head as he sighed and sunk lightly into wooden seat. With a much less serious face, he offered Beau a smile and nodded in acknowledgement of her found family.

"I do not know if Wembly still lives, I joined my Captain's crew shortly after my own Father passed away, and have not had contact with anyone in the North Blue for several years now. However, I'm sure he would love nothing more than for you to learn what it means to be part of the Mink tribe- If that's something you'd allow me to teach, of course," He offered, moving his gaze to the man who shielded her from unspoken dangers, "Captain Kid, may I ask that we exchange numbers?"

With the swapping of both crew's personal den den mushi codes, Faust finally said his goodbye for the evening with a promise to call once he'd informed his Captain how he would be spending his spare time. Both crew's arrivals were conveniently close to one another, and the Mink was sure Hawkins wouldn't mind him sparing the time to fraternize with someone from a rival crew under such personal circumstances. So long as his predictions didn't warn him otherwise, the crew were free to do as they pleased.

Unexpected encounter _finally_ over, Kid released the tension he'd subconsciously held, leaning to the side to assess Beau's expression as she remained in his lap.

"You good, Shrimp?"

"Beau isn't really sure..." She admitted, eyelids heavy as her brain raced to absorb everything. She'd never given much thought to her family history, accepting prior Master's story at face value and too exhausted to ever really question it.

"Wanna head back?"

A single nod was the only response he received, and the only one he needed. Hooking one arm under her legs as he stood, the little woman mover her arms around steady shoulders, resting tired head under Kid's chin as he sauntered back to their home. The crew were free to stay, but the mood for gadabouting was gone, opting instead to drink the night away on board their much beloved ship.

After Faust excused himself from the Captain's presence, Hawkins sighed through angular nose. So this was the burden his cards spoke of... The 'positive' outcome seen in his prediction. All things considered it wasn't a bad thing, his only worry being the reputation surrounding the other Supernova's crew- Not to mention Eustass Kid himself. His cards were quick to dispel any worries, promising peace until their departure from Lago Dedalera and allowing the man to return focus where it was actually needed. No problems would arise from Faust's self appointed tutoring. However...

"An eight percent chance of disaster to come from Eustass obtaining our contact information... How bothersome."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know he's not exactly relevant at the moment, but I thought I should take a second to clarify that Beau's Father is specifically a Masked Palm Civet Mink. Do with that what you will.

Arrangements for Faust's to visit had been made the very next day, the Mink agreeing to speak with Beau onboard Victoria as they really had no reason to trust him beyond what he'd claimed so far. The very first thing Kid did upon guest's arrival was question him, poking at his story and demanding proof that he really _was_ telling the truth. Faust rose to this challenge by describing little nuances Wembly had shared of his daughter's behavior, such as the way she twitched her nose if a sniff was inquisitive, or how she curled her fingers repeatedly in the motion of grabby hands when stretching her arms post slumber as if kneading the air. The Captain stalled at the last fact, aware of it's truth as he witnessed her do it most mornings, no longer able to deny Faust's connection was genuine.

With his lengthy interrogation out of the way, Kid simply stood outside the kitchen while Killer provided chilled drinks for the two conversing Minks. Arms crossed and back casually placed against the wall, he eavesdropped without a care- It was his ship, and this was a stranger, why should he trust them alone? Ignoring the fact that his First Mate's presence was enough to guarantee safety, he remained and listened as Hawkins' subordinate filled Beau in on the existence of Zou, how he'd never been there himself and neither had his Father, but that their small group of enslaved Minks kept the truth alive and the culture in their veins, with stories of an elephant so massive she could carry their whole civilization upon her back, forever roaming the oceans while the Mink tribe thrived above in symbiosis with her hide. Electro was the next topic of discussion, and Kid fought the urge to stomp into the room and interrupt as he heard Faust ask-

"May I hold your tail for a moment?"

Beau's quiet consent was enough to keep him put, though the crackle of static and Faust's thoughtful hum had him almost childishly curious, he told himself he'd simply bug Killer for details later. Apparently this 'electro' was something the Mink tribe produced, channeled through their fur as static electricity and used as a natural aid to their race's fighting style. As a half breed it seemed Beau _did_ possess it, but only her heavily furred tail was capable of channeling it properly, the energy barely causing a tingle over the rest of her body as it struggled to exit without it's usual conduit. The thought of using her to power one of various personal projects gave him momentary mirth, picturing her with fluffed tail against various wires as they powered the flamethrower he still dreamed of mounting in Vic's mouth.

As the visits continued daily, Kid relaxed enough to simply ignore the Mink instead, hiding in his workshop or heading into town until finally reconvening with his crew at Whiskey Cream less he was posted on the look out. With a week's worth of interruptions souring his mood, he sulked into his drink and glared at anyone attempting conversation. How much crap could that cat want to talk to her about in the first place? He knocked back the last half of chilled whiskey in one go, signalling for another as he hoped the new eyesore would just piss off already.

That wish became regret within the hour, Beau explaining upon her own arrival that Faust had offered to take her camping at the island's flower fields, near the lake of it's namesake. It would be a couple of days on foot for each half of the round trip, with the surrounding jungle acting as a natural buffer that kept it's innermost sanctum safe and pristine. Kid shot a glance towards Killer, who simply nodded in silent acknowledgement of what his Captain wanted, before telling Beau it was fine to do as she pleased so long as it was her choice to go. Overjoyed at permission, she'd thanked him by rubbing soft cheek against his arm, contentedly sipping at fresh squeezed juice.

"Maybe Beau can finally see the quicksand you told her about" She mused. Kid nearly crushed his glass.

Placing the innocent drinking vessel down to avoid ruining it, Kid swallowed the unexpected lump in his throat. On the one hand, he found it endearing that she'd remembered that conversation to begin with- But on the other, more pressing one... He was annoyed. _He_ was supposed to be the one showing her, that's what he'd wanted, wasn't it? To show her what the New World had to offer? So then why was some skeevy little alleycat beating him to the punch? It made him angry, both at the eyesore that was Faust, and at himself. The thought of forbidding her from going crossed his mind, before he quickly shoved it away and reminded himself that he had to let her make her own choices if he wanted her to accept independence. Locking her away from other people would achieve the opposite.

And so through grit teeth, Kid saw her off the following morning, bag stuffed with clothes, art supplies and snacks as she made promises to bring him anything interesting she found- Or at the very least to draw as many pictures as she could. It felt weird to say goodbye, even if it was to be for less than a week, he couldn't help but press a hurried kiss to her temple during their final morning in shared quarters. She'd peppered his jaw with several in return, elated as always to receive affection, before making her way to the main deck and waving one more time for temporary departure.

To say Kid's behavior worsened over the next few days would be an understatement. The first day was bearable enough, he'd simply carried on as normal until evening came, ignoring the way he looked up each time Whiskey Cream's doors swung open, telling himself he _wasn't_ hoping she'd gotten scared or changed her mind. Night came too soon for his liking, and upon returning to temporarily private quarters, he noticed the old shirt Beau slept in was still placed across her pillow. She'd forgotten to take it. It occurred to him as he moved it that maybe she hadn't _wanted_ to use it during her trip, and the thought had him frowning at the notion that she didn't prefer it anymore. Sure she'd purchased other sleepwear for the sake of spares, but had yet to wear any of it, leaving it to the side of the drawer she'd taken over that previously housed his socks. Before he could really question his own motivations, Kid found himself in front of the large drawer, sliding it open to reveal the clothes Beau hadn't packed- Including all three of her newly acquired Summer nightgowns. Realizing he was digging through her private belongings, he simply slid the drawer shut and ignored the fact that he'd checked, unwilling to unpack the mess of emotions that'd led to this point as he removed excess clothing and lay down to sleep.

And yet sleep rejected him. Night after night, he found himself bothered by the lack of a presence next to him, by the lack of usual mint, soap and herbal smells that clung to Beau once she was ready for bed. He'd roll over in a half doze and expect to bump against smaller form, shaken awake when registering he was alone. With Killer tailing after the pair for safety, there was no one to pick at his brains when he grew wary of failed sleep attempts, no one to pour him coffee and lecture him on whatever obvious issue he had, or to offer advice on how to fix it. He could approach the others, he supposed, but the chances of any of them actually providing helpful advice as opposed to teasing him like children for his issue were slim. Not that they were unaware of his plight, as it quickly became their burden to bare through petty arguments and senseless squabbles, their Captain's fuse shorter than ever as he stormed about, picking fights seemingly just so he could throw his weight around. As the fourth night approached, Kid opted out of their ritualistic squabble for the establishment's living menu, earning looks of genuine concern from the gaggle of men surrounding him.

"Alright- Time out. Captain, you good?" Fletch asked, shooting their nosy waitress the side eye as she sidled over in the hopes of juicy gossip.

"I'm fine, piss off." Came graveled reply as Kid hurried to knock back his first drink for the evening.

"I've literally _never_ seen you pass up the chance to stick your dick in something, the fuck is wrong with you lately?" Sunnie whined, tired of putting up with the absolute disaster this man was turning into.

Kid felt the urge to get violent rising with every word out of Sunnie's mouth, molars grinding into themselves as he glared the man down despite ever present sunglasses. A hand on either shoulder redirected his attention as he shot said glare behind himself, surprised to find Wire's looming presence as he was steered _not_ so gently off of his bar stool and towards the door. For a man that hated physical contact, he sure was insistent.

"Come on, I can make coffee without ruining the kitchen" He offered, not pausing despite sputters of protest.

"The fuck makes you think I wan-"

"Killer said to do it once you hit this point" Was Wire's nonchalant reply, leaving Kid unusually speechless as his shoulders were released. Of _course_ Killer would rope someone else into babysitting him.

Their walk home was silent save for Kid's angry muttering, the red head talking to no one in particular as he cursed that stupid cat, as he cursed Killer for setting Wire up like this, as he cursed- Well, everything really. Coffee was brewed and two mugs were poured, Wire simply drinking his own in silence as he waited for his Captain to snap.

"Who the _fuck_ does that mongrel think he is..." Came the eventual complaint, muttered into a disinterested sip of coffee.

"You mean Faust?"

"No I mean that other asshole cat- _Yes_ him"

"Hm. you could always kill him" It was a knowing suggestion, Wire's not so subtle way of digging up the real issue.

"Yeah, great idea, let's just kill the only guy that knows about the Runt's family, that'll make her _real_ happy." He spat. His friend sighed.

"Kid, you know it's fine to miss people, right?"

It wasn't often that the crew took such casual tone with him, usually reserved for more private moments like this one, or drunken times where no one cared much for formalities. Kid eyed his friend warily for a moment, almost as if assessing how safe it was to drop his guard, before letting out a tense sigh and lightly slumping forward.

"Not like this." It was all he was willing to say.

Despite the questioning raise of Wire's brow, the Captain simply finished his drink in silence, leaving empty mug on the table as he lumbered off to bed. Several hours of further failure drove him near madness, and after rolling over once more, yellow eyes landed on his grey shirt, draped over the back of wooden chair where he'd left it. Berating himself for so much as _thinking_ about it, let alone actually doing it, Kid slowly took hold of the old memento and stuffed his pillow inside of it, laying back down and taking a deep, hesitant breath through crooked nose. It took mid day's harsh sunlight focusing through his porthole in order to wake the sleep deprived man, and with a grumble he buried his face against comforting scent despite the shame that clawed at his innards. Alright, fine, one more day to go, he could suck up his pride and make it through a second night like this.

It wasn't the first time Killer had been tasked with following someone at a distance for days on end- But it was certainly the first time he'd been asked to do it to a friend. He understood why though- Even if Beau was one of them, Faust was not, and rather than simply being a kind stranger, he was part of a rival crew. Fraternizing between crews docked on the same island wasn't unheard of, but it always came with certain risks, and their smaller crew-mate wasn't exactly equipped to handle them on her own. Faust seemed well aware of his presence, too, which was good. If he _did_ have less than savory intentions, he'd be less likely to act on them this way. Haki aided him in watching close though he followed from afar, silently stalking through the thickening jungle behind friend and potential foe. Idle chatter never reached his ears, but body language was all he needed to determine their discussions were pleasant.

Beau had spent enough time conversing with Faust among the safety of her own crew to feel at ease around newfound friend. She seemed content to scurry around him as they trekked through charted path, looking under fallen branches and carefully placing them back down so as to allow their miniature ecosystems to remain undisturbed. Her companion watched in amusement as his charge took everything in, simply fascinated by the world around her in a way reminiscent of childhood wonder. At evening's approach, he assisted her with the laying of bed rolls on cleared undergrowth, Beau digging through her pack for something and seemingly distraught by the lack of it. Foraged meal was consumed as they readied for bed, preserving supplies for an occasion where nature might not provide, and she took great delight in her first taste of plump, ripened figs before attempting to sketch their likeness to preserve the memory.

Once both campers retired for the night, it was Killer's turn to rest. His body was a well oiled machine, and he knew exactly how to make the most of it, aided by being fully healed and in peak condition. He settled himself in the branches above, resolving to doze for six hours before recommencing diligent watch. Surprisingly, Beau lay with her eyes open, seemingly unable to sleep. Perhaps the anxiety of such a foreign setting had kept her awake? Regardless, the following day played out much the same as their first, before finally arriving at their intended destination on the third.

Lago Dedaleras took it's name from this secluded lake, pristine waters surrounded by rolling fields of Foxgloves in all colors imaginable, and Beau found herself thinking she lacked the appropriate variety of coloring pencils to capture it all correctly. She still made earnest attempt, clumsily sketching in the sight before her and adding myriad colored flicks to represent the vivid flowers. The end result was nowhere near as spectacular as living image, but it would have to do as visual aid for showing the Captain and crew at journey's end. Faust took care to set up their camp surrounding a well used fire pit, evidence that many others delighted in this same sight before them. With kindling prepared in anticipation of evening feast, the Mink beckoned Beau over with a smile, readying a pole of some kind and retrieving a jar of... Soil?

"Have you ever caught a fish?" He mused, plucking a worm from within and attaching it to threaded hook as it squirmed.

"You know how?!" She asked, visibly excited as green eyes darted between the seemingly endless lake and the springy rod Faust prepared.

"Would you like to learn?"

Eager to gain such a skill, she frantically nodded, ears perked to attention as she grasped at every word and action the older Mink showed. With the line cast out towards shimmering depths, Faust took a seat at lake's edge and his student followed suit.

"Now, these fish are most likely used to hunting winged prey trapped against the water's surface, so the trick is to twitch the line as if it were a struggling insect" He instructed, gently flicking his wrists every few seconds to mimic drowning bug.

"That seems so cruel..." Beau mumbled.

"Ah yes, but such is nature, my dear. A plant must die so that a herbivore may live, and they too must die so that predators may live. Nature's gifts are fleeting, and it is the way of life to benefit from death. There is nothing wrong with this, so long as one is grateful for what they receive and respects that which came before them" Faust explained.

A hum of understanding was the response he received, both sets of eyes stuck firmly to the bobber as it occasionally twitched or jerked. The eventual pull of snared fish had Faust leaping to his feet, hauling his catch from the water with both strength and precision as silvery fish flew towards land. A quick strike to it's head stilled it for good, and Beau stared at the meal sized fish in awe of both sparkling scales and her mentor's skill.

"I'll prepare this one for cooking, would you like to give it a try?" He asked, deftly using sharp knife to de-scale the fish.

"Ah- Beau would love to, but she doesn't think she can pull something like that from the water, it's probably very heavy!"

"Not to fear, if you select a smaller worm then you're likely to find a smaller catch. Should the worst happen, I can simply step in to assist, is that alright?"

With necessary reassurance, Beau set about re-baiting the hook, apologizing to the worm as she impaled it before casting out as far as frail arms could manage. Repeating the necessary bobs as previously witnessed, she felt Faust sit beside her to watch and offer advice as cleaned and skewered fish lay resting against the unlit fire. A sharp tug at the line nearly startled wooden rod from her hands, and she quickly leapt to her feet, first yank doing nothing to bring the fish ashore. Facing away from the lake, she held the rod over her shoulder and attempted to fling struggling fish away from herself, feeling it smack against the back of her head instead before falling to the ground. Quickly whirling back to face it, she hit light blue fish over the head with rod's thicker end, killing the animal and securing her first catch.

The butt of a knife was offered out to her, and she gingerly accepted it in order to prepare her own fish, pausing to bend closer and thank it as she began the task of de-scaling. Idle chatter accompanied mundane prep-work, before evening's fire was lit and both fish were laid to cook. Some part of Beau was incredibly satisfied by the simple meal of fresh fish over a fire, tail swishing contentedly as they ate in silence and simply appreciated the nature surrounding them. Tired as she was, it didn't stop her from enjoying it all, and at meal's end she began attempting to draw both fish from memory alongside her other recorded images.

Finally, it was time to begin their journey back, and Faust couldn't help but chuckle at the way his charge now carefully collected samples of everything she could find, from packing fresh Figs and other small fruits into jars, to wrapping various pleasant smelling herbs in little bundles of cloth, storing everything safely within her pack as it grew heavier with souvenirs. By the time they breached the jungle on the fifth night, she was absolutely exhausted, her companion offering to carry shouldered burden as he escorted her back to the Victoria Punk. With the ship in sight, he returned borrowed weight and bid her farewell, claiming the pleasure to be his as she thanked him for educational excursion.

Lumbering back from Whiskey Cream with the rest of his crew, Kid's inebriated mind failed to notice the pack that rested beside his desk, kicking off boots and pants before dropping face first into his shirt covered pillow. Was it raining? It hadn't been raining on the way back so why did- Oh, the shower. Oh. _Oh_. Without thinking much of it, he willed himself to stand and stumbled into the bathroom, seeing Beau's sopping wet head poke out from behind the shower curtain as she checked the sudden noise. Eyes widening at the sight of him, he watched her ears stand to attention as she called his title, excited smile on her face as she gripped opaque plastic. He froze. How was he supposed to act? How did he _want_ to act? His romantically stunted mind told him this was the part where he stripped and joined her in the shower, drunken brain agreeing with the idea until what was left of his sanity screamed in protest and he simply grunted out an awkward-

"Hey"

"Beau brought things back to share! Ah- One moment please!" She exclaimed, quickly retreating back into the shower to finish rinsing faster than she ever had in her life.

With the water switched off, a dainty hand pulled her towel from the rack, slick body emerging from behind the shower curtain once white fabric was securely wrapped around. She was used to Kid seeing her this way, never fully bare and always given the privacy of a turned back once it came time to shed the soft towel in exchange for actual clothing. The wheels in his brain finally began turning again, and he stepped aside to allow her through the bathroom door, following and closing the door behind him as she began to search for something.

"Umm... Captain? Have you seen Beau's shirt? She thought she'd accidentally left it behind, but..." She asked, growing nervous at the thought of having lost such a precious treasure.

Kid quickly pulled it from his pillow while she wasn't looking, face burning with embarrassment easily mistaken for inebriation, and he handed it to her much to relieved delight before turning his back. The usual shuffling of fabrics was heard as she dried herself and slid into preferred pajamas, before she darted for her pack and began pulling out the various fruits she'd hoped to share with the crew. Without the usual hand to his back indicating she'd finished changing, Kid simply stood there facing the bed, awkwardly waiting for her to say she was done when he heard the clinking of various jars being placed atop his desk. Casting a curious gaze towards the noise, he saw the little woman arranging her souvenirs before turning back to him with brightest smile.

"These are all things we found in the jungle! The figs are Beau's favorite, but everything was lovely so she brought plenty back for everyone to try, an-" She continued to amble about offered fruit, but he was no longer listening, simply watching as his brain raced at a thousand miles an hour.

She was home. Early. Unharmed. Happy. She'd brought him things. She'd been excited to see him. She hadn't been afraid that he approached her with nothing but a shower curtain between him and her own naked self. She was upset that she'd left gifted shirt behind. Before he registered personal movement, the distance between them was gone and he'd bent to wrap one arm around her waist and the other around her thighs, lifting the little woman into a hug that she gladly reciprocated with arms clinging tightly to bare shoulders. Innocent kisses blessed his jaw and temple, and without another word he freed the arm at her waist in order to switch off the light, dragging her to bed with him though no complaints met his ears and she happily curled against him.

"Beau couldn't sleep a wink" She admitted with a yawn, tangling herself with the larger man despite evening warmth.

"How come?" He asked, pretending he hadn't experienced the same issue this whole time.

"She missed you too much, it felt so strange to try and sleep without you, not just because it felt less safe- It just felt wrong"

Kid would never admit that his chest clenched at her breath on his neck, or that his ego swelled at her words. He would never admit that being pressed against her somehow helped _him_ feel safer. Only when Beau was fast asleep would he inhale the scent of her shampoo and finally, quietly admit-

" _Fuck_ I missed you."

With only four days remaining until they set sail, it was time for the crew's laid back routine to end. A thorough stock-take was performed over the first two days, with the necessary supplies acquired and stored away over the remaining two. At Killer's suggestion, Beau had halved most of the fruit she brought with her and prepared them for drying, allowing the supply to last longer and to be shared out slowly. With everything set, a final night of partying took place at the Whisky Cream, Sunnie and Rocco complaining loudly to one of the waitresses about how much they'd miss her as she giggled and gifted them each a chaste peck on the lips to remember her by. Kid considered heading upstairs for a final romp before they set sail, no longer too sleep deprived or stressed out to enjoy himself. Really, it would be the smart thing to do- Get it all out of his system before being at sea for who knows how long, with no guarantee that the next island would even harbor civilization.

A colorful straw entered his field of view, and he refocused yellow eyes on the drink Beau silently offered out to him. It was something new she'd taken to doing after her trip with Faust, finding joy in sharing whatever snack or beverage she had in hand, and he found himself nonchalantly leaning forward for a sip due to his inability to refuse such a simple gesture from her. The taste of mango mixed with the rum on his tongue, and for a moment he wondered if her mouth would currently taste the same, all plans of finding his way upstairs abandoned as he internally pounded such embarrassing thoughts to a pulp. He didn't want that from her, he was just drunk and stupid, that's all it was.

The telltale ring of Kid's denden mushi interrupted their anchor's lift at dawn, a very flustered Faust asking if he still had time for one quick visit before departure. The Captain almost spat a sour 'fuck off' through the line, before Beau's visible enthusiasm caused him to reconsider, and a disgruntled ' _fine_ ' was given instead. The Mink was there in minutes, deftly making his way on board despite the boardwalk's absence, and offering a long parcel out to Beau with a bow.

"Pardon the final intrusion, but I was not aware you would depart so early in the morning. This is for you"

Beau nervously took the offered gift from him, repeatedly asking him if he was sure as he urged her to simply open it. Very carefully peeling the brown wrappings away, she found a fishing rod of her very own alongside a book on various forms of fishing, and a box of required supplies.

"I did not have the time to teach you as much as I would've liked to on the subject, but seeing as it was your Father who passed the skill to me in the first place, I thought it only appropriate to see you off with such a gift" He explained, alarmed when the little woman broke down in tears over kindest gesture.

Final goodbyes were exchanged along with promises to meet again when possible, and Kid huffed self righteously as the waving Mink disappeared from view along with the rest of Lago Dedalera. He watched Heat approach Beau for a better look at gifted equipment, and heard the man let out a low whistle as she allowed him to hold it. Whatever, he'd just wait for it to break and then make her a better one, and if he'd known she wanted to keep fishing he simply would've built one for her in the first place. A small tug at his vest drew disgruntled attention back down, and he saw her holding gifted book to her chest as she gazed up at him with those big dumb sappy eyes, unintentionally guilting him.

"Captain? A-are you going to be busy?" She asked, and he could already guess what was wanted of him.

"Nah, I reckon we've got everything covered"

She nibbled at bottom lip for a moment, shyly gazing off to the side before asking-

"Then... Can Beau sit with you while she reads?"

With no need for verbal response, Kid hoisted the little woman over his shoulder and made his way to Vic's skeletal figurehead, sitting himself down with legs crossed and allowing Beau to settle atop them with bent knees. Caged in his arms against the rocking of the ocean, he rested his chin on her crown and stared ahead into open waters, disinterested in her reading material but more than content with peaceful quiet and physical warmth as they sailed away from the sweltering heat.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it polite to reply to reviews/comments? I always feel incredibly blessed when people share their thoughts, but I've honestly been away from the fanfiction scene for so long now that I've kinda lost touch with the etiquette. I enjoy showing gratitude towards folks who put the time in to say something, but I don't really know if that's the done thing, or if it comes off as obnoxious or off putting. Please feel free to tell me if I've got it backwards!

A singular News Coo swooped it's way gracefully towards the Victoria Punk's look-out, beckoned by the masked man currently holding his arm out for it to land. He offered the bird a carrot stick, slipping carefully counted beri into the leather pouch at it's front before accepting the much anticipated newspaper. With it's job complete, the gull cooed in appreciation for given treat, and took to the skies once more with home in mind.

Killer held the paper loosely by it's spine and allowed unbound contents to slip forward into open palm. Aah, there they were, updated wanted posters. It was always good to keep tabs on your rivals, and whatever the paper itself neglected to cover would often end up listed under their bounties regardless. A quick flick through the paper itself revealed the odd spat between fellow rookies and various groups of government officials, Killer suppressing a chuckle at the sight of their own ship's deck- Someone had snagged a photo on their last Autumn island during Kid's judgement of traitorous recruits, and the paper had labelled the four of them as civilian casualties. Oh well, the Captain would be happy to see any kind of increase on his poster, it helped him feel productive.

More interesting than their inconsequential misunderstanding, however, was Trafalgar Law's newest position- He'd offered up the hearts of a hundred other pirates as an 'application' to obtain the rank of Shichibukai, and the World Government had accepted. How morbid, it sounded just like him. Still no word on the Strawhats since Luffy's ringing of the Ox bell, though as Killer shuffled through the newly printed bounties it was obvious the Marines still had their hands full, with most crews seeing slight raises across the board thanks to their activities in the New World.

Seeing Kid's poster brought fondest smile to hidden lips, a raise of 20,000,000 helping cement that they were finally back on their feet. He noticed this increase for the rest of their crew including himself, acting as the base bounty for J.C. and Rocco as newly identified members, not bad at all for a first print. The final poster marked as one of their own gave him pause, noting various errors not just in labeling but in simple spelling as he stared at Beau's almost pointless poster and sighed.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS THIS?! SOME KINDA _JOKE?!_ " Kid yelled, slamming his fist on the table as his First Mate shared fresh information come end of scheduled watch.

The rest of the crew were torn between laughing and scowling, J.C. and Sunnie both near tears on the dining room floor while Heat attempted to choke down his amusement, Fletch offering Beau a pat on the head in reassurance as she frowned down at the offending paper.

"It's alright, can't expect the dogs to get it right all the time" He offered, hearing her huff in apparent displeasure through scrunched nose.

"They spelled Beau's name wrong..." She grumbled, earning herself a baffled look from Kid as he struggled to understand.

"Wha- _That's_ the part you're mad about?! WHAT ABOUT _THIS?!_ " He complained, repeatedly slapping thick fingers against the part that read-

_'Pet, 50 Beri'_

Beau simply shook her head, pointing at the misspelling of her name once more and counting out the letters.

"They didn't even use the right amount of letters, it's 'B, E, A, U', not 'B, O, W'. And only the first one is right! Beau isn't a ribbon, she's just Beau!"

"Is no one going to mention the picture itself?" Piped up Wire, causing the commotion to die down long enough for them to get a good look.

Beau's picture made her look like a deer in the headlights, green eyes staring right into the camera as a lock of her hair was pulled towards it by slim fingers, Kid's back taking up most of the background as he all but climbed across Killer who lay mask first on the counter despite obvious attempts to free himself. The backdrop itself was immediately recognizable as Whiskey Cream, and before anyone else could voice the obvious, Kid yelled-

"WHO THE _FUCK_ TOOK THIS?!" He was furious, she'd been sitting right next to him and someone had snapped a close up, _while touching her_.

"Oh- There was a stranger that sat next to Beau and asked if she was with you, th-then he showed her a little snail and left" She explained, watching as Kid's face continued to twitch in a combination of shock and rage.

"Wha- WHY DIDN'T YOU _TELL_ US?!" He demanded.

The instant his shouting was directed at _her_ rather than at the paper itself, Beau flinched, shoulders shaking as she looked up at him with the same kind of anxious anticipation she wore when they'd first met. This was it, she'd made a big enough mistake and now he was going to punish her for it, he wouldn't treat her like a person anymore, he'd take away all the things she'd grown to cherish.

"Y-you were a-arguing o-over the pamph-phlet" She stuttered out, realizing she'd yet to answer.

Kid had shouted in her presence often enough by now that it genuinely took him a moment to understand her sudden negative response, but the instant he managed to put two and two together, he kicked himself. It was one thing to yell around her, but another to yell _at_ her, the quickened rise and fall of her chest and the look of genuine fear she held reminding him of what she'd said as prior Master was shamed.

[ _"She just doesn't want to make Master Kid a-angry, he's terrifying w-when he yells..."_ ]

Guilt allowed the rage to melt from his features, leaving uneasy scowl behind as he tentatively held a hand out towards her. Painfully aware of the handful of dirty looks thrown his way, he swallowed his pride and carefully held his palm open above her head, allowing her to decide whether or not she wanted to complete the contact. With eyes squeezed shut, she tilted her head forwards slightly before pressing up, allowing him to lace fingers through brown locks as he gave them a light ruffle.

"Hey. That's my bad," He offered, the closest he could really bring himself to an apology, "Grab some paint and we can fix the spelling, alright?"

Beau responded with a simple nod, quickly scurrying off to grab the necessary supplies as an awkward silence fell over the dining room.

"I uhh- Didn't think she was still that scared" Sunnie admitted, awkwardly adjusting his sunglasses for the sake of something to fiddle with.

"Two decades worth of damage won't just magically disappear," Killer sighed, "This isn't as bad as it seems. It's good for her to be reminded that she won't be hurt for whatever trivial thing she considers a punishable mistake, even if there's yelling involved" The last part was very obviously directed towards Kid, earning a huff in response.

"So what, I gotta shout at her _more_ often?" He sneered sarcastically.

"Can't win a woman over with yelling though, Boss" Was Heat's input.

"I'm not trying to."

"Not trying to yell?" He poked.

" _No_ you fucking shitbag-"

Further squabbling was cut short at Beau's return, nervously looking into the room with supplies in hand until Wire beckoned her through and began assisting with the delicate task. Everyone else returned to their own business, bounty posters in hand to do with as they pleased, Kid taking his own to stick alongside the rest above his main work bench. Eventually the corrections were complete, little woman nodding in approval of proper spelling's display before thanking her artistically inclined friend for his help.

He never minded these sorts of interactions, it was nice to sit with someone who actually paid attention to his craft, eager to try whatever advice he gave as she strived for more realistic illustrations. Initially he'd been sure she would die at sea, small and fragile and unfit for a life spent out in unforgiving waters, but her willingness to learn and to help around the ship wherever possible seemed to defy initial expectations. Truth be told, he was glad for it- Kid genuinely seemed to enjoy her attention, and he himself enjoyed her unintrusive company whenever the rest of the crew ran off to get laid.

The weather grew cooler over the following days, temperature dropping steadily until each breath was puffed out in huffs of steam. The colder weather prevented Beau from fishing despite her desire to try, limbs stiffening in minutes when exposed to the open air. The rest of the crew didn't seem to mind it much, often wandering around in the same outfits they usually favored with the addition of an extra layer or two, leaving her to wonder just how they'd become so hardened to such extreme climates. It didn't help that Kid seemed to be mad at her, keeping most contact brief if allowing any at all, and sleeping with his back to her despite the opportunity to share her warmth without Summer's interruption.

It took only three nights of literal cold shoulder for her to break. Under the impression she was no longer welcome in Kid's room at night, Beau set herself up at her desk in the infirmary, too nervous to join him in bed but too cold to avoid staying indoors. With her head resting on folded arms, she slumped against familiar work surface and simply waited for morning to come. The chill found her despite being indoors, but the thought of curling up in a spare infirmary bed caused enough dread to deter her, and so she was stuck biting back the urge to cry as her body was quickly sapped of warmth.

Beau never left the infirmary lights on once she was done for the afternoon, and it struck Wire as odd to see their faint glow shining through the door's porthole as he retired from evening's watch. A quick glance inside revealed she'd never left, simply slumped against her desk and remained there. She snapped to attention as he entered, obviously cold as her shoulders shook, and he couldn't help but sigh at the result of his Captain's idiotic behavior.

"D-did the l-light b-bother you?" She asked quietly as he eyed her for a moment.

"No, I just finished my shift in the crow's nest. It's freezing, how come you're still here?" He already knew the answer, but if she didn't want his help then he'd give her the chance to lie.

"O-oh, u-umm Beau d-doesn't think the C-Captain wants to b-be around her right n-now"

Straight to the truth, as always. He shouldn't have expected anything else.

"Come on, there's always room in the crew's quarters. It's warmer in there, but you'll have to excuse the mess... And the snoring" He offered.

Initially, Beau had been set up in the infirmary due to her unfamiliarity with the rest of the crew, and due to being the only woman on a ship full of rowdy, hot blooded men. But trust had been gained and boundaries set, so though she was hesitant, the half Mink simply confirmed that his offer was true before following Wire bellow deck.

She'd never seen the crew's quarters before, and curiosity peaked her interest as he led her inside, enough moonlight pouring in through the portholes to show the room's general composition. Several bunk beds filled most of the space, attached to both the floor and ceiling for support, while an entire wall was dedicated to various storage lockers and sets of drawers. Nightstands beside each bottom bunk held all sorts of knickknacks and garbage, spilling onto the floor and mingling with messed clothing and other miscellaneous personal items and refuse. A cacophony of snores filled the otherwise silent night, and Wire carefully approached Heat to wake him as their next watchman, blue locks sticking in every direction as he grumpily blinked sleep away.

A quick whispered conversation filled him in on why their smallest was here, though the explanation required repeating as Sunnie woke to the creaking of the bunk above him while Heat climbed his way down. Without his sunglasses on, brown eyes squinted over at Beau in the dark, and with a tired sigh the leaner man lifted heavy blankets and moved himself over, patting the space next to him in offer.

"Come on Short Stuff, it's cold as fuck out there and you're shakin' like a leaf" He whispered, innocent in his intentions despite usual promiscuous demeanor.

For a moment she hesitated, afraid that willingly entering his bed would require service as repayment, but the memory of him assisting in the execution of men who'd treated her that way helped to temper ingrained fears. Much to the surprise of those awake to witness it, Beau carefully slipped in next to Sunnie, willingly laying her head on outstretched arm and burying reddened nose against his chest. The weight of blankets soothed her from above, her friend's other arm curling around her back as he chuckled-

"Shit girl, you're _freezing_ "

"S-sorry, Beau c-can get back up i-if it's-"

"Nonono- Hey," He interrupted, rubbing at her back in an attempt to soothe, "It's fine, Get some sleep yeah?"

She wrapped her own arm around his middle in response, clinging to crumpled shirt as if fearing he'd change his mind. Aided by toasty covers, affection and shared bodily warmth, Beau finally managed to drift off, fast asleep in the safety of a sympathetic friend's arms. For all his whining about being lonely at night and how often he would drunkenly belt out butchered love songs, Sunnie would rather cut off his own foot than take advantage of vulnerability so willingly shared. It was one thing to be cheeky with a woman who could stand up for herself, but he was painfully aware that if he made a pass at Beau- Especially under the current circumstances- She'd hardly have the courage to say no. It wasn't so much out of respect for his Captain's interest, the man was being an absolute fuckhead and continued to dig his own romantic grave so to speak, it was more out of respect for the little lady herself, the one that always tended to them gently after pointless punch ups and put up with far too many ridiculous culinary requests from drunken idiots despite Killer's insistence she didn't have to. Resolute in his decision to keep their contact innocent, Sunnie closed his own eyes and returned to blissful sleep.

Coffee. That's what he needed, just a cup of coffee before he locked himself in his workshop for the day. He didn't need to think about his lack of sleep, or the fact that Beau hadn't come to bed that night, he needed to just drown himself in caffeine and provide his brain with other distractions until he no longer felt the guilt that scrambled it's way up from his stomach and threatened to tear open his chest. Until he'd lost the urge to seek her out and smash their lips together to show her that he _was_ sorry and that knowing part of her still feared him really _did_ make him feel like shit. Until he could sleep in peace without selfishly craving the scent of her hair or the accidental taste of her breath as she peppered him with chaste kisses, or the feel of her limbs tangled with his own. She was a member of the crew, one that wouldn't say no to him no matter what he asked, and he couldn't just bask in the affection she offered when he knew it was at least partially fueled by fear.

Killer poured him a fresh mug of coffee the instant he entered the kitchen, not bothering to sit down with him as his Captain awkwardly attempted to initiate their usual ritual and simply returning to prior task. Strange, but he wouldn't question it- Maybe the blonde just wasn't up for his bullshit right now. He was allowed to drink most of his much needed beverage in peace before the other man finally spoke, tone aloof as if he had a bone to pick.

"Put your mug in the sink when you're done, you're on the look-out after Heat."

"What? I think the fuck not, Sunnie's supposed to-"

"He's busy." Killer interrupted.

"With _what?_ "

"Helping Beau get some rest."

There was a pause as Kid lowered his mug, eyes on the back of his friend's head as he tried to process.

" _Ha?_ "

"He's in bed, looking after Beau, because you're too much of an idiot to realize the kind of damage you cause by shutting yourself off like this." There it was, plain and simple.

"You wanna fuckin' run that by me again, asshole?" Was Kid's reply through grit teeth. Killer abandoned his half cleaned counter and took hold of the chair opposite his moronic friend instead, simply leaning against it with his arms rather than sitting in order to loom.

"I'll do you one better, _Eustass_ , do you know where Wire found her last night? In the infirmary, at five o'clock in the morning, sitting behind her desk in the freezing cold because she said _you_ didn't want to be around her. So he took her down to the crew's quarters, and Sunnie offered to share his bed with her because the sight of a tiny woman standing there shivering like a dog in the rain was _fucking disgraceful_. So I'd like you to tell me, why are you treating a member of your own crew so coldly that she'd find freezing to death less painful than being around you?"

All he could do was stare. No words would form, no sudden impulses would compel him to punch or kick or snarl, and so he simply stared back at Killer with a face frozen somewhere between shock and genuine hurt. The older man silently refilled Kid's half empty coffee mug and turned back to wiping down the counter, shoulders tense in evident disdain for the way his Captain had been behaving.

"Drink up. You're going to need it."

And so he did just that, knocking back the contents of his newly filled mug despite the heat that seared his mouth and throat, leaving the mug on the table despite Killer's request and stomping off to his workshop until it was time to take Sunnie's shift. He slammed the door closed behind himself with such force that it bounced back open and smacked him on the ass, like the ship herself was scolding him for recent actions. Frustrated and overwhelmed and _tired_ , he threw a genuine bonafide tantrum, swiping things off of surfaces and pushing over furniture, tearing apart partial sketches and half finished gadgets before throwing anything with substantial weight against the walls. By the time Heat knocked on his workshop door, Kid was eerily calm, walking slowly past his crew-mate without acknowledging him as he made his way to the crow's nest, leaving the startled man to gawk wordlessly at the destruction within.

Beau and Sunnie finally made their way into the kitchen come mid afternoon, the mohawked man having to guide smaller friend by the shoulders as she sleepily toddled along. With left overs from lunch in hand, they made their way down to the dining room and sat to eat at the same table where Heat and Fletch currently lounged.

"Any luck with his royal highness?" Sunnie quipped, shoving half an egg sandwich in his mouth before loudly slurping on his drink.

"Mm, not really. He trashed his workshop" Heat admitted, looking equally as tired with this nonsense as the rest of the crew.

"O'ssit, rea'y?" came muffled reply from around Sunnie's lunch.

"I don't see him cleaning it any time soon" He lamented with a sigh, taking another sip of his own drink.

Beau simply ate in silence, collecting Sunnie's plate once they'd both finished and excusing herself to clean them. With both of their lunch dishes cleaned and put away, she hesitated for a moment, mulling over her idea with bottom lip between her teeth, before making up her mind and heading below deck to the Captain's workshop.

Heat hadn't been exaggerating- The room was an absolute mess. It looked like a whirlwind had savagely torn the room apart, but she stood firm in her decision to fix it up as best she could, beginning the arduous process of righting toppled furniture, refilling bookcases and cleaning up broken shards of various uncleaned plates and mugs that he'd never returned to the kitchen. There was nothing she could do for any of the metal he'd ripped to shreds, but at the very least she could carefully tape his ripped up plans and drawings back together. It wasn't perfect, but it was passable, and looked more like an actual workable space than ground zero for a natural disaster.

"Who the _fuck_ is in my-" Kid stopped, frozen in the doorway as he watched Beau gently lay a stack of papers on one of his benches, all of them painstakingly flattened and pieced back together as best as one could hope for. A cursory glance around the room revealed she'd fixed it up.

"What- I don't-"

"B-Beau is sorry i-if you didn't want her to come in here!" She quickly apologized, stepping away from stacked papers as nervous fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

Kid slowly walked towards her, allowing the door to swing shut behind him without his presence to prop it open. Beau chewed her bottom lip nervously at his approach, and he found himself breathing erratically as he stood before her, staring down at the tiny, nervous woman that he was at his wit's end with.

"Why'd you do this?" He asked, watching her carefully as she continued to fidget under his gaze.

"B-because Beau wanted to h-help, a-and to say sorry for making you mad"

"I'm not- _Hrrrgh_ ," He grizzled, running a hand through his hair in frustration, "I'm not mad at you, I'm pissed at myself. I can't just accept all the nice shit you do for me if you only do it because you're still scared, it ain't right"

"But- Beau does it because she _wants_ to. She's always scared, of everything, it never goes away, but that's not why she touches you, she does it because it makes her happy and helps her feel _less_ scared" Beau explained, confused as to why he'd think it was fear that compelled her to lavish attention.

Rough hands rubbed their way down Kid's face, he couldn't handle this. He didn't know how to cope with any of this. He wanted more than what she could actually consent to, even if what she already gave was done so willingly. He couldn't understand how it'd make her happy to give _him_ comfort and affection, especially when he could still terrify her so badly with a single shout. He couldn't push her away because it hurt her as well, but he couldn't pull her any closer despite how badly he craved it, fearing her incapable of denying him. He hated even admitting such desires to himself, wanting to partake in the sweeter aspects of courtship that he normally found pointless and sickening.

"Captain? D-do you feel like you don't deserve to be treated nicely?"

His hands fell away from startled face, and all he could do was stare at the little woman until she continued.

"Beau feels like that sometimes- Like she's not good enough for kisses and soft touches, or not worth the time you allow her to spend with you... But you never say things like that to Beau, you always make her feel so... So _welcome_ and _deserving_ and it makes her think that maybe, if you really want to give her those lovely things, then she might be good enough to deserve it?" She confided, eyes trained on her fidgeting hands until finally peering back up at him, full of hesitation as if she anticipated a poor reaction to her words but spoke them regardless.

He understood what she was saying, but it baffled him. It struck him right in the heart and yet soothed it at the same time, leaving him feeling uncomfortable and exposed as she tore open his inner criticism for the world to see- But it was just the two of them, and it was a feeling they shared, the feeling of being undeserving, unworthy of what was offered to you. He wouldn't cry, he refused to, and so he swallowed the lump in his throat before carefully reaching out towards her face, holding a hand inches from her cheek as if too nervous to touch. She closed the gap for him, leaning the side of her face against open palm and welcoming the fingers that laced through loose locks.

"Yeah, something like that" He admitted quietly, leaning down to place hesitant lips to her crown with a shaky exhale.

"Is it ok if Beau gives you kisses, too?" She asked. He blinked. She was asking _him_ for consent.

As if to answer her question wordlessly, he bent forward to place several smaller kisses along her forehead and nose, though she didn't return the action until he finally responded with-

"Yeah, of _course_ you can"

Permission granted, she gently sprung up towards his chest, trusting strong arms to hold her in place as she almost greedily peppered his face with chaste little kisses, gingerly rubbing her cheek against his once satisfied. He simply held her against himself, eyes closed as he finally spoke the two words he'd struggled so hard to say this whole time.

"I'm sorry"

Beau simply responded with a kiss to the tip of his nose, silent forgiveness as she made herself comfortable in his arms. He knew he owed his crew thanks for watching out for her while he struggled to sort his own shit out, but that could wait- For now he just wanted to be selfish, sitting down in his work chair and finally allowing himself to enjoy Beau's affections without the nagging guilt that she only did it to please him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid gives off incredible amounts of fuckboy energy, and I honestly don't see him having a single clue what to do with the opposite sex besides sticking his dick in them and throwing his weight around. Sorry buddy, you don't get the "Magically amazing at sex" fanfiction pass. Suffer, scrublord.

A bottle of old scotch was plonked on the table, right under Sunnie's nose. Dust particles tickled him, and he pinched his nostrils to supress a sneeze while shooting his Captain a questioning glance.

"Just fucking take it." Was all the explanation he received, Kid storming away and leaving the dining room's current occupants in stunned silence for a moment.

"Hm, I think that's the closest to a 'thank you' we're going to get" Wire quipped, eyeing the bottle as his mohawked friend essentially tore it open.

"Oh this is _way_ better than a thank you- Who wants a swig?" He offered, taking one for himself and letting out an 'oof' at the way aged alcohol evaporated against his tongue.

There, he'd thanked them. They'd get the message, and if they didn't then at least they had one of the best bottles from his stash to distract them from asking about the gesture. It's not that he was opposed to being up front with his crew, a quick 'cheers boys' for assistance with menial tasks or for delivered share of wealth, but that wouldn't fly here, and the idea of explaining himself and admitting _why_ he was thanking them stalled any willingness to do so. This was his compromise, and they better appreciate it- Old scotch is _disgustingly_ expensive.

With less guilt holding him back, Beau's own admission that she _enjoyed_ giving him such attention, and her unexpected understanding of how he internally doubted his worth, Kid was quickly becoming more compliant. Behind the closed door of shared quarters he'd often roll onto his back, dragging her with him to lay atop solid torso as one hand tangled in her hair, the other resting at her back and occasionally tracing shapes over her shoulder blades. She would purr, surprising herself the first time it happened as Kid confessed to prior discovery, before she too began running fingers through his red locks. Again and again she would reassure that he was her favorite person, and that she loved his hands and his arms and everything else about him for the way they soothed old aches and helped her feel safe.

Sleeping in this position became a regular occurrence whenever the weather permitted, though morning wood proved an awkward topic to explain. Beau had stretched one morning and yelped, feeling Kid's embarrassment poke at her thigh as she shook while expecting the worst. With an awkward sigh, he'd carefully pushed her off of his chest and rolled to the side, propped up on an elbow to explain one of nature's cruel jokes. Green eyes watched him carefully, but he renewed promises of safety and choice until she willingly curled herself against him to weep for awful memories. He couldn't blame her for such a response, nor could he blame himself for basic biology though it still tinted his cheeks with shame each time.

As brief but powerful snowstorms slowed their ship to a crawl, it was only a matter of time before the Captain ran out of distractions, desperately trying to entertain his brain by tinkering with everything he had on hand, eventually causing several arguments as he took to 'improving' items that genuinely didn't need it just to give himself something to do. When he failed to convince Killer he should be allowed to 'beef up that sad old coffee grinder', he found himself stuck- There was nothing new for his brain to pick at, and with no land in sight, Kid was suddenly subject to every unruly thought he'd forced back for the past five weeks at sea. With one hand buried in his hair, the other rapped lacquered fingers against his work bench, annoyed but unable to stop himself from overthinking his current predicament.

Ok, so he definitely wanted more from Beau. There was no way he could avoid admitting that to himself at this point, especially when the pull had only gotten worse instead of fading how he'd hoped. There were two problems with this- He barely knew _what_ he wanted, and Beau herself couldn't consent to any of it. He would watch her lips as she spoke, and knew he wanted them against his own, _badly_ , but then what? It's not as if he practiced sweet kisses with the ladies he hired, and frankly he had no idea what to really do beyond that initial pressing of lips. Should he stick his tongue in her mouth? Bite at her bottom lip the same way she always did? Would his lipstick paint her mouth a similar shade once they pulled apart?- Time out, he was getting carried away.

But his brain had no mercy and it continued to torment the man in silence. He'd never looked at her the same way he looked at other women of appropriate age- From their first encounter she'd been meek, frail, and seeing her flesh bruised and torn had made him feel sick to his stomach. She lacked the inner sass and drive to flirt that helped a girl for hire catch his attention, and in a way it was like his brain simply forgot she was a woman herself, tiny and timid and curling into herself rather than flaunting bodily assets to attract business. Simply put, he'd felt no desire to bed her, and was initially certain he never would.

The first time he noticed any change in this fact, he was mortified with himself, stiffening to innocent kiss under a certain part of his jaw and mentally playing it off as nothing more than a fluke. Beau remained none the wiser, lavishing him with as much attention as ever and initiating physical contact whenever possible, be it in bed or while seated in the dining room or on a couch in the common room, occasionally even braving her way up to the crow's nest to join him during scheduled watch with a snack to share. The more time he spent around her, the more often he found himself craving skin to skin contact, and it sickened him to think of her beneath him in the same ways he preferred positioning hired company. He knew prostitutes were paid to pretend, and he never lost sleep at night over whether or not he'd pleased them with more than his wallet, well aware that they were in it for pleasure just as much as he was in it for emotional attachment. Chasing his own release was all he'd ever bothered with, aware that his size was a challenge for the unprepared and bluntly requesting that if they thought it too much, they say so up front and point him towards someone who could take it.

It felt obscene to picture Beau in such a way, she'd be tiny and scared and he'd no idea how to avoid hurting her, nor did he have any idea how to make _her_ feel good. He'd never had a reason to care before, never wanted to take the time to pleasure whoever lay beneath him, but in every undesired fantasy where Beau clung to him and cried his name he found himself wanting those reactions to be _real_. He wanted her to open up for him, to moisten under his touch, to dig her fingers into his back and arch up against him for more, pleading, begging, panting- He was doing it again. Frustrated fingers pulled at red locks, a growl vibrating out of his chest as he shamed himself. What the fuck was he thinking? Even if she found someone sweet for herself who knew how to be gentle, he doubted she'd ever even want to partake in such a thing, not after the way she'd been forced to live. He couldn't just think of her like some kind of sex doll, couldn't sit here and picture her with her knees against her chest, happily having her brains fucked out when it couldn't be further from the truth.

His promise with Killer was the final nail in that proverbial coffin, finally understanding why his friend had insisted on it. He knew Kid better than anyone, and probably saw such a situation coming miles before anyone else did- Not that he would've ever believed him. If his friend had tried to explain, Kid simply would've laughed in his face and called him a madman, why would he lust after a trembling little runt? But now that thoughts of such an act genuinely did plague him, he understood- It wasn't that he wanted her body, he wanted _her_. It had nothing to do with her sex appeal (Or in his view, lack thereof), and everything to do with the million different things she forced him to feel, until her cute appearance and innocent gestures began turning him on despite internal protest, and he hated his body for responding.

Regardless of unruly thoughts or personally admitted desires, he knew one thing for certain- There was no way in hell he could tell her. Neither his softer interests nor filthy fantasies could _ever_ be openly discussed with her, she'd immediately clam up again and shake in fear, afraid that denying him what he wanted would result in something worse. It wasn't her fault, she'd spent her whole life being treated as less than a person, and just under three months on his ship wasn't enough to correct deeply ingrained lies. The little pipsqueak still spoke of herself in the third person, not as a show of arrogance but as conditioned pattern, unable to address herself the same way anyone else would because to do so would be to behave like a _someone_ , and in her eyes she was still a _no one_. As long as she was incapable of denying him, she was also incapable of giving consent, and he absolutely refused to abuse the power he held over her.

The kitchen was always a much less stressful place than Kid's workshop, currently filled with the sounds of cooking as both Killer and Beau prepared afternoon meal. Colder days required heartier foods, and so stew was back on the menu despite it's usual place as an evening meal. When the pair weren't busy chattering away, Beau would hum, and as always the crew's drunkenly belted shanties and ballads were her songs of choice. It was cute, really, that she'd picked up on the tunes and mindlessly hummed them to herself, tail swishing lightly to the rhythm behind her as Killer wondered if such movement was done consciously or not. He waited for her to finish dishing various bowls of steaming rice before asking-

"Beau? Could I borrow you for a minute?" Was his request, quickly slicing a spare cucumber into the appropriate shape for snacking on and spreading the sticks on a plate.

"Of course" Came eager reply, assuming he wanted her to watch the pot as they often traded tasks.

When he gestured for her to sit with him and help herself to light green vegetable, she eyed him curiously, but sat as asked and began nibbling on the mild flavored snack.

"I was wondering if you'd given any thought to the way you were forced to speak?" He asked, picking up several pieces of his own and allowing them to disappear through the holes in his mask.

Beau lowered her eyes for a moment, nerves threatening to reject the small amount of cucumber that now settled in her belly. She took a moment to breathe and remind herself who she was with- It was alright, Killer was her friend, he'd never been anything other than kind and encouraging towards her, and had no problems pulling Kid in line when he was being pig headed about something. This person was safe to speak her mind around.

"Mmm, she thinks about it sometimes..." She admitted, faint blush dusting her cheeks, "But then she remembers lots of awful things, and she gets scared... Mop Face is dead, Beau knows that, she knows he can't punish her for behaving like a person, but it still..." She bit at her bottom lip, eyes moving to Killer's mask as she heard the man sigh.

"That's understandable, no one's going to be angry at you for taking your time. It's ok to say no, but could I ask you to repeat something after me?"

A short pause of consideration followed, before Beau nodded her agreement.

"Alright, let's start with something simple then... 'My eyes are green', it's ok if you change your mind"

"M-my eyes are green" She repeated, confused by the request but willing to humor it.

"How about, 'Only my left eye is green'"

"Only m-my l-left eye is green" She repeated.

Killer nodded in approval, and slowly extended a hand to place upon her head, smiling lightly to himself at how gentle praise brought her joy as opposed to the fear she used to wear.

"I know it may not seem like it, but you're already half way there," He pointed out, watching her tilt her head in confusion before continuing, "Even if you were using it differently, you can already make the right sounds. 'my eye' is one step away from 'I am', isn't it?"

Brown ears immediately perked in surprise, never having thought of it that way as they were spelled entirely differently and held separate meanings.

"S-so, should Beau try to- Umm-" She attempted to ask, anxious fingers fiddling with each other on the table.

"If you'd like to. You don't have to push yourself" He reassured.

A deep breath was taken in an attempt to swallow down lifelong fear, before finally, quietly, she whispered out-

"I- I'd like to try"

Immediately she recoiled, shoulders hunched as she squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of the punishment memory promised. Any moment now he'd reach out and strike her, put her in her place for speaking out of turn and reveal it was all nothing more than a cruel joke for personal amusement. Expected blows never came to be, Killer instead reaching for another slice of cucumber and loudly crunching it behind his mask, allowing her the necessary time to understand that she was safe without repeating words already spoken a thousand times.

"I-it's really alright? No one's going to- You won't get angry?" She asked, biting her lip once more as she braved to open her eyes.

"Of course not, you're learning to value yourself and that's a _good_ thing. No one's going to take an issue with that- If anything they'll be thrilled"

"Th-they will?"

" _Absolutely_ ," He stressed, "How about this, we'll get both your lunch and Kid's served up, and you can show him your progress in person. It's alright if you find you're too scared, it can stay our secret until you're ready if that's what you'd prefer"

And so Beau found herself standing outside the door to Kid's workshop, tray in hand as she hesitated to knock. Not wanting his food to grow cold before consumption, she swallowed the lump in her throat and gently tapped her knuckles against wooden door while balancing the tray carefully in her other hand.

" _What._ " Came gruff reply from within. He seemed irritated.

With her heart almost leaping out of her chest for the second time that day, Beau braced thin fingers either side of metal tray and announced-

"U-umm, I brought lunch"

The gentler knock should've clued him in that it was Beau on the other side of the door, and he almost hounded himself for snapping until he heard her speak. Did he just imagine that? No, he wasn't crazy, he knew what he'd heard. Rising to his feet, Kid opened his door without responding, peering down silently at her as she dug sharp teeth into her bottom lip.

"Uh- Two bowls?" Was all he managed to say, noticing the half sized meal beside his own.

"Oh, Beau was- _I mean_ \- it's umm-" She stammered, courage draining the longer she attempted to keep it up.

Kid stepped aside and allowed her into his workshop, watching her shoulders shake as she deposited the tray before returning to face him. Green eyes darted nervously between various objects on the floor, and he slowly stepped forwards. He wasn't sure how to respond to her attempts, words remaining his point of weakness as he decided against cheesy one liners such as 'Good job, sport' and 'Nicely done'. Action was how always expressed himself, and so he cupped both sides of her face, tilted her head till anxious green met his yellow, and placed a firm, drawn out kiss against her brow. A shuddered sigh escaped her as the tension left, once more reassured that she wouldn't be punished as affection graced her in it's place.

"Guessing that's yours?" He asked, gesturing towards the tray with a nod.

"Ah- and yours! Bea-I can't eat all of that"

Grinning at her continued attempts, he let go of plump face and threw himself down in the reinforced wheelie chair, offering out an arm of invitation for her to climb upon his lap. She did so immediately, rubbing the top of her head against the underside of his chin appreciatively for her ever present safety. He'd been forced to make up some story about what he'd worked on that day, describing an old motorized scooter in great detail as she ate quietly and granted him her full attention. At meal's end she simply curled against him, listening to the rumble of his voice through warmest chest as the weight of rice and stew left her feeling heavy against him.

The fact that she could fall asleep like this still surprised him, no matter how many times it happened. She'd be on his lap in the dining room or laying against his side in the common room, and more often than not her breathing would even out and she'd be out like a light, dozing away peacefully despite whatever boisterous bullshit carried on around her. It felt like such a stark contrast to every other aspect of his life- This tiny little thing was curled up asleep against _him_ , the man with the highest current bounty out of the worst generation of Supernovas, someone who enjoyed solving his problems with violence and genuinely looked forward to the next fight at sea. And she knew that, she was well aware of his penchant for brutality and his willingness to kill, but she'd still lay across his chest at night and trace his chin with butterfly kisses, sighing happily in his arms before telling him yet again that he was her favorite person in the world.

Evening came, and with Killer's kitchen helper nowhere to be found, the blonde quickly poked his head into both the dining room and common area, finding no trace of either her or the Captain, though he'd still expect Kid to be hiding away in his workshop. Quietly making his way to check there instead, he carefully opened the door to find his friend leaning back in comfortably padded work chair, feet propped up against the bench with one arm slung lazily over the little lady that slept against him. Leaving them in peace, he decided to handle dinner's preparations on his own like he'd done before Beau's arrival, sending J.C. down to wake them only once it was time to eat.

Slowly, and with varied levels of positive reinforcement from different members of the crew, Beau became more comfortable with speaking as a regular person would. She still slipped often, particularly when nervous or startled, but no one ever mentioned it or got mad at her, carrying on their conversations as if it hadn't happened and giving her the chance to try again. In turn, the half Mink expressed her gratitude by lavishing more softness on those comfortable with physical attention, at times finding herself seated on Sunnie or Heat's laps if the Captain hadn't already claimed her for himself.

With the erratic weather dragging their current voyage out towards the two month mark, Kid grew restless. A month or so was to be expected, but the New World's climate seemed to have other plans as it repeatedly forced them to tie down their sails or risk losing a mast. The weaker paddle propellers at his ship's rear kept them moving at the very least, but progress was slow and hardly anyone crossed their path to offer up some excitement. A sleepy huff of breath against his chest distracted the man, and he turned his gaze towards the woman sleeping soundly atop his torso as if he were her personal mattress. Instead of the sleep softened features he expected to see, Beau's face was scrunched into a tight frown, evidently upset by whatever scenario her brain played out via dreams. He considered letting it pass on it's own, but a quiet whine was all it took to convince him otherwise, and so he laced his fingers back into her hair and ran them along her scalp, gaining a frown of his own as she flinched away from the touch.

"Hey- Come on, you're just dreamin', it ain't real" he assured.

The rumble of Kid's voice against her cheek and the feeling of fingers in her hair were enough to pull her from unpleasant dreams, Beau waking with a gasp and a yelp as she pushed herself away from him and sat upon her knees, dazed for a moment as watery eyes darted around moonlit room. Pushing himself into his own seated position, Kid simply held a hand out to her, palm up and waiting until she was ready to take it. Two smaller hands shakily grasped it, erratic breaths deafening in the night's cold silence, and he slowly pulled her back towards him.

"Beau doesn't- She's just- I can't-" She tried to voice current thoughts, but all that came out were babbled attempts at combining past fears with present speech, eventually settling on a stressed whine instead as Kid rubbed free hand against her back.

"It's fine, just breathe"

And so she did, clinging tightly to the hand he'd offered her while his other palmed her back, eventually gaining the composure needed to scooch herself against him.

"Wanna talk about it?" He wasn't sure why he offered, but he wouldn't take it back.

"I- I thought it was strange that there's no brand on her-my body, even though Faust said I was born in Mariejois..." She began, shaking at the recollection of seemingly repressed memory, "They- I think the man that owned us didn't brand children until we were all a certain age? They were all- There was a line of us a-and these people would force a hot iron to their skin, like a circle w-with four little triangles, and when they put it o-on Bea- On me it- They got so angry because it healed, I think my master had already g-given all of us d-different fruits to eat, it kept healing and th-they kept trying and it b-burned o-over and over-"

A choked sob interrupted babbled recount, and Kid was quick to wrap free arm around her middle in offered security, allowing her to cry herself out against his chest as she squeezed his hand desperately, afraid to let go. By the time she settled to sniffles, a quiet rage settled across her friend's features, and he buried his face in her hair to promise-

"If you ever recognize a single one of those fuckers, I don't care where we are, I want you to tell me. I'll kill them."

She nodded in response, finally releasing his hand to instead wrap her arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly as he returned the favor with strong arms secured around her back. When her breathing calmed, Kid lay back down, allowing her to settle into their usual cold weather position as she released his neck.

"Captain?"

"Mm?"

"Do you have memories from when you were little?"

An innocent question, as all of hers were. Kid felt his heart thumping loudly in protest as myriad awful images flashed through his mind, and at first he was hesitant to ever acknowledge them out loud- But she'd just told him a painful memory of her own, even if it _had_ been dug up by dreams. Sighing through his nose, he made up his mind to answer.

"Yeah, lots. Killer and I kinda... Grew up in a junk yard. It was rough, but we made it work, and it turned us into the tough sons of bitches that we are now so it's not like I can really complain" He muttered. He heard Beau let out a sympathetic hum, before replying with-

"I hope you can make lots of nice memories together, to make up for all the bad ones"

It took him by surprise, but then again, the things she said often had that effect.

"That's the plan" He offered back with a chuckle, feeling her palms on his chest as she pushed up to look at him.

"I thought the plan was for you to become the Pirate King?" She asked, head tilted slightly as damp cheeks caught moonlight's glisten.

"Well- _Yeah_ , but there ain't much point to it if we don't have some fuckin' fun on the way" He explained, offering her an eye-roll though his smirk denoted amusement.

Settling herself back down, Beau felt a yawn escape her as interrupted sleep attempted to reclaim prior hold.

"Mm, I think being around everyone on the ship is lots of fun, it's like having a family" She mumbled, unaware that the sentiment was shared.

"Yeah?" He muttered back.

The redhead received no response as she drifted off once more, peaceful this time as uninvited terrors remained in the past where they belonged.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by half a bottle of Irish cream and a packet of instant ramen.

Creeping fog would've masked the approaching ship's presence, had Sunnie's haki not locked onto the auras aboard. Snatching up the receiver for the crow's nest's snail, he quickly yelled out the direction and speed of their approach, rehearsed warning blasting out through the ship's various rooms as in-built speakers crackled to life. The other ship failed to notice them until it was too late, ramming sideways against Vic's hull as metal and wood groaned under pressure.

The enemy ship was a Caravel- A much smaller class of ship by comparison, naturally faster due to the lack of added weight that came with more heavy-set ships such as the Victoria Punk. Had the fog not been in place, there was no doubt they could've outpaced Kid's crew and avoided the wrath of his boredom, but when landing on his doorstep like this? There wasn't a single chance in hell for them to make a getaway. The grey ship's crew was small, six burly looking men led by their shortest, hair tied up in a wiry black ponytail that stuck itself high into the air before twisting back down. Rage drained from his face, leaving nothing but palpable shock as he realized who's ship he'd just rammed, quickly stammering out apologies and offering a share of his 'wares' in exchange for avoiding conflict.

Sure, why not? If he didn't like their offer, the crew could just find some other way to make use of the encounter. With Wire and J.C. At his side, the Captain leapt the short distance between vessels, before stalking menacingly after the shorter man as he led them below deck, babbling nonsense about quality and freshness. They hadn't even reached the cargo hold, but the trio could already hear sounds of frightened whimpering and crying, disdain settling itself in Kid's stomach as he realized exactly what these men dealt in. Sure enough, locked together in a cage too small for a bear let alone for several people, five children sat shackled together, each of them staring up at the new arrivals with wide, tear drenched faces as they attempted to retreat despite their bindings.

" _Feh_ , you get in one little collision and they all panic, pathetic. Snot and sobbing aside, they're a rare lot of goods, get in there and take a good look" He offered, speaking of them as if they were no more than livestock.

Crouching down to take a closer look revealed they weren't human children, with gills decorating their necks and webbed fingers hugging shaking knees, their various fins, spines and other such protrusions made it obvious even in the dimmer lighting that all five of them were Fishfolk. Terrified of the large man staring with a hard scowl, all five of them pulled desperately on their bindings in an almost primal scramble to get away, stopping only when Kid returned to his full height and walked back towards their current 'Master'.

"Where'd you findem?" He asked, amber eyes searing their way into the shorter man's skull.

"Oh- An orphanage, Sir. Well... That's what we tell the auction houses of course, but just between you and me?" He leaned forwards slightly, pleased grin on his face as he held an open palm beside his stubble covered cheek, "We breed the little bastards ourselves. Got a nice group of fish in a pond back home with my brother, if y'know what I mean"

Without another word, thick fingers wrapped themselves around the base of his pompous ponytail, Kid lifting the disgusting man into the air so he could respond at eye level, refusing to lower himself for the convenience of someone like this.

"Y'know what we pirates hate more than 'scum' like ourselves?" He asked quietly, paying no mind to the nervous whimpers of the man in his grasp, "Scum like _you_ that seem to think they have a right to walk aaaaall over people, like you're somehow worth more than your weight in shit. You wanna know where that attitude gets you?"

"N-n-n- _no_ " Came stammered reply.

Somehow, this whole scenario reminded him of prior mutiny, of Jasper's pathetic begging as the man broke down and sobbed for his life, and an almost bestial grin split Kid's face apart as he whispered-

"Bet that word's never stopped you before, huh?"

The instant shouting erupted on the smaller ship's deck, every other pirate waiting in the wings jumped into action, quickly subduing their highly under prepared enemies and leaving them a pile of writhing, groaning bodies on the floor as broken limbs and dislocated joints prevented further movement. Before Killer could ask what his Captain wanted done with them, Kid simply grunted out to slaughter every last one, grabbing the throat of their own Captain and crushing his larynx with pent up aggression. Bodies were dumped and any useful cargo was looted, with responsibility over the captive children falling to Beau as all of her companions seemed to terrify the young Fishfolk.

"Hey, i-it's ok, you don't have to stay in there, alright?" She'd assured, doing her best to soothe them after the fright of Kid's powers tearing away the cage door.

None of them seemed willing to respond, all huddled together as fear squeezed more tears from puffed eyes. Collars with blinking lights chafed their necks, and Kid was quick to unlock their clasps with his abilities, allowing them to simply swing open and fall off without harming their intended victims.

"I used to be a s-slave too, but I live with the Captain now, and he told me it's not right to treat other people like they're worthless... I don't know if you can believe me, but I promise it's th-the truth, no one's allowed to own you like this" She offered a hand forward as she sat upon her knees, hoping to coax them out from cramped captivity.

Much to the surprise of those present, one of the smaller children accepted her offer, slowly inching his way forwards despite the panic it pulled from the others around him. With wide red eyes, the little blue Fishboy stared up at Beau, wary of possible backlash as he toddled forward on unstable legs. No punishment met him for bravest steps, and the little boy carefully reached for her shirt with shaking webbed fingers, face curling into a pre-sob grimace before he all but threw himself towards the half Mink, burying snotty face in her bosom as he wailed loudly. Beau's shock was momentary, and she carefully wrapped her arms around the small child, rubbing her cheek against the top of his head for comfort as she once again told him it was alright. With one of their own receiving positive attention from the seemingly kind stranger, the other four children slowly made their way out of the confined space, allowing Beau to lead them out of the ship's bowels and into the Victoria Punk's infirmary.

To put it simply, Kid had no fucking clue what to do with a bunch of brats. Having Beau on board was one thing and personal fondness aside, she worked hard at running the infirmary and helping Killer to feed the crew. One defenseless crew member was easy enough to look after, especially when said person's power helped keep them alive, but children were rebellious and stupid, scurrying wherever they wanted and sticking their noses into danger without a second thought. There'd been a moment where he genuinely considered leaving them to run the smaller ship themselves, but he doubted any of them knew how to sail, less how to find their way to the nearest island. Fine, they could stay until the next island, but that was _it_. He'd never intended on having children, let alone adopting five of them at once, and he wrestled with various way of keeping them quiet or entertained or just _out of his hair_ until it became obvious he couldn't come up with anything appropriate.

His worrying had apparently been for nothing though, as an inquisitive stroll past the infirmary revealed Beau already had each child set up on their own bed, rags replaced with whatever spare clothing of her own she could adjust to fit them, part way through tending to the bruises and cuts that often came with slavery. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but they seemed to be paying attention to her, looking at the little woman the same way she'd look at him when they were still strangers to each other and he wondered if, in a way, allowing her to help them was also allowing Beau to help herself. A chicken broth was her next order of business as she turned to leave the room, young patients far too underfed to handle fuller meals much like she herself had struggled with, and she was pleasantly surprised to see Kid through the porthole, rubbing her cheek against one of his arms in affectionate greeting once the door no longer separated them.

Silently, he followed her across to the kitchen, leaning against the doorway as he watched her quickly portioning a frozen chicken into segments with a cleaver while waiting for the pot to boil. As usual she hummed through the task, tail swishing along behind her to the rhythm of whatever tune left her throat.

"You look pretty pleased with yourself" He eventually commented, the soup being left to boil as Beau took a seat at Killer's little table.

"I do?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in thought as Kid pulled up the chair across from her.

"It ain't a bad thing, just not used to seeing you all smiley"

"But you make me smile all the time" She pointed out, earning an embarrassed pout from the man facing her.

"I meant- Like in general, around everyone else" He corrected.

"Mm, I guess it... Feels nice to help them, l-like how you and Killer helped me"

He'd never really thought much about what they'd done for her, or how it must've seemed from her perspective. One moment she was in pain, left hanging from the ceiling as Tallow condemned her new friends to death, and the next she woke up with Kid sat beside her, clean and healed and clothed in both his coat and the outfit Chris picked for her, finding out that not only were both Killer and himself still alive, but that she never had to answer to Tallow again. From that point onward he'd become her entire world, and not a day went by where she didn't show appreciation in one way or another, whether it was clean and folded laundry, hand delivered meals or her more recent verbal admissions of preference, or even just the gentle rub of her cheek in greeting, she'd been utterly devoted. It occurred to him then that other than simply allow her near him, did he ever really do much for her?

A kiss to the temple pulled him back to the present, as they often did when he found himself lost in thought. Beau never questioned him over why he disappeared into his own head sometimes, simply providing the necessary smooch to 'make his head feel better' after leaving him be for a few minutes. Watching her return to the stove, he wondered how long he'd been quiet, swearing the pot had only just been placed on the burner despite how it now audibly bubbled. A small ladelful of broth was scooped into a testing dish, the little woman offering it out to him for tasting as green eyes watched him expectantly.

"It's good shit" Was the feedback she received after Kid slurped down offered sample.

Pleased with his praise, she switched the stove off and set about dishing the soup into small portions, loading all five of them onto an overloaded tray that Kid eyed cautiously. Could she carry it on her own? she'd burn herself if it spilled, it'd only just finished boiling. He stood as she grasped it's sides, stopping her with a ruffle of brown hair before lifting it himself.

"Here, I got it" He said, carefully keeping the tray at level so as to not spill precious contents.

Beau blinked up at him for a moment, taken back by what seemed like unnecessary soiling of the Captain's hands. He was the 'Boss', she knew he took shifts in the crow's nest and helped out around the deck when needed, but he'd already made it clear he despised kitchenwork, so why start now? He didn't wait for her to say anything in response to unexpected gesture, simply making his way over to the infirmary as she shook the confusion away and skittered along behind.

Curious faces in myriad colors greeted them as the pair entered, watching quietly from their beds as bowls were placed on bedside trays. Hesitant to eat their first offered meal in days, none of the children seemed willing to go first, Beau frowning in concern as steam rose from each bowl.

"It's ok, I m-made it just for you, you're a-allowed to eat it" She attempted to reassure.

The boy she'd held earlier was first to give in once more, dipping his spoon into provided broth and blowing on it sloppily, before stuffing it into his mouth. With the first taste of chicken and vegetables hitting his tongue, days of starvation were stirred awake, and his appetite returned with a vengeance as he shoveled hot soup down his throat as fast as he could manage without burning himself. The other four followed his lead at the lack of punishment or poisoning, savoring the tender morsels of poultry and potato once all liquid was consumed. Kid left Beau to it, aware that he'd basically been hovering over her as she worked rather than doing anything himself beyond carrying a tray, quickly dipping out of the infirmary and hiding himself away in his workshop until the call for supper alerted him of the time.

His lap was noticeably empty as he ate, it's usual occupant busying herself with feeding their younger guests again and readying them for bed, and he felt an uncomfortable sense of envy over the fact that her attention wasn't almost exclusively on him for once. It was stupid, why should he be bothered by her taking charge of the handful of brats? It's not like they were staying for long, and once the children were out of the picture he'd go back to being her top priority- Oh.

He was jealous.

The realization tinted his cheeks the same shade as his hair, and he grumpily shoveled roast meat into his face as the rest of his crew carried on around him, already well aware that something spoiled their Captain's mood as he remained silent through the meal. When no jeers of his own were thrown in despite supper's end, Rocco huffed at the unintentional silent treatment they were all receiving, and waved a hand in front of Kid's face until angry amber leered in his direction.

"What's got your face all scrunched up like that, mon loup?" He asked, arms crossed on the table in front of him.

"None of your fuckin' business." Kid grumbled, drowning himself in his pitcher of ale.

"I think you _make_ it our business by acting like a sulky teenager..." Rocco quipped in return, twirling a lock of silken gold around his index finger as his Captain's glare intensified.

"He's upset because the little missy is still upstairs"

All eyes turned to Wire, nonchalantly picking at his nails as he leaned back in his chair, seemingly unperturbed by the hell he knew voiced observation would unleash. Killer breathed in through his nose and counted, 'three, two, on-'

" _The FUCK did you just say?!_ " Kid snapped, lips pulled back in a snarl as he stared his friend down across the table. Wire simply rolled his eyes, but failed to respond in time to stop Sunnie from jumping in as well, slamming his hands down on the table in protest to Kid's outburst and matching it with one of his own.

"Oh for _fuck's_ sake- Captain! _We know you're sweet for her!_ "

" _Wha-_ And what the _HELL_ makes you think that, huh?!"

A sudden, stunned silence washed over the dining room as everyone- Including the four remaining recruits Kid hadn't bothered to familiarize himself with- Stared him down with varying degrees of shock and indignation. A few sets of eyes turned to Killer for help, receiving no response beyond their First Mate gesturing towards the Captain with an upturned hand, fingers splayed as if to say 'This is the shit I've been trying to deal with'.

"You're not subtle..." Was Fletch's way of breaking the silence, following up with an insult at the lack of response, "Just kind of an idiot"

" _Ha?!_ "

"Kid, I'm not the only one with eyes and ears on this ship. You're an absolute disaster at dealing with this on your own, and everyone gets that you don't want to look bad but _for fuck's sake_ ," Killer interjected, deciding it was finally time for a genuine group intervention, "Raise your hand if you have any problems with him being romantically interested in Beau" He ordered, much to Kid's utter embarrassment and attempted dismissal.

Only one hand was raised, and at Killer's nod of approval, J.C. Clarified-

"Don't wan'im ta roll over 'nd squash'er in the middle o' the night, Sir. Nothin' else."

"Fair point, she might suffocate. Raise your hand if you think he should stop wasting his time trying to cover it up like a bad smell, and should instead use that energy to give traditional courtship a try"

"Killer shut the _fuck up!_ " Kid groaned through grit teeth, feeling the heat on his cheeks as his entire crew tore into what he thought was a stalwart outwards image.

Every hand in the room was raised, other than his own, and he swallowed further complaints to instead snarl at his best friend, too overwhelmed by the sudden assault to really argue with words.

"Right, exactly. Now raise your hand if you think this _somehow_ makes our Captain any less of a violent, bloodthirsty savage"

Here it was, the part where everyone made fun of him for this and tore down what was left of carefully crafted self worth, where they all dug greedy fingers into fresh signs of weakness and ate their fill of his insides, just like the rest of the world had done at every given opportunity. Rage filled tension was suddenly mixed with confusion as not a single hand was raised. Why? Couldn't they see he was going soft? That he'd lost his edge as well as their respect?

"If anything, you've become even _more_ of a feral bastard since you brought her on-board..." Sunnie mumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck as he remembered the way recent mutineers were disposed of.

"Mm, I'll second that. We saw you tear a man's head from his body without hesitation, just because he tried to hide from us near the infirmary" Wire pointed out.

"It's kind of terrifying" Was Heat's first contribution to the evening.

Murmurs of further examples and communal agreement livened the room once more, and Kid found himself staring dumbfounded at his crew. Did he really judge them so poorly? No, that wasn't it, he knew most of these men down to the filthiest secret. He'd projected his own disdain onto them, expecting his friends to hate all of these new desires and reactions just as much as he hated himself for having them, but of _course_ none of them cared- They were a crew of misfits and rejects, dressed like a circus act from hell while living on a ship that could easily double as a stage. Any shit they gave each other was dealt right back, but there was always an underlying level of respect among them for the things that mattered, for Wire's dislike of physical contact and Killer's attachment to his mask, for their own eccentric styles of dress and for pasts they cursed to the bottom of stolen bottles of whiskey and rum. Tense fingers reached for studded goggles, and he slipped them down over his eyes to mask the moisture that pooled at their edges, slumping back into his seat in defeat as he listened to the men around him giddily recount his recent bouts of violence against unlucky enemy units.

None of this changed the fact that Beau wasn't independent enough for such things. His crew's 'encouragement' was both embarrassing and uplifting, but the little shrimp herself hadn't gained enough of a spine yet to say 'no' let alone to say 'yes'. Even if she did, there was no guarantee that she'd choose him, she was attached to him out of personal debt, grateful for newer freedoms and lack of abuse, and though she said she enjoyed giving him affection, that wasn't the same as wanting more from someone. What if she grew enough as her own person, and ended up rejecting him? If she grew to have feelings for someone else? What would he do? If he feared the inception of these feelings to begin with, then rejection terrified him.

"Oi..." He eventually mumbled, arms crossed as he remained slumped. Once silence indicated attention, he continued with, "I can't just- She ain't ready for that kinda shit."

"Well- _Duh_ , we're not telling you to rush the girl, just to stop being such a bitch about it!" Sunnie whined, throwing a bone from his plate and landing it with a 'donk' against one of Kid's lenses.

With the first projectile thrown, all hell broke loose, Kid quickly hauling his entire plate towards Sunnie's head with unnecessary force as the smaller man ducked. Wire quickly pulled up his hood and sunk lower in his seat to avoid the mess, while Killer simply attempted to salvage whatever crockery he could and vowed to obtain a wooden set at their next inhabited island. With the rowdy atmosphere easily drowning out door's creak, it was almost inevitable that some of the flying debris would find it's way to Beau, half empty tankard of ale hitting her full force in the face. It was Killer that noticed first, finally able to regain control of the frenzied crowd with a shrill whistle, sudden silence allowing distressed whines to reach their ears as smaller crew-mate cupped injured nose.

Kid watched in alarmed silence as Killer helped Beau back to her feet, untying the orange sash from around his waist and bunching it up to press against her bleeding nose. She winced, but cupped his hand with her own as bundled fabric helped stem the bleeding. Several gestures caught the Captain's attention as his crew hinted for him to step in, and despite scowling in embarrassment behind darkened lenses, he strode forward to take their advice. There were tears in her eyes, though it was obvious she did her best to hold them back.

"Gapdain? Why are your goggles dow'?" She asked, certain sounds impossible as her nose remained covered.

"Didn't wanna lose an eye to that mess. You good?" He deflected.

"I thi'k so, id's already heali'g," She reassured, carefully peeling blood soaked fabric away from her face, "I can put this on to soak so it doesn't stain!" She offered, receiving a pat to the head as Killer gently pried his sash from her fingers.

"It's fine, I can handle that. Have you eaten yet?"

"Mhm, the little ones didn't understand why I was bringing them food again, a-and they seemed scared to eat it so I had mine in the infirmary too"

"What're you doing down here then?" Kid asked, unable to help himself.

"I missed you"

" _Pff_ , it's not like you haven't seen me today" He dismissed, aware of the stares that dug into his back in the face of hypocrisy.

Regardless, he tossed the little woman over his shoulder as gently as he could manage, leaving her to wave goodnight towards fellow crew-members as she settled belly-first across her perch. Their laughter faded into silence as he made his way towards the back of the ship, bedroom door swinging shut as he plopped his cargo down on the bed a little rougher than intended. Rather than panic, Beau simply giggled at the bounce and allowed herself to fall backwards onto the mattress, stretching her arms out to make grabby hands for Kid once he'd shrugged off furred coat. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he leaned forwards to blow a raspberry on accidentally revealed tummy, delighting in the way she squealed and the way her fingers immediately laced through wild locks. He'd considered having the sides cut back to their almost nonexistent length, but then what would she have to play with at night? Besides, the wilder look suited him. A glance at reddened face reminded him of her accidental injury, and he pressed a kiss to the side of her nose that still sported a crust of blood.

"It's ok, it doesn't hurt now" She said, assuming it as his only reason for doing so.

"Mm, just had to make sure" He offered in response, begrudgingly pulling away to finish getting ready for bed.

With clothes changed and teeth brushed, Beau began her usual evening ritual of brushing her hair before sleep, sat upon the edge of the bed as Kid propped himself up on an elbow to watch. He never understood why she did it at night, only to repeat the same action every morning after it inevitably tangled in her sleep, but as long as she wanted to do it he wouldn't complain. Sometimes you need to do things that make no sense in order to really feel free. The thought of helping her with the task crossed his mind, having performed such a favor for Killer in times of need, and he almost shunned himself for the urge before remembering his crew's earlier reprimand.

"Hey... Need a hand with that?" Was the best he could come up with.

She turned to look at him in surprise, head tilted lightly to indicate she didn't understand. Why should he trouble himself? Was she taking too long? He sat up behind her, holding his hand out for the brush. He played with her hair all the time, why ask her first? She struggled to understand for a moment, but as she offered him the wooden handle, she realized it was just another form of consent, and she giddily returned to prior position as he ran stiffened teeth through her hair, starting from the tips and working his way up- Just how Killer taught him. It was... Nice. It wasn't grand or lewd or overly sappy, just peaceful, and he found himself running the brush through brown waves long after all knots had been untangled.

"So how're the little squirts doin'?" Kid found himself asking, unable to judge whether or not she tired of his indulgence as she faced away from him.

"They're still scared, and none of them have names s-so I asked if it was ok to call them by the numbers written on their arms, but they're all very well behaved! I was worried some of them might throw up because they looked so nervous, but I managed to get them fed and cleaned without too many problems. Fifteen is too little to do it by himself though, and he was scared the water would be too hot when he saw the steam, so I got in first to show him it was alright and to help him wash his hair" She explained, summarizing the afternoon they'd spent apart.

"You took a bath with'im?"

"Mhm, he was too little to climb in and out of the tub by himself, and he stopped being scared of the water when he saw it d-didn't burn me, so I stayed with him and let him play for a while once he was clean"

"Sounds nice..." He wouldn't admit to being jealous of a child, not out loud at least.

"Ah- We could take one together too, if you'd like" She offered.

Kid nearly snapped the brush's handle, mind filling with all sorts of implications as he fought to squish them down. He knew she meant it innocently, but even that sent unwanted warmth to his cheeks as he recalled prior desire to bathe together, the idea of simply washing each other's hair somehow incredibly pleasing to the affection starved disaster of a man. Swallowing the awkward lump in his throat, Kid finally responded with-

"Sure, why not" Spoken as nonchalantly as possible despite the slight raise in pitch.

Enduring enough silent torture for the evening, the redhead allowed himself to be done with Beau's hairbrush, setting it atop his desk as Beau rose to switch off the light. His smaller companion quickly settled into her usual spot atop his chest, rubbing soft cheek against him as both the room's inhabitants prepared to sleep.

Gentle knocking interrupted sweet slumber, Beau slipping off of Kid as she made her way to the door, revealing a sniffling Fishboy on the other side as he bit his lower lip to remain quiet. Killer stood behind him, fingers ruffling the boy's black top-knot, cup of coffee in his other hand with a straw swaying lightly along it's inside.

"I believe he was looking for you," He explained, "I found him crying in the dining room, he didn't know where to go"

Beau quickly squatted in front of the boy, opening her arms to him as he sniveled through Killer's report.

"What's wrong, Fifteen? Did you have a nightmare?" He nodded against her chest, and she used all of her strength to pick the little one up and straddle him against her hip, "It's alright, I do too sometimes. But it's safe here, ok? N-no one's allowed to hurt you" She reassured.

Kid watched her lean towards Killer, rubbing her cheek against his chest in silent gratitude for delivering the upset child, receiving a pat to the head in response before his friend bid them goodnight once more. With Fifteen in her arms, she turned to face her roommate once more and asked-

"I-is it alright if he stays with us?" Her face held a meek look, fearing the request would overstep Kid's boundaries.

There were two options before him. He could say no, and try to sleep without Beau as she inevitably kept the child company in the infirmary through the night despite her disdain for sleeping in that room, or he could say yes, and put up with having a third person in his bed for the night. Guilt nagged him, until he realized the _actual_ options were to either reject Beau's attempted kindness towards another person in need, or allow her to help the child like she'd helped him on numerous prior occasions, without forcing her to sacrifice personal comfort.

"Yeah, 'course it is" He said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically in his attempt to mask internal selfishness.

With permission granted, Beau brought her charge towards the bed, placing him between Kid and herself much to her roommate's silent chagrin, before curling herself around the tired child. His face was buried against her chest as he clung desperately to the half Mink's favored shirt, and Kid simply lay on his side and watched as Beau undid the boy's top-knot to run slim fingers through his hair, humming to him as he slowly calmed and allowed sleep to whisk him away. It felt... Intimate, in the way a Mother might cradle her child, though Kid had little to no experience with such a thing. Carefully sliding his own arm under Beau's pillow, he allowed his other to drape across the boy and rest against Beau's waist, encouraged by the quick glance and smile he received from her as she continued to hum. Sleep was quick to cloud his own mind, and he soon found his thoughts wandering in directions he'd rather suppress.

Had his parents ever swaddled him like this? Would they look at this current scene and think of him as a kinder man than who he really was? Would they have their own regrets? Should he really care about these tired musings? No, he told himself, no he should not- And still, it stirred a strange sense of longing that he hadn't felt in years, of waiting for people who never returned, of forgotten faces and bitter loneliness that he'd long thought to be buried beneath the mountains of scrap he and Killer had once called home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I never gave a clear number for Beau's height, but she's 145cm, or about 4'7".
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:
> 
> -More slavers get to die and I won't apologize.  
> -Talk of people as property/objects

In the three days that followed, the crew watched in amusement as Beau essentially became interim Mother to the five children. From meals and bathing to laundry and entertainment, she worked her tooshie off to get them back on their feet, covering a portion of the deck with paper and art supplies during the warmer hours of the day, and quickly darting between all five of them as they each entertained themselves with personally curated mess. Wire's attention was gained at some point, and he sat against the railing to watch budding artists in his downtime, smiling to himself behind a pitcher of ale as various finger paintings and abstract sketches were shown off for approval. One of the oldest among them, a peachy colored goldfish labelled 'Twenty Three', would only whisper her words once Beau leaned in close enough, but grew more comfortable around the quiet man as he remained unobtrusive, eventually approaching him directly to offer out a doodle of his own image sat against the ship's railing with whatever beverage he'd chosen that particular day. The following morning he offered her a drawing of his own, easily recognized as an image of herself, and she'd taken much convincing before finally accepting that such a gift was hers to keep.

The only time Beau wasn't wholly focused on her crew's guests was the time she spent assisting Killer in the kitchen for communal meal preparation, as even nights were spent caring for one of them. Fifteen had made it a habit to sleep beside his surrogate Mother, and after he'd agreed to it the first night, Kid knew denying the boy's stay would only cause a rift between himself and the little woman he shared his bed with. If he was being honest with himself, he missed having the freedom to drag her atop his torso or talk about whatever mundane thing came to mind, and still found himself jealous of the little Fishboy that got to sleep with his head nestled into her chest. That aside, there was a part of him that felt almost mocked by the way he and Beau would cradle the child, as if they were caring parents simply holding their son close at night, but a closer look at the three of them and anyone would be able to see it for the lie it was- A Human, a half Mink and a Fishboy, all squeezed into the same bed with the smallest in the middle, protected by the kindness of the little lady wrapped around him, and the sheer might of the man that protected her.

When Kid woke up on that third morning to the feeling of Fifteen's chubby little arms wrapping around his neck, he didn't know what to do. It hit him then that he might've unwittingly given the child as much comfort at night as Beau had, and in his shock over receiving such innocent affections, he did nothing but lay there and allow it. What else could he do? Beau lay upon the arm he'd slipped under her pillow, and his other stretched over Fifteen to land on her hip, there was no way for him to free himself without waking her or upsetting the child that dozed against him, and so he simply closed his eyes, begrudgingly accepted his fate, and dozed until it was time for both present adults to get up.

The announcement of land was a blessing upon his ears, and though shallow waters prevented Vic from docking up against the island herself, their smaller rowboats would have no trouble bridging the gap. Twenty Three hurried to whisper a message for Beau, and the little half Mink perked with urgency at newest information.

"Oh! She says this is the island they came from, th-their old home is further along the coast, not too far from the edge of town" She relayed, watching Kid ponder something for a moment before voicing his thoughts.

"Are there other Humans there to run the place? Like the fuckers on that ship you were all dragged onto?" He asked, addressing the little Fishgirl directly. She nodded in response, visibly nervous as worries of a return to slavery surfaced.

He watched Beau attempt to comfort the child while Fifteen clung to the back of her shirt, and his mind was made up before he even truly questioned himself, darkest thoughts bubbling as the desire to shed blood sharpened his senses. Truth be told, he'd known it was possible they'd land wherever their last encounter had departed from, and now that it'd come to pass as truth Kid couldn't hold back the wave of blood lust that oozed from his skin.

"Hey, fellas!" He called, gathering the attention of his surrounding crew in the midst of various preparations, "Anyone wanna fuck up some slavers?!"

The resounding cheer he received only fueled his inner fire, offering the shy child a pat to the head in his giddy mood as he ruffled white locks.

"Don't worry 'bout it, by the time we're done with them? Ain't gonna be a single fucking person on this island with the balls to try that shit again." He promised, eyes scanning the coastline like a predator searching for it's next meal, almost unblinking as he waited for any indication that they'd found the right spot.

A coastal mansion entered his field of view, traditional aesthetic and scenic location giving the house an almost peaceful vibe if it weren't for the looks of unease all five children shot towards the only home they'd ever known. A constant haze of steam seemed to cloud over the building despite the Winter island's frigid chill, brisk air doing nothing to cool the fire in his veins as Kid's inner demons prepared to feast. Rowboats were deployed, leaving behind a skeleton crew to man the ship alongside Beau and the children as the rest of them silently made their way across the shallows.

Rather than a simple house, it became obvious at approach that this was an establishment of some kind, perhaps a public bath or a spa? The front entryway was open to business, framed by flowy yellow trees as the light bustle of humans and Fishfolk alike kept the tiled walkway alive. One quick glance was all it took to confirm these Fishfolk were slaves, the same collars Kid removed from the children flashing dangerously as their hosts carried on with mundane tasks. A plump man stood behind the front desk, yelling obscenities at a teary eyed Fishwoman as she repeatedly apologized for something. She glanced at newest arrivals, and the surprise in her eyes gave her assailant pause, visibly annoyed by inexcusable distraction as he rotated slowly to face the cause.

"You in charge here?" Kid asked, gaggle of hardened criminals behind him as the stranger began to deflate.

"Ah, y-yes I'm charged with running front of house, what can I-"

"Get me your boss."

"P-pardon?" the shorter man stuttered, bespectacled face reddening at sudden demand.

" _Are you fucking deaf?_ " The pirate growled, sending the frontman jiggling away at the greatest speed he could manage, prior victim choking back laughter as her tormentor lost all air of authority.

While the Captain's eyes remained pointed after him, Killer approached the front desk and waved over the yellow Fishwoman, frilled ears standing to attention at his beckon before she scurried her way over.

"Excuse me, but could you please tell us what kind of establishment this is?" He asked, surprising the receptionist with a much calmer tone than his Captain's.

"Of course! This is the Maidenhair Inn, we're the only proper lodgings for hire on the island, so we get a lotta tourists, and sometimes pirates like you lot! Better to stay here after you get blackout drunk than to row back through the shallows and drown trying to climb onto your ship," She chuckled, an almost chittery noise as sharp teeth showed through well meaning grin, "We also serve as a bath house though, keeps us in business with the locals during dry spells. Can I get you anything?"

"Mm, I'll have to get back to you on that, there's about to be a shake up in the management" Killer mused in response, watching her pout in confusion as she failed to understand.

With the frontman's return came sight of his superior, almost identical to the man who's throat Kid had crushed with two low hanging braids in place of pompous ponytail. A forced grin stretched across chapped lips, and he addressed the notorious pirate Captain with his seediest ass kissing tone.

"Well, well, well, to what do we owe the pleasure? It's not every day such notable guests pass through our doors, 'Captain' Kid, correct? and it'd be mighty rude of me not to acknowledge the fellows you've brought with you as well. What can I do for you?" If the man brown nosed any harder, he'd find himself tickling the back of Kid's throat.

"Your shitstain of a brother rammed into the side of our ship a few days out from here, said you could make it up to us?" He fibbed, titular smirk stretching painted lips as the man in front of him began to sweat.

"Ah- Oh, _did_ he now, w-well I'm sure we can arrange for you to stay free of charge? The herbal baths are quite-"

"We ain't here for a _fucking bath_ ," Kid interrupted, the victim of his ire shrinking under harshest gaze, "Got anything a bit more _useful_ round here?"

A beat of silence passed before recognition sparked in the owner's eyes, and he turned to scowl at his rotund associate.

"Well don't just _stand_ there Pavo, _go round up the fish_ ," He growled, beckoning the pirates to follow him down the hall to what must've been his office, "Sorry for my Cousin, he can be a bit... tiresome to look at"

"So this is a family business?" Killer asked, his friend happily allowing the more verbally inclined to take over the conversation.

"Why yes, actually. Our Grandfather settled here and opened the inn once he retired from the slave trade. Left it to our Father, and then it fell to us after he passed. Our old man was happy to just kick back and let the place run itself, but my brother and I? Well... I guess our side business is why you're here in the first place, isn't it?" He chortled, wrestling momentarily with a hefty key ring before welcoming them into his office.

The space itself was large and overly decorated, various trinkets and trophies from all over the world littering whatever space hadn't been claimed by stacks of files or records. An opulent, well polished desk sat near the back, comfortably padded chair groaning as it's owner took a seat and waved for the leader of his guests to take the chair opposite him. Kid chose to stand, ignoring offered seat and causing the man to cough awkwardly while pretending he hadn't just been slighted. He pulled open a drawer and retrieved some kind of binder, carefully flipping through it and muttering to himself until he was satisfied with the accuracy of his memory.

"Right, straight to business then. We don't have any fresher stock available at the moment, and I'd rather not part with any of the pregnant ones or those trained to run the inn, so that leaves us with seven- Three females, four males. Give Pavo another minute or two and he should have them lined up for ya"

Sure enough, after another moment of awkward silence, a knock on the door preceded it's opening, seven adult Fishfolk lumbering in with heads hung low as Pavo took up the rear. Obediently forming a line at the rounded man's command, their owner rose from his throne and pulled a riding crop from high waisted belt, swatting each individual on the thigh as he explained their species, age and more favorable traits. The scene itself was pitiful, but the minimal reactions from the Fishfolk themselves was the more sickening factor, as if their will to live had simply evaporated.

"If I may ask, why the collars?" Killer eventually interrupted, well aware of the usual reason for their use.

"Ah, these old things? explosive. Keep the remote on me at all times, just pop in the number on their collar and boom, charred gills if they're lucky, dead if they're not"

"And what's stopping them from simply prying them open?" The masked man asked, watching a smug grin settle across the shorter man's lips as he answered-

"Then they'll never get to see their offspring again, they piss us off enough and we'll blow'em up as payback. We're running a family business here, so if they mess with _my_ kin it's only fair we get to mess with theirs, right?" He sneered, eyeing the line up of Fishfolk as their stances deflated further.

"Hmm, I see. So only yourself and ahh- Pavo, was it? The pair of you run the place in your brother's absence?"

"Ayye, Lingley's got a crew of misfits he surrounds himself with, but only us three are in charge here. He handles the- _ehem_ \- 'Exports' from the island, I run the Maidenhair, and Pavo does his best to waste as little oxygen as possible when he's not making himself useful" The owner explained, long braids smacking against his sides as he spat the last part towards his supposed disappointment of a cousin.

A thoughtful hum crossed Killer's lips, realizing the Fishfolk were unaware of their children's exportation for sale. A glance at the rest of present company indicated they were on the same page, Kid rolling his shoulders in predatory warm up for what was about to happen.

"It's a real fuckin' _shame_ there's only two of ya," The Captain grinned, nodding towards the door so his men would block the exit, "Thought we'd finally get to let loose. You don't mind if we still try to have some fun with this, right? It's the _least_ you can do for being such rotten pieces of _shit_ "

Confusion and alarm mixed on both men's faces, Pavo quickly scrambling away so the line of slaves remained between him and the red headed savage that stared them down. His order for protection was ignored at the snap of Kid's fingers, all seven collars clattering to the floor as he unhooked their latches with magnetic powers. A pause, seven pairs of eyes staring at their grounded collars as silence stretched seconds thin, and then absolute mayhem as repressed fury overtook the Fishfolk, those nearest the cowering man quickly slamming him against the wall while the rest darted for their 'Master'. Snarls and screams and pleas for mercy drowned out the sound of Kid's laughter, sick amusement twisting his face as former slaves tore hunks of flesh from their lifelong tormentors with tooth and talon alike.

"Holy shit! I know we came for blood, but I didn't expect _this_ kinda enthusiasm!" He announced, bellowing laughter no match for the feral snarls of people slighted and the visceral squeals of justice well served.

But a human body can only hold so much blood, the spectacle ending almost as soon as it began. With their tormentors dead and a room full of pirates, several exhausted pairs of eyes darted between themselves and the Captain, a dark red Fishman wiping blood off on his ragged pants before asking-

"So uhh, now what?"

"Now? You come and get your anklebiters off my _fucking ship_ "

News of their vengeance and of the death of Lingley's crew spread through the inn like wildfire, previously unseen slaves pouring their way into the inn's main foyer to get a glimpse of their so called 'saviors', cheering among themselves for freshly earned freedom and weeping at Kid's feet as metal clasps were torn open with a simple gesture. He hated being called things like 'savior' or 'hero', but it'd be a lie to say the royal treatment didn't buff his ego, encouraging him to puff his chest out and flash the crowd a feral grin as they led sloppily cleaned parents and their assorted partners towards the shore. Heat pulled a small snail from his pocket, using it to connect with the ship's main line and give Sunnie the go ahead.

As their lone vessel made it's way to shore, cries of recognition fell from the lips of gathered Fishfolk, names never spoken outside of private family moments were now shouted out freely as they rushed to greet the boat and collect their children. Fifteen- Rather, 'Panda'- was the last to be collected, having buried himself in Beau's arms near rowboat's rear until his Mother finally managed to reach them. Fresh tears fell to commemorate happiest reunion, Sunnie slinging an arm around Beau's shoulders as Fletch dragged the little boat to shore.

"You looked after'em real good, short stuff" He offered quietly, feeling her sigh against him as their ride was wedged in place along the rest of their rowboats.

With roughly ten days to spend on what they now knew to be Ginko Island, it only made sense to accept the Fishfolk's offer of free lodgings as thanks, though it took mentions of a feast and free booze to convince Kid it was worth sleeping in a bed other than his own. The inn itself was in a state of comfortable chaos, with no one to tell them what to do, and the locals not used to seeing the usually meek Fishfolk act so rowdy, business was over for the day and a large bonfire was constructed in the courtyard for their impromptu feast, granting them an area of warmth within Winter's evening chill.

It wasn't exactly how they thought the evening would play out, but as the festivities kicked off no one could complain, pirates and Fishfolk alike engaging in all kinds of shenanigans as food passed among them, former Master's prized home brew soothing dried throats and enabling the odd bout of competitive drinking. Chittering giggles caught Killer's attention as he gazed into the fire with his drink of choice in hand, and a quick glance over his shoulder revealed the same receptionist from earlier, conversing with a much older Fishwoman at approach.

"Hey there Goldilocks, you're the smart one right?" She asked, helping the elder into a seat beside the fire before taking one herself.

"Mm, I'd say I'm better at communicating peacefully, sure. Why do you ask?"

"Grammie wanted to talk to you about the inn, she says its kinda yours at the moment? Like, because you could probably kill us all and stuff, I mean we've seen your posters so we kno-" The peppy yellow Fishwoman was stalled only by her elder's waving hand, snapping her mouth shut and making a 'zip it' motion as the green woman rested laced fingers against her cane.

"Yes, something along those lines," Came croaked address, "I've been looking after these frylings as best I can since settling here with our oldest Master, they're all my own children as far as I care to distinguish. There's no doubt they'll look to me for guidance once this thrill is over, so I would like to understand your intentions with our home- If you'd be so kind as to humor an old Catfish"

Killer hummed for a moment, fully convinced they had no plans of their own for this place beyond the murder of slave trading scum, though it wouldn't be his right to announce such a thing without Kid's prior approval. He turned to wave the Captain over, seeing him begrudgingly pull himself away from whatever nonsense conversation binge drinking accompanied, before staggering his way over and emptying his tankard.

"Yeah?" He asked, obviously inebriated as he blinked back the haze.

"The Fishfolk's elder was wondering what you wanted to do with the inn itself" Explained blonde companion.

"What? Fuckin', they can do whatever they want, I'on't give a-" He paused to burp, grimacing at the acidity that rose to the back of his throat, "I don't give a shit"

A quiet chortle met his verdict, quickly turning into a cough as the receptionist rubbed her elder's back for support. More shouts for Kid's attention dragged him back to his party group, and he whooped as previously empty tankard was refilled.

"Well, there's your answer. The inn's yours to do with as you please" Killer confirmed, sipping at the straw that poked through his mask to enjoy a more responsibly paced buzz.

Gratitude was expressed though he insisted there was no need, as their intervention was entirely self serving. Both Fishwomen began the trek back inside, stopping by the gaggle of parents and reunited children to spread the good news, interrupting Beau's recollection of daily routine as she caught the Fishfolk up on what their little ones had been doing. He watched the younger one fuss over Beau for a moment, before animatedly coercing her to follow along as they retreated indoors, the half Mink offering Panda a pat to the head when he protested her intention to leave.

Away from the bustle of the crowd, the yellow Lionfish that Beau learned was named 'Cheep' began to fawn over her furred parts, darting all around the smaller woman as she led the way towards the herbal bath. Cheep seemed to have a million questions, ranging from the size of Beau's shoes to whether or not she had fur anywhere else on her body, until the elder simply known as 'Grammie' scolded her for such nosiness. With reassurance her clothes wouldn't go missing from whatever cubbie she chose and would simply be washed, their guest stripped as her hosts did, fluffy towel acting as cover instead though the bath called for nudity. The sight of silvery scars along both front and back triggered another surge of curiosity from the younger Fishwoman, and she frowned to ask-

"They don't hurt you, do they?"

"Oh- Umm, these are from my old Master, no one hurts me now" She answered despite discomfort, sinking herself deeper into warm waters in the hopes greenish tint would cover her marks despite deeper water's drain on her strength.

"Oh, so they're nice Masters then, that's good" Cheep offered with a smile, earning a tug to her cheek from the old woman beside her.

"No! They don't own me- I- The Captain said I could be his, but he also said I'm not a slave anymore, so he only 'owns' me like he does the rest of his crew. I told him I was ok with being his, but he always said it wasn't right" She clarified, not wanting to give her hosts the wrong impression of dearest family.

A knowing grin crept onto her yellow acquaintance's face instead, brows raised as she hummed in thought despite Grammie's hard stare. Not another word was said on the subject, peaceful silence ruling the open bath as all three women soaked in the day's selection of medicinal herbs and naturally heated water. Beau could've fallen asleep if it weren't for the eventual noise brought by other arrivals, familiar voices among those filling the bath beside their own party of three. Obvious inebriation accompanied the group of men, though the Humans among them seemed oblivious to the bath's mixed nature until Kid's drunken attempts to whip Killer's ass with a towel earned him a scolding from Grammie.

"I'd rather you kept such shenanigans private, if you don't mind" She grumbled, stalling Kid in his tracks as he stood waist deep in steaming water.

"Wh- _Oi!_ Why is the old bag in here?!" The redhead yelled, several Fishmen laughing at his shock.

"It's a mixed bath, ya dunce. You scared of a pair of tits?" Jeered a salmon pink individual, lounging back in the water as the Human males all quickly submerged themselves to avoid further embarrassment.

Turning to the side with a scowl, amber eyes landed on familiar face, bright red and mostly submerged under the water as she kept nervous eyes away from new arrivals. Recognition hit him full force, loud shout of surprise alerting everyone else to her presence before communal stares of curiosity struck a nerve with drunken possessiveness. Quickly hooking an arm around Beau's back to hide her at his side, he pointed free arm accusingly at the rest of the bath's occupants, combination of a snarl and a blush on his face as he stammered out demands.

"Fuckin'- Don't look at her! I'll gut you! Got i- Oi! Don't _fucking laugh!_ What kinda joint you runnin' here?!"

"U-umm, Captain?!"

Beau's alarmed interruption caused him to face her again, and he quickly realized through the drunken haze that he had the little woman held in his arm, fully naked and pressed flush against his side, embarrassed beyond belief as the red on her cheeks matched his own. His brain raced helplessly as he attempted to come up with appropriate solution, simply staring at her face dumbfounded as inebriated thoughts failed to gain traction. Cheep's signature chitter pulled his attention to her instead, the lionfish making her way out of the bath with zero regard for personal nudity, tossing a towel in towards Beau as Grammie slowly followed.

"Come on fluffybum, I'll show you your room!"

Kid released her at the first sign of resistance, awkwardly turning his back and allowing Beau to fasten the towel around herself while shielded from eyes that knew better than to look in the first place. She rose, and a quick nudge of her head against his shoulder was given in appreciation of the gesture, slowly and timidly making her way out of the rocky bath until sapped strength fully returned.

"Fuckin' hell guys, you coulda warned us" Muttered Sunnie, finally relaxing as the bath became unisex once more.

A healthy dose of jeers and banter were tossed back and forth, the crew grateful for their Captain's inability to enact impulsive bouts of violence from lack of strength, instead hurling obscenities back at the mouthy strangers they were growing acquainted with. Weakness to water aside, Kid had to admit whatever they pumped into this bath was helping him relax, dissolving tension like a contactless massage and leaving his skin with a pleasant tingle. A half hour's soak was the limit for humans, as rising core temperature could threaten their health, and bathing while drunk was already a risk. Leaving their Fishmen companions behind to soak for longer, the crew dragged themselves out of luxurious warmth, toweling off and slipping into the provided garments while their clothes were taken to be cleaned.

As the most sober among them, it fell to Killer to herd his crew-mates towards assigned room, recalling the number Miss Cheep had told them at evening's beginning. They would be in room sixteen while Beau was in room ten, and a large string of grumbled complaints left his Captain's mouth as he flopped down on one of the nearest sleeping spots, folding his arms behind his head and sulking up at the ceiling as surrounding futons were claimed by tired men.

"I think they're just trying to be considerate, Kid. She's the only woman among us, it's not a stretch to assume she'd want her own space" Killer tried to reason, propping himself up on an elbow to converse with the man next to him.

"They're really gonna pull that after shoving us all in the same bath? Yeah, fuck off," Was grizzled response, "That yellow bitch is planning somethin', I can smell it..."

"You mad she's making friends again, boss?" Asked Fletch, earning a groan as Kid freed his arms to run calloused palms down embarrassed face.

No, he wasn't _mad_ about it, just- Jealous. Jealous of all the attention she'd been paying to the children, and of the fact that even though they'd been returned to their parents, someone _else_ had swooped in to steal her away for something. He just wanted to lie down, drag the little shrimp onto his chest and get some sleep, but instead she was down the hall somewhere in a different room, either by herself or stuck with the old bag and the chittery bitch. There was an attempt at sleep, awkward and uncomfortable as it was, before he gave up with a huff and rose to storm out of the room.

" _Kid._ " It was a warning, a reminder not to get carried away.

"I _know_ , get off my dick." He growled in response, assuming Killer had been waiting for this to happen.

He'd already stomped his way several doors down before uncertainty settled in his gut- What room was it again? Twelve? He slowed to a stop outside said door and waited, picking back through drunken memories in search of the correct number, unwilling to risk knocking on the wrong door and embarrassing himself. Luck smiled on him as the door beside it slid open, Beau stepping out of the room labelled 'Ten' and letting out a little gasp of pleased surprise at the sight of him. Her robe was identical to the ones everyone else wore, light gray with dark blue stripes, though the white sash around her middle had been tied into a bow at the side.

"You still up?" He asked, scowling at his own stupid question though it was the best he could do after being caught red handed.

"Mhm, I couldn't sleep. Were you going somewhere?"

"Just for a walk," He lied, "Wanna come with?"

And so they found themselves outside in the early hours of the morning, a light fluttering of snow covering what remained of evening's bonfire as the last embers were forcibly cooled. flakes attempted to settle on Beau's ears, the half Mink flicking them every few seconds to clear away chilled build up before pouting up at the sky, only to end up with powdery snow on her lashes instead. Kid snorted at her attempts to avoid Winter's rain, tussling his own hair before the build up deigned to melt. She'd seen snow before, but lack of a warmer wardrobe meant she often remained inside, working in the safety of her infirmary or the kitchen with only the odd venture through open cold.

"W-why did you want to come out here?" She asked, confused as neither of them were even remotely dressed for the elements.

"Just..." Oh. He hadn't really thought that far. Time to deflect, "Wanted some quiet. What about you? Weren't you about to go somewhere?"

"I was going to, umm, I just wanted to know if I could stay in the same room as everyone else?" She admitted, looking anywhere other than Kid's face at usual fear of rejection.

She'd left her own room for the exact same reason he'd left the crew's. Feeling vindicated in his motivations, Kid picked the little lady up by her waist, allowing her to grab hold of his shoulders as he hooked muscled forearm under her rump.

"Course you can, I dunno why the fuck they put you in a separate room in the first place" He complained, pleased by the nod of agreement she gave.

"Cheep was very kind to offer it, but I don't like being away from everyone, and I told her I always sleep with you anyways" She grizzled, allowing herself to be carried without complaint.

"What'd she say to that?" Kid asked, brows raised as he made his way back towards familiar hallway.

"She said I was a riot, and then she laughed!"

"Ugh, _'course_ she fuckin' did."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some very specific future scenes in mind, but my brain is focusing on them so much that it's struggling to put present events together first. Oops.

Kid's fur coat was honestly rather ridiculous, it drew attention to itself the same way a flashing light bulb attracted various insects. Normally this was a good thing, he wanted those around him to _see_ him- Not just to notice him, but to truly be aware of his presence and the threat he could pose. Watching Beau toddle along while wrapped in it, though, he found himself hating the way it caught stranger's eyes, the locals pausing their everyday tasks to stare at the fluffy set of ears that stuck out from awkwardly moving bundle of burgundy, green eyes peering over the top in an attempt to watch her step. It wasn't like he had any other options, this was the first Winter island they'd landed on, and thus it was Beau's first chance to find some warmer clothes for herself, almost waddling under the hefty coat as they made their way into town.

The name 'Holly Town' seemed to fit well enough, Winter's Autumn providing a distinctly frozen vibe despite the occasional flash of green or yellow from hardier plants. Snow lined sidewalks were slick with melting ice, and small cafes or bakeries seemed to dot every corner, attracting customers to their promised warmth. Most of the town seemed unaware of prior day's murders, but the occasional whisper or hurry to walk the other way didn't go unnoticed, presumably these were the few present customers during the inn's change in management, or they could simply be people who recognized them from updated posters. Despite appropriate clothes being this first visit's main purpose, Kid caught the way his smaller companion's eyes lingered on a book store, slowing her pace for a moment as she stared before quickening it once more to keep up. Without stopping, he looked over his shoulder to the men at their flank, giving them a nod of acknowledgement before tossing a wad of rolled beri behind himself.

"Go raid the bookstore, grab whatever shit they've got on display" He ordered, earning a grumble from Fletch and a head tilt from Beau.

"Sorry mon loup, but I _refuse_ to let you dress her up like some circus act. If we're taking her clothes shopping, I'm going to have to be there" Rocco replied, leaving Fletch to buy books on his own as Kid vocalized distaste for Rocco's mouthy attitude.

With a hard set frown, the mountain of a man shouldered his way into the bookstore, not necessarily disliking the order itself- Rather the fact he was left to do it on his own as Rocco latched onto the idea of dressing Beau up like a leech to a blood bag. All eyes darted towards him at the doorbell's jingle, and he stared them down with about as much enthusiasm as a corpse, the small handful of patrons quickly returning to their own affairs as Fletch mosied his way to the counter. What was it the Captain said? 'Grab whatever shit they've got on display'? Fine, Kid could eat his fucking words for not bothering with specifics.

"How much for that?" He asked the clerk, finger pointing behind himself towards the stocked shelves.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't really tell which book you're pointing to from here- Could you please tell me what it's called?"

"All of it. I wanna buy the lot."

"Ah- well I mean- I don't know the number off the top of my head, w-we'd have to price them all one at a time and come up with a total, are you absolutely sure?" He stammered out, bracing himself for the punchline as this was _surely_ a joke.

Without another word, Fletch made his way to the nearest shelf and slid muscled fingers into the gaps at each end, effortlessly lifting a whole row of books and dumping them on the counter with an unceremonious 'thonk'. The two remaining customers stared in stunned silence, before making the wise decision to turn tail and get the hell out.

"Ok, these first then"

Oh. Oh he was serious. Swallowing his initial disbelief, the clerk took a moment to exit his post and swap the door's sign to 'closed', figuring there was no point luring in customers if the shelves were being cleared. Fletch watched in silent satisfaction as the clerk began painstakingly plugging each title's price into an ancient looking calculator, packing them into boxes before beginning on the next lot. The poor man looked exhausted by the end of it, and nervously glanced up at his hulking customer with the final price displayed in front of him.

"That's umm- That'll be one million, five hundred a-and sixty thousand beri total, Sir" Part of him was still convinced the man would walk out with a laugh, leaving him to unpack everything. Who spends that much money on books?

"Sure" Was his only reply, counting out the hundred and fifty bills Kid threw his way, needing to pull the remaining sixty thousand beri from personal funds. He'd hit the Captain up for reimbursement later, first came hauling all these damn boxes to shore and getting them up on the ship.

"Would you like to borrow our wagon?" The clerk asked, watching Fletch stack the boxes into piles of five.

"How much?"

"Honestly, if it means I can be done for the day? Go ahead and use it for free"

As Fletch enacted petty revenge, the rest of his small group were well into their own venture, Rocco delighting in picking out various articles of clothing before sending Beau off to try them on, arms overladen with potential purchases. He'd attempted to do the same for his Captain, who vehemently refused and threatened to strangle him with his own scarf if he kept shoving various shirts in his face.

"Then at least wear something a little more _reasonable_ for the climate" He'd bitched, gesturing to the Captain's state of dress as they sat away from the dressing rooms and waited for smaller companion's return.

"I _am_ " Kid insisted in response, meeting Rocco's scowl before gesturing to his belted war kilt.

"Wha- _That thing?_ What's it even supposed to do? Keep your bellybutton warm?!"

"Keeps my vest closed"

"That wouldn't be a problem in the _first_ place if you'd just _wear one that fit properly!_ "

All arguments fell on deaf ears, and before long Rocco realized there was no hope for this man. If he froze to death then so be it, no one could say he didn't try. Luckily it didn't take long for Beau to return, sliding open the changing room curtain and stepping forward with reddened cheeks to await appraisal. The blonde leaped to his feet, quickly adjusting this and tucking that, until he was satisfied with the presentation of his little friend and called for the Captain's input.

"Your thoughts, mon loup?" He asked, hands on Beau's shoulders as if he were presenting her to a suitor.

Kid had allowed his mind to wander aimlessly once Rocco no longer harassed him, arms crossed and eyes staring at nothing in particular as he tapped his foot. His friend's chosen nickname refocused the man's attention, and he looked up at Beau intending to say he couldn't care less and to just let her pick out what she wanted so they could get on with it. Unfortunately, his brain ground to a halt as eyes landed on begrudgingly admitted crush, shoved into an outfit obviously not of her own choosing.

With a preference for looser clothes during the day and Kid's oversized shirt at night, there hadn't been a chance to really notice her body's slow change, months of proper nutrition allowing her to gradually pad out with a healthy layer of fat over areas previously deprived. It was good, a sign of proper health that she herself seemed to notice, patting her outer hips with open palms as if suddenly aware of acquired squishiness. The outfit itself was... Something else. Rocco had picked out a short dress of sorts, with medium sleeves and thick fabric that hugged her tightly till frills fanned out at mid hip, ending at half thigh in neat rounded ruffles. Tight pants wrapped her lower body in their own warmth, providing appropriate cover despite hiding nothing to the imagination beyond skin's natural shade.

Very suddenly, Kid found himself reminded of the night before, how he'd performed the drunken blunder of pressing her against his side in the public bath, how he could vaguely remember the softness of skin on skin and wondered if it'd been the alcohol talking or if she really had felt that nice against him. The urge to tear away this overly clingy outfit and see for himself hit him full force, and he dug painted nails into his forearms in an attempt to re-gain control over his mind as Beau shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze. Rocco sent her back to try on something else, and he ground his molars together while watching her walk away, amber eyes locked on her rear as swishing tail pushed up the short skirt.

"Alright, maybe this wasn't such a great idea..." His friend admitted, re-taking his seat beside the Captain and scratching at the back of his neck.

"She needs something warm." Was all Kid could strain out.

"Yes, but I think you're a little _too_ warm right now. I thought it might be nice to help you appreciate her form and gently nudge you in the right direction, but I didn't expect you to mentally shut down at the sight of her in something other than a baggy blouse"

"What? I didn't-"

"Mon loup you were silent for _minutes_ , the poor thing thought you didn't like it, heaven knows I don't have the heart to tell her you liked it _too much_ "

Kid unfolded his arms and slouched forwards, grumbling expletives to himself as he buried embarrassment in his hands. What the fuck was he supposed to do? Tell her he was a starved man and she looked like a full course meal? Pathetic, he needed to get this shit under control before it genuinely caused him to fuck up. Allowing his forearms to hang across muscled legs, he sighed, refusing to meet Rocco's gaze as he dejectedly asked-

"What the _fuck_ do I do?"

"You cherish her, like the little treasure she is. I know we don't yet have the same history between us as some of the other members of this hodge podge little group, so it's strange to hear such advice from yours truly, but believe me- The best thing you can do is accept how you feel, and channel that energy into gestures you know she'll appreciate. Pay attention to the things she enjoys and facilitate them. I know she's still very sheltered, so it isn't as simple as asking her what kind of hobbies she has, but just watch her as she tries new things and take note of her reactions. She already cherishes you more than anything, and I can't say whether or not she feels anything more based on her circumstances, but the groundwork is there and you'd be a fool not to build on it"

"That... Doesn't answer my question"

"Then allow me to spell out some suggestions," Rocco offered, waiting for Kid to glance his way in acknowledgement before continuing, "Make sure you validate her feelings. I know the rest of us can handle little things without losing any sleep, but she's still fragile- If something small or silly makes her happy, encourage it. Likewise, if you think she's upset over something pointless, don't belittle her, simply offer her comfort. I know words aren't your strong suit but choose them carefully, compliment her for things that might seem inconsequential, or simply choose nicer nicknames to call her by than 'runt' or 'shrimpy', I promise you no woman is swooning over those"

"What's wrong with them?" Kid grumbled in response, she'd never minded the nicknames he used, so why should he change them?

"You're repeatedly telling her that she's small and underdeveloped, weak and pathetic. Try thinking up something that gives a _positive_ message. On that note, I know you're already very sweet with her physically- Don't roll your eyes, we all think it's charming. I just wanted to suggest that you make sure she knows your gestures are given willingly, rather than simply reciprocation for everything she gives you. There's a difference between being adored out of gratitude and adored out of the raw desire to do so. I don't know how you conduct yourself in private, so I can't comment on whether or not you already do such things for her, but it's still something to keep in mind"

This was... Good advice. Long winded, strangely specific and almost _unbearably_ embarrassing, but helpful none the less, even if it didn't tell him how to cope with more ravenous urges, it gave him somewhere to start for an attempt at proper treatment. Kid allowed a moment of silence to pass as he committed what he could to memory, before glancing at his crew-mate once more.

"Hey"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

A clap to Kid's back was Rocco's response, and the two of them fell into a more comfortable silence as they waited... And waited some more. With a frown, Kid rose from his seat and strode towards the changing booth, hearing small sniffles at approach as something was obviously wrong.

"Hey, you good?" He asked, earning a strange look from one of the store's employees as he lumbered outside the stall.

"Oh, u-umm... I'm stuck" Came squeaked admittance, followed by another sniff.

Oh. Ok, he should get one of the store assistants to deal with this right? No screw that, he didn't know these people. The redhead took a deep breath in through his nose before quickly slipping behind the curtain, careful to keep his eyes on her face- Or on the small part of it he could actually see. Her arms were bent at the elbow, pinned to her sides in the motion one would use to remove a shirt, dress upturned and falling over the top of her head like a ridiculous cape. Kid bit back the urge to laugh, quickly pulling the piece of clothing back down in search of a missed zipper or hook.

"Well there's your problem, gotta undo the laces at the back first" He explained, hands moving to pull the knot apart as he helped her remove the offending garment.

Sighing in relief as the dress fell to the floor, Beau looked warily at the pile of items Rocco still wanted her to try. Unbothered by Kid's presence while dressed only in light blue undergarments, she gazed up at him to ask-

"Is it rude if... If I don't like what he chose?" She was nervous, afraid her rejection would offend the other man and make her seem ungrateful, "They're all very pretty, I just, they're quite tight in some places and it feels like I'm being squeezed... M-Mop Face used to put me in outfits that squeezed like that, and I'd h-have to-" She swallowed, memories responsible for the tremble of her shoulders rather than Winter's chill.

Thoughts of her joke of a Maid's outfit surfaced, and Kid couldn't help the guilt that ate at him as he realized he'd ogled her in this outfit much the same way Tallow would have in that one. Without the cover of clothing, her scars were quick to remind him of past treatment, evidence of prior objectification and of the lasting impact it had on the little woman.

"You can wear whatever you want, alright? That's the way we do things around here. Rocco's just tryin' to help, but that don't mean you gotta let him..." He promised, before a devious thought came to mind, "We can burn that dress if you want"

"But it's so pretty!" She exclaimed, quickly retrieving it from the floor and rearranging it onto given hanger, "It didn't hurt me, you don't have to kill it" A kiss to the top of her head followed a grunt of concession, Kid accepting her verdict.

"Alright, we'll spare it. Anything in that pile you actually wanna keep?"

"Mm, I like the longer skirts, a-and the sweaters! But, is it ok if I get them in a bigger size? I don't like the way tighter ones stretch over my chest..."

"Gimme the ones that're too small and I'll send Fancypants off to swap them"

Finally, with Rocco tempering his excitement after a word of warning, Beau was given the chance to try on a variety of- In his opinion- 'Less fashionable' Items. But personal tastes were always respected in the end, and the various combinations of large jumpers, knee length skirts and thick tights did the intended job of keeping her warm despite being somewhat monotonous. A scarf was suggested but quickly abandoned, as the feel of fabric wrapping around her neck sent the half Mink into a terrified panic, Kid ripping the thing in half despite an exasperated ' _You'll have to pay for that!_ ' to show it stood no chance against him, promising no one would force her to wear one. A couple of heavy duty coats for extreme conditions were added to final selection, and the well overdue purchase was made, Beau immediately slipping into a thick cream colored jumper and all but burrowing herself in it's softness.

Staying at the inn wasn't so bad, the crew as a whole given the chance to just kick back and enjoy themselves when it wasn't their turn to watch the ship. With all twelve of them in the same room, all manner of nonsense was bickered about or pondered, and various board games provided all manner of amusement until a certain one began destroying friendships faster than a nosy neighbor.

"I swear, if this shitty fucking game sends me to Impel Down _one more time_..." Sunnie hissed through clenched teeth, scowling at the brightly colored board atop communal room's low table.

"It's ok! I landed on one of your islands, s-so I have to pay the tribute now, right?" Offered Beau in response, handing several fake beri bills to her crew-mate after placing her flowerpot game piece on one of his owned tiles.

"You know mon chaton, this game is _supposed_ to be about destroying each other's livelihoods as quickly as possible, you don't have to comfort the losers every tim-"

"Don't talk to the enemy Fancypants, she owns half the fucking board. Us broke bastards gotta stick together" Kid interrupted, waving a hand in Rocco's face to shut him up as he concentrated on shaking the dice in his palm.

"You tried to rob the bank." Accused Killer.

"I'm a _fucking pirate_ , and you're not even playing! The fuck have _you_ got to complain about?!"

"I'm not playing because you told me having a mask was an unfair advantage, so I'll just watch you suffer instead. Enjoy bankruptcy, I hear it's popular these days"

"W-would you like to share? I don't have a mask, so I can't really hide anything- That's fair, right?" Asked their smallest, making room at blonde friend's approach.

"Actually, I think I'd like that _very_ much" He accepted, allowing Beau to sit atop crossed legs as they joined forces to destroy baffled companions.

The game ended with Kid angrily flipping the board over, declaring the entire premise to be bullshit with Sunnie's enthusiastic agreement, scowling as Killer's shoulders shook in silent mirth.

"Well then, if our Captain's going to be such a sore loser and refuse to talk to 'the enemy', I guess you'll just have to share my bed for tonight" The masked man declared, placing scruffled chin against the top of Beau's head.

"That's so silly," She giggled, pressing back against welcomed touch, "But I'm happy to share. I like the Captain's smell, but yours is nice too"

"Killer, _a word?_ " Kid growled, lips forming a tight line as he stormed out of shared room.

Carefully placing his hands on Beau's waist, the blonde lifted her from his lap and stood, offering a pat to the head in apology for sudden loss of warm seating before following out after tantruming friend. Good, he'd been paying attention. The pair of them barely made it out into the main courtyard before Kid whirled on his heels to face him, shoulders tensed.

"What the fuck are you doing." He demanded through sour scowl.

"I'm helping you"

" _Ha?_ "

"Kid, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're worried she only prefers your company out of habit and personal debt, aren't you?"

"I-" He couldn't deny it, that was _absolutely_ one of the many problems he had with this whole situation, "Yeah, so what?"

"If you want her to actually choose you over anyone else, not just as a friend but as a prospective bachelor, you need to let her see that there are other options in the first place, and that it's ok to explore them"

"Eugh could you at least _try_ to word it in a way that's not so... _gross?_ " The redhead complained, face scrunched at the thought of himself in a suit with hair slicked back, holding some kind of bouquet full of half wilted flowers.

"Fine. If you want her to like you back, you have to give her the chance to explore closer friendships with other people too. Let her spread out a little and become less dependent so she doesn't wake up one morning and realize your entire dynamic is horrifically imbalanced" He explained, putting it more matter of factly to help his friend understand.

"... And if she wants to hook up with some other asshole? She's all cutesy and shit, lotta dudes are into that" Was Kid's eventual reply, tone quieter as his face pulled into a light pout.

"Then you let her. Don't look at me like that- If she wants someone else and it works out, be happy for her. If you can't be supportive of another person's happiness then you don't deserve them in the first place, so the least you could do _as her friend_ would be to respect her choices and encourage her to follow whatever path she might want. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, hands buried deep within pant pockets as he sulked his way back to their room.

Kid knew his friend was right- As usual with these kinds of things. The bigger problem here was that life as a pirate had spoiled him in a way; He'd grown accustomed to getting whatever conquest suited his fancy, be it a lady for hire or an item of value, so the idea of simply giving up something precious without a fight caused him to itch on the inside, much preferring to kill anyone who got in his way instead of seeing them off with a wave as they stole the first romantic interest he'd had since childhood. But Beau wasn't a thing to own or steal, she was a person who'd spent her life being treated as an object thus far, and giving into the urge to simply assert himself and decide no one else could have her would only reinforce foulest lies.

Her joy at his return didn't go unnoticed, and he couldn't help but wonder- If she found herself pursuing someone else, would she still welcome him back the same way? Light up at the mere sight of him and offer sweet greetings? Or would she be too busy paying attention to chosen partner to even notice? A glance around the room as his thoughts wandered brought up yet another sobering realization; No one in his crew would touch her, so would she leave upon finding someone? Would he have to give up not just her gentle adorations, but also her mere presence to some other lowlife? Settling for bed that night without her atop his chest only made inner ache worse, glancing to the futon beside his to watch as Beau slept peacefully atop his closest friend.

Aware of Kid's stare, Killer simply pretended to be asleep, one arm resting behind his head atop feathery pillow while his other hand lay tangled in Beau's hair. So this was the sight his friend fell asleep to each night, was it? Beau laying on her belly, cheek turned to the pillow atop his chest with one hand either side of her face, fingers curled into light fists as sleep relaxed her. The extra weight atop his torso was comforting, and he could understand how someone who struggled to unwind would quickly grow attached to such a feeling, let alone the person responsible for it. Never the less, dependency was a hurdle they both needed to overcome, and he'd do his best to assist where possible, ever anxious over the very real possibility that Kid could simply snap and say- Or stars forbid _do_ something he couldn't take back.

Morning took it's sweet time to arrive, hand in hand with the tasty breakfast Cheep insisted on preparing for them each day with the help of her friends. Kid could hardly pronounce half the dishes before him, but it tasted good enough to keep his mind focused on the meal, shoveling food into his sleepless body like a vacuum cleaner as most of his companions exhibited similarly awful table manners. Conversations picked up near meal's end, the Captain shamelessly listening in as Sunnie made plans to steal Beau away for the day.

"Hey Shortstuff, you said there were a bunch of Cafes around town, right? Wanna go check'em out?"

"I'd love to!" The half Mink perked in response, quickly turning to face Kid with an excited smile, "Would you like to come too, Captain?"

As always, she invited him to accompany her. Killer's 'assistance' from the night before crossed his mind once again, and he wore his best poker face to turn the offer down despite her visible disappointment. A nod of approval from Sunnie told him this outing held similar helpful intent, and he couldn't help the contortion of his face as it settled somewhere between scowl and pout. Regardless, the pair of them ventured to town by themselves, picking out a cafe with an almost rustic looking interior of polished wood and comfortably padded chairs, warmth blessing their chilled faces as soon as they pushed past swinging door. The mohawked man glanced over the menu, lips pursed in thoughtful scrunch as he considered their options before simply deciding to ask what the little lady seated across from him found interesting.

"What about this?" She suggested, pointing to a certain picture, "The hot chocolate shake? It says it's perfect for sharing"

Sunnie eyed the image of a tall glass full of dark brown liquid, whipped cream and chocolate shavings piled high on top with two straws poking out at different angles. To most people this was obviously a couple's drink, politely hinted at through both image and description though he was sure Beau missed the point entirely. But sharing with the crew was as common an act to the little woman as brushing her hair, and he wouldn't hold it against her or turn down the offer of shared drink as all intentions were innocent, including his own. With the addition of two pieces of pie, their order was placed, idle chatter about recent events filling their booth as the pair giddily exchanged details on their previous day's antics.

"So wait, you really let the Captain help you change? Ain't the clerks supposed to help with that?"

"They are? I didn't know that... But I'm happy it was him instead. I'm sure the people that work there are lovely, but I don't really know them, a-and the Captain always turns his back so I can change when I'm done showering, so I know he won't hurt me just because I'm in my underclothes" Beau mused in response.

The conversation paused to accept food's delivery, a delighted squeal leaving Beau's throat at her first taste of snowapple pie. Shared drink nearly towered over the smaller of the two, green eyes barely peeking over the top of chocolate covered cream as both parties leaned forward for exploratory sip. Delicious, they thought in unison, both expressing appreciation for warm frothy goodness in their own way after first taste.

"Hey, Shortstuff, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"What're your thoughts on the Captain?" It was a ballsy question, but one he'd been curious about for a while now. It was plain as day to see she held Kid in high regard, but whether or not she held any kind of further interest towards him, or was even aware of how such things felt? Those were mysteries he and several others among the crew would like solved.

"Well... I think he's mean to everyone because he's mean to himself, but he really does care about us and tries to be a good boss. If he didn't, he wouldn't split things equally just to keep things peaceful, a-and when you guys get into fights with each other, no one is ever so injured I can't help them when it's over. I know this is the only crew I've ever been around, so I can't say what other Captains are like... But I think he does a really good job" She answered, finishing with a warm smile that oozed sincerity to the point Sunnie might've cried if he'd been less sober.

"That's- Yeah, that's a real good way of looking at it. But what about you? Like, how's he make you feel?" Her initial answer had somewhat missed the point, but that was alright, they had plenty of time.

"Oh, hmm..." She hummed in thought, musing over the way her chest both tightened and swelled simultaneously, "I know he hates that I'm still so scared all the time, e-especially when I get scared of him, but it's not his fault. The truth is... When I spend time with him I feel the _least_ scared, even if something he does frightens me, he always shows me that it's ok and I'm not going to get hurt. He's so warm, and I used to think it was just his body that carried that heat, but now even being near him o-or thinking about how nice he smells, I feel that warmth up in my chest, l-like he shared some of the fire in his belly with me and now all it wants to do is burst out and swallow me whole..." She finished heartfelt answer with fingertips pressed between her collarbones, warm flush tinting her cheeks as she described what her friend recognized to be a crush in full bloom.

"Does it make you wanna do somethin' about it?" He prodded further, digging his way as far down that rabbit hole as he could get away with.

"Mm, I don't really know _what_ to do about it, I just... Don't want it to stop. He really is my favorite person, and I know I- I don't really know lots and lots of people, but even if I did I think he'd still be my favorite. If anyone else had grabbed me like that- In the bath I mean, after the party- I think I would've been really scared because I was bare and they could just... But I wasn't scared with him, he's never ever made me do those awful things, even when I thought I had to serve him and offered myself, he always told me it wasn't ok to use me like that and that no one was allowed... So when he pulled me to his skin and kept me hidden from everyone else, I felt... Safe. I-it was embarrassing, because everyone was undressed together and m-my chest was pressed to his side, so it startled me a bit but- I- It made me feel something in my tummy and I don't know what words to use for it, like a nausea but without the unpleasantness" The color on her cheeks deepened, and she took a sip of shared shake while Sunnie hummed in response.

Alright, yeah, that pretty much confirmed it. He understood Killer's intentions with helping the little lady branch out and grow more confident, and he'd play his own part in helping her get there too, but it seemed she already reciprocated their Captain's more amorous interests, even if she hadn't yet recognized them as such due to lack of experience. Well, no need to rush- He'd let their First Mate in on what was learned, but it'd be up to her to reconcile these new emotions, pushing her one way or the other would simply hinder slow growing independence. Not to say they wouldn't offer advice or insight if she approached them about it, but the choice to inquire had to be her own before outside input could be given.

"Sunnie? Could we- Do you think it'd be ok if we brought back a whole pie to share with everyone?" She asked after thoughtful silence, earning a light chuckle from her friend.

"Course we can, better ask them to cut it here though or someone's gonna shove half the thing in their face before anyone else gets to it" He advised, ruffling brown hair as Beau finished her final morsels of pastry.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recent One Piece chapters have been an absolute treat. Everyone say "Thank you, Oda"

Something about the quiet Winter island was really pissing Kid off. They'd been here for five days now, half the time needed for their log pose to reset and though he couldn't put his finger on why, his patience was worn thinner than the skin of his teeth. Everyone else noticed rather swiftly on their fourth morning at the Maidenhair inn, their Captain's features tense as he ate in almost paranoid silence, storming out of the room after grunting out that he'd be on his ship.

"Any idea what crawled up his ass and died?" Sunnie asked, nodding his head towards Killer as the first mate readjusted his mask post meal.

"For once? I haven't the slightest clue."

He'd remained in the crow's nest for most of the day, secluded from the rest of his men as amber eyes studied their surroundings. It felt as if anxiety itself were tickling the nape of his neck, keeping him on edge though observation haki granted no sight of the supposed threat- And yet he sensed it regardless, chipping away at his sanity as tense muscles remained ready for action. Attempts to relieve him from watch were met with snarled refusals, Heat eventually bringing his supper up to the crow's nest to make sure he at least ate _something_ while holed up there. He'd begrudgingly inhaled offered meal before kicking his navigator out again, snapping at him to make sure everyone was accounted for back at the inn.

The next day had passed by much the same way, with a confused crew meandering through the day whatever way they could in the nearby frozen town, looking to their first mate for clarification and receiving none whatsoever. Even their regular crowd of Fishfolk began asking questions, several of the rowdier ones having grown accustomed to joining whatever chaos the Captain cooked up that day, but with no answers in sight for anyone they simply kicked back with the rest of the crew or returned to work. Gambling had become a popular pastime among freed slaves now that they earned daily wages for their assigned chores, and the humans in their midst were quick to regret underestimating the Fishfolk's ability to bluff, a lifetime of slavery and expected subservience allowing them to easily fool the pirates out of several thousand beri each time.

Settling down for the evening without sight of their Captain for the second night in a row, several members of the crew noticed Beau curling up in Kid's empty futon after performing evening's routine. She lay on her belly, face buried in his pillow as she hugged it, a frown visible as green eyes peeked out over the top, looking like a strange turtle of some kind as thick covers ensconced her form. Staring at nothing in particular, the half Mink occasionally huffed out through her nose in irritation, evidently displeased with something as she opted out of evening chatter.

"What's got you so upset?" Killer asked, arms folded behind his head as he lay in the futon beside Kid's.

"I miss the Captain. These things o-only _kind of_ smell like him, and it's better than nothing but I miss his voice and the smell of his skin..." She admitted, pouting as she freed her face from grasped pillow and rested her chin atop.

The little Miss was sulking because she missed Kid. He still wasn't sure _why_ exactly his best friend had been so antsy over these past couple of days, considering it could just be another moronic attempt to distance himself from foreign feelings, though the more calculated nature of his vigil said otherwise. It was Heat that responded to Beau's admission first, lumbering his way over to sit in front of her and place a hand on her head as he spoke.

"That's kind of cute," He said, face mostly stoic despite the curl of tattooed lips, "I'm sure he'd think so, too- Not that the boss would admit something like that"

"You think so? Y-you don't think he's mad at us?" She asked, green eyes peering up at the large fellow as he ruffled brown hair.

"This isn't the fault of anyone here, I can tell you that much," Killer interjected, "I'm sure things will be back to normal eventually, try not to worry yourself too much"

A noise halfway between grumble and whine was the only response he received, before Beau grumpily flopped her cheek down against the pillow. Her own quiet little tantrum, endearing in a way as they witnessed her first free expression of personal irritation. She huffed once more before pulling the covers up above her head and forming a little disgruntled ball, failing to catch a wink of sleep as she tossed and turned in her cocoon. Eventually she gave up on her plan, unwrapping herself and sleepily scooching her way over to Killer's spot, gently bunting his free arm with her forehead in silent request that it be lifted so she could slip herself in against him. A breathy groan left the blonde as he woke to the gesture, silently pleased with her newfound boldness as he pulled smaller friend against his chest and indulged her. A nuzzle of gratitude was gifted to the underside of scruffy jaw, and the pair found sleep soon after Beau rested her weary head below his chin.

High above in their ship's crow's nest, Kid found himself stretching and rolling his shoulders every few minutes, almost desperate to alleviate the tension that'd dug it's way into his muscles and taken hold nearly two full days ago. What was _wrong_ with him? It felt as if someone powerful stood before him, poised to kill, and despite utmost confidence in his own strength and that of his men, being unable to actually _see_ this threat unnerved him. Equally as upsetting was the fact that no one else seemed to feel it- Not even Sunnie with his superior observation haki, or Killer who's skills were on par with Kid's own. Dismissing the thought that he could simply be losing his sanity, he settled on the only other option that came to mind- The threat was focused on him alone. Whoever or _whatever_ it was, it held no interest in those around him and was solely a threat to the Captain himself.

Fine, he'd continue keeping watch, and remain isolated atop their home to avoid dragging his crew into whatever mess was coming his way. Well, that was a lie- Most of his crew would be fine with it and could hold their own, but truth be told it was Beau he needed to keep out of the way. The thought of splitting his crew between the ship and the island had crossed his mind, quickly dismissed at the thought of falling into a trap and willingly thinning their forces. No, he could defend himself whereas Beau could not, so they'd stay with her and he'd stay up here on the ship until the threat either came out of hiding or left for good.

Cold days dragged on in a rhythmic blur, their ninth morning playing out much the same as those prior during breakfast with dumb squabbles and plans made on the spot. Beau expressed an interest in fishing up at the island's partially frozen lake, and had Fletch as willing escort with the promise of fresh fish for his troubles. With gifted rod still on the ship, it fell on Killer to retrieve it while delivering his Captain's breakfast, promising to stop by shared room to pick up both the rod and tackle box. With packaged food in one hand, he deftly scaled his way up to the look-out, unsurprised to see Kid remained in much the same position with minimal change since he'd last seen him. With two days to go before they set sail, it was high time they began re-stocking the ship and checking everything over- Tasks that couldn't be done while their Captain barred them from the ship.

"You're starting to smell rather awful, you know" He jabbed, handing the lukewarm meal to the redhead who barely acknowledged his presence.

"I'll shower later."

"Before or after you explain what's going on?"

Part way through tearing open his breakfast, Kid simply grumbled and placed it off to the side, returning amber gaze to the sea both to continue his watch and avoid looking at his friend.

"After. Piss off."

"You know, there's only two reasons I can think of for you to behave this way," Killer began, much to the chagrin of captive audience, "One, you're embarrassed about the reason you're on edge, and are hiding up here so you don't have to deal with it in public. Or two, you know we'd disagree with whatever reason you have for acting like this, so you're keeping it quiet because it's simply 'easier' than talking it through with us. Considering I can usually get at least _some_ insight out of you when the topic is embarrassing, my vote's on the latter."

"You reckon?" Kid spat back sarcastically, heavy bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"So are you going to tell me? Or am I going to spend the day sitting up here until you talk?" He asked, smirk hidden as his Captain groaned through grit teeth, "That reminds me, I promised Beau I'd pick up her fishing rod on my way back, I'd hate to disappoint her..."

"Fucking- _Fine!_ " Came yelled compliance, muscled arms flying into the air in exasperation as he finally turned to face Killer properly, "Look. I don't know what the fuck is out there, but there's somethin' watching me and I'm not letting it catch me off guard. The rest of you haven't felt _shit_ so it's obvious I'm the only target"

"Captains do tend to be the main target for bounty hunters, but it wouldn't be the first time someone's come for your head. Why split off from the rest of us?" His friend asked, not understanding the sudden change at first, raising hidden brows as Kid bashfully moved his gaze away in silence, "Kid- You're not going to do this every time you feel threatened, are you? What do you plan to do if this happens at sea? You can't just push us all away, nor can you lock Beau up somewhere to keep her safe. We both knew bringing her along would put her in danger, and she knows what it's like out there- She's aware things could get nasty, or did you forget she first met you half drowned and bleeding to death?"

And now he was pouting, slumping in his swiveling seat as he glared at nothing in particular. Of course, Killer was right and now the past few days had him feeling like an idiot. Not that he'd say so out loud. Satisfied his point had been made, the masked man rose with a sigh and headed for the hatch, pausing to look over his shoulder once more.

"Come on, get yourself cleaned up and take a nap, I'll tell them you'll be back with us for dinner"

Striding through town atop long, sturdy legs, Fletch had the chance to reflect on his life choices and ponder how he'd ended up here, with Beau's fishing gear in one hand, and the lady herself sat atop solid shoulder as his other hand helped secure her legs. It wasn't as if she'd asked to be carried, it was simply faster to do this than it was to slow himself to the short woman's pace, but it still felt strange to be so intimately close with someone he barely knew. Thinking about it, he wasn't sure Beau even trusted or liked him that much- He wouldn't lose any sleep over such a thing, it wasn't as if he lived his life striving to please people and get them to 'like' him, but she'd been part of the crew for almost four months at this point, and having no idea what she thought of him seemed a little strange. Sure she'd claimed affection for them all as a group, but compared to how boisterously everyone else usually made their opinions known, such sparse declarations seemed incredibly reserved, along with her lack of complaint for the way they behaved- Or rather, misbehaved. He'd offered the odd pat to the head or shoulder as most of his friends had, and lack of fearful flinch implied she at the very least tolerated him.

Contented humming accompanied their trek up into the island's small boreal forest, the path towards intended destination well worn and signposted by the locals to prevent any accidental strandings during the more frigid seasons. Saltwater lake in sight, Fletch placed their bucket of equipment down and carefully peeled Beau from his shoulder, setting her down at the start of wooden jetty as she thanked him for offered assistance. A short walk to the end of the jetty provided an opening for Beau's rod, the deeper waters still soft at the surface with half frozen slush yet to form solid ice. Fletch sat himself down next to her, legs and arms crossed to preserve bodily heat as he watched her tie a small silvery lure to the end of her line, quickly slipping freezing fingers back into leather covered mittens before they grew solid enough to snap.  
Dropping chosen bait into the waters below, tense concentration gripped her, eyes trained on the line as she held rod's base in one hand and the reel with her other. Boredom was short lived, as fish who'd been deprived of prey leaped to the chance for food, rod quickly sagging under the weight of her first catch as the half Mink startled to stand and began reeling with all her might. Fletch filled their bucket with a generous slosh of icy water in time to hold the plate sized fish, iridescent silver and yellow flashing along smooth scales as it thrashed. Killed quickly with the butt of her rod, the little woman beamed at first success, setting her tools down to fling her arms as far around the large man's waist as she could.

"We got one! Thank you thank you thank you! It's been so long since Faust t-taught me how, I wasn't sure I could do it but there it is!" She babbled out while rubbing her cheek against Fletch's belly. Caught off guard, her escort simply offered her a pat to the head, scowling to himself over heated cheeks at excited gesture.

"Well, better get your line back in the water if you want to feed everyone" Was all he managed to offer.

Morning eventually gave way to evening, and with their large bucket mostly full of meaty looking fish, the pair agreed on one more cast before calling it. Excusing himself for the call of nature, Fletch left Beau to handle things by herself, their final fish snagging her line before he'd even made it off the jetty. Fighting harder than any of the other fish so far, Beau's final catch had her worried she could be pulled in as tired arms ached and gifted rod groaned under the strain. She considered cutting the line when it suddenly grew slack, a relieved sigh leaving her as she slowly reeled in the assumedly snapped line. Unexpectedly, instead of finding a clean cut in the light green thread, a sopping wet muzzle appeared out of the water, fluffy white fur drenched and sticking into little peaks as beady black eyes stared back into Beau's own. With two large paws the bear took hold of the fish in it's maw, removing it in order to say-

"Oh- I'm sorry. Is this fish yours? It looked really tasty so I... Couldn't help myself..." He explained, much to Beau's shock. The creature himself seemed to drool at recollection of the prey in his paws, eyeing it with a hungry stare.

"U-umm, I think you might've found it first s-so, it's ok, you can h-have it" She relented, unsure how to process this situation. What was he doing under the water? And were those orange clothes of some kind?

"Ah! Thank you!" He beamed, quickly plucking the stranger's lure from his meal's mouth and offering it back to her, "You're so kind... Ah! But I have to go, I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be collecting algae!"

Just as quickly as the stranger had arrived, he was gone again, leaving Beau in stunned silence until Fletch returned and questioned his crew-mate's look of shock.

"A bear wanted our fish" She said, blinking down at the large opening he'd left among laketop slush.

Alright, enough excitement for one day. Returning to the inn in much the same manner as they'd left, Fletch helped cart the bucketful of icy water and fish into the establishment's provided kitchen, much too large a task for any regular person- Let alone their resident runt. Once their haul had been tipped into a large metal sink, the little woman turned on her heels to ask-

"So which ones would you like? I p-promised you fish for coming with me, so it's only fair you get the first choice" She offered, stepping aside to allow her companion a closer look.

"Doesn't bother me," He shrugged, "I'm just lookin' forward to eating it. Any idea what you're gonna make?"

"Well... I was thinking of baking them in foil? W-with some snowapples and herbs inside, for flavor. Is that ok?"

"Sounds good to me"

With Cheep's help, the sizeable haul was cut and cleaned, each fish stuffed full of local herbs and slices of snowapple, drizzled with oil and individually wrapped in foil to be gently cooked alongside their brethren in the large industrial oven. With a couple of different sides as accompaniments to compliment main meal, supper was ready to be served as the pair carefully piled it all onto wheeled serving cart, slowly pushing it down wooden hallway to deliver the day's effort to hungry companions.

Showered, shaved and feeling like shit, Kid sat back in his crew's shared room, dodging questions and insults from men who hadn't seen him in days and were rightfully annoyed by his almost childish silence. The creeping paranoia hadn't left him yet, and every noise or shout had amber eyes darting to glare, unwilling to be caught off guard by whoever threatened him. Shooting his stare towards the door as it slid open, hard eyes fell on soft greens, widening in excitement as Beau registered his presence. Before greetings could be exchanged or meal delivered, she all but ran for him, launching herself in his direction as slender arms wrapped around his neck and soft cheek rubbed voraciously against his own.

"Woah- hey, hi, take it easy yeah? Stars you'd think I'd been gone for months" He complained, betrayed by the thump of his heart as she pressed herself against him, cheeks flushing pink as the little woman began blessing his jaw with sweet kisses in front of everyone.

"But I missed you! So so _so much_ , I thought I might die!" She exclaimed, settling sideways upon his lap and purring furiously as she repeatedly bunted the underside of his jaw with the top of her head.

Kid sighed, aware of all the shit eating stares thrown his way as their smallest celebrated his return. He'd been too preoccupied with paranoid watch to spare much thought for anything else, but as the past several days crashed down on him he realized he really _had_ missed her. And now here she was- On his lap, wriggling around to rub against him and smooch his face, purring uncontrollably as she hugged the arm he'd unknowingly wrapped around her waist. With Killer's assistance dinner was served, and he allowed himself to sink his nose into her hair and inhale once ravenous men were distracted by freshly caught fish. There it was, that smell of soap and herbs, though a light fishy undertone reminded him evening's meal came from her earlier excursion.

"You catch all these?" He asked, nodding down at the steaming fish on the table in front of him.

"Mhm, Fletch helped too" She clarified, turning to press her back against his chest so they could both access their dinner.

"I kinda just watched" Came gruff refusal, the large man tuning into their conversation at the sound of his own name.

"But you helped put water in the bucket, and with carrying things" Beau argued.

"Mm, guess I did didn't I"

With their small debate settled, the evening took on a merrier tone than that of days prior, Fishfolk and pirates alike relieved to have the Captain back among them as his usual outbursts and outlandish arguments brought life back to the group once more. By the time Sunnie and J.C. started an unfortunately off-tune duet, the alcohol in Kid's belly had left him mostly at ease, still aware of the tingle present at his neck's base but forcibly relaxed enough to at least partially unwind. Wriggling upon his lap drew amber gaze downward, smaller friend adjusting herself to lay across muscled lap, head resting atop crossed arms as she sighed contentedly. Did she really miss him this much? it wasn't like he'd left her alone, she'd had the whole crew to keep her company over the past few days, and they seemed to get along well enough with her to include her. Prior claims of being her favorite came to mind as he played with her hair, finding the odd twig and fishscale among brown locks and plucking them from whence they didn't belong.

"Captain?"

"Mm?"

"Can we take a bath?"

It was a quiet request, hidden by the cover of off kilter singing and competitive drinking, caught only by Kid himself as he stared down at the woman on his lap with uncertainty.

"Together?" He asked, needing clarification.

"I-is that ok?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the redhead wordlessly scooped Beau up and over his shoulder, heading out of shared room and making his way down towards the baths without so much as a glance at the few stares he felt followed them. Selecting one of the smaller _private_ set ups, Kid placed her down on the stone floor, awkwardly glancing over the single shower that stood between them and the natural tub. The poor man's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull as he caught sight of Beau's shirt, pulled high above her head before joining her sweater in the provided basket, hands moving to undo the zipper of her skirt as she continued to undress.

"Uhh- Hey, look, I can go second if you want, I'll just wait outside" He offered, unsure if this was such a good idea after all. Beau turned to face him, wearing nothing but underware, shoes and a pair of tights as she stared up at him in confusion.

"But how can I wash your hair if you're out there? U-unless you don't want me to? It's ok if you don't! I just- I thought it's what you wanted since you said it sounded nice when I took a bath with Panda, and I missed you lots and thought it might help you relax because you've been so tense?"

A hard, questioning stare settled across Kid's face, watching Beau intently as he thought it over. She wasn't doing this just to please him, was she?

"It's fine with me, but what do _you_ want. Forget about making me happy for a second, yeah? You don't have to force yourself through shit like this just to try and please me"

"But I'm not..." She whined quietly, staring up at him anxiously as brown ears lost their perk, "I just... Wanted to relax with you for a little bit. We're leaving tomorrow, so it's our last chance to use the volcano bath..."

He raised a brow at that, volcano bath? Did no one tell her what these were called?

"It's called a hot spring- And... Listen. You don't gotta get naked to spend time with me, I'm just busy sometimes, it ain't your fault and you don't have to do shit like this just to get my attention, ok?" He watched her face closely, a frown on his own as she began to look frustrated. Why? What had he said to upset her?

"I don't understand, I thought- You said to tell you what I wanted, a-and I did, I want to spend time with you and take a bath... Is that wrong? Are there rules for that too, like with kisses?" She asked, visibly distressed as she fiddled with the strap of her bra with uneasy fingers.

"It's not wrong, I just- Aren't you scared?" He blurted out, unable to beat around the bush any longer.

"Scared? Oh- Of b-being bare... I am, but, not with you," She explained, meeting questioning gaze with her own, "You're safe, a-and you've been near me so many times while wearing so little that if you really did want to hurt me, you already could've- But, I know you won't, I know you're never going to make me do those things, even if I'm not wearing anything, so... If it's only you, I'm ok with it"

As if to prove her point, Beau slowly removed the rest of her clothing, nibbling on her lower lip as shyness crept in. Kid stared dumbfounded at the little woman, realizing just how much she trusted him and how careful he had to be not to break that. With eyes glued to her face and refusing to wander lower, he fought to re-gain control of his voice as her gestures required a response, hastily disposing of his own clothing in the meantime to show he understood.

"So- _Ahem,_ you uhh- Want me to wash your hair?" He fumbled out, briskly turning to prepare the shower as she padded along after him.

"Y-yes please!" She replied, giddily sitting herself down on one of the provided stools, tail wagging happily in anticipation.

Pulling up a seat of his own, Kid began the offered task by drenching her head with the nozzle, lathering the inn's provided shampoo into her hair and working it into a mass of bubbles as thick fingers scratched at her scalp. Several contented sighs blessed his ears for continued effort, rinsing out soapy locks to repeat the process with sweet smelling conditioner. What were they doing? What _was_ this? It felt so intimate and forbidden but also innocent, another gentle interaction he'd found himself craving over time. Thinking back to the first time he'd felt the urge to bathe together, Kid shook his head- What was he getting himself into? She was obviously attached to him, even when left alone and encouraged to grow close with the others around her, but he still didn't see her as someone who could choose such things for herself. Even if she could, what good would it do? He'd lose her trust the instant she learned of the more carnal desires he tried so hard to squash down.

Hair rinsed, he reached for a clean towelette and worked a lather into the fabric, gently running it up and down her back once soggy hair was moved over her front. A rumbling purr was the half Mink's response, soothed by the gentle motions and steady pressure against her back. What should've been a chore felt more like a privilege, being allowed in the little woman's presence while so vulnerable, touching bare skin in ways that she allowed no one else- Only him. The possessive side of him beamed to the thought, of _course_ only he was allowed, no one else had the right to such things... Unless she gave them that right, he reminded himself. The idea of another person being allowed so intimately close to her boiled his blood, but he needed to grant her that freedom, to allow her to choose who she did and didn't want to share such things with.

"Captain? Isn't it your turn now?" She asked, feeling warm water flow down her back as he rinsed prior lather.

"You don't have to" He offered, once more providing an out in case she didn't wish to reciprocate.

"But I want to, really, I do. I love playing with your hair, a-and I want to help you relax. I know I haven't seen you lots while we've been here, but I can tell you've been tense- Your neck is all stiff"

Grumbling due to his inability to argue, permission was granted. Beau stood behind him now, lathering shampoo into blood red locks as he tilted his head back and sighed. Stars it felt good. It was one thing for her to run her fingers through his hair, but the feeling of deft little fingers massaging his scalp with the aid of slick moisture had him melting into her touch in ways he hadn't thought possible. Humming away as she continued her task, Beau was happy to see tense shoulders slowly dropping, long standing anxieties fading from his mind for a moment as he shut his eyes and simply enjoyed the gentler treatment. He hadn't expected her to condition his hair, never seeing much point in doing so with the shorter length, though the chance to enjoy her ministrations for a little while longer had him biting his tongue to stifle the comment. It was when she began lathering soap against his back with her bare hands that he involuntarily let a groan slip out of his unruly throat, relieved when she didn't stop and essentially began to massage his back, neck and shoulders with the aid of soapy slickness.

Thoroughly relaxed and genuinely disappointed it was over, Kid sighed as the shower nozzle was returned to it's holder, skin tingling to the little butterfly kisses Beau gifted his shoulder before making her way towards the bath itself. He rose to follow, grateful that she took the lead as it allowed him the chance to hide engorged embarrassment from innocent eyes. What if she tried to crawl on his lap? In a bid to avoid such a dreadful outcome, the redhead slid himself down in front of her, sitting on the bath's floor rather than next to Beau on the in-built bench. No complaints fell from her lips, though he wondered if it may have been a mistake to position himself this way as she happily pressed herself against his back and wrapped her arms around him from behind, willingly giving him that same skin to skin contact he'd chided himself for craving.

She felt... Elated, over the moon, like her heart might burst through her ribcage any moment and run away from her as it beat furiously inside her chest. Normally it only raced like this when she was terrified, but since meeting the Captain she'd had the pleasure of experiencing it's increased pace in all manner of new situations, particularly those of joy and excitement. What was it Sunnie said? Something like, the way she felt making her want to do something about it? But what to do? The kisses she gave didn't feel like quite enough anymore, like they didn't properly convey the amount of joy he gave her with every interaction. Following gut instinct, Beau leaned forward to do the only thing that came to mind, gently licking at the underside of Kid's jaw as her purr rumbled through his torso from behind. This felt right, it felt like the correct gesture for expressing her affection and her genuine preference for his company, and though a flinch of shock was his initial response to the act, the man carefully tilted his head to allow her better access.

For all the victories leading him here, this was one battle Kid couldn't win. He didn't understand her actions, flinching as she began to lap the underside of his jaw like an affectionate puppy, blissfully unaware of the pooling arousal cultivated by each touch of her tongue- But if this was the closest they ever managed to get, then by gods he wouldn't stop her, tilting his head to the side as further invitation for her to continue lavishing him with sweet adoration. Fuck, he could take her right here and now, flip her over to kneel on the in-built bench and help himself to what was cheekily dangled in front of him. A contented sigh broke his crass trail of thought as Beau rested her chin in the crook of his neck, stretching her arms out in front of him before settling back to their prior hug. No, he couldn't- He _wouldn't_. Relevant promises aside, temporary relief wasn't worth hurting her for and the affections he craved couldn't be stolen like tempting fruit from an orchard.

"Captain?" She began, seeking his attention as usual before asking intended query.

"Yeah?" Oh how glad he was for the privacy of his mind.

"How come you have two names?"

He hummed to the question, realizing it must've never come up during their time together.

"Usually the second one is for the family- like who you were born to and shit. Only some folks usem, though" He explained, noting the way she seemed to sag against him.

"Oh... So what if the people you're born to don't have a second name to share with you?"

"Well, some people just make them up, or get them from someone else"

"Could I- Would it be rude if I said I liked yours?" She all but mumbled.

"Nah, it's a compliment. Thinkin' bout making one up for yourself?"

"W-what about... Using yours?" She asked quietly, unaware of the implications he'd failed to explain.

"Oh- That's kinda- Takin' someone else's last name is somethin' folks do when they get hitched" He choked out.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- I had no idea... I know you're too busy for those kinds of things" She apologized, pulling back into a fully seated position as embarrassment bid small hands to curl against her chest.

"Hey, it's fine, there's a lotta shit you never learned. Don't sweat it... Maybe I could- Idunno, I guess I could make time for something like that. If I really felt like it." What the hell was he saying? Was he trying to admit something to her? or perhaps to himself?

"Then I hope you find someone who loves you lots and lots" She declared, leaning forwards once more and pressing her cheek against his upper back.

 _'Yeah, fat chance'_ He thought, rolling his eyes at the idea of settling into your typical run of the mill marriage on some shitty little island someday. No, if he ever retired it'd be upon his metaphorical throne, living life to the fullest as the freest man on the seas, beating down any whelps that came with hopes of snatching his title. Would Beau still be there? Probably not, he knew Killer would stay with him till the end but never expected lifelong servitude from the rest of his crew, and that included their smallest.

Bathed and ready for bed, Kid allowed Beau to hug the arm nearest her as they sauntered back, feeling her rub her cheek against it and cling as if she feared he'd lock himself away again. She immediately settled atop him for sleep despite myriad other choices, breathing deeply through her nose to take in the personal scent she'd missed so much, and in doing so providing Kid with that familiar weight he'd sorely lacked.

Morning came all too soon, everyone hustling to re-stock the ship and check everything over as mere hours remained before the log pose reset. Tossing a crate of fresh linens into the cargo hold, Kid scowled to see various boxes piled near the back, at least thirty in number with unknown contents. Hearing a snicker from Fletch at confused scowl, the Captain whipped his head around to face the burly man with irritation etched permanently to his brow.

"What the _fuck_ are you laughing at." He demanded.

Fletch simply dropped his own crate of supplies in the correct spot, before opening up a box and pulling out the first book that touched his fingers, waving it in the air before dropping it back down.

"It's all them books you wanted"

"Wha- _HOW MANY DID YOU BUY?!_ "

"Idunno," He shrugged, closing the box once more, "You owe me sixty thousand, by the way"

" _HA?!_ "

"Sixty thousand beri, pay up boss" He said with a hand outstretched, satisfied smirk stretching scarred face as his petty revenge was finally enacted.

"You fucker! I thought you'd nicked the change, not spent ALL of it!" Kid complained in outrage, jaw on the floor as he did the math... This man had spent more than a million on _fucking books_.

"You said to get whatever they had on display, so I did. Just followin' orders, Boss" The blonde reminded, flexing his fingers a couple of times as if to say 'Hand it over'.

Furiously digging through his pockets, Kid retrieved six more bills of ten thousand each, rolling them into a little bundle before angrily hurling them at his crew-mate.

"Shove it up your ass!" He howled, turning to stomp away as the money bounced harmlessly off of Fletch's proudly puffed chest.

Unsurprisingly, most of the Fishfolk they'd grown acquainted with came to see them off that evening, the children and their parents crowding around Beau for final goodbyes while the usual crowd of rowdier individuals knocked back a few final drinks with the lads. It was Grammie and Cheep that arrived last, their eldest requiring assistance to navigate evening's cold as she shuffled forwards, clearing her throat as she stood before Heat to bid the tall man look down.

"You're the navigator, aren't you dear?"

"Hm? Yeah, that's me" He replied, flashing the ever present log pose on his wrist as Grammie hummed in thought.

"Then you're probably going to want this" She said, beckoning for Cheep to hand over the small wooden box they'd brought with them.

Carefully opening the intricate container, the pirate raised both brows in combined surprise and confusion, seeing what appeared to be a newer log pose inside with... Three separate pointers? He raised the questioning look to the object's prior owners, hoping for an explanation to follow.

"You're in the new world now, fryling. The magnetic signatures on this side of the grand line are erratic at best, and almost impossible to track accurately at worst. I'm sure you've had at least one or two incidents by now of being dragged all over the place? This version will help guide you more accurately, it locks onto three separate signatures at once and stops conflicting magnetic fields from interfering with the pointers- Don't worry about the price, you've done more than enough for us and it's not as if we need this old thing, it was a spare belonging to our master, so now it's yours" The elderly catfish explained, seemingly pleased with Heat's immediate acceptance of the situation as he removed the older model and slid overdue upgrade onto his wrist.

"How long has it been set?" He asked suspiciously, tapping the dome protecting it's contents, "Actually- Nevermind. Let's not mention that to the Captain, he'll be mad if we could've left sooner..."

A hearty chuckle turned cough was her only response, their chance for final goodbyes running out as Kid hollered boarding orders to his crew. Once again, there were people here to see them off, people they'd accidentally helped simply by doing whatever they fancied. Was this going to be a pattern in the new world? Part of Kid hoped not- He was getting sick of all these detours and side stops as he cleaned up other people's messes for them, but as he watched Beau leaning over the railing to wave exaggerated goodbyes towards quickly shrinking children, he considered that maybe some detours _were_ worth stopping for.

"Captain, can we breach now?" Asked a man clothed in the stark white of a boiler suit, his name 'Penguin' spelled out across easily distinguishable hat.

"No, not until they're out of range. We're staying under until I can't sense Eustass-ya anymore"

"But Captaaaaaaaain!" Whined another one of the tired man's crew-mates, red hair jutting out from under his orca themed cap as he flailed equally white clad limbs in protest, "We've been down here for weeks, _weeks!_ You sent Bepo out to get more algae for the oxygen farm, but he came back with a fish instead!"

"Yeah, the air is so stale we can hardly _breathe_ down here, Captain _pleeeeeease!_ " Whined Penguin, grasping his hands together as the pair of them begged.

With a frustrated growl, yellow eyes darted between the Captain's two friends, unable to escape them even in his study as they all but barged in and continued to complain. No doubt the rest of his crew shared similar sentiments, sending the pair of them in to whine on their behalf as they had the most experience with persuading the overly serious man.

"That's enough! Cut it out already, both of you. For God's sake, you're giving me a headache... Fine, we can breach in an hour. That gives us enough time to dive again if they spot us and decide to pick a fight. _Happy now?_ "

"Why are you avoiding them in the first place? You gave one of them our number ages ago!" The redhead pointed out, much to their Captain's chagrin.

"I gave the Massacre Soldier our number because he's the _reasonable_ one, if he calls us for a favor they'll be in our debt. If we casually dock on the same island as them we risk Eustass-ya picking a fight, and I don't have the patience to sew your limbs back on after one of his savages rips them off"

"Captain that's so _cold_..."

"It's ok Shachi, we have each other's backs- Even if the Captain forsakes us like this..." Penguin declared, one hand at his friend's back while he balled the other into a determined fist.

"Ugh FINE! _Half_ an hour. Now get out!" Demanded the dark haired man, eyes squeezed shut as he massaged tension from both temples in practiced rhythmic motion, bemused pout betraying the hint of joy he felt at their insufferable antics.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Came suddenly cheery reply, both men saluting in unison before scurrying out of the room to prepare.

Forget their fellow Supernovas, Law's own crew would be the death of him first.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothin' to say for myself, just another offering of my personally hand crafted garbage.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter-
> 
> -Character death, some of the descriptions get a little graphic.
> 
> -Attempted suicide.

Sweet sunny skies and favorable tides soon blessed the Victoria Punk, allowing her to carry cherished family a great distance in shortened time. The new log pose aided them in maintaining steady course, never losing progress despite the expected flash storms or monsoons and stilling previously audible complaints about their navigator's compass being broken or cursed.

Alas, nature is indiscriminate, her small stretch of slumber benefiting more than this lone ship as those aboard were suddenly alerted to incoming danger. Another pirate ship, seemingly headed in the opposite direction though she'd altered course to meet them head on- Clear indication of her crew's desire to fight. Like clockwork, Kid's own crew settled into the usual rhythm of battle, manning their stations like a well oiled machine as they had countless times before. And yet that day's victory would come at the cost of one of their own, win streak meaningless in the face of basic human mortality.

Kid watched on as Fletch thundered his way through the infirmary door with one of the four recruits over his shoulder- Brendan, was it? Something like that. Returning his focus to the spoils of war, he made his way into the opposing ship's bowels, confident in the fact that Beau would patch the bastard back up again and send him on his way. He had half a mind to forego his own visit for her services, but knew she'd simply fuss over his scrapes as they settled for bed. Preferring to be treated in the infirmary where he could better quash unruly desires sparked by tender touch, he dumped the collected portion of communal pickings into their own ship's storage and meandered back up towards his little lady's place of work.

Immediately upon opening the door, unease settled over his skin. Medical supplies were haphazardly strewn about the place, jars of various ointments emptied and discarded as Fletch slowly tried to get a handle on the mess- But a cleaner he was not, awkwardly tossing the refuse into a pile one piece at a time as he spared glances towards their crying doctor. Kid's shoulders tensed- Was she hurt in the conflict? He was sure she'd hidden away in here well before the first shots were fired, had he missed something? Whipping her head around at the sound of his approach, Beau stared up at him with grief stricken face, desperation clear in her eyes as she chewed her lower lip.

"C-Captain! I can't get it all out, I don't know what to do- I can't-" She cried out, gloved hands shaking as she clutched a tray and a pair of tweezers, bloodied pieces of metal and bone littering the steel surface.

It was then that he saw the man she tended to, laying in a daze on the bed as grey eyes flickered their way from side to side wildly. His shirt was torn open, the right side of his torso completely covered in Beau's hand made clotting paste though the shreds of his right pectoral remained uncovered.

"Buckshot, gottim real bad" Fletch explained, moseying over to stand beside his Captain as Beau continued to do her best.

It occurred to him then that he could help- Use his powers to remove any of the metal that remained inside of his subordinate, though there wasn't much he'd be able to do about the shards of bone, or the amount of blood he'd already lost... As if a final breath of air coursed through his veins, the dying man's vision steadied on the face of his tender, blood soaked hand reaching up to shakily dab wet tears away from reddened cheeks.

"Hey," He rasped as Beau set down her utensils and hastily grasped his arm with both her hands, "What're you cryin' for, Munchkin? I-" A rattled cough interrupted him, eyes growing distant again for a moment as he fought for oxygen, "I get to die lookin' at a pretty face, what more could I wan-"

Unable to complete his sentence though intended message was understood, the man's eyes finally glassed over, staring far off into a realm beyond the living as his body grew limp. Beau pressed her cheek to his hand desperately as the press of his fingers disappeared, still clinging to his arm and jostling it gently.

"Don? D- _Don?!_ " She called, releasing her grip on his arm to instead push at his shoulder, "B- _Brandon!_ "

"He's gone, girlie" Fletch sighed, elbowing Kid in the arm and nodding towards Beau.

Brandon? He could've sworn it was Brendan... Kid wasn't usually one to feel guilt at the loss of those he hadn't grown close to, but the fact that Beau knew this man's name and he did not despite knowing him far longer tugged at something inside of him- How long had this guy been on his ship? Months longer than J.C and Rocco, or Beau herself, and yet he'd been too mentally preoccupied to spare a second thought for remaining recruits and their status as potential additions to his crew. There was nothing he could do despite Fletch's insistent nudge, watching silently as Beau peppered the dead man's face with desperate kisses through her continuous stream of tears, futile attempts to bring back what was already lost.

Reality threatened to undo her as panic set in, clinging desperately to the remains of Brandon's tattered shirt as she shook him. She'd never experienced death before- Not like this. On three point island people would come to her for any injuries sustained in day to day tasks, most deaths occurring out of sight or overnight to the fault of accident or age. Never had it been so close and personal, coating her skin with cooling blood and filling sensitive nose with the smell of iron and ammonia. An anguished yowl tore it's way out of her chest, grief palpable as it met the ears of those outside the infirmary and all but summoned them to the scene, filling the decently sized room beyond reasonable capacity as most present began crowding in after each other.

Of course, most of their fellow men had no clue how to handle her frantic howling either, awkwardly watching her sob in a silence that starkly contrasted her own irrepressible cries. None of them ever reacted like this. Sure, there was the odd tear shed by those particularly close to whichever individual met their end, but most of their grieving was done the traditional way- Through partying and punching until the hangover dulled inner pain and physical violence gave them wounds that would actually heal. This was foreign, and though they were getting used to the sweet way she treated them whenever so much as a cut marred their skin, not a single one of them had thought about how she might respond to loss. Would she cry like that for each of them if they fell? Could she even handle living like this, where violence was a certainty with death as it's ultimate price?

Killer's arrival brought an end to the uncomfortable scene, possessing enough social tact to gently peel Beau away from their deceased despite continued protests, working his fingers into her grip and removing tattered fabric from clenched fists. With carefully selected words of reassurance, he peeled bloodied gloves from her hands and turned her away from the mess, pulling her to unsteady feet before simply opting to carry her out of the room, shushed promises of tea and a warm cloth to clean her up doing nothing to calm her as she re-clenched her fists into the fabric of his favorite shirt.

"... Boss?" Heat piped up, looking his frozen Captain over with a cautious stare.

Kid allowed himself another moment to consider his next move. He couldn't bring back the dead, but at least he could honor them. After one final glance at what remained of a man who deserved better from him, he turned to stride out of the room, hands stuffed into the pockets of his brightly patterned pants, pausing in the doorway to give decisive order.

"Prep a raft for him."

With those five words, he'd made it clear that the man was posthumously accepted, his three remaining friends soon to be seen as permanent additions to Kid's hand picked crew. Those more in tune with his way of thinking also knew this was his version of an apology- Of knowing he'd slacked as their Captain, ignoring their efforts and waiting to acknowledge their potential until it was too late for one of them. He wouldn't carry the death with him, Brandon would be gone regardless of his status on the ship, but the negligence expressed over these past few months was his rightful weight to bear.

Making his way towards the Kitchen as the remainder of his crew returned to prior tasks, he wondered what could possibly be done to calm their smallest down. Should he even be approaching her? Or should he simply let Killer deal with her grief? Regardless of what conclusion he might've come to if given more time to think, the redhead soon found himself standing in the doorway, watching silently as Killer wiped blood from Beau's arms and face with a warm soaked cloth. She was a mess, grimacing as she continued to cry through puffy red eyes, prior howls quieted to pained whines as she simply sat and allowed masked friend to tidy her up. Still unsure of exactly what he was doing, Kid awkwardly closed the distance between them, settling a hand atop her head as she looked up at him and sniffed.

"Hey short-" He began, cutting himself off at memory of Rocco's quip about picking a kinder nickname. He mentally scrambled for a fix, spitting out the first word he could come up with that made even a lick of sense without being rude, aware that his several second pause hadn't gone unnoticed, "Cake. Shortcake. Hey."

His blunder seemed to momentarily distract her from the situation, Beau tilting her head lightly under his hand as she questioned his words.

"D-do you," She paused to sniff, Killer quickly passing her a dry cloth to act as much needed handkerchief, "Do you want me to make shortcake, Captain?"

"No, I was just- Forget it. It's stupid." He grumbled, doing his best to ignore the way her ears lowered as he brushed it off.

"He was calling you 'Shortcake' as a nickname," Killer began to clarify, much to his friend's horror, "Because you're tiny and sweet"

Her eyes rose to Kid once more, the occasional hiccup still shaking her core. The eye contact was fleeting as she dipped her sights back to the cloth in her hand, lips set into a hard line as she attempted to avoid further sobs.

"I'm sorry" She eventually squeaked out, "I- I tried, I really tried, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Content that he'd cleaned what he could from her skin and hair, Killer tossed his cloth into the kitchen's laundry basket, sighing as he rose to retrieve freshly boiled kettle. His lack of response made it clear to Kid that he was being given his own chance to comfort her, having stalled to a halt at the initial incident. Swallowing, he crouched down below eye level with the sitting woman, reaching up to poke at the tip of her nose with an index finger in order to properly regain her attention.

"Hey, Shortcake, come on. You did everything you could, so it's not on you, promise." He attempted, comforting her over something he couldn't fix with promises of protection or displays of violence proving to be a task he was, expectedly, poorly equipped for.

"But it hurts," She whined, clutching both fists at her chest as she squeezed her handkerchief, "It hurts _so much_ , he's never coming back!"

"Where's it hurt?" he asked, brows furrowing further at the notion she might've hid an injury of her own. One of her hands released it's grip, open palm placed over her heart as he realized her pain was internal. He closed his eyes, sighing out through his nose before asking- "Want me to kiss it better?"

Frantic nodding was her response, all too eager to pull down the neckline of her shirt and expose the skin above inner pain. Kid carefully dipped his head to press painted lips atop her breast, cheeks tinted with the shame of knowing Killer idly watched their sweet exchange. Before he could pull away, Beau wrapped her arms around the back of his head and neck, burying her face in his wild mess of hair as she pressed his startled face to her chest.

"Please," She begged, "Don't ever, _ever_ die! I don't want to l-lose either of you, it'd hurt so much, I don't think I'd be a-able to breathe!"

Kid remained frozen a second longer, face smooshed against soft skin as her words registered. She was scared to lose them. To lose _him_. Begrudgingly accepting the reversal of their usual embrace, he turned smothered face to the side, resting his ear above her heart and hearing the desperate rhythm it continued to assault her with. He couldn't promise her the safety of his life, or Killer's- It would be a cruel lie, death was just part of living, the common end to every mortal's story. All he could do was wrap his arms around her waist, accepting the iron grip she held him with in silent comfort as she shook and cried.

It was strange in a way, seeing Kid offer up comfort so willingly, but as Killer busied himself with Beau's favorite teapot he found himself smiling under striped mask. The day's tragedy aside, it was still good to see an increase in his friend's emotional range. Removing well steeped mixture after it's allotted time, the blonde carefully moved it to his kitchen table, taking hold of Beau's matching mug in order to offer first pour. She slowly unwrapped herself from Kid's face, giving quiet thanks to Killer as she cupped her mug in both hands and blew on it, offering the initial sip out to Kid before he'd had a chance to stand.

"Oh- uhh," Lacking the heart to deny her, he simply placed his mouth to the mug's edge and sipped, careful not to scald himself by taking in too much, "Thanks"

He finally stood, Shaking out his legs to get rid of the ache from kneeling on a solid wooden floor, and noticed Killer acquiring a third mug, filling it for him as a silent suggestion that he should stay. He took the seat across from his friend without protest, simply accepting the drink as the blonde in turn began nursing his own. Unexpectedly pleasant silence accompanied the trio as they drank, chamomile's soothe aiding their smallest in relaxing as adrenaline worked it's way out of her system and left her drained. Heat's comparatively gentle knock alerted the kitchen's inhabitants of his presence, poking his head in to inform his Captain that preparations were complete.

"You had them prepare a raft?" Killer asked, blue head of hair departing as Kid confirmed they'd be on deck shortly.

"Hm? Yeah. Figured we owed him that much"

"A raft?" Beau asked, unfamiliar with her found family's traditions when it came to honoring dearly departed.

"It's something we do when one of our own dies," Killer began, "We place them in one of the spare rowboats, cover them with a sheet and pour out a bottle of liquor on top before lowering it to the water. Heat then sets it alight, or if he isn't available we light a torch and throw it down, giving them a proper burial at sea. The dead have no use for material possessions, so by using our resources to facilitate such a tradition, we honor their contributions and their place among us"

Beau's eyes remained on her nearly empty mug, nodding in understanding come explanation's end and draining the final sip. With crockery placed in the sink for later cleaning, she followed along as Kid slowly strode for the door.

Somber as the atmosphere was among the gathered crew, no more tears were shed, Beau's own supply exhausted as she quietly held Killer's hand and watched Fletch lower Brandon's funeral vessel to the ocean's surface, aided by a series of pulleys and ropes. He stepped back among his brethren and at Kid's nod the raft was lit, Heat's flames fanning over vodka soaked cloth from high up on the deck, quickly filling the evening air with smoke and ash, the smell of burning flesh unpleasant though more tolerable than the loss of the man who now burned atop the endless ocean. All twelve of them watched in silence as the small rowboat burned away to nothing, final embers falling below the waves with a sizzle as struggling flames were snuffed out.

Free to leave at their own discretion, the gathering thinned in twos and threes, Killer eventually excusing himself to begin dinner's prep work though he insisted Beau need not trouble herself. The desire to argue was there, but her lack of energy prevented much fight, quickly conceding to the blonde's decision and releasing his hand from her grasp. She turned weary eyes to their Captain, his own gaze still locked on the ocean though he spared her a glance as she almost timidly bunted the top of her head against his forearm. Answering her silent request my placing his hand atop her head, he felt the tackiness of dried blood clinging to her locks, remnants of what Killer couldn't wipe away.

"Come on, lemme wash this outta your hair."

A simple offer, but one he hadn't extended since their first shared bathing experience back on Ginko island, aware the tub was far too small for the both of them, the shower more manageable though he avoided it due to the forced proximity it would require. Current circumstances warranted an exception, somber mood more than enough to keep Kid's more carnal urges in check for the time being. A nod confirmed her willingness to take part, hugging the arm she'd bunted for comfort as he lowered the hand from atop her head.

"Captain?" She asked en route to his room, cheek firmly pressed to the arm she held.

"Mm?"

"Can I wash yours, too?"

He pondered innocent request for a moment, before deciding to simply allow himself such gentle reprieve, usually troubled mind lacking enough steam to overthink things to the usual extent.

"... Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Thus Eustass Kid found himself sitting cross legged on the floor of his shower, butt naked for the third time in front of the miniature lady he held begrudging romantic interest in, internally ashamed of how eager he was to feel her fingers against his scalp again. Sighing at the release of tension he hadn't intended to hold, he tilted his head back against Beau's hands, surprised when she bent forwards to place a gentle kiss atop his soapy forehead. How did he end up like this? Why had he never experienced these things? Had life really been holding such comforting things just outside of his reach, taunting him with fears of weakness and vulnerability while others simply enjoyed mutual softness?

No- He'd denied _himself_ those things. Inexperience had led to false assumptions, and as much as he loathed to admit it, he'd robbed himself of such tender contact by labeling it a burden. It was sheer circumstance that led him to this, allowing Beau so close and growing comfortable enough to accept offered tenderness, no longer overcome with the desire to maul her for every gentle touch. He knew for sure now that if they'd met under different conditions, he truly would've loathed her- Possibly even given into the overwhelming urge to squash her like a bug as soon as she showed any sign of pity towards him. He still felt resistance towards the idea of being openly sappy, fearing such things could taint carefully cultivated reputation, but behind closed doors he no longer had reason to squash such things down quite as much, content to enjoy adoration willingly given while reciprocating to the best of his meager ability.

Speaking of such things, it was her turn now, muscled man rising to his feet again despite his urge to ask for more. Ever flustered by how willing she was to share naked presence, he swallowed the lump in his throat and concentrated on lathering fresh scented shampoo through sopping wet hair, attentive enough to properly scrub the areas where lost friend's blood had clumped solid. Kid thanked whatever might be listening that she'd closed her eyes, glad she could be spared the sight of reddened water as it undulated down the shower drain, washing away the last remnants of her perceived failure as water finally ran clear.

"Hey, Beau? We don't got a washcloth in here, but... Mind if I wash your back?" Why was he asking? She'd already done it for him. What, was he scared to touch her? Stupid...

"Ah- Yes please! I... I don't mind if you touch my skin, I'm umm..." She fiddled with nervous fingers in front of her belly, cheeks rosy though their shift in hue remained secret, "I've been curious, a-about how it might feel if you touched my skin l-like that, it's always nice when you trace patterns over my shirt at night, so I thought m-maybe it'd be just as nice?"

Kid blinked once, then twice, unable to form an answer to such an admission though perhaps one wasn't needed. Once sure her hair was thoroughly rinsed, he parted it down the middle and draped it over her front to keep water weighted tresses out of the way. Almost timidly he began secondary task, sliding soap across soft skin and rubbing the suds across both shoulders and spine. Anticipation's tension left her almost immediately, released alongside a soft sigh as calloused palms and fingers glided across her skin, tingling trails left in his wake as she happily pressed back against him. Yes, if it was the Captain's hands, she was safe- She was sure of it now. Only his skin was allowed such proximity, only his eyes were allowed such sights, and as much as she trusted the others aboard to treat her well, she felt a distinct disinterest in engaging such activities with them.

A final rinse should've meant shared shower's end, but much to Kid's horror Beau turned to face him, resting her head against him as tired arms wrapped solid torso in a hug. There was nothing between them, no barrier to prevent the rub of skin on skin as her chest pressed to tensed belly, stunned to utter silence as he scrambled for what to do. She trusted him- Perhaps too much, though he knew not to abuse it, even if he'd craved the closeness in many a wandering thought. In a strange way he felt grateful, as if she'd heard prior desires and was granting his wish, regardless of the thought's impossibility. No, she did it because she wanted to, because such closeness made her happy and his presence was safety incarnate. Giving in, he indulged her desire to simply stand below steaming downpour together, resting one hand atop her soggy head and wrapping his other arm behind shoulders pinked by liquid heat.

Dry and dressed, they milled about Kid's room for a while in mostly silent company, the redhead flicking through recent newspaper in search of anything he might've missed, half sat on his bed and leaning atop piled pillows and the wall as Beau curled against him, damp hair tickling his semi exposed chest.

"Captain?"

"What's up?"

"What's it like to be strong?"

Amber eyes shifted from the paper to the top of her head, the thin fur of her ears still clumping together in little dark patches due to remaining moisture. Knowing a proper answer was needed, he thought for a moment about his own strength- About the thrill of a fight, about victory, remembered the times he'd struggled tooth and nail against the odds and come out on top as him and his crew blazed their way through the grand line, going wherever they wanted and seeing sights unimaginable to those lacking the spine to explore.

"Freeing" He finally offered, content that the one word summarized it all well enough.

A thoughtful hum was her only response, snuggling even closer as she draped free arm across his middle. Feathery touches graced his skin as she mindlessly trailed fingers back and forth, admiring the dips and curves created by years of hard work and endless skirmish. He was so sturdy, so warm, and she wanted nothing more than to remain like this for the rest of time, safely slotted against the person she loved most as he silently flipped through chosen reading material. Supper's call came as eventual interruption, bursting the short lived bubble of peace and leeching positivity from Beau's mood once more as she followed Kid to the dining room.

Killer watched from the corner of his eye as their half Mink friend picked away at her food, aware that grief lessened one's appetite and resolving not to push the matter so long as she at least took in a few mouthfuls. Others lacked such situational awareness however, Sunnie observing the scene with a frown as he inhaled his own meal of fried rice and assorted meats.

"Thought you'd moved up to bigger meals already, how come you ain't eating?" He asked, nonchalantly nodding to Beau's prior trouble with food.

"Oh, sorry I just-" Communal silence became deafening as she cut herself off, spoon lowered to the table much the same as her gaze.

"Hey, I miss him too Munchkin" Came quiet admission from table's end, the man's voice reminding his Captain he'd yet to make things official.

"You three, you got names?" Kid asked after a moment of silence, free arm tucked against Beau's uneased stomach at the requesting tug.

The trio looked at each other for a moment, bewildered that he genuinely didn't know after all these months. What, was he thick? No, they'd seen his intellect at work several times during their stay so far- Maybe his memory was just selective? With a shrug of resignation, one of them raised his hand into the air, twisting the flower-like designs that decorated his upper arms and shoulders.

"I'm Broccoli" He offered, lowering outstretched arm to scratch at ash blonde hair.

"Nu-uh, no way- Too close to Rocco's name." Kid snapped, though it lacked significant bite.

"Call me 'Broc' then if you wa-"

"I'm callin' you 'veggie'. Next?"

"Steak" Said the middle of the three, the same one that'd spoken to Beau, eyes hidden under striped yellow hat that matched the rest of his ridiculous outfit.

"No fuckin' way, _forreal?_ " Their Captain asked, mirth curling his lips at the thought. A nod of confirmation was given, and Kid turned his eyes towards the final man expectantly.

"Albatross. The Munchkin calls me 'Ross' though." Dark tattoos crossed his chest in the shape of chains, completely in line with the ridiculously edgy vibe of the crew as a whole- Minus their smallest, who seemed to prefer the opposite though no complaints were ever voiced.

"So we've got a vegetable, a hunk'a beef and a chicken," Kid mused with an incredulous chuckle, "Oi Killer, reckon they'd make a good pot of stew?!"

"I doubt it, unless you've got a taste for unwashed hair" Rocco quipped, eyeing up Broc's darker locks with the usual amount of suspicion.

"Look man, how many times do I gotta tell you- This is just my natural color. It ain't gonna change no matter how many times I wash it"

"You wash your hair?" Ross poked quietly, words nearly drowning in the drink held to hidden mouth.

A mug to the face later and the usual mood had returned, several more joining their scuffle at the chance to weaponize their utensils, others simply seeking revenge for spilled drink or ruined food. Peaceful chaos, a return to equilibrium after a slight shift in the status quo, and as Killer punched Heat square in the chin for throwing his remaining meal into the air, Beau finally found the appetite needed to finish her own.

Following days were both boringly ordinary and distressingly different, with the same shared chores and communal meals as always, as if Brandon had never been there to begin with though the missing presence left a visible gap in the watch schedule as well as at the dinner table. For most of them it simply triggered the odd moment of pensive thought, a few seconds spared remembering someone they weren't exactly close with but who they acknowledged none the less, possessing the capability to carry on in the face of such events as if they were as common as a bad smell- Unpleasant and preferably avoided, but a guaranteed part of life. It seemed most of grief's burden had fallen on Beau, hiding herself away near the back of the ship or within Vic's mouth to sulk and stare into the sea. Several days of mopey silence translated to irritation for Kid, unable to properly channel concern and festering it instead into offense at her seemingly not wanting to be around him as much as he'd grown accustomed to. Even at night, when he usually claimed her attention solely for himself, she'd settle into whichever position best fit current climate and simply close her eyes, mind entirely elsewhere as her body rested.

'Give her time', Killer said. 'She needs to grieve, these sorts of things are tough for the uninitiated'... Fat load of good that advice did for him, he needed a way to _solve_ the problem, waiting wasn't helping, it just caused him further irritation as he watched her slink around the ship with a vacant expression on her face. Growing tired of being avoided when he'd made considerable effort to be sweet with her in both tamed actions and softer names, the grouchy redhead stomped his way to the front of the ship, finding Beau huddled down next to the railing within his ship's figurehead. Yet again, she stared down towards the ocean, ignoring his approach if she'd even heard it to begin with, earning a firmer frown from Kid as he crossed his arms and stared down at her impatiently.

"You still sulking?" He grumbled out, moving his own eyes to the seas ahead as if disinterested in her presence. Receiving no response, he huffed in irritation and flicked one of his loose coat sleeves towards her, unwilling to harm her but still intent on gaining her attention, "Oi, you in there? Beau. I'm talkin' to you."

The brush of red fur against her upper arm brought unfocused senses back to reality, brown ear nearest Kid flicking as she blinked and turned her face to him, head cocked in silent question for whatever request he may have. There it was again, that half vacant look... As if she was shifting her body towards him while failing to pay proper attention- A far cry from the endless adoration she usually lavished him with. Sucking on his teeth, he swallowed a snarl in favor of disgruntled sigh, tapping a finger against folded arm impatiently as he thought on what to say.

"The fuck's gotten into you?" He settled on, patience too thin to attempt gentler mannerisms.

"How... How is everyone so calm?" She finally asked in response, voice quiet as it carried subtle shake, "Someone died... I don't understand how e-everyone's just acting normal..."

"People die all the fuckin' time, moping around ain't gonna do _shit_ to change that."

"But- Doesn't it hurt?"

"No skin off my nose- I hardly knew the guy. He did a good job but he's gone now, ain't gonna lose sleep missing the dead. If I had that kinda attitude I might as well give up and die." He shrugged. Sure, he held responsibility over the man as a member of his crew, but no one was immortal- Or bulletproof, for that matter. He couldn't understand her view, sure it hurt to lose closer friends but even then it was best to carry on and live, why throw yourself into such a rut and imitate the lifeless?

"Oh..." Came nearly silent response, green eyes dipping back to the ocean at hurtful reply.

Frustrated at the sight of her tuning out again, Kid allowed prior suppressed growl to escape his throat, running tense fingers through wild hair as he thought on what else to say or do, anything to get his little lady to cut it out and go back to the usual affectionate creature he was accustomed to coexisting with. When nothing came to mind, he simply turned on his heel and stormed back from whence he came, butting into people's shoulders as he passed and snapping needlessly at any insignificant issue his eyes happened to land on- Anything to instigate a fight. Maybe if he got roughed up a little, she'd actually fucking look at him for more than five seconds, maybe she'd look _at_ him again rather than right through him as she had these past few days, leaving him feeling invisible on his own damn ship.

Left to her own devices once more, Beau curled closer to the railing, mind busy with it's own roller-coaster of thoughts as she picked through what the Captain had said. Did nobody miss him? Wasn't Brandon their friend? He'd been around just as long as all of the others she'd met on this ship, weren't they all supposed to be in it together? She couldn't understand the distinguishing line between 'recruit' and 'crew-member', not when said 'temporary' people had been around far longer than she had and showed no signs of going anywhere. Or did he mean that this was how they viewed death in general? It couldn't be, could it? She hurt so bad inside her chest, none of her ointments or teas helped it feel better, all they did was numb the skin or cause her to doze off. Then why? Why would no one miss Brandon? Was he just not seen as important enough? Who decided that, the Captain?

Was she unimportant, too?

A girl who could do nothing but mix plants together, cook, and sometimes catch a few fish. She never helped them fight, nor was she really necessary in the kitchen- Even her medicine could be prepared by others if they followed all the notes she'd been keeping and read through the recipes she'd collected. The Captain said Brandon had done a good job- He'd fought hard and worked an equal amount, earning himself a proper funeral at sea as recognition for his effort, and yet no one thought he was worth missing. Beau never fought, she helped tend to the aftermath of battles and could hardly even lift a crate full of groceries, let alone carry it to the appropriate storage location. Half the fish she caught at sea required that someone assist her with reeling once they passed a certain size, she couldn't even reliably practice the one craft Faust had passed onto her.

By the crew's own logic, she wasn't worth missing.

It made her chest hurt worse, and all she wanted was for it to stop. Having never experienced such pains before, she had no guarantee it would ever end, frightened by the prospect of pain that she couldn't avoid no matter how well she behaved or how hard she worked. Any cuts or scrapes she earned in recent weeks had healed so fast, so why wouldn't this heal too? Why did it keep digging at her ribs from the inside, refusing to go away despite the occasional peace she felt by simply staring into the ocean and allowing it to distract her? It'd hurt for days, _nothing_ hurt for days, only when she'd been punished with seastone and forced to heal at slower paces without the aid of force-fed powers.

Staring down into the ocean, a shiver went up her spine. It looked so deep and dark, swallowing sunlight like a starving void as rays failed to pierce it's depths. Was it cold down there? It must be, surely no warmth could reach such deep places, shielding cold blooded fish and other such ocean creatures from a sunburn they'd surely prefer to avoid. How many people were down there, too? Were they eaten by the ocean's inhabitants as they sank below? What about Brandon, could he feel the cold? Did he miss the sunlight? Did everyone who ended up resting beneath the waves simply float along the tides, destined to go wherever the currents chose to carry their remains?

It still hurt.

Would it still hurt if she let the ocean swallow her whole? If she wasn't worth feeling this kind of pain for, then it would be fine, wouldn't it? For her to make such a choice for herself and seek soothing numbness in the sea's darkest depths? The thought caused her teeth to clatter against each other, scared by the thought of death's unanswerable mysteries, but more terrified still by the incessant stabbing pain she felt with every breath. Slowly, Beau rose to her feet with a steady grip on the railing, considering the possibility of simply falling forwards, but dissuaded by the idea of bumping against the ship as she sailed on. Instead, she slowly made her way towards the back of the ship, the crew going about their business as usual and simply allowing her to pass them by in silence as she'd done many times over the past few days. Staring out over the back felt more intimidating than her prior post, the waters choppy in ship's wake and further below the elevated rear end of the deck- But it was ok, wasn't it? She just wanted the hurt to stop, and if she hadn't been able to heal it yet despite being perfectly healthy in every other aspect, she doubted it would ever go away.

Yes, it was alright. This was how it had to be- She'd drift along the currents with countless others, perhaps others who knew that they weren't missed either. With hasty decision made, she climbed her way over the back railing, sitting atop it for a moment longer before simply allowing herself to fall forwards and be welcomed home by salty waters. With her fate all but sealed by her own hand, Beau's mind wandered to the people she left behind, and in that moment experienced regret at the thought of never seeing them again. Ah, she was so stupid- It hurt so bad and she wanted it to stop, but she wished she could've found a way that allowed her to stay with everyone, and with the Captain. Perhaps she could've made herself useful somehow, become someone worth missing. The water was cold, like iced needles against sensitive skin as she sank like a stone, pulled down by the curse of her powers as struggling lungs took in mouthfuls of seawater on sheer reflex alone. It was alright, everything would be alright. No one would hurt her again- Not with their hands, nor in ways she couldn't numb with her various anesthetics. With that final comforting thought in mind, Beau's sight grew dark, not conscious enough to ask whether it was her awareness or the sun's limited rays that faded so quickly beneath the waves.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I might try adding in line breaks for transitions that're a little more substantial, rather than just a natural progression of the previous scene. Not sure if it'll make things flow any better, but we'll see, can't learn if I don't give it a try.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter-
> 
> -Attempted suicide and discussion surrounding it
> 
> -Hypothermia and associated recovery

Covering a watch shift during the day wasn't _quite_ so bad, even if it was far from the quiet nighttime peace that Wire had grown so fond of. At the very least it kept him away from the Captain's half baked tantrums, his friend seeking any and every excuse to pick childish battles now that Beau wasn't bathing him in endless attention. Hypocritical, really... He'd watched that man spend months in denial, pushing the object of his desires away in an attempt to quash unwanted feelings, but now that she herself pulled away, he acted as though she'd spat in his face. With a hefty sigh, he finished scanning the horizon once more and flicked tired eyes to the deck, spotting their smallest making her way towards the back of the ship once more- A common enough sight on it's own, though he squinted as she climbed the stern's railing. Pausing with his hand over the alarm snail's shell, he watched her sit atop the wooden surface for a moment, seemingly content with watching the waves behind them.

Alright, maybe she wouldn't fall in, she seemed stable enough. He resolved to keep an occasional eye on her as exhausting shift continued, but before he could move his eyes back to the horizon, Beau simply tilted forwards and slid off the railing, disappearing into the waves below. With an audible clap, Wire slammed open palm down atop the snail's shell, the ship-wide system of speakers crackling to life as he barked out-

" _Beau's astern and overboard! Slipped off the back railing!_ "

Precious seconds later and Killer had leapt in after her, diving deep with the momentum of a full sprint charge. Others gathered around the offending rail, necks craned down as they searched for any sign of the pair's return, though an absent few busied themselves with tying sails shut to slow the ship's advance. Furious at his own inability to do anything, Kid thundered his way up to the railing, yanking Heat out of the way to clear a space for himself and glaring into dark depths, fists clenching innocent railing as if he held it personally responsible. With half a minute passing and no sign of anyone's return, anxiety bubbled to the surface and he freed the wood from his grip, only to slam enraged fists down on the surface with enough force to destroy it, inadvertently clearing a space around himself as everyone scrambled to avoid spraying splinters.

"Hey, uhh, what's his record again? Five minutes, right?" Sunnie asked, peering over what remained of railing's edge.

"Mm, five minutes and fifteen seconds. Can't last quite as long once he hits colder water, though..." Clarified Heat, eyeing their Captain cautiously as he too made his way near the broken guard-rail.

Finally, after nearly three full minutes underwater, the familiar sight of Killer's mask came crashing through to the ocean's surface, Beau limp in one gauntlet-clad arm as he raised the other towards Kid and called for the redhead to pull him up. Purple static crackled wildly as Kid's powers did just that, hauling his friend back to the deck with far more force than necessary and causing him to land rather awkwardly thanks to chilled limbs forgoing trained obedience. Forgetting about what was surely a strained knee, Killer quickly tipped the half Mink's head downwards to clear whatever water remained in her mouth and nose. Laying her flat on the deck, he tilted the front half of his mask up enough to free panting lips, quickly apologizing as he pinched soft nose shut.

"I'm sorry little one, but the ends justify the means" He offered hastily, taking a deep breath and locking his lips with her own.

Kid watched in stunned silence as Killer attempted to revive Beau, completely unfocused from the concerned mutterings of his crew surrounding him, hard eyes centered on the way his best friend held the underside of her jaw to gain proper access, the way her chest rose an inch as he pushed lungfuls of life giving air into her one at a time, tilting his head to listen for the exhale before repeating necessary process. Shouldn't she be coughing up water by now? Surely four times was enough... Five times... Six times... Finally on Killer's seventh breath of shared air, a cross between choke and gurgle sounded from Beau's chest, her tender quickly turning her sideways to allow expelled water's exit from raw lungs and throat. Clicking his mask back into place now that she could breathe by herself, he quickly scooped his charge up, noting with hidden frown that she wasn't shivering.

"Kid, I'm going to need you to bite the bullet and listen to me right now," He began, quickly heading for the Captain's quarters as Kid tensely followed after them, "She's cold but isn't shivering, meaning she's passed the point of hypothermia where her body can heat up on it's own. She needs to get out of these clothes and lay with a source of warmth, but every minute counts and we can't waste time slowly peeling off wet clothes or running her a bath. I need you to get your vest off and lay down"

Mind racing too fast to argue, he simply obeyed, stripping off his coat, boots and vest before laying down in shared bed. He tensed as Killer began slicing off Beau's drenched outfit, but understood the necessity as time was of the essence. Once heat sapping cloth had been discarded, the equally drenched blonde carefully placed her on her side, instructing Kid to cradle her against his chest and pull the covers over both their faces, ensuring the warm air he breathed out would be taken in by Beau as she breathed in. The startling truth shared by the press of his skin against her own caused Kid to draw sharp breath through his teeth, barely noticing as Killer left the room in search of a warm shower and dry clothes. She felt like a corpse with cold clammy skin, and were it not for the slow breaths he heard her draw, he'd say she looked like one too, skin pale at the retreat of blood and lips lacking their usual pinkness, replaced instead with a tint of blue he seldom saw anywhere other than the light skinned dead.

He'd yearned for a return to usual closeness, sure, but not like this. Not clinging to her as if his own life depended on it, all for the sake of sparing hers and sharing bodily warmth. How could this even happen? She was always so careful, too afraid to even cross the boardwalk without clinging to someone's arm for stability, and he found it hard to believe she would just hop over the railing for a better view. Kid pulled the covers fully over both of their heads, not wanting to waste an ounce of the warmth he breathed out for her, curling his neck forward to touch his nose against her own and gritting his teeth at the almost lifeless chill. He wasn't dumb, the only way this could've happened was if someone pushed her or she herself took the plunge.

It made him feel... He didn't know. There was a whole mixture of feelings both new and old, the foreign combining with the familiar to become one giant internal swell of confusion and panic, he felt both betrayed and relieved, enraged and concerned, as well as myriad other things he couldn't quite separate from the mass let alone name individually. He felt her own chilled exhale fan across his lips, and thought back to the saving act Killer performed, tightening his hold on the little woman as he remembered the way his friend's lips met her own- Hold on, was he really jealous over that? It wasn't as if they had a choice, Killer even apologized to her beforehand, and he doubted cold wet lips felt very pleasant against his own. Perhaps it was the fact that he felt so useless while watching, unable to do anything while Killer worked to save her. Alright, perhaps it was both- He was bothered by the fact that he'd been utterly useless, but knowing someone else's lips claimed hers before he'd had that chance didn't sit well with him either. Temptation to right at least one of those wrongs crept up on him, and he found himself inching closer to her lips before stopping half way.

No. Not like this. He wasn't even sure _how_ to kiss someone properly in the first place, current lack of consciousness aside. What would he do if she woke up? Actually- What _was_ he going to do when she woke up, would he demand an answer out of her? Tie her up to make sure she couldn't try it again? No, if he was going to tie her up it'd be better to do while she was still unconscious... No, she'd hate him for it, it'd scare her right back into recently discarded shell. So what options did that leave him with? He was shit at talking, should he get Killer to sit down and dig some answers out of her? Yeah, fantastic idea, get someone else to handle it while he continued being useless. It dug at him, made him feel inadequate and preyed on every insecurity surrounding incompetence and undeservedness that swirled around inside, what the hell was he supposed to do? Small twitches took priority over mental burden the moment he felt them, Beau's form slowly doing it's best to shiver as warmed blood flooded chilled limbs once more- That was good, right? Meant she was recovering? All he could really do was hope, running thumbs over clammy skin where his grip anchored them together.

* * *

Stepping out of his attached bathroom, Killer gave himself a moment to simply sit at the edge of his bed, clad in nothing but personal towel as he leaned forwards to sigh. He'd hoped her smaller form would translate to slower sink, but it seemed the ocean swallowed Beau down with as much ferocity as it did for Kid, and now he thought that perhaps water's drag against the latter's bulk provided the slower descent, their smallest simply shooting straight down as small stature did nothing to fight the pull. A knock to his door bid unmasked eyes rise in query, and he paused with fingers atop freshly cleaned accessory.

"Yes?"

"Just me" Came Wire's announcement, slowly letting himself in.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd seen their first mate without his signature mask, and it probably wouldn't be the last, cramped communal quarters of their initial stolen ship making privacy hard to come by, their pack of four growing comfortable enough through necessity that both Heat and himself had witnessed Killer's face behind closed doors on numerous occasions. Regardless, the way his friend's hand hesitated above that ever present item of comfort didn't surprise him- The mere sight of his face wasn't the only thing he sought to hide, and it left him vulnerable to converse without it. Moving pruned hands to his lap instead, the blonde finally looked up at the closing of his door, properly acknowledging the taller man's presence.

"What can I help you with?" He asked, sharp blue eyes dulled by unmissable fatigue.

 _'Polite as always...'_ Wire thought, helping himself to the seat accompanying Killer's desk.

"It's about the little Miss..." He began, letting out a sigh of his own through flared nostrils as he thought over what he witnessed, "Call me a pessimist, but I think she tried to kill herself"

"And you're coming to me about it first, because you don't know how Kid would handle it..." Surmised Killer, nodding in understanding as he spoke.

"Mm, something like that. She just sat herself atop the railing for a moment, then slid forwards. Anyone falling accidentally would at least _try_ to grab onto something, not to mention she's always such a scaredy cat," He reasoned, scratching tiredly at the hair below his hood, "I know I used to say she'd die as soon as we ran into trouble, but, I'd rather she didn't take _herself_ out"

"I had a feeling... Frankly, I'm expecting Kid to have figured it out on his own as well, he's got nothing to do right now but think, and he knows what she's like. But I'll talk to him about it when I get the chance, so leave it with me"

Another sigh, this one of relief as Wire slumped in borrowed seat. Kid was a hurricane at the best of times, but trying to deal with him when there was nothing he could do to immediately kill or fix the problem was nearly impossible, unless you were Killer and had the kind of insight into the wild man's mind that only someone who grew up with him could possibly hope to possess.

"Alright, just give us a yell if things get out of hand. His mood's been bad enough without Beau paying him the usual attention, if he puts you out of commission too we might as well just swim to the next island and brave the seakings..."

A humored huff left Killer's nose, shoulders shaking lightly at his friend's hyperbole- Though if things really did go south, he may be proven correct... Regardless, he waited for Wire to excuse himself before resuming prior task, leaving his hair for last and allowing it to dry before fitting favored mask snugly back in the appropriate position.

* * *

Through a strange, fog-like haze, Beau watched decorated hallways passed her by, immeasurably tall alongside the various strangers that filled them- And yet they weren't _really_ strangers, stopping to pet the top of her head in passing, or flashing quick smiles as they carried on with given tasks. Tiny feet moved on their own, carrying her through familiar doorways as the decor grew less extravagant and more practical, eventually culminating in a kitchen of rustic and rundown appearance, well worn with age though still just as functional. The back of an unknown woman was there to greet her, busying herself over a stove as she managed a large cauldron of sweet yet meaty smelling stew.

"Is weady yet, Maman?" Beau felt herself ask, though she'd made no effort to speak. Was she just a passive observer to all of this? She felt 'her' body move once more, gripping at the woman's long cotton skirt.

Rather than answer the child's question, Beau watched the woman pause in her activity as if startled, turning to stare down at the little one with wide hazel eyes. Auburn waves were brushed back over her shoulder, and she abandoned the stove to face her guest and ask-

"When did you get so big?"

Suddenly Beau's line of sight was much higher, giving her the sensation that her surroundings had shrunk though their proportions seemed unaffected. Blinking in confusion, she noticed the return of bodily autonomy, quickly whipping her head in every direction in an attempt to properly orient herself.

"I don't- I'm so sorry, I- How did I get here?" She babbled, nervous eyes returning to the taller woman that watched her every move with great interest.

"You don't remember?" She asked, sad smile curling her lips as she cocked her head to the side.

Oh- That's right, she'd chosen to die hadn't she? Then, was this the afterlife? Did it really exist, or was it just her mind's way of comforting her as she went?

"I... Drowned, I think"

"Almost- But not quite. You're rather early, so I doubt you'll be here very long, but it's still nice to see you"

"I'm early? And- Here? Where's 'here'?"

"A memory, if I had to guess. Don't you remember our kitchen?" The unnamed woman asked, raising a brow at her confused guest. Softening her face again at the sight of Beau's growing anxiousness, she instead took a step forwards, placing one hand atop shaking shoulder and using the other to cup soft cheek, "It's alright if you don't, sweetheart, just please listen to me for a moment. Ok?"

Concerned yet soothed by this stranger's touch, Beau found herself nodding in agreement, ears perked forward in attention as her host smiled warmly.

"Please, whatever made you want to do that... I'd like you to reconsider. I don't know what the world is like now, and I'm sorry I can't be there to help you through it but I promise- Even in the most awful situation, you can find things to smile about. Even if it's something small. If that happiness is taken away, never stop looking for other ways to smile, alright? Once you're dead, there's nothing more you can do, so find as much happiness as you can while you're alive, and tell me all about it when it's time to be together again. Can you do that for me, Flambeau?"

Shivers assaulted Beau's form before the half Mink had a chance to answer, the scenery around her growing hazy once more as stove top warmth was replaced with a deathly chill. Cold, she was so cold, she _must_ be dying, surely only the ocean's depths could so thoroughly sap heat from her limbs and turn heavy stomach to ice. Reflexively attempting to curl inwards, she felt struggling limbs bump against something warm, shivering hand brushing up solid chest and resting at the underside of a clenched jaw. With a rub of her thumb, she earned a tense sigh from warmth's owner, and cautiously sniffed with intent to identify as her mind continued to dip in and out of focus. Ah- Her favorite smell, the safest smell. Vaguely aware of her newfound position, she moved curious fingers to instead trail back the way they came, too cold to feel skin's texture though she could still trace each dip and curve of warm musculature.

If she really was dead, then surely it wasn't so bad, she got to rest in comforting darkness, surrounded by the warmth and smell of her favorite person despite deep ocean's frigid chill. Even if the solid mass before her were a mere apparition, she could still find comfort in his form and scent, a shaky sigh working it's way past cold lips as she attempted to scooch ever closer. The mockery of her Captain complied, applying further pressure with arms that all but crushed them against each other, warm huffs of breath fanning her face as his rhythm grew erratic.

"Shortcake?" Kid asked, almost pleading to know that she was still with him, that the lack of oxygen and warmth hadn't harmed her mental presence.

"That's such a n-nice name, s-so kind..." She muttered through continued shivers, smoothing her free palm over bared muscles once more.

Alright, so she was still a little delirious. That was alright, he could work with that, he was just glad she seemed to be able to move and speak properly. Feeling her palm upon his shoulder as she explored once more, he quietly asked-

"Oi, what're you doing?"

"Adm-miring you," Was immediate and honest reply, shivering palm slowly moving from shoulder to chest in gentle inspection, "You're so b-beautiful, l-like a sculpture w-with mu-uscles made of stone and s-steel bones, I could t-touch you fo-forever and still b-be amazed"

Alright, she was absolutely out of it, the hypothermia had left her completely off her face. And yet... The swell of pride Kid felt in his chest was undeniable, mixing with the relief he felt at proper signs of life and pulling forth silent, confused tears. They stopped the instant he took notice of them, but there was no denying their existence, and so he contented himself with the fact that no one would ever be aware of them besides himself. Beau's adoring ministrations continued despite violent shivers, and he found himself baffled once more by what she'd said. Was she being honest due to lack of filter? Or were her compliments noncommittal like those of a drunkard seeking company?

"Why'd you... Why did you jump?" He decided to ask, figuring his chance for an honest answer was worth taking. He steeled himself for whatever painful or nonsensical answer she might give, breath steady and jaw clenched.

"Just w-wanted it to sto-op hurting," She admitted quietly, fingers coming to rest at the dip between Kid's pectorals, "Knew it'd b-be ok, I'd t-take it wi-ith m-me since I'm n-not worth missing"

He blinked. Unsure of what kind of answer he wanted in the first place, Kid was left conflicted and confused- What the hell was she talking about? Taking _what_ with her? Seemed she really was just spouting nonsense in her current deluded state.

"You're not makin' any sense, Shortcake" He sighed, feeling her shiver violently against him as her body slowly regained control of itself.

"Th-that's ok-kay, I d-don't think dead p-people ha-ave to make s-sense"

"You ain't dead, _dumbass,_ " Kid grumbled, finally realizing she lacked full understanding of her current situation, "Just really fuckin' cold"

"Oh" Was her only response, audibly disappointed.

"Wha- _'Oh'?!_ " He snapped, flipping the covers back from shaded faces to glare down at the shivering mess in his arms, "Are you fucking kidding me?! You nearly died! What, does that really sound so much better than living like this?!"

With ears flattened and eyes wide, the half Mink attempted to pull herself away from life giving source of warmth, curling into a ball as he berated her. She didn't understand, why was he so angry?

"But- I- Beau isn't n-needed, I don't u-unders-stand" She all but whined, watching with lower lip between her teeth as Kid's face attempted to mix rage with confusion.

"The fuck do you _mean_ you ain't needed, you're our damn doctor." He growled out, attempting to forego more yelling at the reappearance of old self deprecating speech habits.

"A-all of the r-recip-p-pes for th-the medicines I u-use are written do-own, as we-ell as all my o-other n-notes," She began, lowering her gaze from scrutinizing face, "K-Killer can hand-dle the kitchen wi-without me, e-everyone else c-clea-ans more than I c-can, and I can't ev-even fight... I can't d-do a 'good j-job', so I kno-ow I'm not w-worth missing, and you w-won't lose sleep i-if I die"

The instant Kid realized where she'd gotten such ideas from, it felt as if the world paused around him, wide eyes staring down at the tiny shivering thing in his arms as his ever self castigating mind tore at him with perceived truth.

_'This is all your fault. You made her want to die'_

Regardless of the other factors that contributed to Beau's decision, some of which he still failed to understand, all he could focus on now was the fact that he'd caused this. Had he intended to? No, all he'd done was speak his mind on the subject of grief, but regardless of harmless intentions, his words had encouraged her to view herself as expendable, as unimportant- The very opposite of what he'd been trying to demonstrate prior to Brandon's loss causing her emotional withdrawal.

"I ain't trusting myself to say the right thing here, so just-" He began quietly, pulling her out from instinctive curl and resting his nose in damp, salted hair, "Just don't do it again, yeah? I don't- We'd rather not lose ya."

Exhausted enough to simply obey, Beau allowed the return of skin to skin press, continuing to shiver despite Kid's arms holding her in place. Part of her clung to worry that she was in trouble, that she'd done bad and would be hurt for it despite not understanding her mistake. Punishment continued to elude her as she waited, seconds turning to minutes with nothing but silent thoughts and chittering teeth to pass the time. Slowly but surely, a proper grip was regained on previously fleeting consciousness, fully alert and awake as she carefully flexed her fingers to test sensitivity.

"They feelin' ok?" Her larger companion asked, feeling the exploratory curl of small digits against his chest.

"I think so... Everything feels heavy, but only my chest hurts now"

"On the inside?"

"Mhm, it still won't stop... Does it ever stop?" She asked, almost begging for Kid to reassure her it would go away.

"Dunno, don't think I've ever felt it the same way," He admitted, thinking over the times he'd experienced his own inner ache at the loss of a friend, "Killer's probably a better person to ask"

"Are..." Beau paused, nibbling her lip as shivers returned for different reasons, "Are you angry with me?"

"Kinda," Kid admitted with a sigh, "I'm more pissed off at myself though, so don't worry about it"

"Why at yourself?"

"Because I said some shit without thinking, and gave you the wrong idea. Dunno if I can really explain it any other way, but I wasn't trying to make you feel like shit, or like we wouldn't miss the hell out of you if Killer hadn't fished you out."

"But I can't ev-"

"No. Listen. Forget all that shit I said, alright? I don't like gettin' attached to new people 'cause I know how likely they are to die out here. Still hurts when the folks I'm close to end up dead. People are gonna die and that ain't your fault, and you don't gotta meet some bullshit standard for us to care if somethin' happens to you, you're not a temporary hire. It ain't the nicest way to look at things, but it's what works for us, makes sure we don't let just anyone get close."

"I... I didn't want to hurt any of you, I just wanted it to stop, nothing ever hurts this long without healing," She admitted in response, upset by the notion that her actions could've harmed those left behind, "I'm scared"

So that was why. With proper understanding of her reasons for attempted departure, Kid knew he couldn't be angry at her anymore. She'd been caught in a burning building so to speak, torn between jumping to her death or letting the fire consume her instead, convinced no one else would be harmed if she took matters into her own hands. And now that option was gone, cancelled out by the idea of hurting others in the process, leaving her to sweat as everything burned down around her.

"I know." Was all the comfort he managed to verbally offer, pressing his lips to the top of damp crown.

* * *

'Slow and steady' was Killer's motto over the next few days, refusing Beau's offers to return to her share of the chores as soon as she could stand again, though he welcomed her company in the kitchen whenever she grew restless in shared quarters. Many a short discussion was had on the subjects of grief and inner pain, until finally the little woman had a better understanding of such things, still feeling an ache at the loss of her friend but less afraid at Killer's promise that she would grow stronger to counter it.

Despite knowing the truth of her actions, the remainder of the crew kept their noses out of it at Kid's abrupt request. He'd already made enough of a blunder by running his mouth and was unwilling to risk more of the same if the rest of them started spewing their usual brand of bullshit. Thus the task fell solely on Killer, though the blonde understood their Captain's reasoning and held no ill will towards the choice.

By the time a week had passed, Beau surprised herself by chuckling at found family's antics, placing open palm to her chest as she felt around for familiar pain. Still present, but less obstructive... Was this what Killer meant?

"Oi Shortcake, you gonna eat the rest of that?" Fletch called across the dinner table, nodding towards the two dumplings remaining on smaller crew-mate's plate.

"Hey- Get your own damn nickname" Came growled interruption from Kid, cross between a scowl and pout curling dark red lips.

Settled atop her usual perch, Beau placed one dumpling in her mouth, leaning forwards with outstretched arm to offer her plate to the ever hungry demon of a man, single dumpling quickly disappearing before the offer could be rescinded.

"Alright then- Thanks Sugarlumps" He complied, eyes glued to the easily agitated redhead Beau nestled against.

"The fuck kinda name is that?! Pick a better one!" Demanded the Captain, empty tankard slamming down against innocent tabletop as those paying attention choked and snorted.

"How about 'Sweetiepie'?" Poked Sunnie, earning himself both a glare from Kid and a confused stare from the woman they attempted to re-christen.

"What's wrong with 'Shortcake'?" She asked, failing to understand the flustered redhead's display of jealousy.

"Nothin' Honeybun, he just don't wanna share, is all" J.C. Answered with a sly grin, most present either preparing to bolt once Kid snapped, or too busy chortling away to care.

"Share what?"

"You" Fletch clarified with a shrug.

"He's about to share his fists if you're not careful" Killer warned, feeling truly justified in his decision to acquire a wooden dinner-set before departing Ginko island.

"Pff, you say that like it's a threat" Came nonchalant reply, sealing the deal.

With a snarl in his throat, Kid lifted Beau by the pits of both arms and deposited her safely on Killer's lap, standing to his full height in attempt to loom menacingly before launching himself full force at Fletch across the table, the larger man tossing him off of himself as soon as his back hit the ground. Cheers of 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' Broke out among the rest of the crew as both men threw their weight around, Beau sighing in resignation as she wriggled off of Killer's lap.

"Going to get your supplies?" He asked, watching her head for the stairs.

"Mhm, Fletch always busts the Captain's lip, I wish he wouldn't punch his face so much..." She pouted, disappearing behind the door to the upper deck.

"Oi, you hear that?!" Sunnie yelled out over the uproar of chants and scuffling, "She likes your face, clown boy!"

The remainder of Fletch's chair was thrown his way in response, hitting the wall instead as the limber man easily dodged. Leaning back in his own seat, Killer allowed himself a quiet chuckle at the sight before him, musing that they really _would_ need Beau's full kit of supplies if things continued to escalate. Ahh well, best to let them have some fun now that things were settling back into place, even if it meant turning the entire dining room inside out again- He could manhandle them into clearing this mess once they'd worn themselves out.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirty chapters in and we finally get a little smut, except it's purely for educational purposes and barely counts. No, I will not apologize.

"So who's Beau?"

With unzipped pants half way over his ass, Kid froze, wild glare finding it's way to the naked woman lounging on her side. A flush from prior exertion decorated tanned skin, and she rose curious brows at her client as he felt himself pale before her. It wasn't even their second day on this fucking island and already he wanted to get as far away as possible, seventeen days now feeling like a life sentence. Rolling her eyes, the dark haired woman propped herself up by the elbow and rested free hand on her hip, shaking her head at the sight of Eustass Kid staring aimlessly in her direction akin to startled deer when flashed with a bright light.

"Oh come off it, you're not the _only_ man that cries out someone else's name. Hell, some of you even ask us to play along" She offered nonchalantly, in no rush to kick the man out as each minute was money.

He didn't- Did he? He must've. Alright, this woman had to die, there was no other way- Except killing prostitutes was a good way to get banned from every other establishment as soon as word spread, and spread it would. He couldn't kill her, could he threaten her? No, second verse same as the first, they'd all be barred. Aware of eyes that scanned him critically despite his frozen stature, Kid hurried to finish the task of re-dressing and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Not a _fucking_ word, you hear me?" He snarled, careful to control the bite and toe the line between rudeness and proper threat. A knowing smirk spread across recent lay's face, and to his horror she guessed-

"Oh, she doesn't _know_ , does she..." Startled choking confirmed her assessment, grinning like a cat in the cream as the taller man slowly lost his grip on cherished facade, "So what's the deal? She not on your ship?"

It wasn't as if she didn't know already, after all they _did_ receive the newspaper, but something about watching this notoriously unshakeable and dangerous man sputter to cover his blunder was... Dare she say, heartwarming? Charming? Something like that. At the very least it was _absolutely_ entertaining.

"She _is_ , just-" He caught himself, nearly divulging far more than he'd ever be willing to admit out loud in order to preserve face before a stranger, "None of your _fucking business_ "

"Hmm? 'Just' what?" The nosy wench prodded, ignoring Kid's dismissal in favor of playing with her food a little longer.

Feeling like helpless prey in a situation he was utterly unprepared for, the flustered pirate fought the urge to bolt out the door and never return, stopped only by the worry that this woman would talk and spread his shame. Damn her, cunning bitch, this kind of shit was _exactly_ why he wouldn't trust them in his private quarters, always looking for the next piece of gossip or blackmail in the hopes of silencing payment. What would be worse? Humoring her for a bit until she got bored and then paying her to shut up, or being known as the man who ran after crying out a crew-mate's name?

"What the fuck do women even like, anyways?" He grizzled, settling for the lesser of two evils though he refused to answer her directly.

"Is _that_ your problem?" She chuckled, flipping the question back at him once more though a low growl of frustration warned her to ease up, "We all like different things, but, there's ways to figure out what makes your partner tick. I can show you, if you'd like"

"Yeah? and what's in it for you?"

"Money, mostly. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't weak for tough guys with a secret soft side"

" _Ha?_ "

"Oh come on, if you weren't at least a _little_ sweet you wouldn't be worrying so much about making your little darling feel good too," She pointed out, pleased with the pout it earned her, "You'd just treat her the same as the rest of us and flop around for a while"

"Hn- _Flop around?_ " He repeated, the description wounding him more than he cared to admit.

"Have you ever seen a flailing fish? You know, when they're pulled out of the water and awkwardly slap themselves along the groun-"

"Just tell me what the fuck to do already!" Kid finally snapped, heat tinting his cheeks as the woman of superior experience continued to criticize prior efforts.

"Well you can start by giving me a back rub," She all but demanded, turning to lay on her belly, "I'm Paisley, by the way"

"I ain't paying you to fuck around, bitch, a back rub? Are you _serious?_ "

"What, you think foreplay is like turning on a tap? Twist a nipple and get her wet? Sorry big guy, but it sounds like you've got a _lot_ to learn"

Swallowing a string of curses, Kid gave in, stomping his way back to sit at bed's edge and roughly kneading at Paisley's exposed shoulders, attempting to replicate his mind's eye's version of a massage as he awkwardly pinched and groped her flesh. Barely a minute into his efforts and the woman below him was sighing- Though not in the way he'd hoped to hear, disappointment evident on her breath as she tilted her head to look at him.

"Alright, stop- I have to ask. Have you _ever_ given someone a massage before?"

"No? Why the hell would I?" He frowned.

"Never mind, just- Ok. Have you ever polished a counter or cleaned a window? Y'know, with long, steady motions and even pressure? Try treating it more like that" She instructed.

Alright, he could do that. Taking her for her word, Kid spat a glob of saliva onto the horrified woman's back, surprised when she turned to shriek at him.

"WHAT THE _FUCK?!_ "

"YOU SAID TO CLEAN IT LIKE A COUNTER! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

" _THAT'S HOW YOU CLEAN THINGS?!_ " She yelled back in protest, yanking his coat up off the floor and using it to wipe her back dry, much to it's owner's chagrin.

"Fuck it! This was a dumb idea," He declared, fishing through his pockets for various bills and slapping them on her bedside table, "Keep the change"

"Are you serious? Giving up already?"

"I'll sort it out _myself_ ," Came disgruntled mutter, furred coat yanked away from uninvited borrower, "I don't need your fuckin' help."

"Yes yes, I know. You're a big tough bastard and could burn this whole island to the ground. Look honey, it's easy to kill in the streets, but killing it in the _sheets_ is a whole other story, so get your big boy panties on and put your nose to the grindstone- Unless you're too much of a coward to learn what a clitoris is?"

Oh now she'd done it. This wasn't just a matter of necessity anymore, it was a matter of _pride_. Dropping his coat back to the floor in a heap, Kid kicked off his boots and glared murder down at the devious woman that thought it wise to turn their little 'situation' into a challenge, lips curling into an unimpressed scowl as she simply grinned back up at him, knowing she was getting her way after all.

"Alright _bitch_ , do your fuckin' worst."

* * *

Sipping chilled juice at the crew's new watering hole, Beau watched the venue's back door near religiously, confused as to why the Captain had yet to return despite the presence of all bar Killer. The place itself wasn't too bad, chosen mainly due to it's place as the closest bar to shore, long deprived men complaining that a riot was inevitable if they were denied this first stop. With a name such as 'Port-side Pleasures' there was sure to be women for hire, though the half Mink hadn't expected to see them mingling around the main floor to pick up customers. With Whiskey Cream as her only other frame of reference, their way of doing things seemed strange and out of place, though she supposed it was unfair to judge based on their first visit alone.

"Need anythin' else there, Sugar?" Asked one such lady, wide hips posed at a slant as she rested a palm on one of the crew's tables.

Despite the green haired woman's attention being obviously centered on Wire, the only man among them who'd yet to pair off with someone during their group's visit, Beau found herself unintentionally staring at the way she flirted, confident smile bowing painted lips at the edges as intelligent eyes sized up the man she spoke to, long silky locks falling past her face only to be brushed back past her shoulders with the flick of a wrist. Turned down by the taller man, the unnamed woman turned to leave, unaware of the set of bright and curious eyes that continued to follow her as she approached a different table.

"Earth to Munchkin, _hellooooo?_ " Broc sang out, waving his hand in front of Beau's face as she momentarily blinked back to the present.

"Hm?" She asked, turning her face towards the source of movement though unruly gaze wandered back to prior placement.

"Cut her some slack, Veg- poor thing's probably boiling. Sucks we're stuck on another Summer island, but at least it's one of the cooler times of year, right? Better than baking to a crisp" Sunnie cut in, ruffling the distracted woman's hair.

Deep in thought after her subject of interest's disappearance, she had no response to give, simply sipping idly at her slowly warming drink as several disjointed ideas ticked away in her head. What was that lady's name? She seemed friendly, but the Captain always said that friendly strangers wanted something from you, usually money. It made sense, this was where she worked and being nice would attract more customers, but Beau still thought the stranger to be appealing in a way that brought fresh flush upon her cheeks. What was this? It was a similar internal sensation to those caused by the Captain's presence, albeit to a lesser extent, and the little woman found herself watching various other ladies for hire throughout their stay, observing the way they flirted and giggled, the way some of them would group together away from customers to share what Beau could only assume to be secrets, the way hairdos bounced along behind them or swayed with each step.

Picking up on their guest's lingering stares, a pair of employees sauntered their way over, arm in arm as an obvious display of closeness. Beau simply blinked at their greeting, assuming their target to be one of the men surrounding her, before pointing towards herself and cocking her head to the side to ask-

"Oh, m-me?"

"Yes you, silly billy. You've been eyeing all us girls up for hours now- You know we don't bite, right?" Chuckled the taller of the duo, bright blue eyes denoting amusement as the beastwoman's blush deepened.

"Ah- I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be rude, I just- Well-" She frowned, unable to complete her excuse. Now that she thought about it, why _had_ she been watching them so intently?

"Ain't rude in the slightest darlin', oglin's what we're here for. Although, you could always buy a bit of our time if you're feelin' so inclined" Piped up the second woman, offering a sly wink.

Wire choked on his drink, drawing attention to himself on accident as he attempted to cough up inhaled liquor, awkward tension among the group of observers broken enough for Heat to speak up and say-

"I don't really think that's a good idea"

"And why not?" Pouted the first woman, clearly feigning hurt as spare hand rested at her hip, shorter companion nodding in agreement to her friend's question.

"I'm sorry for staring so much, I really am, but I don't like doing those kinds of things- A-and I don't really know how to do them with a girl" Beau admitted, cheeks still flush though brown ears drooped in apology as she let them down.

"Naw, well that's too bad. Give us a wave if you change yer mind darlin', I'm sure we could teach you a thing or two~" The second one conceded, offering the little woman a flirty wave as both her and her friend sauntered off once more.

Innocently returning the giddy woman's wave, Beau turned back to her drink, pausing with the straw in her mouth after noticing several pairs of eyes watching her curiously from across the table.

"U-umm, do you- Do you need something?" She asked, feeling the heat of scrutinizing stares, though Summer's climate could also be to blame.

"So you're interested in girls, mon chaton?" Questioned Rocco, an awkward cough or two provided by fellow crewmates as he spoke.

"Hmm..." She hummed, allowing herself another sip of lukewarm pineapple, "I just think they're really pretty"

"That they are, Sweets, that they are..." Sighed Sunnie, mellowing further as hours of indulgence dulled his senses.

* * *

Being back on track in terms of climbing bounties and progressing through the new world was all well and good, but it wouldn't bring them any closer to their true goal without the third essential component- Information. With their latest island being one of established society and traceable heritage, records and long forgotten texts were once again the object of Killer's focus. Making his way towards the governing family's estate, hidden eyes scanned the surrounding town as both housing and commerce grew more opulent, the rich situating themselves as close to each other as their over inflated heads would allow, safety in numbers against the poor as they applauded each other for unnecessary displays of grandeur.

Taking notice of a large, well built library, he decided the home of those in charge could wait- The intricate marble building gave off an aura of importance that outshone it's neighboring homes and establishments, promising contents of equal importance within white stone walls. Neither librarian seemed willing to stop him upon entry, though he felt their gazes following with suspicion as he perused the shelves, hushed whispers shared between them as they argued over what to do. Paying no mind to their disdain, Killer busied himself with inspecting the building's layout, taking in details beyond the ordinary selection of books on display though acting as if their spines had his attention. Large, sturdy buildings weren't built for the sake of sharing old romance novels with your neighbors, and at the sudden change of density below heavy boots, he knew well trained suspicions to be correct.

Passing by this particular shelf several times while selecting various books, he measured the hollower floor with calculated steps, assessing the size of the opening below thinly layered carpeting and taking a guess as to it's material composition. The lack of subtle bend or creak denied wooden nature, and with stone as the building's common flooring he surmised the door was most likely metal, a common choice for those with something to protect or hide. Satisfied with his discoveries for the time being, he followed through with the guise of avid novelist, approaching the main desk and placing his selection of books before paling librarians.

"W-welcome to the Sunspot Island Library, Sir. Books are available on loan f-for one week at a time in exchange for a s-small donation, though I'm afraid th-the limit is three per person..." Greeted the braver of the duo, tidy bowl cut sticking to pale forehead as he continued to sweat.

"Oh, I'm very sorry then- Just these three please. Would you like me to return the other one to it's shelf?" Their masked client asked as he retrieved required sum, polite tone somehow more nerve wracking than if he'd simply spat the way people of his ilk were expected to.

"N-no, thank you, we can take care of that- Here's y-your receipt, have a wonderful day" The young man nearly honked out, throat tighter than a knot as his heart lept against it.

With hastily scrawled and stamped receipt in his pocket, Killer finally turned away from the richer part of town, glad to be free from the all too sterile air that such communities cultivated with their accumulated wealth, small pile of books tucked under his arm as the masked man quietly made his way back towards the ship. No use trying to find whatever bar his comrades had wandered off to, he was better off settling for a quick home made dinner and a drink from personal stash, perhaps he'd even thumb through one of his newly acquired books. Filling Kid in could wait till morning, he never was sober enough for such things after the first night on populated land, and he didn't fancy hearing about whatever nonsense the redhead's poison pickled brain had come up with in another drunken fit of inspiration.

Having cupboards well stocked with various forms of tea was proving to be quite a treat, allowing the indulgence of a warm beverage in the evening without condemning himself to less than six hours of sleep as caffeine gnawed at restless mind, and so the blonde found himself foregoing stiff liquor and brewing preferred herbal mixture, glancing through the blurbs written on the back end of each book laid out on well worn kitchen table. As expected, various remixes of the usual romantic storytelling formula, each telling the same tale from a slightly different point of view. Not to worry, their purpose was that of supported facade, so dragging his eyes through yellowed pages was thankfully unnecessary. Mug cooling beside rejected literature, he twiddled reusable straw between strong fingers, idly allowing his mind to wander as fresh boiled beverage cooled to appropriate temperature.

"Killer?" Inquired familiar voice, green eyes peering in through the half open door.

"Oh- Good evening, Beau. You're home earlier than I thought, is everything alright?"

"Hm? No, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to come home so Steak came back with me. Everyone else is still there though" She explained, making her way into the Kitchen proper at the inviting smell of peppermint.

"Steak brought you home? What about Kid?" Inquired masked companion, quickly pouring a second mugful and dropping in a sugar cube to meet well known preference.

"Th-the Captain's still busy" Beau answered as she sat, cheeks lightly puffed though small pout was washed away by sweetened tea.

"I see..." How strange, he wasn't known to dawdle or pay for pillow talk, "Is that why you wanted to come home so early?"

"It's just really tiring to be around so many strangers again... I'm used to everyone here, so I know it's safe, but it's still a lot of voices and faces I don't know, and I think- I-I know it sounds silly, but it feels like being in water, I get all exhausted and heavy"

"That's not silly at all, it's quite normal actually. Social fatigue is the term you're looking for, I believe" Killer offered in response, sipping at his own drink through bent straw.

"So other people can get tired by spending time around strangers, too?" It sounded hopeful, surprised.

"Of course, everyone's tolerance for social gatherings is different, and some change over time, but it's entirely normal. It's up to each individual to manage themselves and know their limits, so I'm glad you asked to leave. You did the right thing" Reassuring praise was accompanied by a pat to the head, his usual way of offering physical comfort alongside spoken truth.

Satisfied with given reassurance, Beau allowed silence to reign once more, gently blowing into her mug between small sips in an effort to cool steaming drink. With nothing else to look at, green eyes were soon drawn to the books that lay rejected between them, head cocking slightly in an attempt to read upside down text.

"You're more than welcome to read them, if you like"

"Really?" Perked ears betrayed genuine enthusiasm, Killer simply pushing the stack her way in confirmation.

"They're only ours for a week, but they're rather light reading, so I'm sure you'll be able to finish them if they tickle your fancy"

Denying her need to express gratitude, Killer watched her immediately open the book at stack's top, diving into promised story without delay aside from the occasional sip of mostly forgotten drink. As normal as it was for her body language to betray general emotion, watching the way she reacted while reading proved to be oddly endearing, ears shifting between drooped or perked positions depending on whatever the page conveyed, an occasional huff through her nose accompanying grouchy squints of disagreement or displeasure as things assuredly turned sour. It seemed that, for all the reservations she held over properly expressing herself, she had no practice in doing so while distracted, written words drawing in enough focus to where usual defenses were dismissed.

Rising to clear away the small amount of evening's dishes, the blonde stretched, eyes wandering towards the kitchen clock and bidding masked brows raise in surprise for the day was long over. One in the morning wasn't an unusual time to find himself still awake, though a glance towards Beau confirmed the opposite for her. Engrossed in borrowed book as she was, the droop of tired eyes couldn't be denied, and so once all dishes were cleared and placed away, a hand atop brown head gained surprised attention.

"You can take them to bed with you, if you'd like- It's getting rather late"

Beau's own glance at the clock drew a gasp, and she stretched in her seat before accepting kindest offer, promising to take good care of all three books before bunting her head against precious friend's arm and retiring for the night. Alone with his thoughts once more, Killer decided to busy himself with a quick stock take of the walk in freezer, aware there were several things their previous island had lacked though unsure exactly how many essentials that included. Barely half an hour into chosen task, the unmistakable sounds of squabbling and off tune singing warned of crew's return, and he kept an ear out for anyone- Namely Fletch- Who may have decided to drunkenly wander into his domain in search of ill gotten snack. Thankfully no such mistakes were made, and so he was left in peace to finish the chore while drunken companions staggered off to bed.

* * *

Very few times had Eustass Kid been quite so drunk, and were he not presently in such a state, he may have been able to list them individually on one hand. Damn that stupid woman, it was her fault for pissing him off and making him act like a right idiot, cow towing to every little instruction she barked in order to 'help' him. What kinda help was this? If the bitch wasn't lording it over his head, he could've just killed her by now. _Stars_ he wished he could just kill her. It made him laugh, coming out as more of an aggressive bark and startling several other patrons as those closest to him were well accustomed to such outbursts- How ridiculous was it that he could kill almost anyone he wanted without a second thought, and yet prostitutes were always the exception? Years of putting up with bastards like himself had helped them grow cunning, and now even the meanest pirate crews out there knew where to draw the line, or risk losing the services of all brothels on any island within snail's distance as news spread faster than a rash. For a lone individual that might not matter, but it was hard to control a crew full of men who lost access by association, and thus the system of security worked as intended.

Knocking back the rest of his drink, he hissed at the feeling of alcohol evaporating in his throat, exhaling a groan out through his nostrils as he glared towards the counter. Should he? Yeah, why the hell not, it's not like he had to worry about losing drunken temper around his little lady, she'd left before that scheming bitch had given him a chance to escape. Signalling for another round, he caught the eye of another patron on accident as amber eyes scanned the thinning crowd, immediately shooting stern glare their way as the stranger visibly bristled.

"Th' _fuck_ you lookin' at?" He slurred out, pleased by the hurried way his victim paid and rushed for the door.

With yet another drink in hand, Kid allowed himself to resume sulking, lulled by the boisterous antics of his crew as he indulged in gulp after gulp of- At this point, he honestly wasn't sure _what_ he'd been drinking, nor did he really care as it got the job done and the taste was all but lost on numbed taste buds. Unruly thoughts wandered once more to the fact that Beau wasn't on his lap, and he found himself wondering what kind of juice she might've had, after all she _did_ always offer him a taste...

Finally, those in charge of dispensing the poison gave final call, and a horde of drunken customers were shepherded out through closing doors. Stumbling his way back up the boardwalk among less intoxicated friends, the redhead staggered towards the back of his ship with sleep in mind, fumbling with the doorknob for a moment before managing to enter familiar quarters. Coat discarded to the floor and goggles tossed atop them, he turned towards his bed and froze- Beau was already asleep, of course she was, laying on her belly with pillow tucked under her chin, dressed in gifted shirt with a book open on the bed in front of her, though his mind paid little attention to that as he stared unabashedly at exposed rump, traitorous tail twitching and bunching the fabric up towards it's base, as if inviting him to reach out and give soft flesh a squeeze.

He could do whatever he wanted, and there was no way for her to stop him. Drunk as he was, the thought jolted him out of unblinking trance, and he fought with himself internally over what to do. She was right there, bare below a thin, old T-shirt, resting so peacefully in the bed of a monster like himself as if he wouldn't just devour her on sight- And yet he held himself back, fists tensing as he pried his eyes away and drunkenly stumbled for the door, hazily reminding himself of promises made and of the fact that she didn't deserve that, no matter how badly he wanted it. Feet moving on their own through some undeserved blessing, he found himself outside Killer's door, opening without a knock and finding the room dark and empty. That was fine, he thought, before staggering forwards and collapsing face first on his best friend's bed.

Loud pounding assaulted him as he woke, and as he attempted to groan a bark for the intruder to piss off, it occurred to him that the noise came from inside his own skull. Before the headache could fully manifest, a hand extended near his face with a glass of lifesaving water, and he sluggishly pushed up to a seated position, snatching the glass away from offering hand and gulping the contents greedily despite the bitter taste.

"Tastes like shit" He growled out, lacking the energy to argue as emptied vessel was taken from him.

"It had one of Beau's tinctures mixed into it, give it a few minutes to kick in" Replied the room's owner.

Amber eyes glanced up to confirm that indeed, it was Killer that he'd woken up to, prior night's haze of memories reminding him of just how he'd ended up here as he ran his hands down tired face. His friend seemed content to remain silent for the time being, it wouldn't be the first instance of finding himself here, but it'd sure been a while, and prior times involved illness and Kid's own lack of cooperation with Smock's tending. If he could think that far while wrestling his newest hangover, then he was sure Killer pondered the same topic as he simply sat at his desk and waited.

"I uhh-"

"I know," Cut in currently unmasked friend, "I poked my head into your room after I found you here, though I do wish you'd at least covered her before you left"

Fresh embarrassment rose to warm Kid's cheeks, coughing on his own dry swallow. A better glance at oldest friend revealed darkened bags under his eyes, and an inkling of guilt settled alongside alcohol's residual nausea.

"I told her you were too drunk, in case you're wondering. That I needed to watch you in case you threw up and choked to death"

"Thanks, that sounds disgustin'..." Responded the hungover pirate with a roll of half squinted eyes.

"You're welcome" Was his nonchalant acceptance of received snark.

"So did you find anythin'? Or did you just fuck around town all day?"

Straight back to business, of course. It was impossible to keep Kid down for long, especially with the promise of progress resting just outside his reach. resting one elbow against his desk, Killer spent the next half hour filling his Captain in on the town's general layout, as well as his hunches surrounding it's overly opulent library. If the hidden door's make up really was some kind of metal, then moving it wouldn't be a problem, and the carpet above probably wasn't glued or tacked in place to allow those in charge entry when necessary. All they'd have to do was find a good time to sneak in, and an excuse to spend time there in the first place. Of course, Kid wasn't opposed to simply killing the two librarians keeping watch and helping himself to hidden secrets, but keeping things peaceful _was_ easier... Sometimes. So he'd indulge Killer's way of doing things for now, and resort to his own preferred methods should the situation change.

Content with given findings, Kid forced himself to stand, dire need for a shower luring him back towards his own quarters. Most of his men had already wandered off for the day, so his shuffle across top deck went without snarky remark, and he wondered how drunk he must've been to stay down and out for almost an entire day. Finding Beau in near the same position as he'd left her gave him pause, though she rolled over to face him at the noise and immediately rushed to check him with her own two hands.

"Are you alright? Killer said you were so drunk you might choke, does your belly hurt?" She questioned, beginning to run through every possible ailment she could think of as she pressed furred ear to his middle and listened.

"I'm good, calm your shit," He grizzled, though no attempt was made to stop her, "You need the bathroom at all? I'm gonna hit the shower"

A shake of her head conceded bathroom's dominion, and he stretched as he entered the cooler space, grateful she chose not to follow this time as he went about washing off the rest of his hangover. Damn that woman, he'd just avoid her altogether and hire someone else tonight, no way in hell was he paying for more of her sadistic torture.

* * *

The woman below him sighed, _exactly_ the way he'd hoped she would as he continued caressing her insides, curling his fingers with each removal to press against areas he knew she enjoyed. After a few more shaky breaths he felt her walls clench around thick digits, finally managing to please her as a high pitched gasp let him know he'd done well.

"So can I get my dick wet now or what?" He growled out, wasting no time in kicking off his pants after hastily wiping his fingers on spotted fabric.

"Holy _shit_ , give a woman a minute to bask in it, it won't kill you" Paisley complained in return, breath returning to a regular pace as she rolled herself over.

For the past few days now, this had been the routine- Do well with whatever nonsense she instructed, and if he managed to pleasure her, she'd only charge him for however long it took Kid to please himself afterwards. He'd fully intended to hire someone else and avoid the whole situation, but the instant he was alone with the other girl, she'd given him the exact same treatment and made it known that the entire whorehouse would be on his ass about it. If he was going to struggle through this nonsense for a lay, then he'd rather just deal with the first girl. Screw going through that same song and dance with every single person employed here.

With Paisley on her knees at the edge of the bed, Kid helped himself to provided protection and finally got to throw his stress out the window for a few blissful minutes, one hand stuck firmly to her hip while the other buried itself in her hair, pushing her forwards and into the mattress as he plowed her without restraint. If only she were a tiny bit smaller, hair a little curlier, cries a little higher in pitch... Of course, this was part of the routine now too, picturing the oblivious object of his affections as he relentlessly buried himself inside the woman he'd hired. Flipping her over, he pulled her forwards until her rear fell off bed's edge, pushing her knees up to rest by her face and damn near bending her in half, though days of experience with her removed any concern surrounding her ability to take such a position. Once again he set personal pace, eyes trained on bouncing breasts that were _just_ about the same size as his woman's, and he bent forwards to take a perked nipple between his lips in the more teasing manner Paisley had taught him, supporting his weight on muscled arms as he palmed the backs of her thighs. Releasing the moistened nub from his mouth, he buried his face in the valley of her breasts as he felt himself nearing sweet release, growling out Beau's name near unintelligibly as he filled the thin plastic covering that prevented any unwanted mistakes.

"Ok, you're done, up you get" His partner ordered, still catching her breath as Kid finally allowed her to rest, though a wide catlike grin dispelled any hint of genuine annoyance.

" _Stars_ I wish I could fucking kill you..." He panted in response. Damn her, was this because he rushed her earlier?

Whatever the reason, it didn't change the fact that if Kid wasn't careful, this whole damn whorehouse was going to milk both him and his wallet dry, leaving behind nothing but a tired husk behind. He thought on his initial assessment of the island and huffed through his nose in near silent amusement, discarding used condom in the provided trash can. Seventeen days on this island really _was_ turning out to be a life sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry for the delay on this one, got a little side tracked on the physical end of things. Life can't hold me back from senseless indulgence for too long though, so here we are.


End file.
